


Maple flavored gelato

by Evilkat23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acquaintance to friends to lovers, Allergies, Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It does get dramatic at times, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Character, oc is trans, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 104,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: Italy notices Canada for the first time and starts to take a bit of a shine to him. Canada starts to feel the same way about Italy. The two start to learn more about themselves as well as each other
Relationships: Canada/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Italy smiled broadly as the world meeting came to a recess. It wasn't quite over, but it allowed all of them to get up and stretch for the next thirty minutes. Italy knew exactly what he was doing for those minutes he was going to take a well-needed siesta.

"I don't want to hear you're hungry because you didn't eat lunch." Germany sternly told Italy, as he was starting to walk out with the others.

"I won't!"

Romano didn't seem to think the same way as he left along with everyone else to go and get something to eat and drink. Soon the whole room quieted down finally allowing Italy to get some much-needed sleep. (Well, he was sleeping before this point but this was his second sleep and he needed that too!) So, he rested his head on his arm and tried to drift off to sleepy-land, but something stopped him from doing just that. There was someone else in this room.

Italy perked his head up and looked at all of the empty chairs. He didn't see anyone. So, hesitantly he laid his head back down on the table, but then he heard it. A small cough.

Italy's head whipped back up and he looked around rather wildly for the source of that cough. Yet, when he looked he saw no one. "Ve~" Italy breathed out slowly as he kept his eyes on all of the chairs. Italy felt the air turn heavy for just a moment and blinked. He then squinted hard in front of him. He could see someone. Someone transparent! It was a ghost!

The ghost was just staring longingly out the window. Odd, when Italy squinted he could almost make out a bit of big brother France in this ghost. Last he saw France wasn't a ghost…

So, out of curiosity, and even though he was slightly afraid, Italy took a step forward.

This ghost really did look like France, the same blonde wavey hair, the lilac eyes hidden behind glasses, but he had a single string of curly hair that rested in front of his face- wait a minute!

Italy frowned once he noticed that key detail. He knew this person, but he just couldn't place him. This person took note of Italy and looked at him, his lilac eyes went wide for a second as a startled "Oh!" before he darted his eyes from Italy back to the window. "I'm not bothering you am I?" He spoke. His voice soft like velvet, it honestly made Italy blush slightly hearing it. He recognized it but just couldn't place it.

"No! Not at all!" Italy spoke while clasping his hands behind his back. He looked out the window with the tall blonde.

They were in New York for this meeting and Italy had to say, the view from atop this building was rather spectacular to look at. Granted it did make Italy a little sick being this high up, but it was rather serene nonetheless. "America makes such tall buildings…" Italy tried to strike up a sudden conversation with this stranger. He couldn't place it, why he found himself rather intrigued by this man, but he was and he wanted to hear him talk some more.

"It's rather pretty isn't it?... don't you have tall buildings?"

"But none like this! All together so we could look down at all of the other places and people and… It's… I mean look at how far technology has come that we can have all of these… tall buildings! I mean we could have them way back when, but it'd take a century!" Italy let out a bit of a laugh and the man laughed back with him. "But now? … It'd only take a month… and that's pretty amazing…" Italy looked at the view with a slightly dopy smile on his face.

"Yeah…"

"Forgive me for asking-"

"Hm?"

"...Who are you?"

The man blushed suddenly and looked sadly out of the window for a second before looking back at Italy. "I'm Canada."

"Oh!" It was Italy's turn to blush suddenly as the realization struck him. "I'm sorry…" he then awkwardly started to touch his two index fingers together as he kept his head low.

"Oh, don't apologize, everyone forgets about me. It's alright." Canada had an underlying tone in his voice that told Italy that this was _not_ alright. It honestly made Italy feel a little guilty about forgetting Canada's existence. So, without a moment of hesitation, Italy turned to Canada and brought his hand out for a handshake.

"Feliciano Vargas!"

Canada's mouth twitched a little. Italy couldn't tell if it was from a smile forming or if he was just getting annoyed at this point. Still, Canada took his hand and gave it a nice firm shake. "Matthew Williams."

"Matthew… That's a nice name."

"Thanks, I thought of it myself."

They both laughed at the silly joke. Before they glanced out the window once more. "Hey! Is that a gelato shop down there?" Italy excitedly pointed down at the lower-left corner. Canada glanced where he was pointing and saw a tiny little shop wedged between two bigger buildings and in bright yellow neon lights up top the building read _Gelato_ plain and simple.

"I believe it does-"

"I'm starved! Let's go get some!" Italy grabbed a hold of Canada's hand and started to pull him towards the shop.

"Wait- you want me to com-"

"Of course! C'mon, it'll be my treat!"

"Are you sure you can afford it? Didn't you just talk to America about the debt you're in?"

"Oh, I always have money for gelato!"

* * *

Turns out the gelato shop wasn't exactly easy to get to. They had to cross four lanes of traffic _and_ get through a sea of people to get there, but they eventually made it there and even though the place was rather busy they both managed to get their respected flavors.

Cream for Italy and Maple for Canada. Which was a surprise that they even had that flavor at all- "That's not a common flavor." Italy had commented as they were walking outside of the building, true to his word he paid for both of their frozen treats, and now they both took a seat down outside.

"It's not?" Canada had questioned. He then took a spoonful of the stuff and shoved it in his mouth. It was good, really good! Rich, creamy, and the maple flavor was on point, not that fake stuff America likes to claim is 'just as good.' as real maple syrup. (It's artificial bullcrap and he knows it!)

"No." Italy swung his feet as he happily munched on his frozen treat. He would have easily passed off for a teenager if it weren't for the (probably expensive) black Italian suit he was currently wearing.

Canada was wearing a suit as well; it wasn't as expensive as Italy's that's for sure.

After ww2 everyone agreed to come to the meetings more well dressed and not in their old uniforms.

Italy let out a happy noise as he continued to "This stuff is pretty good~"

"Isn't it always?"

"It's a gamble in America, some of it can be authentic, but most of it is just so-"

" _Artificial_." They both spoke at the same time and then they let out a similar laugh. Canada felt himself blush slightly as he looked down at his gelato. Italy shoved another spoonful in his mouth before looking at Canada. The younger nation had his head down, but honestly, he no longer looked transparent the longer Italy stared at him the more solid he was becoming if that made any sense. Canada must have noticed Italy's stare because his head suddenly snapped up to meet his gaze.

"Ve~" Italy quickly looked down and started to eat some more of his sweet treat. "... What's your land like?"

"Cold."

"Just cold?"

"No, we got Tim Hortons, oh and moose!"

"What's a Tim Hortons?-"

"Only the best fast food and coffee place in all of Canada- it might actually be the _only_ place… next to America's fast-food chains…" Canada trailed off at the end of his sentence. That was when Italy noticed the bit of gelato on the left of Canada's mouth.

"Oh! You have-" Italy trailed off as Canada looked at him. Italy simply tapped by his own lips to show Canada, who instantly tried to wipe off the other side of his face and Italy shook his head quickly. "Here-" He snatched his own napkin up and gently wiped the cream off of Canada's face for him. Canada's face must have turned about five shades of red from that action alone.

Italy wanted to ask him more, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop and jump slightly. He didn't know this strange tall man touching him. They honestly looked like an everyday average American Joe, that was until they spoke.

"Felicano Vargas?"

Italy looked back at Canada, who just shrugged. "Si."

"You're expected back at the meeting."

"Oh! The meeting! We forgot!"

"Uh- We?" The man asked.

"Can-" Italy covered his mouth quickly before he finished his sentence. At least he managed to stop himself this time, he once called Germany by that name in front of a group of people and that was a mess as he quickly had to explain he wasn't being racist. "M-Matthew!" He pointed towards Canada and the man let out a soft 'oh.' in response.

"Let's not waste any more time, eh?" Canada stood up from his chair quickly and walked passed Italy. "We really shouldn't keep the others waiting like this." Canada looked back at Italy and he had just the sweetest smile on his face.

Italy smiled back with a soft "Si!" before happily following behind Canada and the stranger.

Both of their gelatos lay forgotten on the table.

"So, how do you know Alfred?" Canada asked the man as they were ushered into a black van. There were more men in this van that kind of made Italy just a smidge uncomfortable once he saw that all of them had guns on them.

The man didn't answer until he, Canada, and Italy were all in the car with the doors closed. "Secret service, sir."

"Oh, I should have suspected that."

"Ve~"

* * *

They made it back to the building faster than they had originally left for. The secret service stayed with them every step of the way. Every. Step. They and all four guards pushed themselves into a small elevator and went up to the top floor. "You know… I think we can make it up top by ourselves, sirs." Canada spoke in that same soft voice to the first guard that had collected them to start with.

"No, our orders were strict."

"Ah."

"Ve~" It was all kind of awkward after that as they stood in silence, neither Canada or Italy had much to say now. Still, they both sort of stole little glances at one another every few seconds or so. Finally, the elevator opened up and all six of them emerged. It was weird to be boxed in by these guys for Italy. He honestly didn't like it at all.

Thankfully the room they needed to be in wasn't much farther away. They managed to slip back into the meeting, but not exactly unnoticed as Italy was flanked by four armed men. "Sorry, we're late! We just lost track of time!" Italy, rather loudly and cheerfully, informed everyone.

"... We?" China was the one to ask.

"Canada and I!" Italy gestured to Canada and instantly a chorus of "ohhhs" as they realized that Canada was indeed a nation like the rest of them.

"Well, regardless you're late. Let's not make a habit of this, Ja?" Germany lightly scowled as Italy took his seat down next to him.

"Si."

Finally, the meeting could continue, and it did! But man, Italy became bored pretty fast. He absentmindedly started to doodle on a spare piece of paper. First, it was little things like a sunflower in the corner of the page, but then he found himself drawing Ameri-

No, he sketched out Canada's face. He looked so similar to America it was almost uncanny to think about. Quietly he finished off the rough sketch with Canada's curl and looked at it.

"-Okay, clearly we aren't getting anywhere…" Italy heard Germany sigh, this snapped him back to what was going on around him. He was so wrapped up in his sketch that he hadn't realized that a minor fight seemed to have broken out between America and France as America and France were now on the floor. America had France in an armlock with his legs over France's torso and neck.

"Get off of me, you brute!" France roared out suddenly. "I'll bite you!"

"Do it and you'll get a knee to the teeth!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Mr. Jones…" Came a sigh as wary secret service agents started to come into the room to break up the fight.

"He started it!" America tried to defend his actions, rather childishly, still, the secret service separates the two.

"I think it's best if we end it here…" Germany sighed out once again and he tapped his papers against the table to straighten the papers up. "Meeting adjourned." Before he even finished his last sentence the other nations were already starting to pile out of the room, some even running, probably to get away from America.

"Italia, how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention and not doodle during these meetings?" Germany suddenly asked as he flashed Italy the paper he had doodled on. Italy stood up from his seat and simply laughed a little.

"Sorry, Germany! I just got so bored!"

"Italia, these meetings are important, we have to go to our bosses about this- and _this-"_ he pointed to the sketch of Canada. "-Is _not_ something I want to be sending to my boss, understood?"

"Ve~ _Scusate_ _._ " Italy rubbed the back of his head. Germany let out yet another sigh before handing Italy the drawing.

"Here, I'll just have to make another copy of the paper, just one question?"

"Si."

"Why did you give America that weird curl?"

"Ve~ It's Canada, silly."

"Cana- oh… right." That's all Germany said before he turned his heel and walked off.

Italy had no idea why he found himself staring at his drawing for a little longer than he normally would, but he did. He just stood there, looking at it. Then it hit him why-

"Canada!" He called after the, almost, invisible nation. He wasn't in the meeting room anymore (Italy checked twice) so he had to be fast if he wanted to catch the taller nation. Thankfully, running was one of his redeeming factors. He ran down the hallway, bumping into a couple of other nations as he pushed his way past them to try and find Canada. A couple of other nations cursed at him in their native language, but he ignored them as he ran forward towards the cars.

Finally, he saw him. He was almost to his own car where a driver seemed to be waiting for him. "Waaiiit!" Italy cried. He… didn't think Canada would actually stop and turn to him, because Canada actually stopped, Italy ran face first into him.

Funny thing: running into Canada turned out to be the same as running face first into a wall. Canada didn't move, but Italy was sure he almost broke his nose. "Maple- Are you alright?" Suddenly Italy was grabbed before he fell and hoisted back up to his feet keeping him steady. All Italy saw for a few moments were stars floating in his vision. He quickly gave his head a good shake before putting his dopey smile back on his face.

"Ve~ Sorry about that! I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

"It's quite-"

"Oh! Can I paint you?!" Italy cut Canada off. Canada gave him a slightly taken about look.

"Eh?"

"Can I paint you!? You see, I was drawing and I drew this-" He flashed his drawing to Canada, who looked rather impressed. "-And I realized I don't have a painting of you! I have everyone but you! I want to fix that!" Italy smiled brightly at Canada.

"Oh? Y-You, do?"

"Si! Why don't you come over to my home sometime?"

"Uh…" Canada hesitated for a moment, Italy felt a frown tug at his lips, he could tell he was making Canada a little uncomfortable. So, quickly, on the same piece of paper as the doodle, he wrote down his phone number.

"Here! In case you ever want to! You can call me anytime! And feel free to keep the picture if you'd like!" Italy grinned brightly at Canada.

" _Idiota!_ Where is my stupid brother?!" Came a more aggressive Italian shout from down the hallway.

Canada took the paper before he could say anything more Italy took off. Man, that guy was fast when he wanted to be. Still, Canada looked at the paper and number. He did give the paper a little flip-around to see German writing- to his amusement. When he flipped it back over to look more at the picture he had to admit… Italy was a very good artist.

"Mr. Williams." His driver caught his attention. The man was standing there with the back door of the car open waiting for him, probably during the whole thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Canada stiffly apologized to the man before getting into the back seat of his car. _His_ car that he should be driving. But again, thanks to Alfred and his stupid damn policing-

" _Sorry, Dude, look it's best if we all have drivers, you know? Just to be on the safer sides of things. No crashes or attempted assassinations. People know we're some sort of government officials and I don't want the worst to happen. "_

Surprisingly, Canada was one of the few to protest this new rule. Mostly everyone agreed, while they were in America it would be safer to have drivers instead of driving themselves. ' _Whimps, the whole lot of them. They just don't want to get on America's bad side…_ ' Canada could only think as his door was shut and his driver took him off to the airport. He honestly couldn't wait to get off of American soil at this point. He wanted to go home, have a nice pint, and relax. Still, he looked back down at the, now slightly crumpled, sketch in his hands. Italy had done that in only forty-five minutes? Incredible, give Canada the same amount of time and you'd just get a stick figure.

He thought about Italy, the smile he had given him, the attention, it all felt nice, and the fact that he was willing to paint him for the first time in a rather long while Canada felt noticed and that alone felt rather nice.

… Maybe he'd take Italy up on that offer after all...


	2. Chapter 2

It honestly took Canada about two weeks to call Italy up. Italy sounded excited to have Canada over. So excited in fact that he told Canada that they’d make it a sleep-over and he could stay the weekend. Italy was rather persistent about it. Canada decided that Italy did have a point, why not take a few days off? So, he informed his Prime Minister of his leave of absence and went on his way. 

Canada looked around the airport. Italy was supposed to be picking him up. He rolled his suitcase behind him as he went passed a few people. The last time he ever been to Italy was in 1943 to try and convince Italy to stray away from Germany… It didn’t really work, but he tried… it cost him over 26,000 soldiers in the end...He was going to try his hardest not to think about that. 

“Hey!” A familiar harsh voice suddenly snapped Canada out of his thoughts. To his surprise he could see Romano, not Northern Italy, standing there with a sign in his hands. It was a simple large white piece of paper. In bright red lettering in, rather pretty cursive handwriting, read: _Matthew Williams_ and there was a cute little red maple leaf drawn in the corner. “You’re Matthew, right?!” Romano all but screamed as he pointed right in Matthew’s direction. Of course, this had not only gotten Matthew’s attention but a few passerby’s as well. Some of which yelled back at him in Italian, in which Romano starting screaming back at them. 

Canada didn’t know much Italian, but he recognized a few keywords as one Italian yelled “Southerner!” At him and Romano yelled back in an equal fervent display of screaming, puffing his chest, beating his chest with his right hand, and growing rather red in the face. It ended with Romano flipping the man the bird, in which the man returned the favor but simply walked off afterward. Canada waited for a good few seconds before finally walking up to Romano. 

“C-Ciao.” Matthew greeted the other rather nervously. Romano only raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. 

“Don’t even attempt.” Romano just sighed out before muttering something in Italian that Matthew couldn’t understand. 

“Sorry…” He whispered. 

“Let’s just go.” Romano gave a bit of a huff. With a nod, Canada followed Romano out of the building and to a waiting car.

“You guys don’t drive yourselves?” Canada questioned as he put his suitcase into the trunk of the car. 

“Bah, we use to… until Feliciano got into one too many accidents…President thought it best if we get drivers for everyone’s safety.” 

“Ah.” Canada could only wonder how much of a terrifying driver Italy truly was. He’s heard stories of Italy’s rather reckless driving but never witnessed it first hand. That was probably a good thing. Canada got into the backseat with Romano. The car took off not far after that. Canada looked over at Romano, who was now more interested in his phone than the Canadian. 

There were a few seconds of silence between the two of them as all Canada could hear was Romano’s phone clicking with each tap he made. Finally, the silence got just a bit too much and so Canada broke it: “Hey if you don’t mind me asking-” Romano paused tapping his phone to listen, but didn’t look at Canada.“-Italy told me he was going to pick me up...” The question wasn’t stated but was very much there. Romano’s tapping resumed and Canada felt like his question was going to go ignored until-

“Veneziano- The idiota- had to go and quickly buy more paint. He asked me to pick you up…”

“Oh! That’s cool…” The air turned rather heavy after that. Romano’s tapping continued almost rhythmically like he was playing some sort of game to pass the time. Canada’s mind ran a blank as he was unable to think of any more conversation starters. So, instead, he just looked out the window of the car. He took in some of the views and noted how different Italy really looked now versus back then. It was less of a wartorn battleground now. Obviously. 

The rest of the ride was in awkward silence, so awkward that Canada was like 99% sure that the driver turned on the music to drown out the awkwardness. A few more minutes (That actually felt more like hours) passed between them as Canada just kept looking outside the window while some sort of Italian pop song played on the radio. 

Finally, after maybe about ten or so more minutes the car pulled into a driveway leading up to a house. A quaint home; two stories high. It looked like it was made from old styled red bricks that were just jagged all over, not smooth looking. It was a style that Canada realized was all over the place. The roof was made with older looking clay tiles that were laid out vertically. The front door was a double door that seemed to be made out of some kind of darker wood like mahogany or something similar. All and all it was a very nice home and had an almost fairytale vibe to it. Even more so as the sun was just starting to set, turning the sky a lovely mix of orange and pink while the lights inside started to turn on. 

“Wow…” Canada whispered softly as he stepped out of the car with his suitcase in tow. 

“What? You don’t like?” Romano suddenly accused Canada rather harshly, his tone alone made Canada blink in surprise. 

“What? No! I think it’s rather nice. Very pretty…” Canada gave a small smile as he looked at the house again. 

“Oh… well…” Romano huffed slightly before he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. 

Suddenly, the front door opened and Italy popped out; this was the most ‘dressed down’ Canada has ever seen him. Just dressed in a baggy paint-stained and slightly torn, T-shirt and equally paint-stained sweat pants, he didn’t even have shoes on. He looked rather comfortable and that was something that Canada has honestly never seen. Italy clapped his hands happily. “Oh, good! You guys made it safely!” 

“Of course, our driver doesn’t drive like a moron.” Romano only snorted a reply. 

“Ve~” Italy laughed before stepping down the driveway quickly and suddenly grabbing Canada’s hand- 

_“-Why can’t you see we just want to help you! You’re only in a losing war!” Canada yelled to the, surprisingly, stubborn Italian across from him. Canada’s troops standing behind him, his tanks, and men all at the ready, waiting for his command to fire. Italy’s own troops stood behind him, they all looked uneasy but ready to attack. The July air was thick and heavy as the thunder rolled above their heads, threatening the prospect of rain coming down on them._

_Italy didn’t respond, instead, he squared his shoulders and gave a low growl in response. He looked, bad, real bad. He had a bandage around his head, covering her left eye entirely. No doubt America’s doing. Italy’s eyes were actually opened, maybe because of his injury? Canada didn’t know._

_“... Italy, Germany is too far gone. I know this, you know this! We just… please. Let us help you…” Canada tried one last time to plead with the other. Canada then reached his hand out for Italy to take. “Please…”_

_“I will_ **_never_ ** _betray Germany!” Spat Italy not before he suddenly slapped Canada’s hand away from him with such a force that Canada didn’t think possible. Wasn’t this the guy that ran away from a cat once?_

_Damn him. “Fine! Have it your way! Men! Charge!”_

“-Canada?” Italy’s concerned voice brought Canada back to the present. “Are you alright?” Even though Italy kept his eyes closed; if Canada focused just hard enough he could make out the very faint outline of a jagged scar that ran across his left eye. 

“Eh? Oh… I’m fine. Sorry, got lost in a daydream.”

“He’s an airhead, like America, great.” Came the sarcastic reply of Romano before he just walked on passed the duo and into the house. 

“Oh, don’t worry about Romano, he couldn’t have his siesta so he’s a little cranky- still! You came after all! I’m so happy!” With no warning, Italy wrapped his arms tightly around Canada’s shoulders. Italy had to stand on his toes to hug Canada, and that was adorable. Canada’s face heated up only slightly before he returned Italy’s hug. Imagine Canada’s surprise when suddenly Italy kissed his left cheek, then his right. It shocked Canada so much that he could only stand there stiff as an icicle in December. “C’mon!” Italy paid Canada’s stiff state no mind as he suddenly grabbed Canada’s hand into his own and pulled. “I want to show you around!”

“O-Okay!” 

The first thing Canada took note was the faint smell of garlic and oregano that seemed to flood the whole house. The second thing he noticed was the crackling fireplace the was in the center of the living room. Romano had taken interest in the fireplace as he was currently poking it was a fire poker. “Eh! Veneziano! You’re gonna have to get some firewood tomorrow if you’re going out again!” Romano called out to Italy without even looking up. 

“Oh, Okay! No biggie!” 

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to have a fireplace.” 

“Yep! I know a lot of other nations prefer the heater, but we both just always enjoyed the fireplace. The smell of the wood is relaxing-”

“-And a fireplace just sort of reminds us of the older days.” Romano joined in. Canada could see him slightly puffing out his cheeks in a pout. 

_‘He has a point.’_ Canada could only think. He remembers those days where electricity wasn’t a thing. He remembers sitting on France’s lap as a little boy as the fireplace crackled softly behind them, all the while France was softly rocking him back and forth humming a soft lullaby to try and lull him to sleep after a nightmare; It felt nice remembering those days. 

Romano then sat down in a nearby recliner chair and flicked a light on so his seat was more illuminated. He then pulled his laptop off of the nearest coffee table and opened it. 

“C’mon! I’ll give you a quick tour!” Italy excitedly grabbed on to Canada’s hand once again. 

“Yep! I’m following!” Canada couldn’t help but laugh as he was pulled along. It almost felt like he was being pulled by a child, not a nation that was older than he was. 

“Starting off: the kitchen is on your left; help yourself to anything!” 

* * *

  
  


“-That door is my painting room, we’ll be visiting it soon. That’s the bathroom across the hall! And this-” Italy paused before opening the very last room on the left. “-Is our guest room! Go ahead and get comfy!” 

Canada walked into the small guest room. The bed was just a small twin, which was fine, the blanket on it looked to be the old 90’s pink rose on white that everyone and their mom seemed to have. Not that it mattered. Off to the left of the bed stood a light brown wood dresser that had a total of five drawers, and on top of that dresser was a nice little flat-screen TV.

“This is nice,” Canada commented. 

Italy’s face just absolutely lit up at the compliment. “Thank you! Anyways, I gotta go back downstairs to help Romano with dinner; feel free to make yourself comfortable.” And with that, he bounded away towards the stairs. 

Canada turned around and figured since he was only staying for a couple of days he’d just tuck his suitcase under the bed so it was out of the way. He was instantly attracted to the TV, so he sat on the bed and snatched the remote up from the only nightstand next to the bed and turned the TV on. 

Instantly his ears were bombarded with the loud sound of sobbing coming from the TV as an Italian soap opera played. There were no subtitles and Canada honestly had no clue what was being said as the woman started screaming madly. “Okay…” He switched the channel. Now it was an animal show, also in Italian (obviously) but this one did have subtitles. Which was nice. 

The show was about a vet; who was trying to help a cow give birth at the moment. Canada watched for a few moments. He got as far as the birthing scene before he had to change it. The next station was some sort of station for kids as a cartoon was currently playing. No subtitles-

“Matthew?” Italy poked his head into the doorway- Canada jumped suddenly almost dropping the remote in his freight, he managed to catch it before it hit the floor. “Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you! I just need to ask, you aren’t allergic to anything are you?”

“Oh, _Non!_ ” Canada quickly said. _“Pas du tout.”_ He quickly added. He then had a sudden thought can Italy even understand French?

“Okay! I just wanted to make sure!” and with that, he bounded away. 

So he can understand French…

* * *

  
  
  


After a rather lovely dinner of _Ossbuco_ and red wine, the three of them were honestly just sitting around in the living room talking. Well, Italy was talking, Romano went back to his computer, while Canada just listened while still nursing his red wine. Now Canada has some wine on occasion but his wine isn’t as good as Italian wine. Never will be. 

During dinner Canada kept getting the feeling that Romano kept looking at him. Whenever he would look up Romano would simply look away like he wasn’t looking. Canada narrowed his eyes just slightly, but didn’t press it. 

“-I’m hoping to see Japan again sometime this year!” Italy finished excitedly. Canada gave a soft chuckle to his excitement. America and Italy seemed to be similar in being a tad childish, but Italy was a cute childish whereas America was rather annoying with wanting to “be the hero.” Honestly, Canada was surprised America wasn’t running around in a cape at this point…

Canada and Italy both finished off their wine around the same time. “Want some more?” Italy asked as he stood up to take Canada’s wine glass. 

“Oh, _Plus pour moi-_ Thank you.” Canada shook his head as Italy took the glass. 

Italy smiled and walked back to the kitchen. The moment the kitchen door shut Romano talked. 

“... I remember you.” 

“Eh?” 

“Are you hard of hearing? I _remember_ you.” Romano snarled from his spot. He didn’t move from his seat but did shift so he could move his laptop from his lap and onto the coffee table. He then leaned down so he could rest his elbows on his knees. 

“You helped the other Allies seize Rome, did you not?” Canada frowned ready to answer but it seemed Romano wasn’t done. 

“Those were my orders, yes.”

“Pft. Orders…” 

Maybe it was Canada’s snarky side coming out, maybe it was because the wine had gotten him just _slightly_ buzzed; but he really shouldn’t have said what came out of his mouth next. “Say’s the one that surrendered to us the moment we charged in.” 

_“Bastardo!”_ Romano stood up suddenly. “I was just doing what was right! You invaded us!”

“Under. Orders-”

“Ve~ What’s going on?” Italy asked as he came on in. 

Romano sorted, crossed his arms, and just plopped back down in his seat. “Nothing.” 

Italy looked at Canada who just shook his head. “Nothing… I think I’m going to retire for the night.”

“Aw? Already?” Italy whined as he suddenly grabbed Canada’s sleeve to stop him from going upstairs. 

“Jet lag.” Canada put on a warm smile for Italy. 

“Okay, well _buona notte!”_

_“Bonne nuit.”_ He told to both of them. Romano snorted in response and Italy gave Canada a warm smile. Finally, he retreated. 

Italy held his breath as he listened for the door to the guess room to shut. The moment it did, he opened his eyes and turned to Romano. “Why did you have to talk about the war?” Italy finally asked his brother as a small frown graced his lips. “We all made mistakes back then, Romano.” 

“Look, I’m just looking out for you.” 

“You upset him. Romano we’ve talked about this. The war was eighty years ago; at some point, we have to let go and move on.”

Romano puffed his cheeks out and crossed one of his legs over the other in a pout. “Fine. I won’t talk about it anymore… I just... ah, fuck it!” Romano huffed and stood up from his seat. “I’m going to bed too!” 

“I’ll join you here in a moment, let me just clean up.” 

“Whatever.” 

Italy shut his eyes and frowned deeply as Romano retreated to his room, making sure to slam the door shut to show his anger. Italy gave a soft sigh to it all and felt his lips form into a pout. Romano was being so stubborn it was just awful. Canada was clearly just trying to enjoy his time here and Romano was ruining it by bringing up the past. Just thinking about it made Italy’s stomach turn-

Of course, he remembered the day the Canadians stormed his lands. The day Canada had actually managed to-

Italy shuttered. He didn’t want to think about it now, not while he had Canada as a guest. The past was the past and there was no changing it. 

Italy picked up Romano’s wine glass and returned it to the kitchen. He washed and hung the glass to dry. Quietly, Italy put the cork back into the red wine bottle and placed it on the wine rack. He then grabbed a wet rag and wiped the counter down. Once that was done he hung the rag on the side of the sink and returned back to the living room. The fire was dying now, nothing more than smoldering embers, that made putting the fire out a breeze as he poured a pitcher of water over the fire and it went out was a satisfying hiss. Italy finished up his tidying up by turning the lights out and retreating to his room. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. 

* * *

“-I want to apologize,” Canada whispered to Italy. 

Here Canada stood on a small wooden box just big enough to allow Italy to see him over the easel. Canada was dressed in his mountie uniform and stood squared shouldered and proud looking. 

The uniform was Italy’s idea… 

Well, Italy’s second idea really as his first was to do a nude painting of the colder nation. 

Which Canada quickly shot out of the sky and buried it dead. 

So then Italy said that a uniform would be just as good. It could be any uniform that Canada wanted. At first he almost went with his world war two uniform, but in the end his dark red mountie uniform took his eye and he decided to go with that. 

So now, here they were rather early in the morning in Italy’s painting room. 

Italy dabbed his paintbrush onto his palette and stroked the brush against the canvas. “Hm? What for?” 

“Last night…” He felt his cheeks blush as the memory resurfaced. “I… shouldn’t have thrown your surrender in Romano’s face, it was rude and not like me.”

“Ve~ I didn’t surrender.” 

“Huh? But-”

“Romano surrendered south Italy to the allies-” Italy opened his eyes as he looked up at Canada from just above the canvas. There was something just slightly… _unnerving_ about the way Italy was looking at him. It almost made Canada cringe. “-North Italy stayed with Germany until the very end.” 

“Right…” 

“But regardless, it’s all in the past now.” Italy gave a rueful little smile as he shut his eyes and continued to paint. He is an enigma when it comes to how he functions with his eyes closed like that. “Still… it’s not me you need to apologize too.” 

“Yeah, I’ll apologize to Romano when I get the chance.” 

“Oh, he’s gone!”

“What?”

“Yeah, left bright and early this morning to Spain’s!”

“Oh.”

“I don’t think he’s coming back for a while…”

“Oh…” Canada felt his shoulders slump a little. Now he really felt like a dick. 

“Ah-ah! Shoulders up, _per favore!_ ” 

“Sorry!” Canada squared his shoulders back up quickly. He felt his back muscles tense up at this and it made him wonder how long he’s been at this for. 

There was only silence for a good while as Canada stood there. His back was starting to ache and honestly his nose itched for a good while now; it’s been driving him crazy. Canada looked around the small room. Italy wasn’t lying when he said he had painted every nation. From the many, many pictures he could see hanging on the wall Canada saw: Britain, France, America, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Russia- 

Like Canada they were almost all in some sort of uniform they seem to love the best- except for France. He was naked as naked could be. Canada could only look away from that picture as he felt a blush start to creep across his face. “France seems to be… very comfortable in that picture, doesn’t he?” Canada was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. 

It was true, France was laying down on his stomach in the middle of the forest it seemed. 

“ _Si_ , France often likes to model nude for me. I know if I ever need a nude muse he’ll be here in a heartbeat. I have a lot of pictures of him, one of which wound up in a museum!”

“Oh, wow.” 

“Yep!... Okay, I think we can take a break now-”

“Oh, thank god!” Canada finally let his back rest and slumped his shoulders with a happy sigh. He then started to rub his lower back where the pain was starting to radiate from. 

“Want to see?”

“Sure!” Canada swiftly stepped down from the wooden box and walked on over to the picture. “Oh, wow…” In just a couple of hours, Italy not only managed to sketch out Canada but had almost completely painted him out. The background was still blank as well. The only parts of Canada that weren’t colored in was his face, eyes, and hair. 

“Ve~” Canada became aware that Italy was now staring intensely at him. Italy truly looked like the painter he was. With Canada this close he could see the different colors of paint stuck to Italy’s fingers and a slight white paint smudge on his left cheek. 

“Eh?” Italy got a little closer to Canada’s face. Canada gave a slightly nervous chuckle in response to this sudden invasion of personal space. Italy then reached up and tucked a piece of Canada’s hair behind his ear and smiled. “I think I know which colors to blend for your skin tone. Also!” With no warning Canada’s hat was suddenly snatched from his head and Italy plopped it on his own head. “Do you think I look good in this hat?”

Canada gave a snorting chuckle in response. In all reality Italy looked ridiculous in a mountie hat, but the way he tilted it just slightly over his right eye so he could give Canada a slight smirk. Canada suddenly blushed at that look. Canada gave a low cough to try and cover up his blush and with a simple movement he took his hat back. “I think you look lovely in a hat, just not mine.” He put the hat back on his own head as he said that. 

“Ve~” Was all Italy said in response. He then scooted out of his chair and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m going to get some coffee, do you want some?” 

“Uh, sure.”

“Cream and sugar?” 

“Yes, please.”

Italy then bounded away quickly, leaving Canada in the room by himself. So, Canada took this time to get a little closer to the pictures. His first stop was America. Not unlike Canada, America was currently wearing a police uniform. It looked modern too. Canada took note of the background and saw the massive city that was clearly New York. Italy even took the extra time to add blurry people in the background. 

Canada walked over to the next painting. He actually had to be careful because Italy had a lot of painting in this room, like _a lot_ , so much so that some were on the ground and were covered with sheets. Canada had to step around one sheet covered one on the ground to look at the next painting. 

Russia. 

Russia was dressed in a nice black and white pinstriped suit. It was odd for Canada to see him without his scarf on. His position was different from the others as well. His eyes were closed, hands down in front of him, palms up. It reminded Canada of a more religious pose. Behind Russia was more of a forest. Snow hung on top of the tree tops and was scattered on the ground by Russia’s feet. The shading was something beautiful as Italy made it look like a light was shining down on Russia and made him look like either a spotlight was on him, or the sun was. 

Canada wondered what kind of background Italy would give him. Probably one that was much like Russia’s. 

Canada didn’t get a chance to look at the other painting as Italy returned holding a tray that had two coffee mugs on it. Also on the tray was a little bowl of sugar and a little milk pourer. “I didn’t know how much you like, so I thought I’d bring it for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

They both sat on the ground, away from the paintings while they made their coffee. Canada found out that Italy liked his coffee just straight black. That was too bitter for Canada’s taste, no, he was quite happy with his sweetened coffee.

They finished their breaks and then went back to painting. Canada stood still as Italy continued to paint him. For the most part they stayed silent. Italy would occasionally let out a soft ‘Ve~’ or even grunt in unhappiness as he seemed to have accidently painted the wrong thing the wrong color. Finally, what had to be three to four hours in to painting Italy put the brush down. “Okay, I think that’s enough for today.” 

Canada once again allowed his shoulders to slump and his lower back to relax. “Oh, maple…” He groaned, and stepped down from the small box. He walked over to Italy and the painting. Canada was quick to note that it looked much like Russia’s picture, it seemed that Italy was going for the “spotlight” effect as his body was shaded that way. There was still no background though, so that was going to be anyone’s guess.

“Ve~ Do you need an aspirin? I know England needed one after the last painting we did together.”

“No, no… wait, you paint us more than once?

“ _Si._ Only if they want to and if I’m not busy. On occasion I’ll ask someone, like you, but I’ll let them come to me.” 

“That would explain France then.”

“Yep!” 

Italy scooted out of his chair and walked up to Canada. “If you want I can draw you a bath, that might help your muscles. We don’t want anything bad to happen to your people.”

“Oh, no-no. No thank you. But thank you for offering, I’ll live. I’m sure no lasting damage will come from just a small backache.” 

“C’mon!” It seemed Italy wasn’t taking no as an answer as he suddenly grabbed Canada by his hand and started leading him away from the painting room. “I’ll draw you a nice bath; then we’ll go out around town! I’ll show you the hotspots around town!”

“Ita- okay! Okay! I’m coming.” 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_All that could be heard was the sound of the waves hitting the beach. The air that night was stiff and humid. All the major confrontations between the Axis and Allies always seemed to happen on this particular beach? Canada was flanked by his right by America. America wasn't yelling and chanting about how he was the hero, no not today it seemed. No, all of the Allies were unusually quiet on this day. France and England weren't even bickering for bickering sake._

_Canada could see off in the distance the orange glow of a fire._

_Again, nothing was said as they approached the light. The mood was heavy and just all around… sad. There was nothing else to be said, it was just sad._

_Soon, as they approached the fire and all of the Axis powers._ _ **All**_ _of them. It wasn't just Japan, Germany, and North Italy like before. Laying around the fire was Prussia, Japan, Germany, Hungary, Austria, and North Italy._

_All of them had clearly seen better days._

_Italy was laying on his side, curled up in a ball, his usual curl that hung off the side of his head was limp and lifeless now. He hand bandages wrapped around his head, fingers, upper arms, and calves. All where had been hit by Allies attacks. He wasn't in uniform, none of them were really. His navy blue jacket hanging off of his shoulders, the only reason they knew he was alive was that his fingers would twitch just slightly._

_Laying next to Italy, like right next to him surprisingly, was Japan. Italy might have looked bad, but it was nothing compared to Japan. Then again. Those bombs America dropped haven't exactly been simple little ones. Japan's usual pristine white uniform now stained a dark red in two spots. His right hip, and his lower left leg. It was clear that he was bandaged up in those spots, but the bandages did jack shit as he was still bleeding rather heavily. Like Italy, the only way they knew he was alive was the way his leg would just weakly twitch. Japan, the one who would tell people to keep their distance, had his arms wrapped rather tightly around Italy's back. Whether it was because he wanted comfort or because he was trying to comfort Italy, none of them knew._

_Austria and Hungary were also laying next to each other. Austria had his head buried in the crook of Hungary's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her close. Like the others, they both appeared to be asleep. Hungary had a bloodied bandaged wrapped tightly around her right eye and neck. She was bloodied and pretty banged up._

_Austria didn't look as bad as the rest. He had a pretty bad bruise on the crown of his head and a ruined jacket, but that didn't mean he or his people weren't suffering. Then again maybe that's because Germany took a good chunk of damage to protect Austria._

_Speaking of Germany. The only two awake. Prussia and Germany. Prussia was the one who was currently trying to help bandage his bleeding and almost dying brother. It would make sense as out of all of them Prussia was the least damaged. Germany was still very much awake though, but he was focusing on the approaching allies. No, his eyes were solely on North Italy's still form. Italy wasn't even snoring._

_Prussia's red eyes flickered to the Allies and he stood, clearly ready to start throwing hands. Why wouldn't he? Everyone he loves was all currently fighting for their lives because of the Allies and he was the only one able to do anything to help._

_Canada tensed and almost got ready to start fighting- but America put a hand on Canada's shoulder. He didn't see why until he focused back on Germany._

_Germany was standing now, just barely able to do so. He was hunched over and almost seemed ready to just collapse on himself. Canada was pretty sure that one of his legs had to be broken. As Germany just barely hobbled over to Italy. "West-" Prussia started but Germany ignored his brother. Instead, he went over to Italy and picked something off of the ground by Italy._

_America pulled his gun out- but it proved to be unnecessary as Germany turned, holding a white flag- a torn white flag, telling Canada he had a pretty good idea where a lot of these bandages came from. Germany didn't wave the flag pitifully as Italy normally would. No, Germany slammed the flag's pole into the ground before he fell to his knees in despair and spoke two words:_

" _You win."_

Canada let out a soft snort as he sat up on the couch. He just came down the stairs after his bath, once he was dressed obviously, he sat down and waited for Italy as he wasn't downstairs and at some point he must have fallen asleep.

"Ve~"

Canada nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Italy just a few inches from him clearly staring at him. "Were you just watching me sleep?" Canada asked just a smidge creeped out by that.

"Not at first. I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful." Canada took note of the little blush that crossed Italy's cheeks and how his little curl _almost_ took the shape of a heart.

Canada really didn't know if he should feel flattered or creeped out…

So, he decided to just try and ignore it. "So… you wanted to go around the town?" Canada changed the subject.

" _Si._ "

"What's there to do?"

"Oh! Lotsa things! We can go on gondolas, go to St. Marks square- Oh! Let's Climb Campile di San Marco!"

"Climb what-"

"I'll drive, let's go!"

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to have a driver?!" Canada tried to protest as Italy now started to drag him towards the door. A feeling of dread now starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Yeah, but they take too long to get here! Besides we're going to be going to multiple places anyway! Why bug them like that?"

"Maybe I should drive-" They were out the door now. Italy flicked his keys out of his pocket and twirled them around his index finger. With a click of a button, the garage opened up showing a shiny candy red car.

"Nonsense!"

Before Canada could protest anymore he was shoved into the front seat of the car. In a second that seatbelt was on and he made sure it was on right. Honestly, he wished he had two more seatbelts just for protection. This was happening whether he wanted it to or not. Italy hopped into the driver's seat. He didn't check his mirrors or nothing, Italy just backed up.

He backed up nice and slow. This gave Canada a moment of peace; ' _Maybe this won't be too bad…'_ Thought Canada as Italy straightened the car out so it was now ready to go down the driveway. Then Italy, without a care in the world, put the pedal to the metal and completely sped off leaving nothing more than dust and rocks in his wake.

"Waa-ahhh _-ahhh!"_ Canada's voice reached levels he didn't know was possible. He clutched at the door- out of reflex he tried to grab on to the handle- but Italy's car didn't have a top on it. No top, no handlebar. Canada actually felt himself being thrown back into the seat as Itlay went faster and faster down the road. Canada couldn't focus on the road, no he was mainly focusing on trying not to die. " _Ralentissez!_ " Canada screamed desperately in French. He felt his neck snap to the side as Italy took a sharp turn and Canada was _sure_ that for a second the car was on its side riding on two wheels before it went back down on four. Canada started cursing, some in English some in French.

And then Italy parked… and they were at their destination.

Forget roller coasters, forget skydiving, bungee jumping, all of it! Canada found out if he ever wanted a nice shot of adrenaline is to let Italy drive.

Canada was shell shocked and honestly just couldn't even look at Italy. Italy was laughing joyously like nothing was new. "Look, Matthew! We made it in record time!" Italy excitedly told him. Canada was… shook. There was no other word for it.

With a deep breath, Canada was finally able to move again. His hands were shaking something nasty and when he caught a look at himself in the side view mirror. His hair was messed up and undoubtedly tangled and knotted up. His face was pale and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of crying. "Matthew?" Canada almost died when Italy suddenly came from his right and was now leaning against the car door.

"How did-" Canada looked at the empty driver seat and back to Italy, who was just smiling at him.

"Are you ready?" Italy asked him with a smile.

"Uh…" Canada quietly tried to fix his frazzled mess of hair by running his fingers through it, before opening the door and getting out. "Yeah… I guess…" When he was fully able to stand up, Canada was starting to regain the feeling in his fingers again. Canada shuddered violently once he shot the car door. This was something he never wanted to relive again, but he knew there was only one way back to Italy's house.

"C'mon!" Canada's hand was grabbed again and before he knew it he was being dragged down the sidewalk by a very excitable Italy. "Wait till you see this view! Campile di San Marco is beautiful!"

Canada had a feeling that Campile di San Marco was the very tall building they were currently shoving past people to get too. "So, what is the Campile?" Canada asked as they neared closer to the building.

"A belltower! With the best views of Venice!" Italy turned back to grin at Canada.

"Ah… But, It- Feliciano…" Canada quickly corrected himself, Italy never picked up on it, and Canada just simply pointed to where he wanted Italy to see. Italy followed Canada's point; he was pointing at a rather long line outside of the belltower.

"Oh! That's not a problem!" Italy laughed rather loudly before turning and continuing to drag Canada behind him. Canada felt a little confused. Not a problem? But the line was so long-

Once they were close enough to the guard in front of the main entrance Italy happily bounded up to the man. All Canada heard was a sudden "Ciao!" Before Italy started talking in fast Italian to the man. Italy started to make wild gestures and then pointed at Canada. The guard had a raised eyebrow as he turned his attention back to Italy. Italy then pulled out his wallet and showed him his I.D.

' _He's not-'_ Canada thought suddenly, but before he could finish that thought Italy turned towards him and waved him over. Slowly Canada walked over to the duo. The guard spoke something in Italian and Canada looked at Italy. "Your I.D." Italy spoke softly to Canada. He provided it. The man looked at it and then, surprisingly, nodded them through. There were loud groans and protests from those that were actually waiting in line, someone shouted something in Italian, but it all fell on deaf ears as Canada and Italy were allowed on the elevator ahead of everyone else.

The very moment the doors closed with the two of them inside Canada turned. "What did you say?"

"Oh! I just told him that I was a government official, showed him my I.D., and told him that I was supposed to show you, a Canadian official, around the city of Venice."

Canada honestly didn't know whether to call Italy a genius or a damn hoser. After a few moments of silence between the two Canada finally found his voice. "Listen-"

" _Si_?" God, why was he so damn cute? That smile could melt anyone's heart. Canada was starting to see how Italy had Germany wrapped around his finger at times.

" _Italie_ -" Canada coughed to correct himself. "Feliciano, as much as I appreciate you wanting me to have a good time here… what you did wasn't right. Those people were probably waiting for a long time and us just cutting in front of them… let's not do that again, okay? We can wait like the rest of them."

Italy paused for a moment, a small frown gracing his lips for just a short moment before he spoke again. " _Mi dispiace,_ " He spoke softly in Italian. Canada could tell by the tone what Italy was saying; he wasn't done talking just yet. "I just… wasn't thinking."

"That's okay… trust me, my brother is _Alfred_ for heaven's sake! Not the worst abuse of power I've seen by far, but from now on let's just be like humans when we do touristy things, okay?"

" _Si!_ " Italy smiled brightly once again as he gave Canada a soft laugh in response. It wasn't long after that did the doors ding and they were on top of the building. They stepped out and saw the view before them.

"Whoa…" Canada took a sudden step back. "That's a little… high…" He breathed out. Sure he was looking at the sights of New York before, but this was different. Feeling the breeze hit the back of his neck, seeing how high he truly was, and the fact, made him become a little more than nervous. His heart started to beat nervously and a part of him almost wanted to just go back to the elevator.

"Ve~" Italy quickly turned and was by Canada's side in an instant. "It's okay… I don't like heights either…" In a swift move, Italy wrapped both of his hands around Canada's left hand. "But you have to see this, I promise: you won't fall…" With a gentle pull forward Canada allowed himself to walk forward just enough so he could look out towards the city. They were just above St. Mark's square and Canada, after swallowing the lump in his throat, was finally able to soak in the view. Italy was right. This view was pretty amazing.

He could see St. Mark's square and how beautiful it truly was. The way the sun hit the square _just_ right so it shined down on the people that were walking along the square. It was all quite lovely. Canada looked at the people down at the bottom. Some tourists, some just going about their everyday lives and avoiding the tourists. "Wow…" Canada breathed out, and Italy was right. He couldn't fall because there was a large fence stopping people from getting too close to the edge. So, it allowed Canada to relax a lot more and just soak in the sight.

"Oh! You have to see this!" Italy continued to drag Canada, and they went around to the other side quickly, making sure not to bump into anyone as they did so. When they got to the other side of the belltower they were looking at the ocean.

"Holy maple…" Canada breathed out slowly. He took a step forward so he could truly soak in what he was seeing. The view was overlooking the buildings and the ocean, well the sun was starting to set now the sky turning a gorgeous shade of red and purple, the remaining sunlight shining against the ocean making the light reflect up against the water. "Now… that is a view…"

"Right?!" Italy was starting to get excited and was starting to bounce about.

"..."

There was just silence as the two of them stood there. Suddenly, with no warning, Italy suddenly clung to Canada's arm. He wrapped himself tightly around Canada's arm and, in the process, pressed himself against Canada. When Canada looked down at him, Italy just smiled broadly at him. God… when he wasn't being annoyed he was just so damn cute!

"Ve~" Italy breathed softly and for a solid three or four minutes they just stood there like that looking out at the view. Canada could see darken clouds just off in the distance but didn't think much of it.

"Hey." Canada finally spoke up.

"Hm?"

"We should probably go if you want to catch those Gondola rides." When Canada looked down at Italy, Italy just smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, you're right. You'll love the gondola!"

Italy extracted himself from Canada's arm and together the two of them went back over to the elevator. They boarded the elevator with a few other people. The elevator was a little more crowded and because of this Italy had to be rather close to Canada. Canada didn't mind. Down, down, down the elevator went. The people next to them were talking to one another rather loudly. Since they were talking in Italian, Canada had no clue what they were saying, not that it mattered anyway. Finally, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"It's a great time to ride the gondolas, you know?" Italy spoke softly to Canada.

"Yeah? I can imagine, at night this place must be beautiful." Canada responded as they walked out of the elevator.

Thankfully the gondolas really weren't that far away from St. Marks so they could just walk it. Canada wasn't ready to get back in the car with Italy just yet. Before they could get to the gondolas for a ride a voice called out to them. Not a voice they knew, but they knew it was for them by the loud and demanding-

" _Hey!_ " It was enough to cause both of them to jump and turn around. It was a man.

This man was shorter than Canada but just slightly taller than Italy. Aside from his height, Canada could be bothered to focus on anything else because as soon as they turned around the man started yelling at them- in Italian. So, Canada had no clue what he was saying.

The man yelled something and made mad and wild gestures towards the two of them which included but not limited to: Slapping the back of his right hand into the palm of his left hand, pounding one hand on his chest (much like Romano had when Canada just arrived), and of course moving his hand quickly under his chin and bringing it back up in the air. That one Canada did know! That was something similar to giving the finger… if he remembered correctly...

That's the way Italy took it anyways. Italy started talking to the man in a clam matter trying to explain the situation. The man wasn't having it, and he pointed at Canada at the moment and started yelling again. Canada realized that the man was yelling at him. He froze, panicked, before responding quickly…In French.

" _Je ne parle pas l'italien!_ "

That didn't help things, if anything this stranger got even more heated, and so did Italy. In fact. Italy started making his own gestures. One of which being… the heavy metal sign? Only pointed at the guy. " _Va via!_ " Italy snapped.

" _Meridionale!?_ "

"No!" For a moment Canada was almost sure a fist fight was about to break out between the two as the man took a step forward with his fists clenched.

"Felicano-" Canada couldn't believe he had to do this but he put himself in between the two. He was no stranger to being a peacekeeper. Again, his brother is _America_. However; something different happened.

" _Frocio!"_ and with no warning the man _spat_ on Canada, and for a split second: Canada saw red.

Now it was Italy who had to stop him. It was a surprise hug attack from the back and Italy was rather strong. Stronger than he seemed to be letting on. "He's not worth it!" Italy cried as he planted his feet into the ground to try and stop Canada from punching the man out. The man just sneered and walked away. Honestly Canada could easily get out of Italy's grip and take this asshole on. The guy was human after all, but Italy was right… he wasn't worth it. So, once he stopped seeing red and managed to calm down Italy let go of Canada.

With a growl, Canada wiped the guy's spit off of his cheek and turned back to Italy. "What did he call me?!"

"... It doesn't matter…" Italy huffed as he chewed on the inside of his cheek in anger. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Canada snorted out. "I don't think I ever have someone actually spit on me."

"Mmm… he was a southerner, it only makes sense."

"Bro… Your brother _is_ South Italy."

"... doesn't mean they aren't as nice as him."

"He's nice?" The moment the words left his mouth Canada kinda felt bad. Romano was still Italy's brother after all and it was a rather rude thing to say.

"You don't know Romano like I do." Italy crossed his arms in a pout. "Yeah he's a little crass and hard around the edges but he's still my brother and is actually nice… at times."

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have asked that."

"It's fine… do… do you still want to ride the gondolas?"

"Of course-" Canada locked arms with Italy and this time purposely pulled him closer. "-Let's not let that asshat ruin our fun."

* * *

Unfortunately, the gondola ride was cut short. Those dark clouds Canada had spotted earlier rolled in. About fifteen minutes into their ride the rain started and the man guiding the boat had no choice but to bring them back to the docks. From there they made a mad rush for the car. As soon as they got in the car Italy put the top up and rolled the windows up.

"Aw, man…" Italy pouted at their luck. "Sorry, Canada."

"It's no big deal, neither of us knew this weather was going to happen."

"Yeah…" Italy had a small frown on his face as a clap of thunder softly rolled above them. "Let's just go back to my house."

"Agreed- _Ahhh!_ " Before Canada could finish his sentence Italy sped out of there like he was being chased by The Flash. Canada just hardly had time to put his seatbelt on before Italy took a mad turn nearly causing Canada to smack his head against the window.

Canada just shut his eyes and prayed Italy's wild driving would end soon. Still, as he sat there, trying not to focus on what Italy was doing, his mind went back to the man yelling at Italy. The angry gestures… the fact that the man actually _spat_ on Canada in his anger. Honestly, if Italy hadn't been there… Would Canada have knocked that guy on his ass?... or worse: Would Canada have knocked him through a wall? It's no secret amongst the nations that they all possess some sort of strength or power, Like America, Canada is pretty strong…

The memory of England's ceiling still haunts his mind.

When he and America were young they had a _brilliant_ idea to try and throw each other as high as they possibly could. Both of them being equally strong it was only a matter of time before they broke something. Canada remembered it was his turn to be thrown in the air.

He had a running start and ran right into America's arms grabbing onto America's elbows. America effortlessly started to spin. Faster and faster America turned until Canada's feet were off the ground and it was just momentum and America holding him up. More and more power America used as he spun, once, twice, three times he spun before threw Canada in the air. For about three seconds Canada felt free and weightless-

That was until his head made contact with the ceiling and promptly went _through_ the ceiling. Canada was sure he blacked out for a few seconds as he continued to go higher and higher, because when he woke he was on the ground amongst the splintered and broken wood.

France and England promptly came out after hearing the crash. It caused a big argument amongst the duo as France had swiftly grabbed Canada and wrapped him in his arms. England was berating the two of them for the damage in which France had tried to tell him that they were just children.

Canada will probably remember England's unholy yell of "Children don't destroy ceilings, Frog!"

It was honestly one of the worst fights the two have ever had, in Canada's opinion. The yelling and curses that were thrown between the two of them was not 'bickering for bickering sakes.' It was real and unfiltered. Though France never stated it, Canada was almost entirely sure it was what led to France separating Canada from America.

Canada was so lost in his thoughts about the past that he had almost failed to realize that they were coming up to the driveway. It wasn't until Italy _finally_ eased up on the gas did Canada realize where they were. Italy calmly parked in the garage and turned the ignition off. "Ve~ We made it."

"Yep!" Canada responded as he quickly hopped out of the car. The thunder rolled above them again and Canada gave a bit of a frown at that. It seemed a storm was rolling in.

"C'mon! Let's go before the rain gets worse!" Italy urged. Canada couldn't agree more as it seemed the rain started to come down just a little harder and together they booked it as fast as they could to the house. The moment they were inside Italy made a bee-line for the fireplace. He then cursed in Italian.

"Something wrong?"

"... I forgot to pick up the firewood…" He admitted rather guiltily. "You know what? No biggie! I'll go back out-"

"Italy, it's starting to pour-"

"-It'll be fine! I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Italy-" Before Canada could argue anymore Italy was out the door and quickly. "It's not _you_ I'm worried about!" Canada tried to, rather bluntly, yell at Italy to get him to come back, but it didn't work and he was in his car, his tires squealing loudly as he peeled out of there like it was nobody's business. "You couldn't have just _called_ someone to pick up firewood for you!?" Canada snarled to nobody now as he snapped the door shut. "How does Germany put up with you at times?... He must have a lot of Tylenol on hand…"

With a heavy sigh, Canada walked up the steps to the guest room. From there he pulled his suitcase out and carefully opened it. He then started to strip out of his wet clothes and into something dry. That did help him warm up a bit… but it was still cold. The thunder rumbled more loudly and this made Canada uncomfortable. The storm was coming their way and Italy was _driving_ in it! That guy was going to get himself killed- well… not killed. Nations can't die.

He remembered the day France had gotten beheaded.

It wasn't exactly a fun experience trying to sew his head back on his body… and god, France just wouldn't shut up _._ " _No, Matthieu! You aren't sewing tight enough! No Matthieu! I taught you better than that! Matthieu!"_

Canada shuttered at the thought of a headless Italy coming up to him desperately trying to find his head. Or worse, sewing Italy's head back on his body because odds are Italy wasn't going to sit there quietly…

Canada sighed loudly, and dramatically, before falling back on his bed. He just looked at the ceiling while getting lost in his thoughts. His mind still wandered back to the man that spat on him. What did he call him again? Something that started with F… judging by the sound of it it sounded like a type of slur or something similar, and judging by Italy's own reaction to it Canada could only assume he was right in that assumption. It couldn't have been… _that_ word… could it?

"Maybe I shouldn't think about it. It's over and done with…" He spoke out loud to himself as he continued to gaze up at the popcorn ceiling. After a few heartbeats of silence, Canada frowned a little before fishing his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. He then sat up. It's been fifteen minutes already. ' _Italy should have been back by now…'_ He thought for a moment.

The rain started to pound harder and harder as if on cue. The thunder started to pound and rattle the windows. Canada was starting to fear the worst. " _He swerved off the road. I know he did, the roads are slick… Oh god, I should have done a better job at stopping him- calm down- I can't! Romano is gonna maim me!"_ Canada quickly rushed down the stairs. " _Should I call the cops?"_ He wondered for a moment as he saw Italy's landline. What was the number for the cops in Italy though?

While Canada was in mid-panic attack there was a sudden shrieking unmistakable noise of tires against pavement. Canada ran to the door and almost ripped it off of its hinges. Italy had already parked the car and was quickly running up the steps with firewood in his arms. He was clearly trying to protect the wood from the downpour. "Get in here, you hoser!" Canada hissed and once Italy was close enough he pulled him inside.

Italy was soaked to the bone and looked rather defeated. "V-Ve~" Italy shuddered and shivered violently.

Canada snatched the blanket off the back of the couch and quickly wrapped Italy up in it. "Here-" Canada huffed yet again and snatched the firewood from Italy's hands. "Let me light the fire. Just focus on staying warm." Canada ordered. Italy didn't protest. Canada turned his back to Italy to place the firewood in the fireplace and a firestarter. He grabbed the matches that rested on top of the fireplace, lit one, and placed it on the firestarter. It wasn't long before the log started to catch on fire and the place started to heat up just a little more.

When Canada turned back around, Italy was still standing there, shivering under the blanket. "Italy, you really shouldn't have done that! I thought you've driven off of the road, or worse! Not only that but you might get sick and if you get sick your people might get sick- you really have to be more careful." Canada softly spoke to the smaller nation.

"I-I know… I just knew it'd be f-faster if I got the firewood rather than wait for someone else to get it, besides-" Italy stopped as the thunder suddenly pounded loudly once again causing the windows to rattle and for Italy to freeze for just a moment before he continued. "-I did forget to go and get the firewood in the first place."

"Maybe you should consider having a heater just in case something like that happens again?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

After Italy got into dry clothes he started on dinner. Canada wanted to help but was shooed out of the kitchen. Eventually, Italy finished up dinner and it was just the two of them sitting at the table. Italy had already poured him some wine before he could protest. So, out of respect he finished his glass but refused another. Dinner went by pretty quickly after that. Eventually, they both said their goodnights as they both were feeling pretty exhausted.

The rain still refused to let up and by the time Canada had got into his sleeping clothes, it was still downpouring and thundering loudly outside. ' _Hopefully, it lets up before my flight tomorrow…'_ Canada thought as he laid down. He had an evening flight back home, so it probably will.

Eventually, Canada was able to fall asleep amongst the pounding rain and thunder…

But it wasn't for long.

A particularly loud crash of thunder woke him from his sleep. "Charge!" Canada screamed out from his sleep as he sat up from his bed. For a moment he thought he was back on the battlefield- and he wasn't alone as with no warning there was a sudden great amount of weight thrown into his lap from a crying Italy. "Italy!-" Canada confused and tired tried to figure out was going on but then Italy wrapped his arms around Canada's neck in a hug.

"I had a…" Italy's voice became muffled as he rubbed his face against Canada's chest. It was honestly like he was holding a child, not a nation that was older than he was!

Still, for Canada, it didn't take him too long to piece it all together. Just like him with his own flashbacks and struggles it was obvious that that loud bit of thunder (or just thunder in general) triggered something for Italy. After all, it triggered something for Canada didn't it? So, with a sigh, Canada shifted a little his bed. "Would you…" Canada bit his tongue for a second, he couldn't believe he was even offering this but it was no secret that Italy needed some reassurance right now. So Canada swallowed his pride on this one. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

And like a small child, Italy just nodded and rolled over to the empty space next to Canada, which wasn't a lot as this was a twin-sized bed. Canada sighed out and allowed it. "Good night, _Italie._ " Canada slipped into French in his sleepy state but didn't care.

" _Buona notte_ , Canada." Italy whimpered as another loud thunder crashed above them and out of reflex he attached himself to Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's really a shame you have to go so soon," Italy spoke softly to Canada as the two of them quickly walked through the airport terminal.

Though Canada had booked an evening flight his boss had frantically called him early the next morning and told him (LAST MINUTE!) That he changed flight times for Canada to come home. So instead of five O'clock pm like he had planned his boss changed it to noon and didn't send Canada the message until nine am! The damn hoser!

When Canada had asked him about the time change his only response was "Kuma."

Kumajenga… no that's not right.

Kumajiro is Canada pet polar bear, and even though the polar bear doesn't even remember who Canada is he still gets very antsy whenever Canada stays away for too long. Kumajiro was honestly just a baby when Canada found him all those years ago and because he stuck around Canada for so long his aging started to slow down. It's… honestly slightly complicated and gives Canada a headache when he thinks about it for too long.

So, here he was hurriedly rushing down the terminal with Italy in tow. He could see his gate coming up and he stopped to look at Italy. "Thank you for having me."

"Thank you for coming!" Italy happily jumped and hugged Canada tightly. "And uh…" Italy quickly let go of Canada as a faint blush swept across his face. "Thanks for putting up with me last night…"

"No problem, hey, I get it…"

"Hey! Maybe next time I'll come and visit you!"

"I'd like that!" Canada smiled at Italy. "Just make sure to bring warm clothes-"

" _All boarding flight QK145 to Montreal Canada! All boarding flight QK145 to Montreal Canada."_ a woman's voice spoke over the speakers, the message then repeated in Italian.

"Well, I think that's me." Canada smiled at Italy. "Made it just in time."

"Y-Yep…" Italy seemed to have a bit of a frown on his face and Canada gave him a soft shove with his shoulder.

"Chin up." Canada smiled, but Italy wasn't smiling. So, seeing no other choice, Canada wiped out a pen and tore off a piece of his luggage tag. It was just enough so he could write down his number. "Text me?" He asked Italy softly as he then wrapped Italy's hands around the piece of paper.

There's that smile. " _Si!_ " Italy grinned before, once again, wrapping his arm's around Canada and bringing him in for a tight hug.

Canada laughed and hugged Italy back. "Alright, alright! I have to go before I miss my flight. Text me!" Canada let go of Italy and started to run off towards the line.

"I will!" Italy called off after him. Canada looked back for just a moment and he saw Italy waving him goodbye. Canada gave him his own wave goodbye before going into the line.

It was pretty easy after that. He showed them his pass and went to his seat. He sat in the front of the plane, row B seat 6 right at the window, how he liked it. Canada managed to shove his suitcase in the overhead compartment and take his seat fairly quickly without holding up the line too much. He hasn't even sat in his seat for a minute when his phone dinged. He had gotten a new text.

_I already miss you :(_

It was, not surprising in the least bit, Italy who had texted him.

 _Aw, sorry I couldn't stay for longer, but the boss needed me._ Canada texted back.

It wasn't even a minute before the next text came in.

_I know how that feels! My boss actually wants me to go back to work tomorrow :p_

_Oh, no, work. How will you ever cope?_ Canada sarcastically replied to Italy.

 _With a lot of whining?_ Italy responded to him and Canada had a bit of a chuckle with that.

More and more texts were exchanged between them. At first, it was simple questions for small talk about the weather and what Canada was going to dow hen he gets home. Suddenly when he was in mid-text there was a voice to his left. "Sir."

Canada nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked passed the two people who had taken seats next to him and at the flight attendant at the end of the row. "We're taking off, sir, please turn your phone off or put it in airplane mode until told otherwise."

"Oh, sorry…" Canada quickly sent a text to Italy explaining that he'd be back and then switched his phone off.

"Thank you." With a satisfied smile, the flight attendant walked away. Canada then quickly strapped himself in and got cozy. The pilot came on the overhead and spoke about their ride, how long it'd take (about eight hours) and the weather condition. It was supposed to rain when they get closer to Canada, that didn't bug him too much. Then, finally, after learning the rules of the plan in case of a crash, (something Canada could easily recite himself as he's been on many airplanes.) the plane took off.

In the air, the plane started to rock a little as the pilot tried to turn it and keep it steady in the air. In all honesty Canada out of all the planes he has ridden he still always hated take off. It kept his anxiety spiked until the plane leveled out and became more steady. Eventually, the seatbelt sign turned off and the pilot came back on saying that phones could be turned back on, and it seemed the timing couldn't be better as a baby started to cry a few rows behind him. Nope, he didn't want to listen to that. So, out his headphones came and he got lost into the world of Youtube.

* * *

It was about maybe halfway through the flight when Canada's phone vibrated telling him he got a text. Canada popped a peanut in his mouth before he opened his phone. He figured it might have been from Italy, but it was actually from Canada's boss. A picture.

It was a picture of the Prime Minister's office that was clearly in disarray. The blinds were torn off of the wall and ripped up into plastic shreds on the floor. Canada could see the carpet was clearly ripped up in places by the giant claw marks on the floor and the torn-up fluff that was once carpet that laid at the base of the deep marks. There on the floor by the turn carpet marks were little white pieces of fabric that were torn and chewed upon, Canada could only assume, by the little white shirt button on the floor, that that was the prime minister's shirt. There, in the center of all the madness was Kumajina looking innocently at the camera. There was a caption in the middle of the whole thing that read simply: _**Come and get your hellspawn.**_

Canada couldn't stop his laugh from shooting out of his mouth. He quickly covered his mouth so as not to disturb the people next to him who were asleep. After he managed to keep his laughter at bay, he managed to text his boss back. _I have about four more hours until I land._

_**Canada, sweetheart… why didn't you just take a jet?** _

_We don't need to cause more pollution in the sky because I wanted to take a jet home._

_**=/ You got me there… you also owe me a new shirt.** _

_No problem, Justin._

_**I wanted to ask…** _

_?_

_**Why exactly did you take a sudden trip to Italy? You never seemed interested in that annoying little country before.** _

Canada gave a bit of a frown at that one. Italy was in fact annoying it was a given fact, everyone in the world knew that, yet… why did Canada feel a bit of anger at that text? Canada swallowed his anger down and responded honestly.

_I told you already. He wanted to paint me._

_**;) 'Paint you' huh? Did he let you lick his pasta?** _

Canada let out a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a gasp as he nearly choked on his peanut.

_JUSTIN!_

**;)**

_Be professional! Pour l'amour de toi!_

_**Hey, watch your language.** _

_:P_

The conversation ended pretty much right there. Obviously Justin wasn't too mad at him, the two of them did like to tease each other on occasion, but still, a part of Canada felt he went just a tad too far with that one...

Canada shook his head slowly as he popped another peanut into his mouth. Quietly he shifted in his seat his bladder was starting to tell him he had to go to the bathroom. He looked over at the two people still asleep and sighed. He could hold it…

* * *

Canada snorted awake by someone nudging him. In his sleepy daze, he reached his arm up quickly to shake off whoever had touched him. "Huh!?" Canada opened his eyes and felt his glasses almost fall off his face as he quickly tried to scramble away from whoever had touched him. His heart now beating almost erratically.

"Whoa!" Came the familiar voice of the stewardess as she tried to laugh it off, but Canada could tell that she forcing a laugh. The other two passengers in his row just looked at him like he had two heads. Canada quickly forced himself to calm down, straightened his glasses, and brought himself back into a professional manner.

"I'm sorry about that, is there something I can help you with?" Canada tried to speak in a calm manner to the stewardess even though his heart was racing pretty badly still.

"Yes, the plan is about to land in ten minutes, would you kindly lift your tray?"

"Oh! _Oui_ …" Canada did as he was asked and the stewardess smiled at him and walked away.

Eventually, Canada felt the plane start to lower to the ground and he sighed out with his eyes closed. He tried not to think of the rattling windows or the sinking feeling in his gut. He didn't want to have another flashback of war, he's honestly had enough of those this past weekend.

Finally, the plane lowered, lowered, bounced against the ground once, Canada tried to calm his mind down, bounced again, and Canada just prayed that his PTSD stayed at bay. Then the plan landed officially and drove down the runway. With a heavy sigh of relief, Canada allowed himself to relax and sink back into his seat. ' _Why did I ever give up smoking?'_ Canada thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. He could honestly go or a cigarette right about now.

The plan got to the terminal and finally fully stopped. Canada let out a sigh and looked at his phone. _5:01 pm_ his phone flashed to him and he nodded. "Alright then…" Canada watched as almost everyone stood up and collected their things. He waited, he really didn't want to deal with the crowd right now. So he patiently waited till the crowd started to diminish, once low enough he got up, collected his suitcase from the overhead bin, and went down and out of the plane.

Canada just wanted to get this day over with already. He hurried off down the terminal and just as quickly out the door. There wasn't going to be anyone waiting to pick him up this time. Nope, he had his car waiting for him in the parking garage. The moment he stepped into the outside he shivered. He was actually kind of used to the warmer Italy that for a moment he forgot about his own weather. Of course, he wasn't dumb enough not to wear a coat, but his coat just wasn't thick enough. This caused Canada to practically jog to his car. He found his car, parked and untouched with a small layer of snowy dust that rested over it.

"Hello, _mon chéri_!" Canada all but purred as he got to dusting the snowflakes off of his bright red Pontiac Firebird. God, how much he loved this car and how long it actually took him to make her drivable again. Yeah, it wasn't the _best_ car for driving in the winter wonderland, but the snow was light when it gets heavier he'll switch to something a four-wheel drive, but for now, it's just him and his firebird.

Once the snow was off, Canada threw his suitcase into the backseat and hopped onto the driver seat. With a deep breath, Canada put the keys into the ignition and listened to the engine turning over before his car came to life and a blast of heat hit him full force. "Alright… first stop, the Prime Minister."

* * *

Obviously getting from Montreal to Ottawa was a bit of a drive, but Canada didn't mind it, he lived in Ottawa anyways. So he drove the two hours without complaint. He felt better being in his own country now, but still, his nerves were still just a little fried. He didn't know why but he just… had to stay strong.

Parking at the Privy council building and sat in his car for a few seconds before taking the keys out and just sitting there in his car. A few seconds passed before he finally exhaled the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Canada finally left his car and went up to the building where a guard was waiting for him. "Welcome, Mr. Williams." The security greeted him with a smile and even opened the door for Canada.

"Thank you, Steven."

"I hear Kuma is giving the Prime Minister a bit of the runaround… I mean I _literally_ heard it from his office. You better hurry if you want your bear back and not a run."

"Prime Minster knows if he touches Kuma I'll get him out the office before he can blink," Canada responded without even looking back at Steven. As he passed the workers they all smiled and greeted him warmly.

"Good evening, Mr. Matthew."

"How was your trip?"

"Welcome back, Mr. Williams."

He gave them quick one-word replies all the way to the elevator. He was the only one in the elevator, he hit the number he needed and up he went. As he was alone he felt a faint blush go across his cheeks. He was happy, in this building he was known and seen, unlike at the meetings and that always made him happy. The elevator got up to the floor he needed and he bounded out down the hallway.

Even though he was at the start of the hallway he could hear his Prime Minister yelling from his office, followed by Kumajira's roars. Not of pain, more of annoyance.

"-Stop that!- No! Kuma! How does Matthew put up with you?!"

Canada laughed softly. As he came up to the Prime Minister's door. He didn't bother knocking, he just waltzed on into quite the scene.

Kumajiro was on the Prime Minster's desk, clawing away at the wood. The Prime Minister was clearly trying to grab Kuma by his scruff to get him to stop. Also, nothing was spared from Kuma's wrath, the walls? Clawed and torn, the carpet? There was more carpet fluff than carpet, The blinds? What blinds? There were just plastic scraps.

The moment Kumajiria noticed Canada, he jumped out of the Prime Minster's grip and into Canada's arms. "Hey, Kumajiro." Canada grinned at the baby polar bear.

"Who are you?" Kuma questioned quizzically as he wiggled his way up to Canada's shoulders. So he could rest between his shoulder blades.

"I'm Canada-"

" _You!"_ The Prime Minster seethed loudly as he pointed at Canada. "You are the asshat that owes me a new office! Look at what your hellspawn of a pet has done! Look at it!" Yeah, nothing was spared from Kuma's wrath.

"I'm sorry, Kumajenga doesn't normally act like this-"

"-No Matthew! I'm sorry doesn't cut it in this case."

"I'll call my men, I promise-"

"You better!... Now-" It was like a flip had switched and he calmly sat down at the torn remains of his desk. "How was Italy? Did North Italy behave himself?"

"Italy was fine… Though at one point…" Matthew paused for just a moment. Kuma kept steady on his shoulders as Canada shifted just a little.

"Hm?"

"A lot happened really…" Canada slumped down in the seat, it creaked but didn't give out. "Well, first I had a guy actually spit on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Italy said he was from the South side."

"Hm."

"Well… then there are the flashbacks."

"Go on."

Kuma yawned loudly before moving on to the top of Canada's head, Canada didn't mind.

"I don't know if I can really. It's actually been bugging me how many flashbacks I had. It's the most I've had in a long time."

"It doesn't surprise me. If my memory is correct the last time you've been to Italy was world war two. Correct?"

"... Yeah."

"Well, obviously I can see why you've been having flashbacks. Your last memory of the place was a battleground-" The Prime Minister opened one of his drawers and Canada watched him place a carton of cigarettes on the desk. "You want one?"

"..." Canada reached out for one of the smokes, his temptation getting the better of him. Those cancer sticks were almost calling out for him to take. That was until Kuma suddenly nipped at Canada's ear. "Ow!" Canada hissed out suddenly.

"No, bad." Kuma huffed in his ear keeping him straight.

"Hellspawn." The Prime Minister spat.

"Bitch," Kuma responded effortlessly.

"Kuma!" Canada scolded as he reached over and held Kuma in his arms like a baby. Kuma allowed this and even allowed Canada to stroke his belly. "You know better than to speak like that."

"You spoil that damn bear."

"... I know I do." Still, Canada continued to lovingly stroke Kuma's belly. Kuma then started to weakly purr at Canada's touch.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Canada spoke again. "It's best I don't smoke, it'll just increase the pollution in the air. That's the last thing I need…"

"Well… I should be getting home."

"Yeah, same, I'll call the people tonight when I get home."

"Good."

Canada was the first to stand with Kuma still laying in his arms. Canada had to move Kuma's position so he was laying against his chest and not his arms. This way Canada could hold Kuma with one arm while his other arm remained free. "Ready to go home, Kumajina?" Canada asked as he left the Prime Minister's office.

"Who are you?"

"Canada."

"Can we get Timmies on the way home?"

"Sure!" Canada beamed at Kuma as he entered the elevator. Obviously a real bear should not have Tim Hortons to eat for dinner or a snack… but Kuma wasn't like other bears, he talked and didn't age from a cub.

As Canada was leaving a few of the people wanted to pet Kuma, which Canada allowed, and eventually was able to leave. "Goodbye, Mr. Willams." Steven smiled at Canada.

"Goodbye, Steven, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kuma snorted hungrily as Canada happily handed him his own little dish of poutine. Kuma was clearly drooling and Canada bearly had to time to place the poutine down before Kuma started chowing down. "Okay, okay." Canada laughed softly. Kuma was snorting with each breath he took trying to get all of the gravy goodness he could. Canada smiled at Kuma and started to eat his own poutine, with a fork.

He was parked so they weren't bothering anyone, and that nobody could see Kuma. The last thing he needed was Animal control to try and take his bear away. Canada didn't even know he was so hungry and before he knew it he was almost eating as fast as Kuma. He was still using a fork, but he was sure if anyone saw him they would have thought he was America with how fast he was scarfing down his food.

Both were done in record time. "Feel better?" Canada asked Kuma. Kuma burped in response.

"Okay then, I'll take that as a yes," Canada then pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. Kuma laid down in the passenger seat and stretched himself out. Canada wished he could lay down and sleep. Jetlag was a bitch and he was exhausted.

Thankfully, Canada didn't live too much farther away. Just ten more minutes. He twisted and turned along the road and started to get away from the city and more towards the Ottowa wilderness. Up a twisty road and there his house was hidden by trees and guarded by a gate and fence. Canada entered his code and the gate opened up for him. About fifteen seconds later the gate closed and Canada was safely parked in his garage. "... Finally." Canada sighed out.

He looked at Kuma and smiled. All Canada had to do was gently pat his leg and Kuma came waddling over. Kuma sat in Canada's lap and Canada scooped him up.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada." Canada yawned and get out of his car. He'll get his suitcase later. Canada clicked the button on the wall, shutting the garage door and he slipped inside his house through the door that leads into his kitchen.

Canada flipped on the lights as he walked passed them and finally set Kuma down on the checkered black and white linoleum floor. Kuma did give a bit of a whine at that. Canada was starting to feel more and more exhausted the longer he stood. Still, he tried to push his exhaustion to the back of his mind as he filled a pretty big cup up with water and filled up Kuma's water bowl with it.

Once that was done and over with, Canada walked on out of the kitchen, and down the hallway to his bedroom. He didn't even flip on his light. Instead, Canada just flopped down face first on his bed and nuzzled his pillows. He rubbed his face against his pillows inhaling their scent and relishing in how comfy his pillows were. He was just going to close his eyes for a few minutes…

* * *

_Canada could hear a sound. It was enough for him to open his eyes and slowly sit up from his bed. He knew that noise. It was the sound of someone ice skating… it was odd. Why was he hearing this now? It was clearly coming from the pond that was in his backyard, and he was hearing this clear as day inside his home._

_Canada felt like he was moving through syrup his body felt oddly heavy with every step he took. Still, he walked through his kitchen and out the sliding glass door. He walked slowly out of his patio and glanced at the pond where the sound was coming from._

_Italy! Italy was there ice skating._

_Canada didn't know Italy knew how to Ice skate. Italy was twirling and making figure eights in the ice. He never turned around to face Canada though. Canada opened his mouth to yell for Italy's attention, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out._

_He tried again, and again, and again, but nothing came out of his mouth. With a mild pout on his lips, Canada decided to just go straight to Italy himself. Down the patio stairs, he went and through the snow. He didn't feel cold as he walked up to the pond. He didn't even think about it and just stepped on the ice. He didn't trip or slip as he approached Italy. Still, Italy didn't turn around or even look at Canada, but he did stop his rapid skating suddenly and just stood there. It was kind of eerie._

_Then there was silence. No more skating noises, no wind, nothing. Just… silence._

_Canada took note that Italy was wearing his old War world two uniforms. The dark blue color was a dead giveaway, along with the boots, not ice skates, but boots on his feet._

" _Italie?" Canda reached out for him._

_There was a thunderous_ _**BOOM!** _ _And suddenly Canada was no longer on his peaceful pond, but now in the middle of a battlefield. Back in Rome. In the middle of Italy. Planes roared overhead of him, some dropping bombs others preparing to do so. Canada's eyes stung from the smoke in the air, all he could hear were the sounds of bullets being thrown around. Nothing was silent and nothing around them was still. Firmly in Canada's hand was his handgun._

_Suddenly, Italy turned, knife in hand. "I told you, I will_ _**never** _ _give up on Germany! I don't care if I'm just a 'puppet state'! He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him!"_

" _Ital-"_

_Italy charged, and Canada raised his gun and fired- striking Italy's heart dead on._

_The only sound Canada could hear was the echoing ring of his gun. The battlefield faded and Italy was now laying on his back on the ice. His blood staining the snow beneath him. Italy looked up at Canada as he held on tightly to his bleeding chest to try and stop the bleeding._

_Canada had harmed not just Italy, but Rome as well._

_Because of that Canada helped the Allies claim Rome._

_And as far as Canada knew Rome never came back to help Italy during the war again._

_Italy's normally peaceful face was now twisted in pain and anger. Canada focused on the blood that swept through Italy's fingers from his bleeding chest and landed in fat droplets on the white ground beneath him. Italy's amber eyes were open now and all Canada could see was anger behind those eyes._

" _W-..." Italy breathed out heavily through gritted teeth. Then Italy spoke; spitting blood out of his mouth and on the snow below. His voice had such anger in it that Canada didn't think was even possible for the Italian. "What have you done!?"_

Canada opened his eyes, his glasses askew on his face. All he felt was a hot wet tongue lick at his cheek. "I'm hungry again." Kuma nudged himself against Canada's face. "Feed me!" Kuma whined loudly as he continued to get Canada awake. With a heavy groan, Canada grabbed on to his head and slowly pushed himself up. To look at the time on his alarm clock. _4:57 am_.

"Foood!" Kuma grabbed onto Canada's sleeve and started to tug again.

"Okay… I'm up."

The early morning sun was already starting to peek through the trees and through the house allowing just enough sunlight for Canada to see through the house and go into the kitchen. Kuma raced forward, nearly slipping on the floor in the process. Canada padded up to the freezer and opened it. Because Kuma was just a baby polar bear he didn't have to eat seal. Which was good for Canada because Canada couldn't just… hunt seals. They were protected, after all, so he always got fish for Kuma. Something Kuma didn't mind. Again, Kuma happily eats Poutine, as a treat, He wasn't a normal polar bear. Canada pulled out a nice big fish from his freezer and placed it on the floor for Kuma to eat.

While Kuma ate, Canada turned on the coffee pot and allowed some coffee to brew for himself. Canada sighed out and looked out at his pond. It wasn't cold enough for it to freeze over, so the water shimmered in the early morning light. Since Canada didn't even change out of his clothes when he laid down last night he still had his phone in his pocket. When Canada checked on it he was surprised that he still had twenty percent left.

Canada knew he still had to call about the Prime Ministers office… and he will… but.

That dream- no. It wasn't a dream. It was another damn flashback and he knew it. Canada tapped his fingers aggressively against his dining table and grimaced as he kept thinking of Italy. How angry he had become, the way his normally sweet voice became enraged as he laid on the ground bleeding from the open wound in his heart. Canada remembered all of it, the only part that wasn't true was the snow. It was summer when the attack happened.

Canada couldn't think of anything else. All of these new feelings were bubbling up to the surface ever since he went back to Italy, and now here he was a new flashback once a day it seems. He needed to talk to Italy about it or else he'll go crazy.

So, it was kinda with a heavy heart that he dialed Italy's number. It should almost be noon for Italy if Canada was correct. The phone rang once, twice, three times before a sleepy voice answered on the other side.

"Ciao." Canada heard Italy yawn loudly on the other end.

"Italy!... I need to ask you something."

" _Si?_ " Canada heard the sound like Italy was shifting in his bed, either to get up or turn on the other side.

"Are you…" Canada sighed loudly unsure of how he wanted to go about this… and after a few seconds of silence, Canada shook his head and just said 'screw it' in his head. He was a bit of a coward and he knew it. "Are you okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

" _Are you… Are you okay?" Canada had asked over the phone. Italy noted the tired and almost sad tone Canada had in his voice._

" _Ve~... I'm fine!"_

" _Sorry, I had a nightmare and… I just wanted to be sure."_

" _Aw~ were you worried about me?"_

Italy let out a low sigh as he rolled out of bed. The conversation was still fresh in his mind. Of course, it was. it took place only a few hours ago! Still… Canada wasn't wrong. It had stormed again last night and now Italy had nobody to hold him in his sleep, nobody to keep his inner demons at bay as the thunder boomed above him. He almost debated running off to Germany's, but…

He remembered Canada and how upset with him Canada had become because he went driving in the rain and he decided to just tough it out. Well, toughing it out meant not sleeping until the storm stopped…. That morning at 6 am. His sleep didn't last long as Canada had called him and now here he was, almost falling asleep at his work desk.

"Italy!" President Sergio Mattarella came storming into Italy's office and with no warning slammed a piece of paper down in front of him. "What is this?" The president growled and Italy looked at the picture.

It was a black and white picture of him and Canada in the car. Canada looking like he's about to either puke or fall out of the car as he was clutching on his seat like it was a lifeline. Clearly, it was when Italy and he had gone out yesterday. Below it was the police fine for Italy running a red light… and going about thirty miles over the speed limit.

"Feliciano! We agreed that you would no longer be driving. It's dangerous not just to you but to the people. What happened last time you went out driving? Tell me?"

"... I…" Italy started to chew on the inside of his cheek as he felt a pout start to play on his lips.

"You?"

"I crashed."

"You crashed! And now tell me Feliciano what happened as a result of that crash?"

"I got impaled by a pole." The pout was here now and it was here to stay.

"And?"

"... I caused the 2016 earthquake."

"You need to think about the things you do! And I can't believe I have to threaten you like this, Feliciano, but if you don't start taking things more seriously as a nation I will call Germany!"

"But-"

"No buts. Get your act together, Feliciano!" With that the president walked away in a huff, even slamming his door shut causing Feliciano to flinch at the sound.

Feliciano just snorted indignantly and opened his eyes. "Take my job as a nation seriously? I'm older than you, I was in the middle of world war two when you were born... Telling me to 'serious' as a nation. It's not like I'm jumping out of a plane without a parachute." Italy started to ramble and grumble in his anger. In his frustration, he crumpled up the traffic ticket and tossed it in the bin. Of course, the president was right, Italy knew this. He really shouldn't have gone driving, but he bought the damn car! Surely they could have come to some sort of compromise…

But that wasn't the point, was it? No, the point was that Italy had done something bad and thus had been reprimanded for his behavior…

Just because he understood he did bad doesn't mean he liked getting berated like a child.

Italy, no longer motivated to do any work, rested his head on his open palm and used his free hand to start tapping the desk with his nails. Finally, he settled on texting as he now needed to vent. Germany was out, as Germany would just side with the president, Romano was out for the same reason, Seborga probably wouldn't respond…

So, Canada it was.

_Boo. My boss is being mean :(_

Italy did the math it should be about _5:18_ pm for Canada so he might still be up. Italy got his answer when his phone dinged.

_What did you do?_ Canada had asked.

_My boss found out I went driving yesterday, he scolded me. :( told me I had to take my job as a nation more seriously._

Once again Italy knew he didn't have to wait too much longer for a reply. _Heh, my boss (kinda) got on to me today. I forgot to call people to fix his office._

_Why would that be your job?_

_Because Kumajeiro was the one to destroy his office in the first place._

Italy felt a snort leave his nose. _Separation Anxiety?_

_That's what the vet says. I figured a few days wouldn't be too bad, y'know? But Kuma realized pretty quickly that I wasn't around._

Italy was lucky that Pookie, his cat, wasn't like that. Pookie was just laid back but always came jumping into Italy's arms whenever Italy was gone for too long. His phone dinged as Canada had messaged him again.

_Are you ready for the World Summit?_

_Oh shit, that's coming soon?_

_You're joking, right?_

_...No._

_Italy! The World Summit is six months away!_

Italy sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. He should probably prepare, go back to doing the appropriate paperwork, and finding out what needed to be addressed for the meeting. At that moment Italy could only text one thing: _Uh…_

_> :(_

_I guess I should get to work on it soon, huh?_

_**> :( **_Yeah, Canada totally bolded that one for emphasis. Italy could only imagine Canada's disappointed face and that made him sad. Seeing the frown, the way his brow was probably furrowed, the way his eyes had that hint of sadness behind them, and that alone made Italy frown and feel guilty.

_I'll get right on it._

_You better or else I will come back over there and_ _ **make**_ _you do the work._

That threat sent a shiver up Italy's spine. Something told Italy that Canada, despite being shy and more reserved, wasn't exactly a nation to be messed with. Honestly, that made Italy even more intrigued. His phone suddenly vibrated and it was another message from Canada. This one a picture.

Canada was clearly holding up Kumajiro, the bear looking blankly at the camera, Itlay could see Canada behind Kuma holding him in one hand while he had the phone in the other. In the middle of the picture was a caption that read: _Kumajenra says to do your work or he'll bite you!_

"Ve~" Italy breathed out as he happily kicked his feet under his desk. He couldn't help but chortle at the picture. Maybe just a little too loud as only a moment later the president's door burst open. Italy tried to hide his phone before the president could see it, but not fast enough and he caught red-handed being on his phone.

"Why are you on your phone!?- That's it! No siesta break!"

"Aw…"

* * *

" _Fratello_?" Came a small familiar voice from Italy's paint room as the door opened up.

Italy was clearly painting. He was still working on the background for Canada in his picture. It's been a few hours since he was finally dismissed from work by his president. He had already started working on some papers for the World Summit, but he decided to take a quick thirty-minute break and paint. Italy snapped his head up at the voice and suddenly grinned. "Seborga!"

Italy slid out of his chair and rushed towards the micronation. The two of them embraced before they both kissed cheeks. "It's so good to see you, _Fratello_."

"It's good to see you too, what are you doing?" Seborga questioned as Italy sat back down and went back to painting.

"Painting!" Italy answered softly as he added a dab of white to the mountain top. He settled on something similar to Russia's painting in terms of background, but instead of various pine trees and snow, Italy decided on a nice fall background with all the trees behind Canada being red and orange, and of course maple trees. He hadn't gotten to painting the trees just yet, instead, a lot of his focus was on the mountain he wanted to make sure it looked right. He wanted the mountain to contrast against Canada's red uniform.

"Oh, wow, that's… America?"

"Canada!" Italy chirped back. He dabbed his paintbrush into the white color again and went back to the mountain top.

"Oh, that's really good!"

Italy smiled back at Saborga before placing his paintbrush down in it's holder and turning back to Seborga. "So, why are you here?"

" _Fratello,_ I'm hurt!" Seborga faked mock hurt as he melodramatically placed his hands on his chest. "Am I not allowed to see my older brother?"

"Seborga…" Italy leaned back in his seat before placing one leg over the other. "C'mon, be honest."

"Fine, Romano called. He said it's supposed to storm again tonight, he was worried about you."

"Aw, that's sweet. You didn't have to come all the way out here for that. I would have been fine-"

"Romano thinks differently, _Fratello_ , He says you get, and I quote: "Real fucking annoying whenever it storms." ."

"Seborga!" Italy playfully slapped his younger brother's arm. "Don't you be using that language!" Seborga just stuck his tongue out in response. Italy then stood back up from his spot and put his hands on his hips. "Come on now, let me make you some dinner, you must be starved."

" _Fratello-_ "

"No buts, come."

The two of them made small talk as Italy made Seborga some carbonara. It didn't take long for Italy to make, hell, Italy was sure he could make it in his sleep, and eventually, the two of them sat down and Italy poured himself and Seborga a small glass of wine. Granted, as he was a micronation, Seborga looked like he was fourteen, but was obviously way older than that. Italy didn't care he knew Seborga could handle a little wine; If it was Sealand or WY Italy wouldn't allow it.

"You and Romano make the best wine," Seborga commented as he took a sip.

They then ate in silence. The only sound between them was the scraping of their forks against their plates until both of them finished. They both finished their wine, Seborga gulping the rest down, and Italy started to clean up. "Here, let me help." Seborga immediately walked next to Italy and together the two of them washed and dried the dishes. "Thank you, for your help." Italy smiled at Seborga.

* * *

Italy couldn't sleep. Not only did the storm outside not help him one bit, but his body just couldn't relax enough to go into the REM cycle. Seborga was doing his best holding on tightly to Italy as he snored away, but it just wasn't helping in any way. Italy let out a low sigh and grabbed his phone, he knew he wouldn't wake Seborga, much like himself, Seborga was a very heavy sleeper.

Pookie, Italy's cat, jumped up on the bed and nestled himself between the two of them. Italy reached down and picked Pookie up, letting the cat rest on his chest.

Italy looked at the time on his phone. _12:45 am._ Italy frowned a little and quickly did the math in his head. ' _It'd be...almost six in Canada… he might not be up…'_ but that still didn't stop Italy from sending a quick picture of Pookie to Canada. No caption, just a picture of his cat.

What Italy didn't expect was to get an answer back almost right away.

_Why are you up, isn't it like midnight there?_

Italy gave a small little smile. _I can't sleep. :(_

_Aw, why?_

_It's storming again, Seborga is here, but it's not the same as resting with-_ Italy stopped before he finished that thought. Should he finish it? It might be a little too forward… but he was Italy, he was always flirting with everyone and not caring about the outcome and how awkward he makes them… but this felt different… Italy quietly erased what he had typed and tried again. _It's storming._

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it can be, one minute you're fine the next you're on the battlefield._

_Does it happen to you too?_

_It happens to all of us, Italy._

_America too?_

_Especially America. Can you keep a secret?_

Italy felt slightly excited and nodded (Even though Canada couldn't see it, obviously) _Si!_

_America still has nightmares about 9/11. On more than one occasion he's called me about his latest nightmare. Don't tell anybody I said that, you got it? America will kill me if he knew I told anybody about this._

" _Wow…"_ Italy thought as he read the message over and over again in his head. It really shouldn't surprise him, but it did.

_It really is a curse to be us. Isn't it?_ Italy texted to Canada as his chest started to feel rather heavy. The thunder rolled above him, and he rolled over so he was on his side and slightly closer to Seborga.

_Yeah, we can't die, well we can but… you know under certain circumstances. We're forced to live with our mistakes of the past, our wars, all the disasters, and attacks, and we have no choice but to keep on living. I think the worst thing is we can't even get attached to our humans, they die in a blink of an eye. I'm sorry if I got a little too deep there..._

Italy suddenly grabbed on to his chest. Canada wasn't wrong and those words were nothing but the truth and obviously, the truth hurts. It hurts a lot and honestly just thinking more on it was almost bringing Italy to tears. He had to put both of his hands over his mouth as he tried not to cry out loud and wake Seborga. His hands started to shake as his emotions threaten to spill over. ' _It truly isn't fair to be us… but there's nothing we can do about it and it hurts even more. We're forced into wars, forced to watch loved ones die, soldiers, men, and women. Being there as our buildings fall, as people are trapped, feeling the pain of thousands of people dying all at once, screaming out-'_

Suddenly Seborga's arms wrapped around him. "Put the phone up, _Fratello._ It's just making you upset…" Seborga sleepily ordered. When Italy didn't immediately do so, Seborga took the phone from Italy and placed it on the other nightstand so Italy couldn't sleep. " _Dormire._ It's not healthy staying up this late." Like a good little brother, Seborga held on tightly to Italy and started to pat Italy's hair to get him to calm down.

It was working. Italy, though still uneased with sadness, was starting to feel just a tad better. Good thing Seborga was here to keep him calm. Italy reached up and hugged Seborga tightly around the shoulders, making sure to hold on and not let go. "Be happy you're just a micronation, Seborga… it's no fun being… this."

"..."

"... Good night, Seborga."

* * *

The next morning Italy woke up before Seborga had and managed to quietly slip out of bed and look at his messages. Two were from Canada.

_I'm really sorry if I upset you last night, I had meant to and honestly, I just hadn't gotten any sleep lately and I was thinking…_

_I probably shouldn't have said anything._

Italy gave a bit of a frown as he walked out of his bedroom. The time said it was half-past eight am, so that meant it should be around two in the afternoon for Canada.

"Canada hasn't been sleeping well either, huh? I guess bringing him here has affected us both…" Italy spoke out loud as he snatched his bathrobe off of the bathroom door and started down the steps. Italy absent-mindedly started to scratch at his heart. Where Rome was, where Rome has been hit… where Italy was shot.

For the longest time, Italy was always so confused as to how America could have shot him in the chest _and_ have been fighting Germany at the same time. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Then he remembered about Canada's existence.

And everything clicked back into place.

And it seems that it wasn't just him affected by this either. Canada was having the exact same issues. Remembering things they'd rather forget about. Well, enough of this. After last night's (almost) break down Italy decided to take matters into his own hands. Enough was enough and they needed to talk about this. Or else they may never get sleep again! And that'll hurt their people! Their economy! It might even make them ill!

So, Italy slipped on his slippers and walked out onto his porch. He quietly shut the door and looked at his phone with a furrowed brow. Italy sucked in a deep breath, and pressed the 'call' button on Canada's name.

The phone rang. It rang once, twice, -

" _Bonjour?_ " A rather confused Canada answered.

"Canada, It's Italy."

"Yes, I have caller I.D., Feliciano." He heard Canada give a soft chuckle on the other side.

"Matthew… how do I word this?... I think… we need to see each other again soon. Face-to-face."

"Oh?"

"Don't deny it… you've been having flashbacks too…" Italy grumbled.

" _Merde..._ I'm that see-through?"

"...It's not just you… it's me as well… Canada… I know you shot me-"

"You rushed-"

"I know! I know! I don't want a fight! I just… I think we need to talk this out. The thing is, these last few days, I really want to have you as a friend, Canada. I don't want this weird hidden animosity between us."

"... Well… I guess it's a good thing it's the 21st century, eh?" Canada suddenly said that made Italy just a little confused. "We can be face-to-face without leaving our countries! Facetime exists for a reason!" Italy only blinked before suddenly feeling foolish. All it took was a click of a button and before he knew it he was looking at Matthew's face as it filled up his screen (with just his own picture in the corner.) "There, isn't that better?" Honestly, Italy could just look at Canada's face all day. He was quite the looker… Honestly, just looking at Canada made Italy calm down immensely.

"You try telling little me that this would have ever been a thing. I would never believe you!"

"You could say that again." Canada then got serious. " So-" Canada sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes. "-Let's talk…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Did your Grandpa Rome ever come back? I know he's connected to your heart…" Canada asked.

Italy had moved from the outside patio to inside his study. He did this for a couple of reasons, one so he wouldn't disturb Seborga, who was still asleep, and the second was so he could do just a bit more paperwork needed for the world summit. He had his phone propped up and charging on his desk so he could still look and talk to Canada.

"Oh… Si, he has! Remember the pictonians?"

"How can I forget? That was kind of a scary time."

"Yeah, Grampa Rome came in and helped me in the end, and gave me the marker to save the day!" Italy all but laughed at the memory.

Italy blinked at the sigh of relief that left Canada's mouth. "Oh, _Dieu merci…_ " Canada exhaled slowly. "I was honestly so worried that I had harmed him when I shot you."

"... Well…" Italy sighed as he dropped his pen almost sadly. "... I think you have… because that was the first time he's shown himself since the war."

" _Italie,_ I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be! Canada, I understand that I rushed at you with a knife, you did what you had to…I've never seen Prussia so worried for me before. He even picked me up in his arms."

"-And shot me."

"..." Italy looked at Canada. "Prussia shot you?"

"Yeah, I was so focused on you, I didn't see him coming up. Got me right in the shoulder." Canada mimicked a gunshot with his fingers pressed to his left shoulder. "Got an earful from England for that one."

"... Were… you hurt bad?"

"It wasn't exactly joyful having America pull a bullet out of my shoulder…" Canada laughed like it was just a funny memory to him.

Italy just thought about Prussia. The albino rushing as fast as he possibly could to Italy's fallen form, gun raised and shooting without a second thought. It wasn't fair, in all honesty, neither Canada or Italy deserved to be shot that day, but that's war, isn't it? It wasn't fair but it happened.

Italy tried to not let his emotions show, instead he just picked his pen back up and continued to do his paperwork.

"How's paperwork going? Any farther?" Canada asked him. Italy looked at his phone with a bit of an awkward smile to Canada.

"Eh... well… I got a month done."

"You're never going to get done in time… I say swallow your pride and go to Germany."

"No! Germany will yell!" Italy yelled dramatically while he shook his head from side to side.

Canada laughed "Do I need to come back over there myself?"

In the blink of an eye, Italy's tune changed. "Only if you want to." Italy winked.

Italy saw Canada's face turn at least two different shades of red. "N-Not like that!" Canada blurted out in response as he tried to cover it up with a series of broken up laughter, but then he did something unexpected. He snorted. Canada's hands covered his mouth as his eyes went wide.

"That. Is… _Adorabile_!" Italy shouted as he leaned in closer to his phone. He put his elbows on the table and allowed his head to rest in his palms.

"N-no it's not! _Arrête ça_!" Canada was trying not to let his embarrassment show but his blushing face was showing differently. Italy just couldn't stop himself from laughing. Canada was just being… cute. Italy couldn't think of a better word for it. Cute, he was super cute right now.

" Uh...Veneziano?" Came a confused voice from the doorway. Italy spun around in his chair quickly to be faced with Seborga.

"Seborga? _Buongiorno_!" Italy greeted his younger brother lovingly.

"Uh- _Buongiorno…_ who are you-" Seborga craned his neck to see Italy's phone.

Italy blinked before jumping "Oh! Canada! This is my little brother, Seborga, a micronation. Seborga this is Canada… a regular nation!" Italy moved so Seborga could see Canada on the phone.

" _Bonjour_!" Canada greeted warmly.

"Is he related to France?" Seborga asked as he walked a little closer to the phone. "He looks it…"

"France is like my Papa… I still call him that sometimes."

"I see... You also look like America."

"I get that… a lot." Canada sighed out with a head shake.

Seborga just shook his head and focused back on Italy. "Well… regardless of all of that… Veneziano, why are you just in a bathrobe and why haven't you gone to work yet-"

"I have to take the day off, I have a lot more papers to catch up for the world summit coming soon," Italy explained to his brother as he continued to write his notes and look at the papers in front of him.

" _Fratello_ , you know your boss isn't going to be happy."

"He's not going to be happy no matter what I do. It's a damn if I do, damn if I don't situation."

"I still think you need to get Germany involved!" Canada piped up.

"Maybe I could help?" Seborga offered.

Italy paused for just a moment as he thought about it. "Well… I don't see the harm in it…"

"Alright!" Seborga practically cheered as he pulled up another chair in the room so he could sit next to Italy.

"Maybe I should call back?" Canada asked.

"Uh… no, please stay. I need help with the… bigger words" Italy shamefully admitted as he rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

" _Bien,_ " Canada responded in French.

After that, the next few hours were talking about papers, relations, economy, etc. After about two hours in did, Seborga suddenly frown. "This can't be right…" Seborga gave a bit of a sigh as he tapped his pen against the desk and looked over the document again this time with slightly furrowed brows.

"What's wrong, Seborga?" Canada had to be the one to ask. Italy had left to finally change into some proper clothes. (and get some coffee for him and Seborga)

Seborga looked over the paper one last time before sighing out. "I'm looking over the national debt, right? Well according to this Italy, all of Italy, is trillions into debt-"

"-We all are, trust me, that'll be a fight at the summit, I can guarantee it-" Canada huffed slightly as on his side he was signing off on his own papers.

"This is true, but listen. This paper here-" Seborga grabbed another paper and brought it up to the phone for Canada to see.

"Ah, Seborga I really shouldn't-" Canada tried to tell him. Nations really don't show their private paperwork to other nations. It's something that should be kept quiet amongst themselves. It was the equivalent of Seborga showing Canada's Italy's private pictures, so to say, but it seemed Seborga didn't care.

"-This is his ledger-" Seborga finally brought the ledger away. "It shows both of my _Fratellos_ trades, imports, money spent, and the debt for this year, you get the idea, Si?"

" _Oui._ "

"Well, I'm trying to do the math, right? And…" Seborga paused as all that left his mouth was just a confused noise. Finally, he brought out his calculator and quietly punched in some numbers. After a few seconds of confused mumblings and curses, Seborga just shook his head. "I've done the math a few times now, and... _Fratello_ is easily missing about a billion euro."

"... _Quel?_ "

"He's missing-"

Canada pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I heard you… A billion dollars isn't exactly _light_ change to be missing. Are you sure?"

"..." Seborga went back to tapping into his calculator before nodding. "Positive."

The silence turned heavy after that. "Do you think Italy knows this?" Canada finally asked a few passing heartbeats.

"If he doesn't, then Romano does."

"..." Canada started to tap his pen against his desk as a frown formed on his face. "The only reason I can see a billion dollars going missing like that is either someone powerful, like the president, took it for themselves hoping nobody would notice-"

"-Please, I work with the guy, he's not like that."

"-Then seeing how I can't see the Italy brothers taking it for themselves… they loaned the money out, probably 'under the table' so to speak, to someone in need of it-" Canada's face went from confusion to know in less than a second. Seborga could see the lightbulb actually go off over Canada's head. Then the expression turned sour, his lips pursed, and Seborga could see Canada's eyes turn fiery. "-I'm gonna call back, tell Italy I'll be back."

"But the paper-"

"-Look, talk to Italy about it. I hope he tells you, but… something just struck me." Canada whispered the last part of his sentence before hanging up the phone, leaving Seborga with a black phone screen.

Seconds later Italy came through the door two cups of coffee in hand. "I'm back! Sorry, it took so long, _Fratello._ " Italy walked up and placed the cup of coffee down in front of Seborga. Seborga looked at his brother and Italy tilted his head to the side.

"... thanks… Canada had to do something, he said he'd call back, later." Seborga practically whispered.

"Okay-" Italy sat down on his office chair and placed his own coffee down on the desk away from the papers. "-Now where was I?"

* * *

Canada kept his lips pursed as he tapped his fingers against his desk rather impatiently. He kept running the numbers through his mind over and over again, everything pointed to one person responsible and Canada hated it.

But it wasn't Canada's business, yet… it pissed him off.

Italy was naive and trusting and maybe that's why it made Canada so mad.

' _Don't get involved. Don't get involved…'_ Canada tried to remind himself. It wasn't his place. This was clearly Italy's problem or even Romano's. ' _Damn it Seborga! Why did you have to tell me!?'_ Now he was curious and pissed about this. Canada leaned against his chair and sucked in a low breath before finally standing up.

"Who are you?" Came Kumajuul from the doorway. Canada spun around and picked Kumajena up and held him on his hip.

"I'm Canada."

"Hungry," Kumajina whined as he pawed at Canada's shirt for attention.

"Of course, what will it be for lunch then?" Canada asked Kumajero as he shifted the bear up to his shoulder, which Kuma happily climbed up on and rested between Canada's shoulders as he walked. Canada actually preferred Kumajerno on his shoulders as it was a little easier to hold him versus holding the bear in his arms.

"Tuna!"

"Canned?"

"Yes!"

Kumajulia has spoken. Canned tuna it was. So, once he got into the kitchen, Canada allowed Kumajira to jump down from his shoulders so he could get the canned tuna he owned. It was the bigger can so It was big enough to feed three people. It should keep Kumajasmine at bay until dinner time.

Canada opened the can and grabbed Kumajumanji's food bowl. He turned the can upside down and all the contents splashed down, he got a little of the juice on his face, which Canada quickly wiped off. Kumajiro stopped talking and simply started to pace impatiently around Canada's feet, mewing and even tugging on his pants leg. "Okay, okay…" Canada chuckled as he finished up and placed the food bowl down on the ground. Immediately Kumagerald started to chow down.

While Kumazuul was eating, Canada took the moment to open his fridge and see what he had to eat. "Oh, leftover Kraft!" Canada cheered as he grabbed the Tupperware, butter, milk, and a Labatt blue beer. He placed his stuff on the counter. The first thing he did was open his beer and take a nice long swig of it. Finally, he got to his food. He put a little bit of butter and milk in the mac and cheese and placed it in the microwave. While it was heating up, Canada put the butter and milk away. He snatched up his beer and took another swig. Yeah, it wasn't dinner time, but he needed a drink.

His microwaved dinged and Canada took his food out, mixed it up with a fork, and then once it was nice and creamy again he took a big bite. "Yum."

Canada sat down and quietly ate his food until all that remained was cheese that stuck to the sides of the bowl. He needed that, he needed to pause from everything and just take a breather. Still, his thoughts came back to him and he sat there staring intensely at his table. ' _It has to be him, you know this- but it's not my place!- You have to help- do I really?!- ah!'_ Canada threw his hands up. His mind just couldn't decide on what to say. "Oh, what do I do?..." Canada pushed his chair back so he was leaning back on two legs and not on all four. He quietly rocked himself back and forth just slightly. ' _Call him? Maybe? No. Stay out of it, dammit Seborga…'_ Canada shook his head once more and finally rested his chair down on all legs and stood up. Slowly, he groaned out. "Maybe… I should talk to Italy first…" He spoke to himself. He then started to clean his Tupperware and placed it on the drying rack. "Maybe, I should stay out of it! I can't be asking him questions like that-... but Germany can." He actually thought about picking up his phone and talking to Germany about this new information. Germany would know what to do-

"No! No, what am I thinking!" Canada snatched his beer back up and guzzled the rest of the drink down. Germany would most likely yell at this information, and he would most likely yell at Italy.

' _What if the loan was for Germany? It would only make sense- It might not even be a loan! Why am I so sure it is? I shouldn't have known about this to start with!'_ Canada honestly thought about reaching for a second beer as he threw his first bottle into the recycling bin, but he didn't want to overdo the beer tonight.

"What about Justin?" Kumajima suddenly asked as he stretched his body out in front of Canada before sitting down at his feet.

"Justin? My Prime minister?" Canada leaned down and picked Kumajeero up in his arms.

"Yeah, he may not know how to properly care for me like you do- who are you?"

"Canada."

"Right- Anyways, he might know what to do."

"..."

Justin was a good guy, and honestly Canada saw Justin more of a friend than a boss at times, they'd hang out together at the local bar, have a drink, watch hockey… but if Canada were to go to his boss about what he knew… it might cause more trouble, because at the end of the day all any of their bosses want is to make sure their nation is well provided for in any way necessary … Canada knowing that Italy is missing _a billion dollars_ is a bit of a big deal. If it gets to the wrong person it could be bad. Really bad.

"... Jeez…" Canada just sighed irritably at the start of a headache forming. He rubbed his forehead and let Kumajero down on the ground. "I think… I'm just going to… ignore it for now. Besides, I'm sure Seborga brought it up to Italy by now, it's not my place to step in… is it?"

"Aren't you part of the United Nations?"

"Well, yes, but this is still Italy's problem. If he asks for help with it, I'll offer help, if he doesn't then I'll keep my nose away from it."

"If you say so."

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the incident. Every day Canada called or texted Italy to help him with his paperwork. It was going smoothly for the two of them, if not to the annoyance of Justin Trudeau. "Phone away, Look alive, Canada! We have visitors coming." Justin ordered once he walked into Canada's office. Canada almost dropped his phone in freight.

"Who? Why wasn't I informed?" Canada asked as he managed to stop his phone from hitting the floor. Justin let out a slow hissing noise.

"Canada… there's only one person who makes surprise visits like-" Before Justin could finish his sentence Canada's door swung- no- _slammed_ open with enough force to take it off the hinges.

"Yo! Canadia!"

"Oh…" Canada deadpanned as America came waltzing on into his office.

"Justin! My man!"

"I am not your man-"

America suddenly shushed Justin with a simple, rude, handwave. "Yeah, yeah! Look, my boss is here, you think you can keep him entertained for a little while, I really need to talk to my bro." America waltzed over to Canada and sat his butt down on Canada's desk, sitting on his paperwork in the process.

Kumajewel let out a snort of annoyance from under Canada's desk. "Yeah, I agree…" Canada said to Kumajiro.

"You say something, bro?"

"No."

Justin let out an annoyed huff but quickly masked it with a smile. A really forced smile. "Okay," Justin said through slightly clenched teeth. "Matthew, I take it you will… entertain your brother?"

" _Oui_."

"You got a Wii in here?" America looked around excitedly for the decade-old game console. Canada sighed out loud and just shook his head. "Anyways, bro, you got any more of your killer pancakes? I'm starved!" Like a cat that was just begging for attention America stretched himself across Canada's desk so he could be right in Canada's line of vision.

"America-" Canada sighed "-Why are you here?"

"I can't just stop by and see my younger bro?"

"I'm sure I'm older than you, but regardless, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

America frowned a little. "Well-" Before America could push out the first word Canada's phone vibrated. Out of reflex, Canada looked at it. It was Italy-

Without a care in the world America snatched the phone out of Canada's hand. "Who texted you?"

"Alfred!" Canada tried to grab the phone, but America, being quicker than Canada, managed to jump on the desk so he was standing up. "Give that back-"

"-Oh?! You're texting Italy?" America laughed.

" _Arrêtez_!" Canada snarled as he made a lunge towards America. America managed to jump down just in time. Canada's foot slipped, he fell off of the desk. This caused two things to happen. Canada fell on his face, and tipped his desk over. It fell with a thunderous crash to the floor. Canada groaned loudly before quickly turning to make sure Kumajiro was okay as he was under the desk. Kumajacques was fine. So, Canada pushed himself up and went after a fleeting America. "Come back here!" Canada yelled out as he went running.

America passed a few people, who cursed at him as he did so, laughing his signature laugh. "Sorry!" Canada cried as he pushed passed the same two people, who also cursed at him. Canada was rusty when it came to physical exercise. As he wasn't trying to be the biggest or baddest like America and Russia. Canada felt himself start to slow down as a cramp was starting to form in his side.

"Oh! Hey, Canadia!-" America stopped at the end of the hallway in front of the Prime Minister's door- which felt like a mile long to Canada at this point. "-Italy wants to come by and see you soon! What's that about?! Should I tell him 'yes'?!" America teased loud enough for everyone within a mile radius to hear him. Canada felt his energy perk up as he became faster- so fast that America didn't anticipate it… and neither did Justin when he opened the door.

"What is going on out here?!" Justin yelled out. Just then Canada tackled America pushing America into Justin and causing all three of them to go falling into his newly painted and remade office.

There were several loud gasps as the President and his missus were rather shocked as all of them came crashing down. America was the first to bounce up, Canada's phone still in hand. He let out that annoying laugh as he jumped up on Justin's desk.

"America! Get off of his desk!" The president yelled at America. Canada snarled out a growl and with no warning he got up and managed to tackle his brother to the ground, sending papers flying to the ground in the process.

"C'mon, bro!" America managed to reach up, keeping the phone out of Canada's reach. "Italy _really_ wants to come on over!"

"Just give me-" Canada fell right for America's trap as he reached over America's face to try and grab his phone. America dropped the phone and started to jab his fingers into Canada's sensitive sides just below his rips "Ahaha!" Canada twisted and turned trying to get out of America's sinister grasp. " _Arrête ça!_ " Canada laughed loudly.

"That's enough!" Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Canada's middle and with no warning he was thrown off of his brother and to the side. Presidential secret service, of course.

"Canada!" Justin rushed to him and helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright?"

" _Je vais bien_ …" Canada sucked in a deep breath and walked over to America, who was being helped up by his own president. "My. Phone." Canada demanded. America sucked his teeth and begrudgingly handed Canada his phone back. "Thank you."

"America, did you ask him?" The president questioned in a soft voice. Instantly Canada looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

"Ask me what?" Canada pocketed his phone, figuring his messages were fine.

"Oh, right… Dude, this is _so_ embarrassing, but since we're all in the same room, I guess I can ask now."

Canada steeled himself, ready for whatever demeaning question America was going to ask him.

America sucked in a deep breath. "My birthday is next month and I came to personally invite you, seeing how you always reject my RSVP-"

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " Canada snarled out in pure rage before he smacked America across the top of his head. Canada then turned his heel and stormed out of Justin's office. He must have had an aura around him because those that he passed made sure to stay out of his way. He was pretty pissed. Not just America taking his phone and making Canada chase him to get it back, but also the whole birthday invite. He wasted time and money to invite Canada to his birthday.

Canada doesn't exactly have any care for the fourth of July. Canada was on the opposite side when it happened. It was a particularly fun time for Canada, and Canada really didn't want reminders of all those years ago. America constantly wanting Canada to come to his birthday was the equivalent of America asking Britain to his birthday. Canada wanted to forget the past, especially now. America was so intent of celebrating it.

Hell, Canada doesn't even celebrate his own birthday. His people do, of course, they do, but he doesn't. Mainly because people tend to forget about his birthday. He just got tired of feeling abandoned and ignored that he decided to just forget about birthdays all together.

Canada entered his office, and his door fell off the hinges. The glass pane shattering on impact. "..."

"Who are you?" Kumajenson asked as he came walking up to Canada.

"I'm Canada." Canada leaned down and held the bear in his arms. Canada could only look at the mess that his office was in and just shake his head. " _Merde…_ " He sighed out dramatically.

Then his phone vibrated in his pocket and Canada swiftly remembered the messages Italy had apparently asked when America had his phone. Canada shifted Kumajunji so he could hold him with one arm and take his phone out of his pocket with his free hand.

The message to greet him was the newest one by Italy.

_Thank you!_

Canada's heart dropped and his worst fears were confirmed when he scrolled to see that America had indeed been messaging Italy. He started where he left off originally and where Italy had messaged him first.

 _Caaanaaada! I'm thinking of booking a plane to your place and soon!_ Italy was _clearly_ joking here. Of course, America wouldn't know that, would he?

_Oh, that's good to hear! I'm honestly dying to see you!_

_Really?!_

_Yeah, dude! Come on by anytime you want! ;)_

_Thank you! I'll make the arrangements!_

Canada read the messages over and over and realized there was almost no way out of this without sounding like a jerk in some way or another. What's going to tell Italy? 'Don't come down? That America's doing and I really don't want to see you?' No. Canada was too polite for that and he was now backed into a corner. Canada angrily stomped his foot down like a stubborn child- the floor below him even gave a bit of a shake at the force he had used- and gave out a mighty curse " _Tabarnak!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Justin Trudeau can say in the five years he's been in office as the Prime Minister that this was probably his most hectic week by far. First, he got roped into petsitting for Canada, then his office got torn to shreds by the pet in question, and now he was currently trying to calm down an enraged Canada, someone who normally doesn't enrage easily.

"-He's so stupid!" Canada seethed as he paced back and forth while making mad gestures with his arms. He was on top of Justin's desk, for some odd reason that Justin couldn't even fathom at the moment.

Canada was clearly talking about America, who had taken his president, and went back to his own border. Justin could only think it was several things that made Canada mad at his loud-mouth twin, but he knew it had to be the Italy thing that was currently sending Canada over the edge.

"I know-" Justin tried to keep up with Canada as he was still pacing. "-But there's nothing you can do about it now, you'll just have to do with it what you can-" Canada turned his heel and paced the other way and Justin followed.

"-America had absolutely no right! He thinks he can do whatever he wants and it _pisses me off!_ " Canada's fists were clenched to his sides as he yelled the last part of his sentence at the very top of his lungs.

"Canada-" Justin cringed as the ground seemed to shake just a little below him. "Please! Just calm down before you stress your people out! Or worse…" Justin grimaced as the ground gave another light tremor.

Canada wasn't calming down and so Justin had to bring out the big guns. He rushed over to the other side of his desk and grabbed Canada by his arm, forcing Canada to look down at him. if Canada wanted to he could easily chuck Justin through a wall, but thankfully it seemed he wasn't _that_ angry, as all he did was just glower at Justin. Justin then grabbed Canada by his face, squishing Canada's cheeks in his hands and this forced Canada down even more, actually putting Canada to his knees. "Stop, or I'll call England to deal with you."

Canada's lilac eyes went from full of anger to calm in just a few passing seconds and all that anger that was filled inside of him deflated as did his shoulders as he slumped down. "He'll probably just confuse me for America." Canada, rather mournfully, said his voice slightly muffled as Justin still had Canada's face in between his palms.

"Okay… are you done with your tantrum?"

Canada pouted "I wasn't throwing a tantrum."

Justin sighed: "It was most definitely a tantrum, sweetheart." Canada slumped a little more if that was even more possible. Justin then released "Now… please get off my desk."

Surprisingly Canada gave a blink before looking at where he was. "Why-?"

"I'm not sure, you just came storming in, jumped up on my desk, ruined my paperwork, and started to rant and rave."

Canada sighed out loudly and jumped down from the desk. "I'm so sorry, let me replace these-" Canada started to scoop up the papers that had shoe prints on them.

"Matthew…" Justin leaned against his doorframe and frowned a little. "I'm not an idiot. Why are you so upset about Italy coming down? I mean I get the little titch is annoying as all hell-"

"It's not that…" Canada cut Justin off as he flipped one paper over to look at it, yep footprint. "He's honestly not even that annoying, he's childish and doesn't think about his actions, but… it's not that."

"Then… what is it?"

Canada paused picking up his papers, he felt his lips twitch slightly into a frown before he resumed grabbing papers. "It's… complicated."

"... Like… Complicated or _Complicated_?"

Relationship complicated or official nation business complicated.

" _Complicated,_ " Canada told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Will if it's business… why can't you tell me?"

"... because It's not my place to tell, Justin."

Justin let out a long sigh, grabbed his chair, and sat down. This made Canada look at him with a bit of interest. "Something is on your mind, and I feel as your boss I need to know what's bugging you."

"Please, you're just being nosey, Justin."

"Maybe so, but I feel it's in my best interest to know… C'mon…" Canada must have made a face because he just shook his head. "Off the books?"

Canada's lips twitched again. "You mean it?" He cautiously questioned.

"Promise, off the books, this will not be recorded or brought up in any way, shape, or form."

So, with Justin's promise, Canada chose to sit on Justin's desk and explain all he knew, and of course the information that was leaked to him by accident by Seborga. "Italians aren't the brightest…" Justin sighed and stood up from his chair. He then walked over to his booze cabinet "Brandy?"

"Whiskey."

Justin gave a nod in response and poured some whiskey on the rocks for Canada, whereas he poured a small cup of brandy for himself. He gave the whiskey to Canada, who nodded in appreciation. He then took a nice prolonged sip of the drink before grimacing as it burned on the way down.

"Blimey…" Canada scrunched his nose up at the taste, as a little bit of England popped up in him. "That's strong…" Canada felt a shiver run down his spine as the urge to throw-up hit him. Still, Canada swallowed it all down and just shook his head.

"I see, so you think it's an 'under the table' loan?"

"Yes...but it might not be… it's just what Seborga and I narrowed it down to be. We aren't a hundred percent sure." Canada rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know who it sounds like-"

"Yes, I know who it sounds like!" Canada huffed in annoyance as he took another sip of his hard drink. "But I'm not going to bring it up, not to Italy and definitely not to-"

"-So that's why you started throwing a tantrum." Justin cut him off.

Canada pursed his lips. "It wasn't a-... yes, okay, yes. Italy is coming now and all that's going to be on my mind is this dumb loan. Unless he brings it up, I don't want him to know that I know, you know?"

"... I think?" Justin took a sip of his drink as did Canada. There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Justin sighed out and picked a paper off of the floor. "Here, you missed one."

"Thanks." Canada placed the whiskey on the desk and grabbed the paper with the rest that had his shoe prints on them. "I should change these… then clean up my office." Canada downed the rest of his whiskey in one daring gulp. Canada gave one last shudder before he retreated away with the papers in hand.

* * *

Canada let out a loud and painful groan as he walked into his home, placing Kumajena down on the ground as shut his door. "What a day…" Canada exhaled lowly. He placed both hands on the base of his back and pushed against his tailbone arching his back in the process. It took him almost two hours to clean his whole office, and redo all of Justin's papers, as well as apologize to everyone who had seen him give chase to his dumbass brother. Plus he still had to finish his paperwork, meaning he had to work overtime. He was tired, his back hurt, and all he wanted to do was grab a beer, lay down on his couch, and watch some college hockey for the rest of the night.

But alas, he had some nightly chores that needed to be done before he rested. First and foremost, Kumajiro's dinner.

It was like the little bear knew exactly what Canada was going to do because Kumajumbo started to circle happily around Canada's feet before he made a bee-line for the kitchen. Canada really didn't feel like cooking anything up, not for himself anyway, so he took out a fish for Kumajirma and placed it in his food bowl. Kumajulio immediately started chowing down.

The rest he needed to do really didn't take too long for him to do. He just needed to put his shoes up in his room, sweep the gunk that he had tracked through his house, and give the place a quick spot mop. Once that was all done he took a beer out of his fridge, opened it, and plopped down on his couch. "Finally…" Canada opened his beer and turned on the TV allowing his mind to be turned off for at least a couple of hours.

Or maybe more than a couple of hours, as before he could even finish his beer he passed out on his couch. Something he'll have to clean in the morning, but for now, he just rested.

When he woke up again it was because of his stiff and sore his neck was. It hurt to just turn it. "Ow…" Canada breathed out as he tried to move his neck to another side for comfort but it wasn't working… then his stomach rumbled and Canada slowly sat up rubbing the crook of his neck trying to soothe the stiffness that was in his neck. "Bollocks…" Canada breathed slowly and tried to swivel his neck to help ease the pain. Finally, Canada got up off his couch and stretched his arms above his head as he walked to the kitchen.

He paused just in the doorway. Kumajam was fast asleep face-first into his food bowl soft snores leaving his mouth as his little paws twitched ever-so-slightly. He looked adorable and it melted Canada's heart just looking at his little bear sleep so peacefully. Canada wanted to move Kumajiro into his arms and just hold him, but Canada knew better than to wake him.

Canada's stomach rumbled telling him that he was still very much hungry. So, he quietly tiptoed around the bear and went to the fridge. He opened the door and grimaced at the light that flooded his senses and made him screw his eyes shut before letting out a violent and surprisingly sneeze that stung the inside of his nose afterward. "Oof!" Canada sniffled and rubbed the bottom of his nose before peering curiously inside his fridge for something quick to eat-

Something fuzzy was touching his bare feet and Canada tore his eyes away from the fridge to look down at a very grumpy and exhausted looking Kumajaba. "Kuma-"

"-You aren't going to leave me, are you?" Kumajiro asked so suddenly that it made Canada slowly shut the fridge.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Canada crouched down so he was eye-level with the polar bear.

"... I'm tired." Kumajenson yawned loudly and the stood up on his two hind legs with his forepaws outstretched a clear sign that he wanted to be held. Canada obliged and picked Kumajulio up in his arms. Holding Kumasomthing close to his chest as he did this.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Canada hummed softly as he walked out of the kitchen and over towards his bedroom. He walked over to Kumajiro's pet bed in the corner of his room and gently laid the bear down in the bed. Kumajera didn't protest and simply curled up.

Canada went back to his kitchen. He really didn't feel like cooking anything, and honestly still rather tired. So, to quell his rumbling stomach he decided to just eat a small bit of yogurt before returning to his room to properly change into his sleeping clothes and lay down for a little while longer.

It was about ten minutes of being under the covers did he feel a sudden weight join him on his bed. Kumajean was back and he forced himself under Canada's arm and with a huff, he stayed by Canada's side the rest of the night.

* * *

Canada silently sipped on his coffee. He was sitting at his dining table, Kumajiro eating his own breakfast while Canada just stared out at the window in his kitchen. Yeah, he was hungry, but he'd just get some Timmies on his way to work. ' _I should go back to cooking for myself before too long I'll be like America and eat take-out every night at this rate.'_ Canada thought. He looked away from his window and down at Kumajiro before briefly looking away as his cellphone started to ring.

He wasn't late to work, so it wasn't his boss. No, a picture of Cuba popped up followed by his caller I.D.

It was honestly Canada's favorite picture of Cuba, hence why he chose it. Cuba was standing on the beach, the rays of the sun hitting his dark brown skin just right to give it a nice golden hue, his dreadlocks behind him swaying ever so slightly while he gave a cheeky smile and a wink to the camera.

Canada smiled as he hit the accept button and put Cuba on speaker. Before Canada could say " _Bonjour._ " Cuba started.

" _Amigo!_ I have great news! I can come over this weekend-"

"Ah, Cuba-"

"Don't worry, I won't mistake you for America this time! I already got all of the arrangements so make sure you pack plenty of beer and ice cream!"

"Cuba, I don't want to be rude but I already have company coming this weekend."

There wasn't even a pause. "Ugh, don't tell me it's America."

"God no, it's because of America I have Italy coming over."

"Italy? That _imbécil_? Why on earth is he coming to your house?"

"It's… complicated, I'm just helping him with paperwork… I mean, If you still want to come over I won't protest, but it might be a little more boring."

Cuba paused on the other side. Canada honestly figured that Cuba was going to decline the offer but to his surprise: "You know what, why not? Yeah, the guy is annoying, but I really owe him plus I've seen him throw back some booze before. I mean the guy hangs around Germany for heaven's sake!" Cuba chuckled. Canada stopped drinking his coffee instantly.

"Yeah, I can imagine he can throw- wait- You owe him?"

" _Si_. It's nothing you'd be interested in… So, this weekend?"

"... _Oui_ … I'll let Italy know."

"Great! See you then, _Amigo!_ "

Canada hung up his phone and stared intensely at the wall for just a few passing seconds. Then he decided to ignore what he just heard and text Italy the new plan.

Italy replied pretty much instantly.

_Okay! It can be like a slumber party!_

Canada had to stifle his laugh. A slumber party sounded like they were six-years-old.

 _Yeah well, make sure to bring some beer if you can, I think Cuba is looking forward to drinking._ Canada texted back in response.

_Yuck, beer. I'll bring a nice wine instead!_

Canada found himself smiling a little as he texted back: _I thought you like beer, seeing how you're best friends with Germany and all._

_I'll drink beer, but it always makes me feel sick afterward._

_Lightweight._ Canada teased with a smirk on his face.

_Perhaps._

Canada looked at the time on his phone and sighed out. "Alright, Kumajero, time to go to work." He commented as he dumped the rest of his coffee out in the sink and then reached down to pick Kumajunki up in his arms. The bear happily did so.

* * *

_Beer_

_Ice cream_

_Kraft_

_Syrup_

Canada lightly tapped rasped his nails against his shopping cart. It was Thursday evening now and he had his house prepared for his two guests. ' _The most guest I've had in a long time.'_ Canada thought as he grabbed a couple of boxes of Kraft mac and cheese off the shelf and walked down the aisle grabbing a few other things as he did so.

He turned down the next aisle.

' _Maybe I should try and make my own pasta…'_ Canada thought as he looked at the flour in front of him. The idea did appeal to him and from what he remembered pasta really wasn't that hard to make the ingredients were simple… "Why not?" He thought as he put the flour into his cart. He pulled up what he needed for homemade pasta and added it to his list.

So, about an hour later Canada's shopping cart was full of stuff for him and his guest, he made sure to buy plenty of beer and Ice cream. He stuck to the classics when it came to flavors. He paid for his stuff and walked it all back to his car. Where Kumajuno was waiting.

"Eh, mate. I think you got a polar bear in the back of your car." A stranger told Canada as this person had peeked in while Canada was unpacking his grocery into the trunk.

"It's just my dog, eh," Canada responded with a smile.

"Weird looking dog, if you ask me."

"Well, I wasn't asking you." Canada slammed his trunk down and gave the guy a rather sickly sweet smile.

* * *

Canada smiled sheepishly as he stood with the other people waiting for people. He didn't need a fancy sign as both Cuba and Italy knew what he looked like. Cuba was coming in first at 1:45 pm and then Italy would be coming around 3 pm so that meant that Canada and Cuba would be staying in the airport for a while. While waiting for Italy. That was fine, it meant the two could easily take the time to catch up with one another.

Soon passengers from the plane started to pile into the terminal. Canada smiled as he waited for one person in particular. He stood on his toes to look over the sea of people. Finally, he saw thick brown dreadlocks and felt himself start to grin ear to ear. "Máximo!" Canada happily called out to his friend. It's probably about a year since he last saw Cuba. and see him again just made Canada's heart flood with joy.

"Ey! Alfred! What the hell are you doing here!?" Máximo instantly turned threatening as he shook his fists at Canada's direction.

"I'm Maa-aatthew!" Canada screamed in fear. It's not the first time Cuba forgotten who Canada was and it won't be the last it seems.

Thankfully, Cuba didn't attack, mainly because people were now staring. Cuba looked Canada up and down and stopped once he looked into Canada's eyes. A second passed of the two of them just staring at each other until Cuba broke out into a smile. "Ah! _Lo Siento_ …" Cuba frowned as he now sheepishly came up to Canada.

"It's okay. Apology accepted! I missed you!" Canada smiled and couldn't stop himself from now hugging Cuba and in the midst of the hug Canada managed to pick Cuba up off of his feet a couple of inches off of the floor.

"Whoa! Alright! Alright! I missed you too, _amigo_! Now put me down!" Canada did as he was told and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot how strong you are!" Cuba shook his head.

"Sorry!"

"Don't be! Use that strength, Mattie! Crush your enemies!" Cuba mimicked crushing a ball in his hands as he said this.

"Máximo!" Canada lightly slapped Cuba's arm. "Stop that." The two of them started to laugh before Cuba smiled and shifted a little. "Okay, okay. So, tell me, _amigo_ , Where should we sit while waiting for our third member?"

"Over… there! By Starbucks, we can get a coffee!"

Cuba made a face. "You mean weak pussy coffee."

"Máximo!"

Cuba just laughed.

They both ordered their respective drinks (water for Cuba) and took a seat at the nearest table. "So, Feliciano is gonna be at gate 3A," Canada told Cuba softly as he took a sip of his frappuccino.

"Alright. So, how have you been in the last year?"

"Me? Fine. I tried to play baseball with Alfred again."

" _No otra vez_." Cuba shook his head. "How bad was the damage this time?"

Canada sighed. "Five cracked ribs, one black eye, and many, _many_ baseball-sized bruises."

" _Oh Dios mío._ How long did it take for all of that to heal?"

"About two days…"

Cuba shook his head as he tsked his tongue. " _Mateo_ … You really got to stop playing games with America."

"Just wait to I get him in the rink. _C'est un enfoiré mort._ "

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"That he'll be a dead Motherfucker? _Oui_."

Cuba spat out a bit of his water at that. The two of them both just laughed at that. "I want to see that fight. Invite me whenever it happens."

"Will do."

After that, they made small talk. Talking about their weather, how everything has been going. Just general things. Before Canada knew it it was 2:45pm. "Oh, Ita- I mean- Feliciano should be here soon!" Canada stood up from the chair and Cuba followed.

"Man, this weekend is going to be interesting with the three of us."

"Well, as I said, I'll be helping him with some paperwork, but maybe by nighttime tomorrow, we could all do something fun."

"It's up to you."

Together they walked towards the gate 3A which was on the other side of the terminal. By the time they got there, the plane had just landed and was now starting to line up with the terminal. "Oh, it's early," Canada muttered as he checked the time on his phone.

"Good…" Cuba nodded as he stretched his arms above his head. "That means we can leave this place sooner."

It wasn't even a minute later did the people start to pile on in-

" _Matteo!_ " A high pitched voice yelled out as Matthew could see red hair bobbing through the crowd.

"At least he remembered your name."

"Feliciano! Over here!" Canada screamed back for Italy's attention as he was starting to go to wrong way.

Italy head turned towards Canada's voice and he smiled brightly. " _Matteo!_ There you are!" Then Italy started running towards Matthew, his suitcase in tow.

Italy also showed no signs of stopping.

"Itay- Wait!" Canada met Italy in the middle and before Italy could slam into him- again- Canada swooped Italy up quickly.

Italy weighed nothing to Canada. In fact, Italy was so easy to pick up that Canada not only picked him up but also managed to twirl Italy around. This alone caused Italy to giggle and laugh. "Wee~ You're so strong!" Italy continued to giggle and he held on to Canada's neck and then took it farther by grabbing on to Canada's bicep.

"Ah!" Canada stopped his twirling and blushed.

"Ahem…" Cuban made his presence known and it was like a lightning bolt had struck Canada. He was in public and he just picked Italy and up and twirled him around like he was a long lost lover. Once that realization hit Canada he promptly _dropped_ Italy to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah!" Italy cried out and rubbed his sore behind.

"I'm so sorry!" Canada put his hands to his mouth once he realized what he did.

"Ve~ It's okay," Italy jumped up to his feet like a cat. "Not the worst fall I've gotten!" Ever the optimist Italy just beamed at Canada before focusing on Cuba. "Máximo! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Feliciano." Cuba greeted with a head nod before Italy walked over to Cuba and the two of them kissed each other on each cheek.

' _Oh right, Cuba greets that way as well…'_ Canada was reminded. He then clapped his hands together gaining their attention. "Alright! Let's get going!" Canada grinned and took the lead.

"Si, Captian!" Italy did a droopy mock salute.

"Alright." Cuba simply responded all while giving Italy the side-eye.

* * *

Cuba let out a low whistle. "You still have this beauty?!" Cuba exclaimed as he gave Canada's Pontiac a good thump with his hand.

"Of course! She's my baby!"

"Oh wow, This is an American made car, right?" Italy instantly took a fascination with the car and squatted down so he could look at the framework. "This is a…" Italy frowned and then tapped the framework. "Late 70's model?"

"Yeah! It is… how did you know that?"

"It's made of stronger steel than most cars today, plus the front of it, it's an older design that's obvious." Italy got up and walked up to the front and started to admire the hood. "May I?" he asked. Canada walked up next to Italy a little surprised that he knew all of this.

"Sure." Canada wanted to hear more of what Italy knew. Cuba was intrigued as well and stood to Italy left.

With permission, Italy popped the hood and held it up with the metal rod. This time Italy let out an impressed whistle. "Wow, wow… now, this is nice, is that a V8 engine?"

" _Oui_."

"301.6, if I'm correct?"

"Yep!"

"Two barrel or four barrel?"

Canada rubbed the back of his head. "Two…"

"Those must be hard to come by!"

"How do you know this much?"

"Matthew…" Italy rolled his head to look at Matthew with a raised eyebrow. "I'm best friends with Ludwig; I also make some of the most luxurious cars! I think Alfred owns at least two Ferraris." Italy smiled before finally taking the rod down and gently shutting the hood to the firebird. "I won't lie though, I didn't expect you to own an American car."

"Neither did I… but if there's one thing Alfred could do: it's making cars."

"He's still a little bitch," Cuba spoke- reminding Canada that he was still there with them. "But, he does make some good cars…"

"You don't like, Alfred?" Italy asked Cuba. Italy went for the backseat, allowing Cuba to take the front with Canada.

"Not particularly, no. He sticks his nose into other nations' business and if someone does something he doesn't particularly enjoy he declares war on them. He thinks he's the police of the world and well… let's just say I haven't had many good experiences with him."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I get it he can be a little..." Italy trailed off, now seemingly biting his tongue. It didn't take a genius to really see why. Canada knew it too.

Canada took it upon himself to lighten the mood."Yes, yes, but enough on old grudges, okay? It's just the three of us! Now let's crank some music and have some fun this weekend! _Oui?!_ "

" _Si!_ " Both Italy and Cuba responded at the same time.

With that Canada turned up the radio, playing _Def Leppard_ as loud as he could, and peeled out of the parking lot. Still what Cuba had told him earlier in the week lingered in his mind.

" _I really owe him."_


	8. Chapter 8

In all honesty, the first night not much happened. Canada showed them around his house, Kumakazoo staying stuck at his hip the whole time. Then they had a quick dinner, and now the three of them were outside on Canada’s patio eating Ice cream and drinking beer. Even Italy. Though Canada could tell that Italy really didn’t care for the taste as he almost always made a face after each swig (then would down it with ice cream as fast as possible). 

“So, tomorrow, I was thinking we’d stay here for most of the day, so I can help Italy with some of his paperwork. I’ll also make us a nice lunch, then maybe around five pm or so we can go for some dinner.”

“Sounds good to me!” Cuba grinned at Canada. 

“Yep!” Italy chimed in before suddenly standing up. _“Scusi_.” He excused himself before walking through the sliding glass door back inside. Canada didn’t give it much of a thought as he allowed Kumajena to lick some ice cream off of his spoon. 

“Beautiful night out…” Cuba commented as he looked out at Canada’s pond. 

The moon reflected off the pond in a while that it gave the whole surface area a nice silvery color. A nice cool breeze rushed passed them and Canada felt at peace even as the trees off in the distance rustled from some rowdy squirrels. “Yeah, it is.” Canada couldn’t help but agree. 

“I mean it, _Amigo_ , you have some of the nicest weather and prettiest land I have ever seen.” 

Canada felt his face heat up. “T-Thank you, Cuba!” Canada grinned at the compliment. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever-” Before Canada could finish his sentence there was an unholy shriek- followed by rapid footsteps. “Wha-”

Thankfully, Kumajenkins jumped from Canada’s lap just in time because it was quickly occupied by a panicked Italy. Italy was yelling and screaming so loud and frantically that Canada couldn’t understand a wood. Italy pulled Canada’s face close to his chest as he continued to scream. “Wh- what’s wrong, _mon ami_?!” Canada honestly feared that something horrible had happened to Italy. That was until Italy finally managed to spit it out. 

“Spider.” Italy’s voice was so quiet that Canada wasn’t sure he heard him right. 

“Eh?”

“... Spider, in the bathroom, _grande ragno…_ ”

Cuba was the first to laugh. “C’mon _amigo!_ A spider?! We fought in _wars_ and you can’t kill a spider?!” Cuba slammed his fist on the table as he barked out another laugh. 

“It’s big!” Italy tried to defend himself, but Canada could lie, even he laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “Don’t laugh!” Italy whined. 

“Okay- I’m sorry!” Canada tried to stifle his laugh, but it just kept bubbling up into giggles and mean little sniggers. Still, Canada stood up and placed Italy back on his feet. “I’ll go get it.” Canada spun towards his house.

“Don’t get bit!”

“I live in the woods, _Italie_ , I deal with spiders on a daily basis.” Canada didn’t even turn around when he said that. He was used to getting rid of spiders, little spiders, big spiders, it didn’t matter. 

Canada grabbed a cup from his cupboard and snatched a magazine off of his dining table. Kuma was right behind him every step of the way. “Don’t eat this on, eh?” Canada asked Kumajiro as he approached the bathroom. 

“Who are you?”

Canada didn’t even reply. 

The light was still on in the bathroom. Canada didn’t see a spider. He checked around the toilet, the trashcan, in the shower and tub, nothing. _‘Maybe it escaped?_ ’ he had thought. It was possible, make a big enough racket, and any creature would flee. Canada figured he just missed the spider and it would pop again later. That was until he turned around. 

Italy wasn’t wrong. This spider was pretty big. Clearly an adult wolf spider. About the size of a small child’s hand, and it was sitting right on the door. “Hello there, you _are_ a biggie-” Canada whispered to the spider. Still, all it took was a swift movement for Canada to catch the spider with the glass. Obviously, the spider freaked out about this and tried to run around their new glass prison. It didn’t work too well. Canada then swiftly slid the magazine under the glass. The spider happily jumped on the magazine. There were soft _tinks_ as the spider was now trying to ram itself against the glass. 

“Don’t worry, this won’t last.” Canada tried to reassure the spider. It didn’t work. The spider continued to ram itself into the glass. So, Canada walked on and started to make his way back with Kumajina. But, before he turned the corner he stopped when he heard Cuba suddenly say-

“-You really helped me out and I want you to know that.” 

“It’s no problem! Us nations, we gotta stick together!”

“Yeah, I wish the others saw it that way…” 

Canada frowned at that. _‘That sounds… suspicious…’_ Canada thought as he looked down at the spider that was still tapping against the glass. Canada could see his own warped reflection in the glass and could see that he was indeed still frowning a very deep and concerned frown. Canada quickly wiped the frown off of his face. _‘Not my business, remember that._ ’ Canada had to remind himself. So, he straightened himself up and wiped the frown off of his face. “You were right!-” He called out to Italy as he rounded the corner and walked out to the patio. “-He is a big, bugger.”

“Ah!” Italy let out a startled yelp and then proceeded to jump into Cuba’s lap. “You didn’t kill it?!” Cuba snorted at this and seemed tempted to just push Italy off. He didn’t… yet.

“Heavens no! Spiders are helpful to the environment!” Canada told Italy as he stepped down his stairs and off a good ten or so feet away from his home. “There you go.” Canada lifted the cup off of the spider and instantly the spider scuttled away for its life. 

When Canada turned around to his friends Italy was clearly making a disgusted and disgruntled face. “How can you be so calm?” Italy had asked Canada. 

“It’s just a bug.” Canada laughed as he quickly stepped up his steps and rejoined them. Italy finally got off of Cuba’s lap and sat next to Canada. Italy didn’t seem so convinced. 

Still, the rest of the night was them just shooting the breeze and making small talk about their countries. Their Ice cream bowls were empty but for Canada and Cuba their beer bottles piled up, one, two, three, four bottles, but for Italy, one bottle and a glass of water. He didn’t seem to mind though. Italy was the only one sober at the moment and it was clear to him that Canada and Cuba were on the verge of being drunk at this point. Their laughter got louder and a little more obnoxious. In fact, Canada’s own usual soft voice was a little louder than normal and Italy almost thought he was talking to America. 

Honestly, Italy was debating just calling it a night because for the first time in a while he realized he was the third wheel. Canada and Cuba were just talking to each other and laughing. However, before he could make his escape Canada called him back by suddenly wrapping an arm around Italy’s shoulders and doing the same to Cuba bringing them both in for a three-way hug. He didn’t say anything, he just hugged them all while having the biggest grin on his face. 

And that got Italy thinking. When has he ever seen Canada smile like this? Well, when was the last time he ever truly noticed Canada before? Italy frowned. He tried to rack his brain of all the times he truly talked to Canada… that _wasn’t_ on the battlefield. When was the last time _anyone_ talked to Canada? Was that why Canada seemed to be almost invisible the day Italy talked to him? 

It was at that moment that Italy decided he wanted to make sure that Canada smiled like that. Always. 

* * *

The next day it was like nothing really happened, neither Canada nor Cuba weren’t as loud as they were the night before. Canada was in the kitchen, it was the smell that honestly woke Italy up. The unmistakable smell of pancakes filled the air and made Italy's stomach rumble and his mouth water. 

Cuba was currently quietly nursing his coffee while scrolling through his phone. Kumajiro was also there, Italy realized the bear was eating and probably didn’t want to be messed with right now. “Good morning, _Italie._ ” Canada suddenly greeted Italy. Canada had turned around to put a perfect looking pancake on a nearby plate. Canada looked at Italy and smiled cutely. “Sleep well?”

“Si!” Italy answered with his own smile. “I slept great! Thanks for asking.”

“That’s good, do you want any coffee? Heads up it might be a little strong-”

“Bah!” Cuba interrupted Canada. “Italy likes his coffee strong, isn’t that right?” 

“I can really go either way with my coffee, but Romano likes his coffee really strong,” Italy explained to them as he rubbed the back of his head. Italy then got up from his seat and grabbed a mug off of the counter. It was a cute little white mug with a big red maple leaf in the middle of it. Another flag possession it seems. Italy then quietly poured himself some of the coffee and sat back down. 

“Okay, so after breakfast, you!-” Canada turned dramatically and pointed the spatula at Italy in a threatening way. Italy gulped and tried to shrink down the best he could. “You _have_ to get some more paperwork done today! I know you have a lot, I’ll help the best I can, but you know I can’t be looking at your official documents, right?”

Italy nodded. 

“Good… then after that I was thinking of a nice lunch with the three of us, back to paperwork with you afterward and then by five or six pm we can go out and do something fun!” Canada smiled before finally finishing up a rather large stack of pancakes. He then quickly put two plates and forks in front of Cuba and Italy. He then put a gallon jug of maple syrup in front of them as well followed by some butter. 

“Alright! I’ve been waiting for this!” Cuba cheered happily as he quickly took a couple of pancakes. Italy settled on just one pancake. “ _Amigo_ , have you ever had one of Canada’s fantastic pancakes?” 

Canada blushed as he finally took a seat between the two of them, a coffee mug between his hands. “Máximo, they’re not that good…” 

“Don’t kid yourself, you make the _best_ pancakes.” 

Canada just sheepishly laughed as the blush on his face turned a little more intense in color. He whispered a stuttered “Th-thank you.” 

Italy never had Canada’s pancakes. He figured they were just regular pancakes, right? Italy was no stranger to pancakes. So, he looked around for the icing sugar (or powdered sugar). “Where’s the icing sugar?” he asked. 

“No sugar.” Canada put it plainly. “Maple syrup, try it.” Canada urged. 

Italy just shrugged and decided to take Canada’s word for it. So he spread the butter on the pancake and then poured a little bit of maple syrup on top of it. He then cut a small piece off with his fork and paused before eating it. Worst case scenario it was going to taste like England’s food. Italy feared that, but it didn’t look burnt… 

Italy finally took a bite before he seemed rude. 

_‘Holy mother of pasta… this is delicious._ ’ Italy fell in love instantly. He started to dig in with new excitement. Cuba let out a barking laugh. 

“I think he likes it, eh, _Amigo?_ ” 

“Mmhmm!” Was all Italy could respond with as his mouth was currently full. Canada kept the blush on his face as he seemed to be swelling up with a bit of pride and confidence. 

Italy suddenly felt a tug on his nightshirt and when he looked down he saw Kumajiro pulling on his shirt. Italy swallowed down his bite and smiled at Kumajiro. “Aren’t you adorable!”

“Kuma! No begging!” Canada got up and grabbed Kumajiro by the middle, picking him up and holding the bear on his hip like one would a child. 

“Who are you?” Kumajiro asked. 

“I’m Canada, and you-” Canada poked Kumajiro’s nose in an affectionate manner. “-know better than to beg for food.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“You just ate!”

Kumajiro clearly pouted and jumped from Canada’s arms. “Kuma!” Canada laughed as he tried to call Kumajiro back but it did nothing as the bear simply walked away with his nose in the air. 

“Pookie gets the same way. He doesn’t talk, but I can tell when he starts pouting because I won’t give him an extra piece of fish.”

“You two must spoil your pets.” Cuba cut in with a bit of a sneer on his lips. They both must have shared the same blank/guilty look on their faces because Cuba just sighed in response while mumbling a soft “I thought so.” in response to that; all while having a small smile on his face. 

Breakfast went by quickly after that. They ate, made a bit of small talk, cleaned up their dishes, and then went on their ways. 

This is where Italy was now, in Canada’s study, all while looking at all of the paperwork in front of him as he boredly balanced his pen on his nose. He still had so much paperwork to do and he didn’t even know where to start anymore! _‘Well, I have to start somewhere! It’s not gonna disappear!... It’s gonna be messy before it gets clean…_ ’ 

That was a saying he gave himself when he worked under Mr. Austria. Sometimes when cleaning things he might make a bigger mess trying to clean off one thing, but in the end the mess still gets sorted out. 

After thinking on it, Italy decided to look more at his economy for the year. It’s a place to start, to see what he needed to trade for and with whom. 

* * *

Canada felt at a loss. Like… a really big loss. He was covered head to toe in flour and he just looked at the sticky, uneven, not even remotely good-looking blob that was in front of him. The problem was… that wasn’t the first pasta blob of his. No, the first one was currently in crumbles next to the sticky monster! He followed the recipe right… right? Well… clearly not. 

Canada rubbed his forehead, no doubt smearing more even more flour all over him. Soon after his nose tickled and before he could stop it he sneezed thus sending a wave of flour everywhere else. Canada could only sniffle weakly after that and wondered where along the line he went wrong. A frown graced his lips and Canada just sighed out very loudly. A part of him wanted to say ‘screw it, we’ll have Kraft instead.’ but another part of him didn’t want to do that. Not to Italy…

Italy would know what to do… 

Oh right, Italy invented pasta!

Canada sighed out again and then ran his fingers through his hair. He then poked his head out of the kitchen and saw Cuba was watching TV while also browsing his phone. Quietly Canada slipped out of his kitchen and tiptoed into his study. 

Italy was leaned over a couple of papers reading while he twirled the pen between his fingers to keep himself stimulated as he read. “Ita-”

Italy let out a startled scream and dropped his pen. Italy turned and looked at Canada. He then put his hand on his chest and let out a slow relaxed breath. “You startled me- uh…” Italy’s face changed to confusion while he eyed Canada up and down. “... You seemed to be covered in a little…” Italy pointed to his face. 

“I’m aware.” Canada deadpanned slightly. “Uh…” Canada rubbed the back of his head as he felt his face start to blush. “I… need your help with something.” He swallowed his pride. 

“Ve~?” 

So, Canada walked Italy back to the kitchen and showed him his gooey and crumbly mess. 

“Ve…” There was no sing-song version of his trademark verbal tick, no this was _disgust_ plan and simple. Italy was clearly cringing at what was in front of him. “I see…” Italy walked over to the gooey pile of dough and poked it. It stuck to his finger and didn’t want to let go without a fight. He then walked over to the crumpled pile of flour and touched it to feel its texture. 

“Okay, I see what happened. That one-” Italy pointed to the gooey pile. “-Has too much water and can be saved. Here, let me help you. Stand there.” Italy ordered and Canada did as he was told. Italy snatched the remaining flour up and came up to the gooey pile. Italy then powdered his own hands with flour before doing his best to smooth the dough out. Once he got it, somewhat, smoothed out enough for him to pour just a little bit more flour in the middle of the dough. “Alright, now flour your hands.” Italy helped by putting a little bit of flour into Canada’s open palms. 

Italy then got to the side of Canada. “Okay, what you’re going to do is first gently fold the dough over the flour, you don’t want to be too rough or else you’ll just get flour all over the place.” Canada did as he was told and then gently started to fold the pasta dough over the flour. “Keep folding.” Italy urged when he saw Canada pause slightly. Canada nodded and continued to fold. 

As he did this he was starting to see the flour start to mix in and the dough started to feel more like dough than a science experiment gone wrong. Suddenly Italy’s hands came in and grabbed the dough, Italy picked the dough off of the countertop and just smacked it back down and with quick and expert hands, Italy started to knead the dough a little. “There! All better!- you… do know how to knead dough right?”

“Uh…” 

“Okay-” Without an ounce of hesitation Italy moved so he was behind Canada. This, obviously confused Canada- but before Canada could ask Italy just what he was doing- Italy grabbed his hands from behind. Instantly Canada felt his whole face turn red hot and he was sure there was steam blowing out of his ears because of this. “-It’s simple! First you’re going to be gentle, but you need to be just rough enough to get the dough just right! Like this!” Italy guided Canada’s hands and showed him how much pressure to use. 

_‘Ahhhhhhh!’_ Was the only thought that could form in Canada’s mind. He couldn’t focus on the pasta! Not when Italy was pressed against his back like this! Not when Italy’s soft hands were currently on top of Canada’s own hands! Not with Italy so close to Canada that… Canada could feel Italy’s breath just barely tickle the hairs on his neck. Canada was starting to feel like a flustered mess. His heart was fluttering and his mind was racing. Nobody has been this close to Canada before- 

Well unless you count the time Russia accidentally sat on him. 

“-Okay, I think it’s kneaded enough! Now just make it into a ball and wrap it tightly in wrap and let it sit for a half an hour!” Italy unexpectedly let go of Canada’s hands. “If you need any more help let me know!” Italy yelled out as he went to leave the kitchen only to bump into Cuba. “Oops! _Scusa._ ” Italy apologized before walking around Cuba. 

Canada felt cold. Canada never gets cold! He’s _Canada_ he’s used to the cold! But yet, he felt cold without Italy behind him like that. 

Cuba whistled and leaned against the countertop with his back to it so he could look at Canada’s shocked facial expression. 

_“Amigo,_ I’m no expert on emotions or… anything of such. Hell, The only emotion I really know is anger… but I think I can safely say after watching you two for the twelve or so hours I’ve been here. I think you might be falling for little Feliciano.” 

That got Canada out of his little stupor. He then started to roll the dough up into a ball like ordered. “Don’t be silly.” Canada then started to look for his plastic wrap. While doing this Cuba responded.

“You think I’m wrong?” 

“ _Oui_.” Canada, rather smugly, responded. 

“Okay, okay. Why are you making homemade pasta? I mean when it’s just me and you, you usually just go for the boxed stuff.” 

Canada opened a near-by cabinet, there it was!. “Because I dunno, I was inspired?”

“More like inspired to get into Felicano’s pants-”

“Cuba!” Canada slammed the plastic wrap down on the counter in shock. 

“Sorry! I’m calling it as I see it! I mean let’s not forget what happened at the airport.” 

“He was going to run into me, I just picked him up to stop that-”

“-And then proceeded to twirl him around.” 

“...We’re just friends not even! He just noticed my existence a month ago … besides, he has Germany, remember? Who am I to him?” Canada started to wrap the pasta ball up in the plastic wrap- maybe a little more aggressively than he should.

“Now _that_ is a good question; one I’ve been asking myself since yesterday. If I’m being honest.” 

“We’re. Just. Friends.” 

“You’re so deep in the closet you’ve found Narnia, _Amigo_.” 

Canada huffled at that comment. “Alright, out of my kitchen! I gotta clean!” Canada promptly kicked Cuba out of the kitchen, he even grabbed the nearby broom and swept at Cuba’s heels; that did the trick and got Cuba out of the kitchen. Cuba cursed a little at him in spanish for doing such a thing, but Cuba brought it on himself for that! 

_‘I’ve found Narnia, ha!_ ’ Canada mocked in his head as he started to sweep up the flour. _‘I do_ ** _not_** _like Italy in that way. Totally unprofessional! It’ll be a betrayal! America and Italy have a good relationship and trade! If I were to take up Italy’s attention… it would…and what would Germany think?! Romano? The guy already hates me? Also how many others would economically get hurt if we magically got together?..._ ’ Canada sighed out and stopped his sweeping. He rested his head on the back of his hand while leaning against the broom in thought. 

“Who are you?” Kumajarring suddenly spoke as he came in and sat in front of the small flour pile on the floor. This spooked Canada slightly, but he quickly shook it off. 

“I’m Canada.” 

“Oh.” Kumadingo stood up on his two hind legs. “Hold me?” 

“Of course, _amour._ ” Canada put his broom down and picked Kumajiro up. For a few minutes it was really just Canada holding Kumajira in his arms and even giving him a scratch behind the ears. However; after a while it seemed Kumajiro got bored because he eventually wiggled out of Canada’s grip and waltzed away.

Canada could only huff a laugh and continue sweeping. 

* * *

Italy was ready to pull his hair out. If his phone rang one. More. time. He was going to chuck it out a window! 

Turns out his boss, Romano, and Seborga didn’t exactly take his impromptu trip to Canada’s house too well. Then again, he kinda knew the note he left explaining as much wouldn’t exactly go over well with any of them. So, he did the only thing he thought best! He turned his phone off and tried to continue his work. 

“Who are you?”

“Gah!” That’s twice today someone nearly gave him a heart attack. Italy spun around in his chair to look at Kumajiro. “I am Italia~” Italy practically sang out as he put his hand on his chest. “Geez, like owner like pet it seems, huh?” Italy tried to laugh it off as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kumajiro. He crouched down and started to pet Kuma between the ears. 

Italy gave an awkward little laugh as he tried to calm his racing heart down. Kuma allowed the pats for about a good ten seconds before he suddenly swatted Italy’s hands away with a bit of force. “I was hoping you’d say that… he’s my owner, you know?”

Italy held on to his hand for dear life “Ve?” 

“Just know… I can and _will_ eat you if needed…” Without another word Kumajiro, while still fully glaring at Italy, started to slowly back out of the room. But, before he fully vanished Italy was sure he heard Kumajiro suddenly hiss out “Sleep with one eye open, garlic breath…” 

“...Ve?!” 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It was time for lunch. Great timing too because Italy's stomach gave a bit of a growl right when Canada came to get him. "Yay!" Italy zoomed up to his feet and cheered. "I'm starved!"

Quickly Italy made his way to the dining table, where three plates and sets of silverware sat. Where Cuba was along with a big pot of pasta that smelt really good. When Italy sat down he took note of Kumajiro. Kumajiro was by his own food dish, which seemed to be filled with tuna, but Kumajiro wasn't eating. No, he was staring _directly_ at Italy.

Italy felt afraid.

Does Canada know he's raising a monster?

Probably not.

Speaking of Canada. Canada came out of the kitchen and smiled at the two of them. "Don't be shy! Dig in!" Canada beamed. Cuba was first to start filling his plate with the pasta. Italy took note of it.

It looked like Canada settled for strips that looked similar to fettuccine but the cuts were uneven. Some strands were thicker than others. Italy didn't mind it though, makes it more unique and thoughtful. Once Cuba finished, Italy took a scoop. It was a good scoop and he put some on his plate. It seemed to be smothered in alfredo sauce and had ham in it. It looked good enough.

Italy put the scoop back and picked up his fork. Italy then took a bite.

It wasn't bad. The pasta was good and fresh, the sauce was nice as well but obviously was from a container, which Italy didn't mind. The ham added a nice taste to it all. All in all, a good dish.

Italy wanted to compliment Canada on the food, but when he looked over at Kumajiro, who was glaring straight daggers at Italy, Italy decided to bite his tongue and just keep eating. Eventually, they all finished in their own time. Cuba first, Canada second, and Italy last. Even though he was the last to finish, Italy quickly took it upon himself to collect the other plates. " _Italie,_ please, I'm the host-" Canada tried to stop Italy, but it didn't work.

"Nonsense, I'm a guest, besides you made lunch! It's only fitting I clean up!" Italy smiled at Canada.

"No, no, Italy you don't have to."

"I want to." There was a few second of silence where Canada and Italy just stared at each other, neither wanting to let the other work.

"Why don't-" Cuba suddenly forced himself in between the two of them. "We all split the work? Canada washes, Italy you dry the dishes, and I'll put them away?"

"That works!" Both Italy and Canada said at the same time.

And that's what they did. It was less than five minutes with the three of them working. Canada finished up by wiping down the counter. "Thank you guys!"

"No problem!" Italy spoke rather loudly as he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask." Cuba chimed in. "By the way, I'm going to take a beer, cool?"

"Yeah, just don't get drunk."

"Please! It takes a lot to make me drunk, you know that!" Cuba laughed heartily before snatching a beer from the fridge and retreating to the living room.

That just left Italy, Canada, and Kumajiro in the kitchen.

"How's the paperwork coming?"

"Good, I just finished up some of my military paperwork… did you know we're the eighth strongest military in the world?"

"Yes…"

"Well… I didn't…"

Canada chuckled as Italy kinda looked away from Canada and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What's next for you now?"

"I was thinking more on my economy. I had to stop last time as Seborga just took off halfway through helping me… and you never called back so I got stuck and…" Italy pouted a little and Canada frowned.

"Did Seborga ask you about… anything?"

"Hm? Not really, he just said he should get back to his own place and left. Why?"

"No reason…"

Italy frowned a little, he could see it in Canada's eyes that something wasn't right, but it wasn't Italy's right to pry, right? "Well, regardless I guess I should get back to work."

Canada just nodded "Yeah, I guess so, let me know if you need any help!"

"Will do-" Italy turned around ready to make his leave but then he stopped as a loud "Oh!" left his mouth. "By the way-" Italy just looked over his shoulder as he gave Canada a nice little smile. "Your pasta was really good!" And with that Italy bounded back for Canada's study.

Canada felt himself start to blush. Thank goodness Cuba wasn't in the room, because Canada was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it if Cuba saw him like this. Canada quickly straightened himself back up and tried to bring his blushing down. Once he was sure his blush was down he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to join Cuba-

-but stopped just before leaving to look at Kumajiroa. He was eating… ' _Now? Odd when has he ever waited to eat before?_ ' Canada could only think. He then shrugged at it and walked away. It was odd, but Canada really didn't give it much of a second thought.

"What'cha watching?" Canada questioned Cuba as he sat down on the loveseat, already popping the cap off of his beer and placing it on the table.

"Nothing special, just some movie that started playing, I missed the title card."

Canada recognized it pretty quickly as ' _Maudie.'_ but didn't feel the need to tell Cuba this. The movie played on while Canada and Cuba started to make small talk through it. While drinking their beer. Eventually, Kumajackal came back from eating and jumped up to sit on Canada's lap. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asked rather cutely to Canada while he pointed his fuzzy little paw in his face.

"I'm Canada."

"I don't get it. You must tell that bear that at least twenty times a day, how does he keep forgetting?" Cuba just shook his head.

"I don't know, I think it has to do with the fact that he no longer ages. His mind is still developing? Like it would a child's so he constantly forgets things."

"..." Cuba didn't seem convinced. "You ever… take him to the vet?"

"Only a certain vet, one that _knows_ , and only when Kumajera is really sick." Canada grabbed on to Kumajiro's paw and gave it a bit of a squeeze. Kuma took it that Canada wanted to play and started to nip at Canada's fingers in response. " _pas mordre_ , No biting." Canada told Kumajiro sternly. Kuma pouted before huffing in annoyance and laying his head down on Canada's arm in response.

"Such a hard life he lives, isn't it?" Cuba couldn't help but make fun of Kumaji; forgetting that Kumajira can talk, unlike normal pets.

And talk Kumajiro did: "Don't patronize me, Smelly!"

"Kuma, we've talked about this-Oh!" Kuma jumped off of Canada and simply walked back towards Canada's bedroom, his nose high in the air as he did so.

"Yesh, what's that bear's problem? He seems… rather snappish." Cuba calmly commented as he watched Kumajiro walk away.

"Yeah, he does… I dunno, he seemed fine this morning… maybe he just needs a nap?"

"I don't know, _Amigo_..." All they could do was just go back to watching the movie. Maybe Kuma would feel better after a nap.

* * *

After Italy managed to finish up a rather good chunk of paperwork. Not enough to completely catch him up, but enough for the day, They finally settled on going out for a nice dinner. So, after Canada changed out of his flour-covered attire into something a little nicer.

It was then settled that they'd go to a steak restaurant, as that was honestly the only thing the three of them could agree on. And off they went!

Now here they were. It was the weekend so the restaurant was busy and rather crowded, but they got a nice table by the bar, they ordered their food and drinks and were now waiting for their food while they made idle chat.

Canada noted a few families were kinda giving Cuba the side-eye. Just Cuba. Canada frowned as he tried to ignore their stares and just enjoy the night. Besides, they were probably staring because out of the three of them Cuba was the loudest…

Canada hoped that was the case anyways.

Cuba slapping the table brought Canada back to attention. Cuba let out a loud wheezing laugh. "This guy!" Cuba pointed at a blushing Italy.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out," Canada explained in a soft whisper.

"It's nothing!" Italy tried to hide his ever-growing blush with his hand. "Just a joke!"

"Oh, well now you _have_ to tell me." Canada grinned as he leaned across the table. Italy just took a sip (okay more of a gulp) and just nodded.

"Okay! Okay…" Italy swallowed hard and then broke out in a few giggles before calming down enough to speak normally. "I mean, you might not get it, because it's about communism- and everyone knows that communism jokes aren't funny unless everybody gets them!"

Canada let out a sudden snort as he tried to cover his mouth. He, like Cuba and Italy, was now snickering and trying not to be too loud. "Dammit, I didn't-" Canada sucked in a deep breath as another batch of giggles threatened to spill out. "-I didn't expect a political joke."

"It's no fun being a communist… but the jokes sure as hell are funny." Cuba laughed out a little and instantly the laughter died down from Italy's end.

"I forgot…" There was an obvious nervous tone in Italy's voice once he realized what he had done, and his eyes opened up to show that same amount of worry. "I'm sorry-"

"No, _Amigo_. It's fine! I'm…" Cuba paused and looked around before whispering in Italy's ear. "I'm not Russia. Okay? Yes, I get angry, but I can take a joke… besides, the joke wasn't directed at me." Cuba patted Italy's shoulders. "Buck up."

Canada decided to give Italy some comfort as well. After all it was just a mistake and Italy meant no harm. So, Canada reached over and touched Italy's shoulder as well. "We know you meant no harm by it."

Italy shut his eyes and then took a long swig from his wine before smiling. "Right!" He smiled brightly. Even though it was clear that Italy was _trying_ to hide his guilt, it was still very much there. And it was _very_ clear that Italy was now trying to drown that guilt with wine.

Canada just didn't get it. It wasn't that bad of a joke and even Cuba said it was fine, so why was Italy acting like he just accidentally committed a war crime?

…

Canada couldn't ponder on it for too long as their food arrived.

Italy was a lot more quieter with his mouth full of scallops and risotto.

They were all a lot quieter as they ate in fact. At one point Cuba and Canada just shared a happy look as they ate, but nothing was said.

"I wish they'd just go somewhere else and do that shit." Came a rather harsh voice that was _just_ loud enough for Canada to hear. Instantly Canada turned his head towards the voice that was coming from behind him. The problem was because it was so crowded he couldn't see just who it was that spoke. Eventually, Canada just shrugged it off, besides they probably weren't even talking about them.

"How's your steak?" Italy, still rather quietly, asked Canada, making Canada focus back on his own table.

"Fine! Want a piece?"

"Sure, do you want one of my scallops?"

"Sure."

So the two of them quickly traded food bits (making sure it _wasn't_ a piece they bit off of.) Italy even gave one of his scallops to Cuba in exchange for a french fry. All and all the food was pretty good and all tension was starting to be forgotten. If anyone made comments or gave them odd looks Canada just shrugged those odd stares and comments off. He wasn't going to let a handful of hateful people ruin his evening with his two friends.

Friends… Canada liked that.

* * *

Italy quietly unlocked Canada's front this was as Canada and Cuba loudly came stumbling into the home. Like last night they didn't exactly stop with the drinks, unlike last night they actually got rather drunk tonight and were just gone by the time it was time to leave. Once Italy saw that they weren't slowing down on the drinks he decided to be the driver.

They got there safe and sound!

Yeah sure Italy may have ran through a few red lights and stop signs, but they were back at Canada's and that's all that mattered.

Canada and Cuba both just sort of collapsed on the ground. First, they started laughing at this, but then it seemed that they just… fell asleep. Right there.

"...Yikes…" Was all Italy could say. He cautiously walked over to Cuba first and gave him a gentle nudge with his foot. Cuba grunted. "Okay…" Italy breathed a long sigh of relief. He then looked at the two bodies before him and snorted slightly. Somebody had to get these two to bed. Italy knew it had to be him. He was the only one standing after all.

He started with Cuba, surprisingly Cuba was lighter than he looked! Which actually made easy work for Italy to get him into his bed. Granted, it wasn't without its hiccups. Like Italy accidentally hit Cuba's head against the bedpost when he tossed Cuba on to the bed.

Still, he got it straightened out. He took off Cuba's shoes and socks, placed them neatly by the bed, and covered Cuba with the duvet.

He then made his way back to Canada.

Canada was a different story altogether.

The second biggest landmass Canada is and Italy was in way over his head thinking he could just pick Canada up. At first, Italy tried to carry him, but it turned out that Canada was _way_ too heavy. " _Cazzo!_ " Italy cursed with a strained breath when his knees nearly gave out. That wasn't going to work, It was going to take Russia or America to pick Canada off the ground. So, plan B it was then!

Italy grabbed Canada by his underarms and started to slowly drag Canada back to his room. It still wasn't easy. It was like dragging a dead body and Canada was still insanely heavy. Step by step Italy just pulled against Canada's body, constantly trying to get a good grip on Canada's torso and praying he wasn't hurting Canada by doing this. "God! You're so heavy!" Italy clenched his teeth and pulled only dragging Canada a good inch or two. "Almost there…" Italy stuck his tongue out with a bit of determination starting to surge through his body as he pushed through it.

It honestly took all Italy had but he eventually got Canada into his room. "I really should go back to working out with Germany…" Italy panted as he placed Canada down on the floor just at the foot of his bed. "I'm out of shape…" Italy placed both hands on his knees as he sucked in a few deep and uneasy breaths. After a few moments of catching his breath, Italy started to stretch. "This is going to hurt…" Italy muttered to himself as he knew what needed to be done next.

He had to physically pick Canada up for a few seconds.

Italy wasn't that strong, this has been established. So, he knew he had to focus all of strength into this and hope he doesn't break something.

"What are you doing?" Came Kumajiro's voice as he stretched himself out. Italy must have woken him.

"Just putting Canada to bed."

"..." Kumajiro didn't reply. Instead, he just sat there and watched, like a creep.

Italy didn't focus too hard on Kumajiro. Once Italy was stretched out, he sucked in a slow deep breath and grabbed Canada roughly just below his ribs and hoisted him up.

Italy almost couldn't believe he did it. He managed to hold Canada just enough to get him up on his bed. Italy has positioned himself and Canada so Canada was now just on the side of the bed and was able to take some of his weight off of Italy. Italy, finally, managed to lay Canada down on the bed. As soon as Canada's head hit the pillow Kumajiro jumped on the bed and instantly took to snuggling under Canada's arm. Italy moved down towards Canada's feet to undo his shoes, this didn't go unnoticed by the ever-vigilant, yet forgetful, Kumajiro.

"Now what are you doing?" Kumajiro asked, rather annoyed by Italy's presence still being in the same room as him.

"Just removing his shoes," Italy explained as he started to untie Canada's shoes. "Don't worry, I'm almost done." Italy reassured Kumajiro as he removed the first shoe. He then quickly removed the next one and took off Canada's socks as well. He shoved those in Canada's shoes and got ready to leave and call it a night, but not before throwing the cover over Canada and Kumajiro.

Just before he left Canada woke from his slumber. " _Italie._ " Canada still sounded drunk, and rather out of it, but still, Italy turned around with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Canada?"

"Ah… um…" Canada's face scrunched up slightly and he had to lift his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. " _Merci._ " Canada finally settled on what he wanted to say. "For bringing us home. I- uh.. Normally don't drink like that."

Italy walked over to Canada's bed and sat down on the edge. "It's alright, and I'm happy to help. But you need to get sober now-" Italy took Canada's glasses off of his face and folded them neatly up before placing them on the nightstand. "Get some sleep-" Italy was ready to go back to the guest room, but before he fully stood up Canada's hand snatched his wrist forcing Italy to stop. "Ve?"

"...Stay." Canada's voice became small and shaky, almost like even he couldn't believe what he was requesting.

Under any normal circumstance, Italy would _jump_ at the opportunity to stay as requested. But this wasn't a normal circumstance, Canada was drunk. It wasn't right, even if Canada himself asked it could be different in the morning and might even freak Canada out that Italy was there in his bed without his knowledge. So, Italy had to reject him as much as it pained him to do so.

"I can't, _Amico_ , you're drunk," Italy whispered softly to Canada as he sat back down on the bed. "It wouldn't be right."

"..."

"Here." Italy stood back up and leaned down, giving Canada a little kiss on the forehead. "I know it's not much, but I hope it still helps."

Canada didn't reply, Italy realized that Canada had fallen back asleep, and so Italy was able to get his arm back. " _Buona notte, Matteo_." Italy whispered as he got ready to close the door to Canada's bedroom door. What Italy didn't expect was Canada's sleepy reply of:

" _bonne nuit, Feliciano._ "

* * *

The next morning, Italy was the first to wake up, no surprise really. So, Italy took it upon himself to cook them breakfast. Still, in his sleeping clothes, Italy padded his way to the kitchen and started his usual process of making breakfast. First, he turned the coffee pot on. He made sure to make the coffee strong for Cuba's liking.

Then he opened the fridge to see what Canada had to offer in terms of food.

"Bacon-... ham? Oh right, Canadain bacon...oh, sausage- I know what I'll do."

Italy grinned as he snatched the sausage out of the fridge, along with the eggs. He almost grabbed some potatoes, but decided that might be too much; Italy was sure the others would be slightly hungover and couldn't eat all of that.

So, Italy got to work. He first did the sausages setting them on a hot skillet and allowing them to cook at medium heat. Making sure to watch them so they don't burn. Then when they were about halfway done he started on the eggs. Sunnyside up! Everyone likes that kind!

When Italy cracked his first egg is when Canada, followed by a (literally) pushy Kumajiro. Kumajiro was behind Canada's legs pushing him into the kitchen. Canada looked…

Yikes.

His hair was stuck up at several odd angles, he had some serious black circles under his eyes, his skin was unusually pale, and he had a rather upset look on his face like he was about to vomit any minute. In fact, Canada let out a sudden and loud gag the moment he entered the kitchen.

" _Buongiorno!_ " Italy greeted loudly. Canada grimaced.

"Lower your voice, please…" Canada groaned as he held on to his stomach.

Italy just smiled in response as he continued to cook breakfast. "I'm using your sausage, I hope you don't mind."

"If I did it wouldn't matter, now would it?" Canada bluntly asked as he made his way to the fridge. Italy watched Canada pull out a rather impressive sized fish (a whole fish!) and placed it in Kumajiro's food bowl. Instantly the bear started to tear into the fish, Italy had to look away. "But regardless, no. I don't mind." Canada made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

There was a bit of silence between them as Italy focused on his cooking. He flipped a sausage over when Canada spoke. "Hey-... about last night-" Italy smiled at Canada, who was clearly blushing heavily now, and looking rather embarrassed, "... T-Thanks... for everything you did last night… you went above and beyond…"

"It's no problem! I know you would have done the same if the situation was flipped!"

"Yeah… and… uh… I'm also sorry."

Italy tilted his head to the side. "What for?" Canada's face turned another shade of red and he put his hand to his mouth.

"For-..." Canada paused. "-Getting drunk. I never should have done that. I'm the host. You never should have had to drag my drunk ass back home-"

"Canada, it's fine! Really- ah!" The smell of burning made Italy quickly turn around to flip the sausages and check on the eggs. "-Really! It's no big deal! Don't worry so much about it! Also! Breakfast is ready!"

"Mmm… breakfast?" Came the rather grumpy reply of Cuba as he came into the kitchen looking no better than Canada.

Italy replied with a chipper: "Sausage and eggs!"

Cuba gagged. "No offensive, but if those things go near me right now, I'm going to throw up… I'll just have a coffee, for now, to let my stomach settle."

"Okay!"

"I'll just have a sausage." Canada relented after a few passing seconds. Italy happily put a single sausage on a plate for Canada, and gave him a fork and knife as well.

Italy gave himself a sausage and egg. He then sat down at the table between Cuba and Canada.

Cuba would grimace every few seconds and Italy even saw him gag again. Italy actually started to feel bad for the two of them. They looked absolutely miserable and here he was happy as could be…

"I can't-" Canada suddenly pushed his half of a sausage away from him. "I'm sorry, it's too much right now."

"That's okay- maybe I should have made sausage…"

"I appreciate it though… Kuma-" Clearly not wanting his sausage to go to waste Canada simply gave it to a very happy Kumajiro. Kuma took the sausage and walked away with his head high and his little tail wagging like a dog's tail would.

"So… you _do_ spoil that pet of yours." Cuba was the first to respond.

"Yep!" Canada stood up and grabbed the coffee pot. "More coffee?"

"Yes, ple-" Before Cuba could finish there was a knock at the door that made the three of them stop dead. Italy looked at Cuba first, and Cuba looked at Canada in confusion. "Expecting someone, _Amigo?_ "

" _Non._ " Canada put the coffee pot down and made his way to the front door. It was pretty instant when Italy and Cuba got up to follow out of curiosity.

For Canada, he figured it had to be America. Who else knew where he lived that wasn't in the room with him? Canada mentally prepared himself to make peacekeeper between Cuba and America. Just the sight of America is enough to send Cuba into a rage- Canada knows that personally.

So, because he figured it was America, Canada didn't bother to check to the peephole. He just unlocked the door and opened it enough to look at-

Germany.

Germany was at his doorstep looking rather cross.

"Uh... _Bonjour._ " Canada blinked in confusion.

" _Guten Morgen,_ America."

"Canada."

"Right, my apologies…" Germany coughed and then sighed. "I was told Italy would be here?"

"Italy?" With that Canada finally opened the door wider so Cuba and Italy could finally see who was at the door. Before Canada could turn around there was loud startled yelp (that undoubtedly belonged to Italy.) followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. By the time Canada finally turned around, Italy was gone leaving behind a very confused Cuba and a dust trail leading through the kitchen. Then Canada heard the sound of the sliding glass door opening-

"Hey!" Germany loud roared and suddenly pushed passed Canada. "Get back here!" Germany gave a furious chase after the retreating Italian.

"Wha-" Canada was accidentally tossed to the ground, he jumped up just as quickly. Their hangovers now were forgotten as they went after Germany and Italy. There was a loud protest from Italy and when they got to the kitchen they found Italy, who in a last-ditch effort, was now trying to escape via the kitchen window while Germany had him from around the middle trying to stop Italy from leaving. (Turns out the glass door was Italy's attempt at a diversion that clearly didn't work.)

"Oh no, you don't!" Germany snarled in anger as he managed to pry Italy away from the window. "Are you _not_ running away from this, _Italien_!"

"No!" Italy's grand plan was foiled and he had no choice but to surrender at this point. Italy then went limp in Germany's arms for only a second before he pulled a comical little white flag out of his PJ's shirt pocket. "I surrender…" Italy waved the tiny flag. Cuba laughed at the flag, Canada did not.

What the hell was going on?

"Good!" With a huff, Germany dropped Italy to the ground. Italy landed on his butt rather harshly. With a pout on his lips, Italy rubbed his sore butt and stood up rather grumpily. "Now you explain to me why I had to stop everything I was doing to come and get you!? Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to get a plane to…" Germany paused.

"Canada," Canada responded with an eye-roll.

"Canada!" Germany resumed. "I've gotten nonstop texts and calls from _your_ boss about you just up and leaving without even mentioning anything to him about it!"

" _Italie_ , you didn't tell your boss you were staying with me over the weekend?" Canada almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Every_ nation has to check with their boss when they leave their borders!

Italy started to press his two index fingers together guiltily. "I told them!... In a note… right before I left..."

Cuba actually had to sit down. Cuba was trying to process what he just heard. Cuba then put his face in his hands before he spoke again. "No, _Amigo_ , do you realize how dumb that is?"

" _Oh mon Dieu…_ My prime minister would be _furious_ with me if I ever tried that. He'd have every secret service member looking for me! He'd be calling every nation he knew! You can't just… _do that_!" Canada just couldn't believe a word of it.

" _Italien_ , talk to me, why are you doing this all of a sudden? Just leaving without telling anybody, you didn't even tell Romano, or _me_ that you were leaving on this trip! You've been ignoring all messages, this isn't like you!" The slight hurt in Germany's voice was there and present.

All eyes were on a very guilt-ridden Italy now. "... I didn't mean to hurt you…" Italy spoke softly. "... I came here because… I needed help doing my paperwork…" Italy _finally_ confessed to Germany.

"Paperwork?"

"For the world summit coming up," Canada joined in suddenly. "I've been helping him trying to catch up."

There a pregnant pause before Germany sighed. "Alright…" Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Show me."

"Ve?"

"What you've done… I'll do what I can to help you catch up."

"Seriously?"

" _Ja…_ You don't mind, do you?" Germany turned to Canada. "If I stay to help him, that is."

"Of course not! Trust me, I think he needs all the help he can get. The more the merrier, right?"

" _Ja,_ I guess…"

And that's how Canada suddenly realized he was now hosting three people over at his house for once. How exciting. 


	10. Chapter 10

Italy was right.

Germany did in fact yell, he yelled loudly, angrily, and with a weird sense of vigor.

"-should have done this _months_ ago, _Italien_!" Canada cringed as he passed his study. "And once again I have to help you pick up your slack!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix this!"

' _Then don't help! If it bugs you so much; we were doing just fine without you!'_ Canada couldn't help but rather indignantly think. Still, Canada pushed his feelings down, after all, Germany did say it best at one point:

"Nothing ever gets done with coddling."

But that doesn't mean he has to be a dick about the situation.

Canada wanted to help, he figured with the three of them they'd get done faster, but Germany pushed Canada out of the study (It's Canada's own study dammit!) and basically told Canada: "Thanks but no thanks." (Okay, Canada may have paraphrased it.) Germany was a stern, protective, and paranoid man. Still, Canada thought maybe there might have been more than that deep down. That yes, the war was over, but Canada felt that Germany had his reservations about an 'Ally' looking over Italy's paperwork.

Or that he's afraid of the very thing that started the war (many wars in fact) allegiances. A secret allegiance between two G7 members would for sure stir something up amongst the UN.

But at the same time…

What kind of Lameass allegiance would North Italy and Canada have?! They're two of the nicest/weakest nations. They pose absolutely no threat to anybody. (except for maybe themselves.)

Canada only shook his head once again and entered his living room. "Not the Sunday I was expecting." Canada started a conversation with Cuba and sat down on the loveseat next to Cuba.

"Me neither. Can you believe Italy just… left! _Puta_ is lucky! If I was his president I'd come here myself and grab him by the ear." Cuba laughed a little.

Canada stretched his legs over Cuba's lap. (Cuba never minded when Canada did this) Canada then let out a loud sigh and rested his head on the armrest. "I know damn well Justin would lock me up for doing such a thing."

"Whoa, Prison?"

"No, not that kind of lock-up. More like a grounding of sorts. Secret service at my house, not allowed to leave, the whole shebang."

"Sounds like this actually happened to you before."Canada couldn't hide his smile and Cuba gave a surprised noise in response. "Seriously?"

"It happened _once_ , yes, Justin was in office at the time. In fact, I think it was his year. He pissed me off, we actually got into a rather loud argument. So, I left." Canada shrugged. "I left for France's for… five days."

"Five days?"

"Yep."

"And France allowed it?"

"France didn't know why I left, to him was just a surprise visit."

" _Oh Dios mío…_ well, let me guess, Justin was waiting for you when you came back?"

"Mmmm…" Canada grimaced with a mixture of amusement and guilt. "No... well, yes… Let's put it this way. England wasn't exactly happy having to get me on the fifth day."

"He didn't.."

"Yeah… he did. England snatched me by the ear and didn't let go until I boarded that plane back home. I also got an earful about how 'You're acting like a child!' and 'You're showing out! Like America! Just because you didn't get your way doesn't mean you get to run away!' and the classic 'You're a nation! Act like it!'." Canada dryly laughed at the memory.

"Then I came home and was put on lockdown for… three months for abandoning my country like that."

"Jesus!"

"I couldn't even get my own groceries. Had to have them delivered."

"And yet you're actually somewhat friends with Justin now?"

Canada gave another half-hearted shrug. "It's funny how things work out, isn't it?... I also think Justin got a glimpse at my influence after that."

"What do you mean?"

Canada made an uncomfortable face. "...Riots."

Cuba hissed through his teeth uncomfortably. Canada then perked up rather quickly. "But that's in the past!" he then waved it off. "I'm better now."

"If you say so." Cuba laughed. Then Cuba stretched his own legs out so their legs were intertwined with each other and they were both lazily laying on the loveseat together. "So-"

"Hm?"

"I think I should take my leave tonight, around six."

"Alright, no big deal. Need a ride to the airport?"

"Naturally." Cuba smiled and Canada laughed.

"Thanks for coming over, Cuba, I know it wasn't the weekend you expected."

"Nah, it was fun all in all. You know what I found out while being here?"

"What?"

"Italy is much stronger than he looks."

Canada couldn't help but give Cuba a look of confusion. "What do you mean, _Amie?_ "

" _Amigo_ , Italy picked me up and put me to bed, and did the same to _you_. Honestly, if it was just me, maybe I wouldn't have noticed my Island is smaller than his land, but you? The second-largest landmass in the whole world? How can someone so weak, said to be the 'weakest nation' pick you up and put you to bed."

Oh, How Canada wanted nothing more than to argue about that, but it seemed that Cuba was making a pretty good point. "Hm… you, make a good point there."

"Ah. But then again, I don't think even Italy knows his own strength. After all, he didn't even know he had the 8th strongest military in the world." Cuba relaxed in his seat a little more.

Suddenly Germany's voice flooded the whole house as someone had opened the study door. "-You have exactly fifteen minutes to take a bathroom break and stretch your legs! No more no less! _Verstehen?_ "

"Si!" Italy's more cheerful voice responded and the Italian bounded off towards the bathroom it seemed.

Canada took this moment to finally untangle himself from Cuba's own legs and sit up. Maybe Canada was being nosey, maybe it was because he realized he was being a bad host by not offering Germany a drink yet, either way, Canada just smiled at Cuba before saying " _Excusez-Moi._ " And making his way to his study.

The first thing he saw Germany, obviously. Germany was sitting at Canada's desk in the rolly chair looking rather frustrated at the papers in front of him. Canada could see his face was slightly scrunched with anger and his brows were furrowed with frustration as he was reading over one of the papers. "What do you want?" Germany, rather bluntly, asked Canada. The scary thing was that Germany didn't even look up from the paper.

"Ah!" Canada felt his voice become smaller. Granted he never talked loud to start with, but there was something about Germany that almost made Canada want to go mute. "I was wondering if- um…" Canada straightened his shoulders up and coughed. "Do you want a beer?" Canada's voice just barely reached above a whisper.

"A beer? _Ja_ , that sounds good, thank you." It almost like a personality flip; from harsh and authoritarian to warm and friendly. So, Canada took off for his kitchen. He snatched up the first beer in his fridge and hoped it lived up to Germany's standards. It was just a short way back to the study. Canada popped in and gently placed the beer down next to Germany on a coster.

"There you go!"

" _Danke._ I'm going to need this." Was all Germany said and he opened the beer. Canada watched him take a swig of the beer. He didn't make a face so that's good.

"So, at the risk of being… nosey." Canada paused when Germany shot him a sudden look. Still, he spoke so he might as well finish his sentence. "Is everything in order?" He practically whispered.

Germany looked Canada up and down, probably deciding if he was a threat. "Look-" Germany took another swig of his beer. "-Thank you- for helping Italy this far. Really, I appreciate it, but, with all due respect, please don't worry yourself in Italy's affairs from now on."

Instantly Canada felt the frown start to pull at his lips and he leaned against the doorframe. "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing against you, honestly. It was foolish for Italy to involve you in the first place. It was foolish of Italy to wait until now to do a year's worth of paperwork!" Germany tossed one of his hands up in annoyance. He then shook his head and took another drink of his beer. "But don't worry, I'll help him… like always… I just don't know why he didn't come to me about this first." Germany shook his head.

' _Because you yell too much.'_ Canada couldn't bring himself to say that. Instead, he just shrugged and mumbled a soft "I dunno." in response.

"Speaking of Italy-" Germany looked at his watch and Canada quickly jumped.

"I'll get him! Don't worry about it."

"Oh... _Danke_."

" _Aucun problème!_ " Canada responded back in french before retreating. The bathroom door was open and the light was off telling him that Italy had left.

"Looking for your lover?" Came Cuba's deadpan voice as soon as Canada poked his head into the living room.

Canada melodramatically turned his head in Cuba's direction. "Seriously?"

Cuba snorted at Canada's response. "He went outside, by the pond, mumbling something about 'having enough time'."

"Probably enough time to run off," Canada muttered before chuckling. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

Canada bounded for the sliding glass door. As soon as he opened the door he smelt it. The smell was unmistakable.

Cigarettes.

Oh, what a naughty little nation Italy is.

At least Italy was smart enough to hide out of sight. Still, it didn't Canada long to sniff Italy out (literally) from around the corner. Italy had his back against the wall, looking at his phone with one hand while smoking with the other. Italy never even noticed Canada standing there.

Canada debated on how to go about this, and then finally decided to just go about it head-on. Italy never saw Canada coming, Canada sauntered over and snatched the cigarette out from between Italy's fingers.

"Bah!" Italy cried out in surprise and put his hand on his chest "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Canada mocked with a grin as he held the cigarette in his own fingers. "Take your dirty little pleasure?"

"No! Use your powers on me! It's really scary!" Italy dramatically shook his head back and forth as he grabbed on to it with his hands.

"P-Powers?"

"Yeah! Your power to be invisible and really quiet!"

' _It's a power?_ ' Canada thought for just a moment. Could that be the reason why he's normally ignored, forgotten? Canada shook his head and realized rather quickly ' _how silly! I don't have any such powers!'_ "Don't change the subject!" Canada changed the subject.

Italy then blushed slightly. "Are you going to tell Germany? If he knew-"

"No, I don't care. I just didn't know… does Romano?"

"Yeah, he smokes way more."

"Naughty, naughty, Italy." Canada couldn't help but mock as he handed Italy his cigarette back.

"Want a hit?" Italy asked before he took the cigarette back. Canada debated it for a moment. As much as he likes a good cigarette, he was still trying to quit dammit! All these temptations….

" _Non_ , but thank you."

Italy shrugged and went to take his cigarette back, but then-

"There you are!" Germany yelled as he turned the corner and he instantly stopped once he saw the cigarette.

"-It's mine!" Canada quickly took the blame and drew the cigarette back towards himself. "France's influence… Y'know?" Canada gave an awkward smile.

Germany just sighed and shook his head. "Those are not optimal for battle training, they'll hurt you and your people."

"I'm trying to quit."

"Hm. Italy, paperwork, now!"

Italy just smiled and nodded. He then walked on passed Canada mouthing a "Thank you." to Canada in the process. Canada smiled in response. Once Germany and Italy were gone and out of sight, Canada was ready to just snub the cigarette out and forget about it.

But that smell… it was getting to him. When was the last time he had a smoke? He's been so stressed, his people have been stressed. Cigarettes had such an intoxicating smell. Canada straightened up, took a deep breath, and rubbed the cigarette on the ground snubbing it out. Better not.

* * *

Canada was almost completely alone. Around four pm Germany unexpectedly took Italy and they left. Hell, they left so quickly that Italy couldn't even properly give Canada a goodbye.

That kinda hurt. Still, Italy did give Canada a text later on. It was a picture of a sad-looking cat saying 'Sowwy.'

Canada was at the airport dropping Cuba off when he got that text.

"Alright, _amigo,_ text me?" Cuba asked as he looked at the plane on the other side of the glass.

"Of course!" Canada hugged him and took note of the faint smell of cigars and spice that seemed to still linger off of Cuba.

Cuba broke the hug first and then patted Canada on the shoulder rather harshly. "Hey, make sure to tell me when the wedding is!" Cuba then let out a loud and hearty laugh as he grabbed his luggage and quickly started running. Canada just barely missed Cuba with his shoe.

"You got lucky!" Canada screamed at the still retreating Cuba.

"You know you love me!" Cuba yelled back as he flashed a smile at Canada.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Canada hopped his way to his shoe. He then put his shoe back on his foot and waved Cuba on, despite the fact that Cuba was now gone. Maybe one day it'll just be the two of them again.

With a heavy sigh, Canada shoved his hands into his pockets and stood there. Now alone.

Just him and Kumajinko.

But this time it was different as his phone buzzed with another text coming from Italy. This time it was a picture of a sleeping Germany on jet they were currently taking together. It was a selfIe as Italy was in the corner of the screen throwing up a peace sign while pursing his lips. The caption in the middle of the picture read- **Guess who finally fell asleep! It's pasta time for me!**

Canda snorted with a laugh and sent a text back. _How's the paperwork coming along?_

In which Italy replied rather quickly with: _Screw paperwork! I'm relaxing!_

Canada laughed again as he continued to walk without really looking at his surroundings. He wanted to rebuttal or retort but in all honesty, Canada would do the same thing. _Make the best of it, I say._ Canada replied finally.

_I will!_

Canada bumped into somebody while looking at his phone. He muttered a quick apology and kept on walking while looking at his phone. _So, what's next? For you I mean._

Canada put his phone in his pocket because now he had to focus on what he was doing. He made his way down out of the building and towards the parking lot. Where he found his Pontiac and Kumajiro waiting for him. Canada got into his car and instantly Kuma jumped into his lap.

"Finally! It's just the two of us!" Kumajira practically cheered as he stretched himself out across Canada's lap.

"Yep, just me and you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Can we get some Timmies? I'm hungry!"

Coffee did sound good. "Sure!" Canada smiled and droved off and out of the parking lot. Time for normality again it seemed.

* * *

"Draw a circle and that's the earth~" Italy sang on the other side of the phone line.

"Draw a circle that's the earth~" Canada responded rather absent-mindedly as he wrote on his papers.

It was a weird routine for the two of them since Italy came over to Canada's. About three weeks have passed since then and it's something they do almost every day. They'd just call each other and talk idly. Not about their politics, unless Italy wants to bitch about his president. Today wasn't one of those days. No, Italy was just singing while doing his own present-day paperwork. Canada just started getting wrapped up in Italy's singing. The song was catchy.

"Draw a circle and there's the earth!~" Italy continued to sing with a bit more vigor.

"I am italia-"

"No!" Italy yelled; Canada jumped. "You're Canada!

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You have to say your name!" Italy dramatically waved his hands. "Okay? Let's try again!... Draw a circle and that's the earth~"

"Draw a circle and that's the earth~"

"Draw a circle and that's the earth!"

"I am-... Canada…" Canada just sort of whispered the last part. He didn't have the same bravado as Italy, that and a couple of people were starting to look into his office at the commotion.

"Louder!"

Italy will never be satisfied it seems.

Canada sucked in a deep breath. "I am Canada!" Canada finally sung loud enough for others to hear.

Italy started clapping with excitement. "Yeah! Draw a circle there's the earth!"

"Looking closely there's the earth!" Canada grinned as he got closer to his phone while resting his head on his arms.

"Or maybe it's the earth!"

"I am-"

Suddenly Justin slammed open Canada's office door. "-Canada!"

"Wah!" Canada jumped and quickly tried to make it look like he was working, but it was so clear he wasn't doing as such. Before Canada could make a lame excuse on his lack of working Justin snatched up Canada's phone.

"Goodbye Italy." With one swift movement, Justin hung up Canada's phone. Justin then gently placed Canada's phone on his desk and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm concerned." Justin started slowly and he took a seat across from Canada.

"Concerned?"

"Yes…"

"Are you going to tell me about what-"

"You."

"Me?!"

Canada looked at Justin with a bit of confusion.

"Canada, you've been talking to Italy almost nonstop since that weekend with him, not only that but you're behind on your paperwork and this… _singing_ you've been doing! He's influencing you!"

"Don't be silly! He's not influencing me. He's just a friend." Canada laughed at the silly notion.

"Okay…" Just suck in a slow and deep breath and then pinched the bridge of his nose in response. "Ignoring all of the lies you just told me-"

"-Hey-"

"America's birthday is coming in about a week."

"As is mine!"

"Yes, I'm aware, please stop interrupting me." Justin sat back a little in his chair. "I know you have your reservations-"

"I'm not going-"

"Canada-"

"I don't-"

"-Matthew." Having Justin use his human name shut Canada up in an instant. "There's talk of cutting off certain trades if you don't come."

"Oh…" It was a simple innocent 'oh', no the sound that came out of Canada's mouth was deep and full of rage. "That… that! _le connard!_ " Canada roared out so loud that his vocal cords started to hurt at being stretched. Canada stood from his seat only to be grabbed by his shoulders and forced down by Justin.

"Relax! It's just a party! Just go for an hour or two, drink, socialize-"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Isn't it bad enough that I see him during every meeting? Or when he's drunk and needs a couch to crash on? Or his surprise visits…." Canada sighed out rather loudly and started to rub his shoulders.

"... Maybe you can make the best of it."

"How?" Canada questioned with a bit of annoyance in his tone. It was at that point did Justin suddenly toss Canada's phone to him.

"I dunno, maybe you can convince a certain Italian to go to America's for a weekend."

* * *

_Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Canada gritted his teeth as he furiously cut the carrots for his homemade soup. He couldn't believe America, of all the low down things for his brothers to do! Threatening to cut off certain trades because Canada didn't want to go to his birthday party?! Petty. Just fucking petty.

_Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Of course, Canada asked Italy if he wanted to come, at least Italy would make the whole experience a little more tolerable. Italy was rather excited to come to such an event, he got Germany and Romano to come along too.

Canada continued to chop his carrots as they had personally hurt him. ' _God, America! Why are you such a jackass!?'_ Canada thought and furrowed his brow as he continued to purse his lips. Why did America want Canada there so bad?! America forgets about him all the time, why not this time? Why would Canada even want to go there? Just to say high, drop off a present, and be ignored?!

"Ah!" Canada cried out when his knife cut the tip of his index finger. "Fuck! Maple! Fuck!" Canada cursed out, not in pain, no, the wound was actually already starting to heal. It was the fact that being so careless could possibly cause something tragic to happen to his land. "Dammit!" he could only hiss and clutch his finger hoping the bleeding would stop here in a few seconds.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Came Kumajiro's voice. Suddenly the polar bear jumped on to the counter a band-aid hanging out of his mouth.

" _Merci_." Canada breathed a sigh and took the bandaid. Again, it was already healing, but still, Canada should cover it for an hour or two. He gave his hand a quick wash and put the bandaid on his finger.

"So, what's the big deal?" Kumajira asked as he continued to sit on the counter.

Canada gave his bear a bit of a look before just shaking his head. "You know… I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. Maybe Justin is right, I should just suck it up and enjoy the party for a few hours…" Canada picked his knife back up and tossed it into the sink, and made sure none of the carrots were bloody before putting them into his pot of broth. He then started to wash the cutting board. Once the board was clean of any blood he placed it back on the counter and grabbed a clean knife. Now Canada started working on chopping mushrooms.

"But?"

"I don't want to!" Canada slammed his knife into his cutting board in protest. He knew that saying stuff like that made him sound like a child, but at this point, he didn't care. "Why should I do something just makes me feel… un…"

_Loved?_

_Wanted?_

_Valued?_

Canada didn't know. "Just why should I go? There's already going to be a lot of people there, so what difference will I make?"

_Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Canada finished cutting the mushrooms and threw those in the pot as well. "It doesn't help that every year I'm forgotten while America… has people lined down the street for his parties."

Kumajeera didn't respond instead he just watched Canada for a few moments before jumping down from the counter.

Canada watched him go and just sighed out and started cutting some onions. Suddenly his phone buzzed on the counter. Canada grabbed it and looked at the incoming phone call. It was Italy, just seeing that Italy messaged him gave Canada a little smile on his face. Canada pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. " _Bonjou-_ "

Before Canada could finish Italy's voice exploded on the other side of the line. High pitched and frantic:

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was in three days!?"


	11. Chapter 11

' _Tell you what! I'll give you your present when we're both at America's house!-'_

' _Italy, you don't have to get me anything-'_

' _Too late!'_

' _Too late!? Didn't you just find out my birthday is three days away?'_

' _Yep! Perfect timing, right?'_

' _Italy-'_

' _Oh! My boss is back from his lunch break, Gotta go! See you on the forth!'_

That conversation continued to play on repeat in Canada's mind. Here he was sitting on his patio with his head resting on his arms. It was night time now and the mosquitoes were happily biting at his exposed arms and legs, often causing Canada to give them a good swat at. Still, his mind was reeling back to what Italy was saying over and over again.

Italy didn't know Canada's birthday till maybe an hour ago (Canada was guessing) but yet he already had a present for Canada, did this mean that he was planning on getting Canada a present regardless?

Canada felt flattered.

Flattered and confused.

' _Silly. Clearly he found out about your birthday and quickly found a present for you!'_ Canada tried to laugh it off. Yet his mind was telling him that wasn't the case. "Bah!" Canada cursed out and smacked at the right side of his neck harshly as he had felt the familiar pinprick of a mosquito. "That's it, I'm going back in." He groaned out and went back to his home with a sigh. He shut and locked his sliding glass door.

That was when he suddenly felt something nudge at his ankle. Canada looked down at a sleepy-looking Kumajiro. "Aren't you coming to bed?" Kuma asked Canada with a slow and tired drawl to his voice that was just adorable. Canada looked at the clock on the microwave. _12:45_ AM the clock flashed before briefly turning to _12:46_.

"Of course, _amour_ , I just needed to clear my head," Canada told Kumajira and he bent down to pick up the bear and hold him against his chest. Kuma let out a loud yawn, sticking his tongue out as he did so. The bear then smacked his lips and rested his head right under Canada's chin. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

Kumajiro mumbled something intelligible before falling asleep right there in Canada's arms. It didn't take Canada long to make it to his room, he placed Kumajirko down on an empty space before crawling into bed himself. It didn't take long for Canada to fall asleep after that.

* * *

"Hey! Seborga!" Italy greeted his younger brother. It was honestly a little odd to see Seborga in Rome, but Italy really didn't question it, it was always nice to see family. Still, why would Seborga see him at work? It wasn't going to rain, and even still Romano was back home now. It was just a little odd.

"Ah! Fratello!" Seborga ran up happily to Italy and the two of them embraced before they both kissed each other on the cheek, first the right then the left. "Just the person I need!"

"Ve~ You need me?" Italy grinned happily. "Whatever do you need, _Fratellino_!"

Seborga stood beside Italy and linked their arms together. "Just your company!"

"Aw!" Italy couldn't help but coo sweetly and hold on to Seborga's arm. He looked up at his little brother and smiled brightly. "You're so tall!"

"Thank you, I can't believe I'm the tallest out of the three of us!"

"Same with Romano! He's so jealous." They continued to walk arm in arm for a few moments. They were just walking around the building, passed Italy's workers and colleagues, just walking.

Suddenly Seborga spoke. "So, _Fratello_ , I heard you were going to America's for his birthday?"

"Si! You heard right!"

"I'm surprised the president let you go after the stunt you pulled a couple of weeks ago."

Italy snorted softly and rested his head on Seborga's shoulder. "I'm still on probation with my boss."

"Meaning?" Seborga raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"He's coming too. That's fine! He can entertain the Cheeto in the Whitehouse. He just wants to make sure I don't run away… again." Seborga let out a loud snorting laugh. Italy wasn't really laughing at it though. "You laugh, but that's also why Romano is coming as well. Under the president's orders. To keep an eye on me."

"Do they really think you're just gonna run off?"

"... I don't think it's really that… it might be something else." Italy mumbled softly. "Still, Germany said he'd come! But I think that has more to do with all the beer America is going to bring." Italy just shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question about that."

"Hm?"

Seborga stopped walking after a few seconds and looked at Italy with a rather innocent face. "May I come as well?"

"You want to come to America's birthday?"

"Si! I think this is the closest I'm going to get a world meeting."

Italy grinned at that. "Of course you can come! I suggest buying a gift card for an American fast food place! It's an easy gift!"

Seborga laughed at first, thinking his brother was joking but quickly realized his brother was not joking and stopped laughing pretty quickly. "Thanks, I'll consider it…"

"Italy-" A man walked up to the two of them. Italy recognized them as his head finance minister, Christian Bianchi. Seborga suddenly tightened his grip, rather considerably, against Italy's right arm. Italy then felt Seborga's hand resting against his own. Italy looked at him in slight confusion. "-Oh, and young Seborga." The Finance Minister smiled at Seborga.

" _Ciao."_ Seborga greeted, his tone stiff and almost unnatural.

"Italy, can I have a second with you?" Bianchi questioned innocently and Italy smiled.

"Of course-" Italy went to move but Seborga seemed to have a hard time letting go. "Oof- uh…" Italy looked at Seborga in question. "Seborga?" Italy asked. Seborga noticeably swallowed hard and then looked at Italy. Italy just gave an awkward goofy smile and pulled against Seborga, who was still holding him. "You can let go now."

"...Right! Sorry there." Seborga instantly released Italy's arm. He then rubbed the back of his head rather awkwardly. "... I'll see you later?"

Italy nodded and with that Seborga said his goodbyes and left. Italy turned to Bianchi and smiled at him. " Ve~ Now, what is it you needed?"

"Well-" Bianchi suddenly wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulders and pulled Italy closer. "-It's a little hard to explain, _Amico._ " he started as he walked and Italy had no choice but to follow.

' _We're friends?'_ Italy thought for just a moment before he focused back on Bianchi. Who just kept on talking. "You could try, Mr. Bianchi," Italy mumbled and scrunched his nose at the overpowering smell at Bianchi's cologne.

"I know, I know. It's just… Oh, Italy. There's something I have to confess to you." Bianchi continued to lead Italy into his office where Bianchi shut the door quickly and swiftly behind him.

Once more, Italy frowned before tilting his head in question. Confessions were never good, _especially_ from politicians. Bianchi finally released himself from Italy and sat down at his desk. From there Italy sat down at the chair across from his desk. Bianchi neatly folded his hands and leaned in just a little. "Feliciano, what I'm about to say doesn't come easy to me, but it must be said. You have a rotten egg in your cabinet."

Bianchi paused for a moment, looked down at his desk and back at Italy.

Italy straightened himself up and put on his most serious face. "Ve~ That's quite an accusation there, Mr. Bianchi." Italy rested his arms on Bianchi's desk.

"Yes, I'm aware it is, but I need you to know-"

"-Why didn't you get my brother?" Italy asked the question fast, maybe a little too fast because Bianchi blinked in confusion.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Romano. Why didn't you get him?" Italy's tone started to shift. "You are aware that he's the one who mainly deals with the cabinet? And the fact that he deals with the prime minister directly?"

"Well, yes-" Bianchi swallowed hard but Italy didn't let him continue before he spoke again.

"-Have you brought this up with him at all?"

"W-Well, no. You see I thought I'd go to you, Feliciano seeing how you work directly with the president-"

"Cut the bullshit-"

" _Mi dispiace?-"_

"You came to me because either, A: You're scared of Romano, which I almost can't blame you, but it doesn't excuse this lack of professionalism. Or B: You think I'm gullible and you're _lying_ to either make yourself look good or… get me off your trail." Italy couldn't hide his little knowing smile.

Bianchi's face turned a rather bright shade of angry red. Italy could see that he was gritting his teeth now "How dare you-"

"Sir, with all due respect this isn't the first time some lowly politician thought they can get away with corruption by trying to get me to look the other way." Italy leaned back into his chair and rested his cupped hands against his chest as he gave Bianchi a bit of a smirk.

Bianchi suddenly rose from his chair and leaned down right into Italy's face. Italy didn't even blink. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Tell me something, Mr. Bianchi-." Italy took more notice of his nails now, and how his cuticles were starting to peel than he did Bianchi's ever-rising temper. "-You're the financial minister… how do a billion dollars just go missing?"

Silence.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

More silence.

"What did you do with it, Mr. Bianchi?"

Nothing. Just heavy angry breathing.

"I see… I think this is something I'm going to need Romano to look into after all, and probably the president-" Italy got up from his chair ready to leave when Christian Bianchi spoke a low but threatening tone while Italy's back was turned.

" If you tell them then I won't hesitate to take measures against you or your brothers! You have no power against me! You're just the nation!"

"One: Don't you _ever_ threaten my brothers! Ever again! _Do you hear me?_ " Italy grabbed Bianchi by his hanging tie, wrapped the tie around his right hand, and pulled him in close, probably close to choking him in the process and Bianchi let out a startled gag. Italy's tone changed completely now he was a hundred percent serious as he spoke again. "Two: Do you think I'm America? Mr. Bianchi? Do I look like him? Because unlike him I do not let politicians walk all over like I'm their bitch? You're right. I don't have direct power over you, but that doesn't mean I don't have power. Don't forget, _puta_ , my brother and I own the fucking _mafia_ -" Italy pushed Bianchi back into his rolly chair. "-I am more powerful than you think."

Bianchi only sat there. A complete and utter look of horror on his face.

Italy left the office and soon out of the building after that. Italy didn't stray too far from the building, no just to the side of it where he could be left alone for a moment or two.

' _Moron… absolute deficiente.'_ Italy shook his head and put his hand to his pounding heart. Their threats meant nothing to him, how many times was he threatened in his long life? A lot! This was nothing. Of course, he wasn't going to call the mafia on this guy, it was just a little scare to put him in his place.

' _Breathe…'_ Italy sucked in a slow deep breath. He then fished into his shirt pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Where he lit one and started to smoke to try and calm his shaky nerves. While smoking Italy took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Romano:

_Christian Bianchi just threatened me, check him out and get him out quickly._

Yeah, Italy didn't have to wait long for a response: _**I'll bash his fucking skull in!**_

_Don't! Just get him out of office!_

_**Why did he threaten you?** _

_I called him out on his bullshit, he tried to tell me there was a bad egg in the cabinet._

_**Classic mistake right there.** _

_I'm aware._

_**But you're okay, right? Like he didn't put his hands on you?** _

_I'm fine, he just threatened to 'take measures against me' if needed._ Italy decided to leave out the part where Bianchi threatened Romano and Seborga. If Romano got wind of Seborga being threatened then not even the devil could stop Romano from harming Bianchi himself.

Italy sucked on his cigarette and looked up at the sky as he exhaled the smoke. He then started to cough. A low horse cough. "Ugh, I should switch back to menthol…" Still, despite this, Italy was feeling more at ease. Slowly he closed his eyes again and just stood there taking in the weather for all it is. Once he was done with his cigarette he snubbed it out and threw the butt in a nearby bin before finally returning to work taking note of the fact that Mr. Bianchi's door was now firmly shut.

* * *

Canada woke up bright and early on his birthday. Of course, his people were happy and celebrating that was to be expected! Still, he didn't think too much about the day. After all, nobody ever remembered his birthday so by the time he was eating his breakfast he had already forgotten it was his birthday.

He'd sit back and watch the fireworks later tonight on his patio, but aside from that he had nothing else going for him. Well, that was until around noon, when Italy had called him.

Canada answered as he normally would when-

" _Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri caro Mateo!_

_Tanti auguri a te_!"

Canada's hands went to his mouth in surprise. He didn't know Italian, but dammit, he knew the 'happy birthday' song anywhere! And it wasn't just that, It wasn't just Italy singing either! Canada knew it had to be both a very begrudgingly Romano, and a less begrudgingly Seborga. Before Canada could say his thanks it started up again, this time just a bit faster.

" _Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri a te!_

_Tanti auguri caro Mateo!_

_Tanti auguri a te_!"

"You guys…" Was all Canada could squeak out in response as he tried to hold back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill. "Thank you!" He couldn't stop those pesky happy tears from flowing out of his eyes. " _Merci beaucoup!_ "

"Did I make you cry?!" Came Italy's panicked cry on the other side of the phone.

"Way to go, Idiota!" Came Romano's angry voice followed by a sound that told Canada that Romano had smacked Italy upside the head.

"Yes, but they're tears of happiness, _Italie!_ It's been years since anyone has sung 'Happy birthday to me!" Canada sloppily tried to wipe the still flowing tears away with his palm as he said it. He sniffled loudly. "I forgot how much I missed it. Thank you, thank all of you!" Canada continued to sniffle.

"Canada…" Italy breathed out on the others side.

" _Oui?_ " Canada questioned as he finally managed to wipe away the remaining tears away from his eyes.

"When I see you again, I'm going to give you the biggest hug I can muster!"

* * *

It's July fourth now and Canada didn't want to be here.

He really didn't want to be here.

Yet here he was. Watching the sun start to set while sitting on a bench just outside of his brother's home and guess what? He was being completely ignored while all the other nations were standing around chatting with one another.

Canada blew pitifully on the red, white, and blue party favor that rested in his mouth as he kept himself secluded from the rest of the party sitting on the farthest bench. He was actually sitting on the table part of the bench, letting his feet rest on the chair part. He had his head resting in the open part of his palm while his elbow as digging into his thigh. Canada let sigh, thus resulting in the party favor going off.

Canada wanted to storm up to America and give him a good piece of his mind for threatening trades, yet when he confronted America, he couldn't do it. He just told him 'Happy birthday' in that normal shy voice and gave him his present. America didn't open it, not yet. He said he'd open the gifts after the fireworks.

Did Canada get a 'happy birthday?' and a present from America?

Nope.

Hell, America didn't even give him the time of day!

The sad thing is that, as predicted, nobody wished Canada a happy (late) birthday. Not even France…

Canada sighed, allowing the party favor to blow again. In all honesty, Canada would have just called it quits at this point, grab a beer, and go home, but no. He waiting for Italy. It surprised Canada that Italy hadn't arrived yet and he wondered if Italy had forgotten about the time difference. Canada hoped not.

Canada grabbed his beer and took a swig from it and realized it was empty. This made Canada get off of his sad throne, leaving his party favor behind, and walk on over to the nearest cooler. If there was one thing Canada was grateful for was the fact that America made sure there was _plenty_ of beer. Canada just had to pick his poison and be able to sit back down right? Well, this cooler in particular seemed to be just full of soda for the kids (Not just Sealand) as it seemed America invited a lot of different families to this. Including the overbaked Cheeto of a president. Canada shut the cooler and was forced to walk up to the crowd, amongst the loud ground thumping music, and hairpulling amount of people. Of course, it shouldn't bug Canada, he was invisible right?... Well, that wasn't the problem.

' _Serves me right for not checking cooler beforehand!'_ Canada could only scold himself. Canada steeled himself up as he looked at all the people. Their faces, some blank to him, others he knew. It made a bit of anxiety start to pool at the pit of his stomach. God, how much he wished for Kumajiro right now! But no! He was just going to be gone for a few hours! That's what he told himself, now, bah!

So, Canada had to awkwardly make his way past a sea of people to the nearest cooler, the people didn't even notice him, but he noticed them. Each person he passed made Canada more and more uneasy as his anxiety continued to build. Why did America have to invite so many people!? Canada's head was swimming by the time he finally managed to find the nearest cooler. He opened it-

"Oh, thank maple!" Canada practically cheered as he grabbed a Budweiser and opened it. From there he took a happy swig from his can. He then decided to take a precaution and grab a second beer so he wouldn't have to go through the crowd for a while.

America was laughing.

America's laugh was so recognizable that Canada could pick it out amongst this ocean of people. He wasn't far actually maybe a good fifty feet away from Canada. He was laughing with France and Denmark as well as a few other nations. Canada felt a bit of a frown start to tug at his lips. At that moment all of his anxiety started to fade and replace with a new feeling. Resentment. A deep and burning resentment. ' _All I wanted to do today was sit down, read, and relax. Now I'm here, uncomfortable and crowded.'_

It was like God had sent him a sign when a little boy, no older than six, from some random fandom, came rushing up to Canada with a plastic cup filled with a dark brown liquid, soda no doubt. "Fiwewowks in five minutes!" the kid screamed at him ecstatically at Canada.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" before Canada could say anything the kid ran off. Clearly on a sugar rush. Canada watched this kid run straight up to America and just… not stop.

It was amusing to say the least as the kid had completely spilled his soda all over America's shirt and jacket. America didn't curse or scream, he just patted the kid on the head, laughed, and excused himself. ' _Just a little bit of karma, I guess.'_ Canada thought as he watched America retreat to change his clothes.

"Canada!"

Italy's voice was enough to make Canada's almost snap to the side. Before Canada could say anything Italy had attached himself to Canada's side and with no warning, he was tightly grabbed and with _all_ the strength Italy could muster he managed to lift Canada off the ground, just an inch at the most.

"Whoa! Okay! Don't hurt yourself!" Canada panicked almost instantly. Italy happily put Canada back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, we're late!"

"You're not late, the fireworks are about to start here shortly, oh-" When Canada got a good look at Italy he noticed the small present in Italy's hands. "-You can put that on the table." Canada gestured towards the gift table that was practically overflowing with presents.

"I already put America's on the table-"

"Oh… you were serious about getting me a present-"

"-Of course I was! Now come on, away from the crowd." Italy grabbed on to Canada's hand and drug him through the crowd. "I know the perfect place!"

Canada's beers were now forgotten as Italy brought him away from the peoples and benches. Off deeper into America's backyard. Away from even the lights, but it was still a good spot that Canada wished he would have picked himself. It was a good ways away from the crowds and under a beautiful blooming magnolia tree that casted a sweet smell all over the the small area.

"How'd you find this spot?" Canada couldn't help but question as he sat down on the grassy area under the tree. Italy grinned devilishly and chose to lean against the tree.

"Once when America had captured me I managed to run all the way out here before he grabbed me and hauled me back to his basement."

"That's… not a cool story." Canada snickered.

"Yeah well, it's the truth!" Italy then sat down beside Canada. He then handed Canada the small gift. "Now open it, I want to see your face! I put a lot of thought into it!"

It was a rectangle shape of a box that wasn't very big or thick. This told Canada it was probably a gift card. He didn't care! When was the last time he got a present from another nation?

So, Canada opened the box, it wasn't wrapped, and…

It wasn't a gift card.

Canada's hand went to his mouth. "Is this-?"

"Hockey ticket! To see the Maple Leaves against the… uh…"

"Chicago wolves?"

"That's it! It's for November 12th in Chicago!"

"Italy- wait… Italy the 12th that's one of the days for the summit-"

"I know! I did the math! We're having the summit in Chicago!"

Canada wanted to argue, but… Italy was right. This year was America's turn for the summit and he had chosen Chicago as the place to have it.

"Plus! The game is happening at night! So we won't be missed-"

"Italy I don't- we?" Canada turned in confusion there was clearly one ticket in his hand. Italy blushed slightly.

"Oops, ruined the other surprise." Italy rubbed the back of his head and flashed his own ticket to Canada that he had hidden in his pants pocket. "I've never been to a hockey game! I thought it'd be fun for us to go together!"

"Well… I guess I can't say no now." Canada blushed as a smile started to grow on his face. "I'd be honored to go with you." Canada smiled brightly and then looked at his ticket more closely. "Maple! these are behind the glass!"

"Bad?"

"Good!"

"Oh!"

The two of them both started to laugh soft little laughs before Canada finally spoke again. " _Italie…_ thank you! Thank you so much… You've made this one of the best birthday's I've had in a long while."

Italy blushed and rested his head on Canada's shoulder In response Canada wrapped one of his arms around Italy's shoulders and just as he did that there was a 'boom!' and the fireworks started and damn… it seemed the two of them had the best view from their little dark hiding spot under the magnolia tree.

* * *

"There you are!" Seborga came rushing up to Canada inside of the house. Seborga hoped he got to Canada before his brothers did! And what luck that Canada was inside. Yet, Canada didn't even look at Seborga, so Seborga grabbed Canada by his shoulder to make the nation look at him.

"Do I know-" Before Canada could finish his sentence Seborga interrupted him. Seborga did take note on how Canada's voice sounded a little off but didn't think about it as he continued.

"Listen, about that billion-dollar thing with Italy, you don't need to worry about it anymore! Turns out it wasn't a loan!"

"What are-"

"But Canada-" Seborga's face turned serious while Canada's turned… well even more confused and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still uneasy about this whole ordeal. My brothers seem to think it's just some corrupt dumbass but, I don't think that's the case... regardless, thanks for your help!"

"What are you talking about, dude? Italy lost a billion dollars?" Canada raised an eyebrow and had a look of actual confusion on his face; it was here that Seborga was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe he wasn't talking to Canada. Seborga opened his mouth but no words could find their way out of his mouth. "Also, if that where the case what does _Canada_ have to do with it?"

"Aren't you... Canada?"

"No, I'm clearly _America_! The hero!"

Oh... _Merda_


	12. Chapter 12

Canada smiled as he watched the fireworks boom in the sky and set off various colors, sparkled, then fizzled out in the sky. Canada rested his head against Italy's shoulders as Italy was also watching the fireworks. Off in the distance, Canada could see some of the younger kids were running around with sparklers, some made simple circles while others, the more preteen type were making more obscene shapes in the air. Canada chuckled.

"Hey, I have a question?"

"Yeah?" Canada lifted his head off of Italy's shoulders and looked at him.

"Can I get on your shoulders?"

"Eh?" Canada felt confused at the request.

"There's a magnolia-" Italy stood up and thus so did Canada. Italy then pointed up so Canada could see it. It stood out from the rest as it was pink while the rest of this tree seemed to be white. "-I want to pick it."

"Uh, Italy this isn't your tree."

"Oh, please. I don't think Alfred is going to miss it."

Italy did have a point there. Canada gave a quick look around before getting down on the knee. "Be quick."

"Why, Mr. Matthew Williams-" Italy giggled suddenly and covered his mouth as a blush seemed to suddenly creep across his facial features. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're proposing to me."

"Don't be silly." Canada chuckled "Now get on my shoulders before someone sees us and actually thinks I'm proposing!"

"Too late!" Suddenly Italy was on his shoulders. Canada didn't prepare himself enough it seems and nearly collapsed under Italy's sudden influx of weight on his shoulders.

"What?" Canada gasped out, steeled himself and then he managed to stand up fully. This made Canada now be a bit more precautious as he had to focus on not just steadying himself but Italy as well. For the time being Italy was just sitting on his shoulders so it wasn't too hard to do so. "What do you mean by that?" Canada asked again.

Canada could feel Italy shift a little to the left so Canada moved in the same direction. "I-" Italy grunted. "I think someone saw us, but I couldn't see who."

"Oh maple, I hope you're mistaken…" Canada cringed at the thought.

"Bah! I'm going to need to get higher."

"High- oh!" Italy started to stand and out of reflex Canada made sure to grab on to Italy's ankles to steady him. "Maple, please be careful!" Canada whispered nervously.

"Don't worry! I've done more dangerous things than this!"

"I… don't want to know what that entails."

It seemed Italy didn't hear that part as he started telling Canada of the time he got kidnapped by some thugs hoping to make bank off of him. They gave him back after thirty minutes. Canada couldn't help but chuckle at that last bit. "Did you get the flower?" Canada asked after Italy finished the story.

"Almost, it's just out of my reach…" Italy let out a sudden grunt of frustration.

Canada had to constantly shift his weight around so he could carefully balance Italy on his shoulders, but suddenly with no warning, Italy's weight was promptly lifted from his shoulders. "Eh?" Canada blinked and looked up to see Italy now clinging on to a branch with both his arms and legs. He, Italy, was also upside down while in this position. Canada crossed both of his arms over his chest and smirked. "What's your plan again?"

"Wing it, at this point." Italy stuck out his tongue playfully.

"You're something else, you know that?" Canada chuckled at this as he watched Italy now reach over to try and pick the magnolia.

"Oh, hon! I thought I recognized that _beautiful_ hair!"

Canada felt himself freeze at France's voice. Swiftly Canada turned around. "Papa! _Bonjour!_ "

"Oh please Canada, you know I can't understand your French with that accent of yours." France playfully pinched Canada's cheek as he cooed in a sweet voice.

"Sorry, I tend to forget." Canada rubbed the back of his head. "How have things been? I don't think I've talked to you since the last meeting." Canada had a feeling that France was over here for a reason, not just to make small talk as it became clear that the older nation was _searching_ for something or someone.

"Canada this is a rather secluded spot, secluded even for you, why aren't you partying with the others?" France changed the subject as he focused back on Canada.

Canada went to respond, but by the time he opened his mouth, there was a loud "Got it!" from the tree followed by an equally loud 'snap!' from the tree. Canada hardly had time to catch a falling, and screaming, Italy in his arms. Again, Italy didn't weigh much to Canada so catching him was a breeze.

" _Mon Dieu_!" France gasped out.

"Maple! Are you alright!" Canada cried to Italy.

Italy had swirls in his eyes, but a quick headshake solved that problem, either that or he just shut his eyes again. "I got it!" Italy cheered and when Canada looked down in Italy's hands there was the pink flower unharmed.

"Yeah, you got it, but you also broke his tree…" Canada took note of the large branch that now laid on the ground by his feet.

" _Italie_ what on earth were you doing in that tree?!" France demanded with a clear tone of shock.

Italy jumped up out of Canada's arms fairly quickly and dusted himself off. "Hello, France! I didn't know you were here."

"Don't change the subject, Italy, are you hurt?!" France quickly gave Italy a once over to make sure there were no lasting marks. "Oh." France pouted and turned Italy's head to the side. "You have a scratch."

Italy did have a scratch that was bleeding. It was on his right cheek. It wasn't bleeding heavily, of course not it was just a dribble of blood nothing worthwhile. "Oh? I'm sure it's nothing!" Italy waved it off and quickly wiped the spot of blood off of his cheek.

"Still, maybe I should _kiss it better?_ " France spoke in a suggestive voice and had such a look in his eyes that Canada just couldn't help but narrow his eyes. France's advances were nothing new, hell Canada had them a few times in the past. Even if he does call France 'papa' out of habit: a morbid part of Canada wonders if that actually turns France on at times; Canada shudders at the thought. Yet still, this time felt… different.

Italy frowned. "Huh? Well I mean if you want-"

Something overcame Canada, and with no warning he swooped in, kissing Italy's cheek before France had the chance to. Canada felt his lips, and nose press firmly against Italy's cheek before he promptly removed his lips from Italy's face.

"Oh my!" Came France's reply while his hand flew to his chest in shock.

Meanwhile the moment Canada realized what he had done he quickly felt his whole face heat up he must have turned an ungodly shade of red in response. He wasn't the only one. Italy's eyes were open and he was staring down at the ground while his own face seemed to be turning red as well.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Was the only thing Canada could think to say at that moment. "I probably crossed a line-!"

"No! You didn't, I just didn't expect it."

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay!"

"Huh… _Intéressant._ " France made a noise and then retreated away. Canada feared what this may bring in the future, but it seemed that Italy didn't care.

"Seriously, are you alright?" Canada asked Italy, it felt silly to do so as the scratch that was on his cheek was already starting to heal and turn pink. Canada was sure by the end of the night the scratch will have completely healed.

"This? Please," Italy waved it off. "I've suffered worse!" Italy laughed and Canada gave out a slow sigh.

" _Italia_ , there you are."

"President." Italy sighed and turned to attention. Canada instantly made sure he looked okay, work or not, a nation must always look good in front of others' bosses.

The president gave Canada absolutely no mind as he turned all his attention to Italy. "You told me you weren't going to run off."

"And I didn't." Italy huffed like an annoyed child. "I'm still here, just away from the crowd." Italy pointed out with a smile on his face, a rather smug smile.

The president frowned and shook his head. "Whatever, you're giving me a headache. Where's your brother?"

"Seborga or Romano?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Uh, I think I saw Seborga go inside and Romano… I think he might be-"

Romano's voice suddenly erupted from the crowd. " _Who fucking touched me!?_ "

"Over that way." Italy smiled and the President sighed loudly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, can you go get Seborga? I'm collecting Romano then we're leaving."

"Aw, so soon?"

"Yes, I don't think I can make it another minute." With that the president left, leaving Italy and Canada alone once again.

"Well, that blows," Canada commented with genuine sadness in his voice. He honestly didn't want Italy to go so soon, but he didn't have any say so in the matter.

Italy must have noticed the tone or even Canada's, oh so obvious, sad facial expression, because he smiled and patted Canada on the shoulder. "Buck up. We'll see each other again soon!" Italy smiled, cleverly using Canada's own words against him.

Canada gave a small sad smile. "Yeah, I know- huh?" It was then that Italy placed the pink magnolia behind Canada's left ear.

"I wanted to pick it for you!" Italy announced.

"I-... thank you!" Canada felt his face start to blush again but he tried to keep it to a minimum. "You're so nice to me," Canada confessed out loud despite how childish he sounded.

"You're nice to me as well," Italy told Canada and for a moment neither of them could say anything else. Maybe the moment would have lasted longer, but sadly Germany's call for Italy to hurry up and come on told Canada that it couldn't last any longer. "I have to go and get Seborga." a long dramatic sigh left Italy's mouth and Canada was sure he was going to leave, but Italy did something else just before he left.

Italy, in one quick movement, grabbed Canada's head and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the same as Canada's panicked kiss, no, Italy's kiss was swift and soft. No nose pressing firmly against Canada's cheek, but it still ended so abruptly that when Italy had to pull away to leave Canada once again felt cold and partially alone. He could only watch as Italy skipped away rather happily.

Canada could truly say that at that moment, despite feeling alone and slightly cold, he was still happy. Almost on cloud nine, he would dare to say.

Still, even if he was on a cloud that would mean that eventually, he would come crashing down to earth and that he did only seconds later by America's voice cutting through Canada's happiness like a hot knife. "Is there something I need to know?" America's voice was it's usual tone, yet there was a demanding tone hidden beneath it that Canada was quick to scope out.

"I'm sorry?" Canada could only ask and turned towards his brother's direction.

"I mean, from what I saw clearly there's something I feel I need to know."

Canada just rolled his eyes, there America goes, being the asshole of the world again. Canada pushed down the urge to snap at him to just stay out of his damn business and hid it behind a very forced smile. "There's nothing you need to know. Italy and I are just friends."

"Okay, and I'm friends with Japan. You don't see him putting flowers in my hair."

"Japan isn't exactly vocal with his emotions, unlike Italy, now I should be getting home before Kumajiro tears my place apart-"

" 'You're so nice to me.' I mean I only hear that being said in soap operas." America laughed suddenly.

Any bit of happiness in Canada melted away at that moment. Of course, America just had to be a complete and total asshole. "Are you mocking me?" The words came out of Canada's mouth dripping in such venom that even Canada was surprised at his brazen attitude.

"Mocking? Oh no, I'm warning you. Okay, I don't want to see your heart get broken. Italy is _playing_ you, dude."

"He's not-"

"He wants protection."

"Stop it."

"He's one of the weakest nations out there, bro-"

"-Yeah and his military is better than mine, _bro_! Hell, his military is better than _Germany's!_ So, stop right there because all that's coming out of your mouth is just straight bullshit!"

America let out a sudden suppressed snicker before he started laughing. "I know you're mad and whatnot, but I can't take that accent of yours seriously." Canada started to blush again, this time more out of embarrassment than anything.

Damn him.

"I'm going home now." Canada snarled out ready to just go home and snuggle up to Kumajiro.

"I know about the billion dollars."

Canada stopped.

"Yeah, strangest thing, Seborga- I think his name was- thought I was you and told me 'not to worry about it' anymore. That it was just some politician of theirs." America let out a sigh and when Canada turned around he saw America moving the broken magnolia branch away from the tree. "And then he said, it wasn't a loan. That's funny, right? I just couldn't wrap my mind around that. Like why would Italy even hand out a loan? Why would that even come up?"

Canada frowned. "It's not your place to think that."

"No. It wasn't _your_ place to think that, but you did. Didn't you? _You_ put that idea in his head and something in the back of my head is telling me-" America took a step closer and Canada took a step back. "-You thought I took that money didn't you?"

"Can you fucking blame me, Alfred?" Canada gritted his teeth as those words left his mouth each and every syllable dripping with pure venom and hatred that Canada knew he'll regret saying it in the morning, but as of right now he didn't regret a damn thing. Without another word or anything else Canada spun his heel ready to just go home, but America still had one final thing to say:

"Sleep well, because it might be the last night you get to."

If that was America's version of a threat then Canada wasn't buying it, and he didn't give America the satisfaction of a reply either.


	13. Chapter 13

The first night Canada slept perfectly fine with Kumajino in his arms as expected.

The second night. Well, turns out words really do travel fast. As at around _3:48 am_ Canada was rudely awoken from his slumber by the sound of someone banging their fists against his door. In his sleepy daze Canada honestly mistook it for a potential robber and grabbed his handgun from his nightstand.

As Canada cautiously walked down the hallway, gun barrel pointed downwards towards the ground. The banging against his door continued, almost to an insane degree by the time Canada got to the door. Slowly Canada used his peephole to his advantage and frowned while letting his gun go slack. With a fit of new enraged anger, Canada placed his gun in the hem of his pajama pants and hoped it stayed in place. Then he grabbed his door and almost ripped it off his hinges so he was face to face with England.

"Is the queen dead?" Canada started first and foremost with a big of a bite in his tone that seemed to throw England off because he stuttered slightly before spitting his sentence out.

"Heavens no-"

"Was there a terrorist attack?"

"No Canada-"

"Is anyone in danger as we speak!?"

"No!"

"Goodnight!" Canada tried to slam the door in England's face. Rude, yes, but so was pounding on someone's door at four in the morning. Still, that didn't exactly suit England too well as only seconds later England dodged under Canada's arm and let himself in. "Go away, please." Canada tried to be polite as he reopened his door to allow England a way out.

"No, we need to talk."

"Not at four in the morning, try again later when the sun is up-"

"Are you sleeping with North Italy?"

Whatever Canada was going to say immediately died with a surprise croak in his throat. For a moment Canada couldn't even form words just vowels left his mouth. This went on for a bit as England crossed his arms and raised one of his massive eyebrows at Canada in question. "-How dare you?!" Canada finally found his voice. "You come into _my_ home, at an ungodly hour I might add, and demand to know who I may or may not be sleeping with?!" Canada snarled.

"Are you?"

"No!" Canada was sure his voice cracked at the end. "And even if I was its none of your business!" Canada practically snarled at England.

"Don't forget, Canada, you're still my Commonwealth."

"Yes I'm aware of that fact, but I'm still my own nation, England."

Canada honestly couldn't believe he was having this conversation right now at this exact time. England pointed his finger in Canada's face and looked like he had something to say but he retracted at the last moment, pointing his arm up in the process, once he figured out what he wanted to say; England pointed his finger at Canada once more. "Tell me right now that you will not sleep with him."

" _Tabarnak_ -" Canada rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth!"

"England, I have no intention of having any intercourse with North Italy. He's just a friend. Where is this stupid notion even coming from?"

"Everyone."

Surely Canada heard England wrong. "... _Quell?"_

" _Everyone._ all the emails I've been getting the last twenty-four hours are about you, Italy, and America… for some reason." England frowned at that last bit.

"I haven't gotten any emails regarding the issue." England shrugged and Canada felt anger start to bubble at the pit of his stomach. "Okay…" Canada honestly just couldn't take it anymore, but he was holding it together the best he could. Still, with a shaky voice, Canada spoke: "You tell them, all of them, to mind their own god damn business. Now please, get out of my house." Canada left no room for arguments this time and made sure that England left his home swiftly and promptly. When just out the door England tried to talk to Canada, but Canada, really not feeling it made sure to shut and lock his door this time.

Any normal person would have gone to bed after that, but Canada couldn't. He wasn't tired. No, he was mad. He paced around his kitchen table for hours as his mind reeled at this information now given to him. Who started the reaction? His mind immediately went to America, how could it not? After England did say it was also about America, but Canada knew that couldn't be it. No, it _had_ to have been France. After all, nothing was mentioned about a billion dollars missing right? Then again France wouldn't stoop that low! Not to Canada... America could be getting back at Canada by starting a rumor that he was sleeping with Italy.

"Children they're all children!" Canada huffed and went into the kitchen. He needed to get his mind off of this. So, he did what he does best. He started to make pancakes. Just something to occupy his mind, right?

It didn't do a good job at occupying his mind at all. As Canada was whisking up the batter he started to think back to little things that were said between him and America, and France. France hadn't seen much, but he did see the kiss.

America saw a kiss and hear what Canada had said, plus the _other_ thing of course.

' _I don't want to see you get your heartbroken.'_ America's voice came back to him. America sounded genuine at that moment. So, it made Canada wonder if/why he would go about spreading some stupid rumor. Then again, America has been known to be a bit two-faced in the past, but that wasn't his fault per se, more his people.

"Pancakes are burning." Came Kumajira. Kumajiro came into the kitchen yawning before he stretched himself out. That snapped Canada out his thoughts. He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had moved on from whisking and was now cooking the pancakes.

Well, the one in front of him was more char than a pancake at this point. Canada promptly threw that one into Kumajenko's bowl. Kumajena didn't complain and started to eat it happily. Canada just sighed out and shook his head as he watched Kumajiro eat. Something deep in his bones told him that today was going to be a long day…

* * *

About three hours, and fifty pancakes that Canada had to freeze, Canada was now dressed and at work.

As predicted Justin wasn't exactly thrilled, the moment Canada stepped into the building he was dragged into Justin's office.

"This is bad." Justin puffed on the end of his cigarette."Very bad." Justin scrambled as he went through the papers that were scattered on his desk. "You have no clue how many emails I've gotten about this, Canada."

Canada was no longer smoke-free either. He had happily snatched one of cancer sticks up for himself. "I haven't gotten a single email." Canada shook his head and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I need to know-"

"I'm not sleeping with him! Jesus! We're _just friends_. How many times do I have to say it! I mean one person sees me with him-"

"Three. America, France, and China all say they saw you with him in some sort of way."

"Okay, one: Of course the moment I'm actually noticed by more than two nations it's bad. Two: China?"

Justin wasn't amused. With his cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth he spoke. "From what I got this morning… America saw Italy give you a kiss on the cheek, France saw you give Italy a kiss on the cheek, and China saw you on one knee in front of him. Oh, and let's not talk about the handful of people who saw Italy left you up in a hug."

"Oh, _Tabarnak._ "

"Language!" Justin slammed his fist on his desk in a mild fit of rage.

"Look!" Canada threw his arms up in defeat. "I don't see the big deal! Italians kiss on the cheek to say 'hi' all the time and for all China knew I was tying my damn shoe!" Canada sucked in another deep cigarette filled breath.

"The big deal is that this relationship hasn't been approved! The big deal is that the horrid whispers of 'secret allegiance's' has already started spreading around because of this. 'The big deal' is that several countries and bosses have already contacted me wanting to _stop trades_ if this relationship goes any further! The big deal: Canada is the fact that you aren't taking this seriously and neither is Italy… I want this relationship to end."

"No." It just left Canada's mouth before he could stop it. He spoke firm and almost indignant.

Justin blinked in shock before he pointed his finger up like he was ready to point at Canada but he was just too shocked to do so. "E-excuse me?" Justin then proceeded to take his own cigarette out of his mouth and angrily snub it out, borderline smashing the cigarette into the tray. Justin then slammed his hands on the desk and stood up so fast that his desk chair fell back with a loud clatter. "Where do you get off?"

Canada wasn't intimidated. "Usually in my bedroom- Wah!" It happened so fast. Justin had suddenly grabbed Canada by his shirt forcing him up to his feet and forcing him to drop his cigarette. Almost instantly Canada brought his wrists up so they were on the undersides of Justin's. This was just in case.

"Alright-" Justin snarled. "Enough. I don't know who you are or what you did to Canada, but I want him back."

"Let go of me-"

"No, now you're going to listen to me now and I'm _not_ going to give you a choice. You're going to _stop_ this inappropriate relationship with North Italy, now!" Justin gave Canada a little shake. "No more messages, no more phone calls."

"And if I don't?" Canada challenged.

"Then get used to staying inside your house."

"You can't keep me locked up!"

"I can and I will! You must have forgotten somewhere along the line that I'm still your boss!"

Canada started to breathe heavily as his anger started to rise to a rather dangerous level. A part of Canada wanted nothing more than to just push Justin back, it's not like Canada didn't have a clear shot, which he did… but then he thought about it and thought about what he was thinking about. ' _Stop!'_ a voice in his head told him. Canada paused, and for him, the world seemed to pause.

His ears were ringing, his heart was racing, and when Canada looked down at his fists he realized they were balled like he was ready to strike.

Then it hit him just what he was doing and what he was about to do.

"..." Canada hung his head and the tears started to sting his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered before letting his wrists drop. "I don't know what's coming over me." Canada then felt the first tear drop down to his cheek. Justin sucked in a short breath and when he released the breath he let go of Canada as well.

"Sit. Now." Justin ordered and Canada obliged and slumped in his seat with his hand over his face. He heard the sound of Justin's own chair being turned up; before it squeaked telling Canada he sat back down as well. "... What is it about him? North Italy, I mean."

"...I don't know… I guess...He's kind to me." Canada let his hand drop. Showing his now tear-stained face to Justin.

"And I'm not?"

Canada sniffled. "Not the way he is…"

"... Yes, well… I'm sorry, really. I am… but it has to stop, or else we're going to be in some serious trouble."

"..." Canada swallowed hard, sniffled, and then nodded. "Okay… I understand…"

Justin seemed to swallow hard just as well. Then he reached into one of his desk drawers and popped out a box of tissues. "Now, dry those tears, have a cigarette, and a whiskey; let's get back to work. Okay?"

"... Okay." Canada snatched a tissue up and blew his nose. "Just one question?"

"Yes?"

"Why were these in your desk?" Canada referenced to the tissues currently in his hands.

"You're not the first person to cry in my office."

* * *

"You haven't moved from the couch for three days now," Kumajiro told Canada as he jumped up on the couch so he laid on Canada's side.

Canada wasn't even watching the show that was playing, no, he was just staring numbly into his empty whiskey bottle. While being under his throw blanket. An empty pack of cigarettes on his coffee table, while a carton laid next to to the empty pack and full ashtray.

"You smell really bad. Maybe you should shower?" Kumajiro started to shake Canada's shoulder in order to get a reaction out of Canada. It didn't work. Kumajiro sighed before changing his game and wiggling under Canada's arm so he was face to face. "I had to hunt for my own food!... Say something! Please!"

"... I almost struck my Prime Minister…"

"..."

"I… would have thrown him through a wall… just so I could stay friends with Italy…" Canada breathed out as his eyes started to water again. Canada did his best to wipe the tears away with his palm. "I don't understand why I'm acting like this. I snapped at England, got jealous of France, insulted America- okay I don't feel bad about that one. All for Italy. And now… If I would have hit Justin… I don't think there's ever been a country that attacked their own boss. We're supposed to just do what they want…" Canada finally dropped his whiskey bottle to the ground. He then went for a cigarette but stopped when Kumajiro put his paw on his hand.

"You like him. A lot. Even I could see that… dare I say… you may even… in some weird degree… love, Garlic breath. So, I think this is why you're hurting yourself. C'mon, you can't say you're not because… well, look at you. You've smoked a pack of cigarettes and drank about three bottles of whiskey in three days."

"Love? But he's-"

"-If you say he's a friend one more time I'm going to pee on you. You can love friends, dummy. Just like how I love you."

Canada sniffled and wiped another tear away. "You do?"

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't but here." Kumajiro sighed. "Also, I'm kinda stuck and dependent on you."

"No!" Canada joked with a smile. "Not you."

"I've felt myself _age_ in the last three days!" Kumajiro dramatically yelled and flopped on to his back. Canada laughed and started to scratch Kumajiro under the chin. Kumajiro then stopped Canada by bringing his paw up to lift Canada's hand off of him. "Now, _shower_! Please! You smell like an American!"

Canada faux gasped. "Kuma!"

"Shower!"

Canada chuckled weakly. "Okay… Okay, I'm getting up… and… uh-" Before he stood up Canada leaned down and pecked Kumajiro on top of his head. "-Thank you."

"You smell and your welcome, Canada." Despite his protest of Canada's scent Kumajiro lifted his head up and licked Canada's cheek affectionately.

* * *

It still hurt. Of course, it hurt. Canada could only sadly look at his phone on somedays waiting for a text from Italy. Can't get a text when you block their number though. It was a tough two weeks in all reality. Canada truly missed Italy and on occasion would happily check his phone for a new message from Italy, but no message ever came.

Maybe what really hurt Canada was the fact that Canada blocked Italy without ever saying goodbye. Maybe Canada just wanted closure with their friendship, but he knew if he didn't block Italy when he did then… he would still be friends with Italy.

Canada was starting to feel alone again. He never realized just how much he truly relied on Italy to make his day better or make him laugh when he needed it.

"Phone." Justin made a 'hand it over' gesture with his right hand. This was something that Canada became used to ever since he came back to work. For the past two weeks. Justin would periodically drop by Canada's office and check his phone any time of the day multiple times a day. Just to be sure. Canada had no choice but to hand his phone over fully unlocked so his boss could check his contacts, Facebook, and even google chrome app.

"...'How to kill my boss?' Seriously?" Justin sighed as he checked the last one.

"Just thought I'd have fun with it."

"Yeah, well be careful searching stuff like that. Certain things can and will have the cops knocking at your door and the last thing I need is you to be arrested." Justin handed Canada his phone back. Canada happily took it back. Justin seemed ready to leave Canada's office, but stopped just outside the door and turned back around. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Okay, dad," Canada said as he made a confused face and gesture.

Justin chuckled. "Sh, I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anybody." Justin joked back which called Canada to laugh and shake his head. "There's that smile! I knew I'd get it one of these days!"

"Yeah, yeah… well, I finished my paperwork. I'm going home for the night."

Canada started to pack his stuff up for the night and took note that Justin was still in the doorway. "Why are you just staring at me, like a creep.

"You haven't been talking to him… right? Like at night?"

"No _dad_ , you have my word. It's been a hard two weeks, I haven't spoken to Italy at all… I miss him, though…"

"I know you probably do and honestly, Canada, I want to see you happy… but at the end of the day, I still have a job to do. Those trades they threatened to stop… we need that stuff."

"I know, that's why I stopped. At the end of the day, my people matter more."

* * *

Canada was going up to his driveway, the night just starting to loom over and darken the sky, so imagine his surprise when he pulled up to his garage did he see a figure sitting on his front porch step. "What?" Canada parked his car. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and quickly got out of car. "Excuse me!" Canada called to the stranger as he walked over to them quickly.

Canada could see that this person was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, making Canada a little on edge. He didn't have a weapon, but that's okay, his fists were fine.

"Can I help you-" Canada's breath halted as soon as he got close enough.

"Si." came Italy's voice and he lowered his hood and then he leaned his arms on his knees so he could look at Canada. Italy's eyes were opened and Canada hated it because with Italy's eyes opened Canada could see just how hurt he was at that moment. "You can help me by explaining to me why you blocked me."

"... I...I wasn't given a choice."

"Boss?"

Canada nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Italy let out a weak chuckle and shook his head. "Ve~ Yeah, I thought so."

"I didn't want to."

"I know… neither did I. He threatened to arrest me, you know? Insubordination."

"House arrest… for me that is."

"Romano threw out my phone yesterday and then yelled at me that I'm going to start a war."

"..." Canada sat down on his step so he was next to Italy. Italy scooted to the side for Canada. "... I almost punched my boss."

"I illegally boarded a plane to your house."

It was all so ridiculous that the only thing Canada could do was laugh and shake his head, which Italy also did. "When you say Illegally-"

"My boss forbade me from leaving the country; Even took my passport and I.D."

"How did you board the plane?"

"Let's just say I have some criminal ties…"

"... Do you… do you want to go somewhere?"

"Ve~ What do you mean?"

"Let's be bad. Let's just leave together. You, me, and Kumajiro."

"Why, Canada, are you asking me to run away with you?"

"Not forever! Just… a few days."

Canada looked at Italy and for a few moments for any sort of facial expression. A few minutes passed and finally, Italy nodded. "Okay. where will we be staying? If we go anywhere else they might be able to sense us-"

"Here. We stay here. I have a cabin in Newfoundland, it's a little cold, but I'll have plenty of jackets. I can pack for you-" Canada stood up ready to get inside and pack, but suddenly his wrist was grabbed by Italy.

"Canada, I have something I have to confess." Italy, rather quickly, spoke. He then moved his hand from Canada's wrist down to Canada's hand. He even grabbed the hand in both of his hands.

" _Oui?_ " Canada asked almost fearing the complete worst.

"... I… I think I'm falling in love with you." Italy whispered.

Canada froze, swallowed hard, and slowly took his seat back down on his step. "You know… I was on a bender for three days after I blocked you… I smoked like a chimney and drank so much whiskey… all I could do was numb the pain of losing you and almost punching my boss. And… even though I've been saying you're just a friend to everyone I know…" Canada frowned and looked at Italy. "I think I was just trying to convince myself. I think… No, I know… I'm falling in love with you too…"

"Is it weird?"

"I think it is, not because we're nations… I won't lie to you, you're not the first one I've fallen in love with…"

Canada rested his head on Italy's shoulders. "I know of Holy Rome…"

Italy grabbed both of Canada's hands in his own and for a moment the two of them sat there on his porch. "We're going to be in so much trouble when we get caught."

"I know."

"But you know… I think it'll be worth it."

Canada chuckled and pressed his lips against Italy's temple as he spoke: "I do too."


	14. Chapter 14

It was around _2:58_ _am_ when Germany was rudely awoken by the sound of somebody pounding both of their fists against his front door. It was driving his three dogs crazy just as much as it was him. All three of his dogs were barking and howling trying their hardest to escape his room.

Germany threw his covers off and rubbed his tired eyes. " _Verdammit._ " Germany cursed under his breath. What was the problem now? It had to be one of two people. Prussia, who probably forgot his keys, again, and was inebriated. Or it was probably a crying North Italy.

Germany was sure that it was the latter as he knew first hand that Italy's boss forbade the budding relationship between Canada and Italy. Germany understood the issue he did, and he was one to believe that Italy needed to stop this. This wasn't helping anyone in any situation and was rather selfish on both of their parts. A nation can't/shouldn't be able to fall in love with another nation. They could only marry if it's something their bosses agreed on. Plus for Nations to be in a relationship with one another it takes away trades from others as a result as favoritism starts to take hold. The only people this didn't count for were Sweden and Finland as they know how to be professional. Something Italy doesn't seem to have a grasp on.

So, Germany was rather guilty of doing something he wasn't proud of. He told Italy's boss to take away Italy's I.D. and Passport forbidding him from leaving for North America. But because of the Schengen agreement, Italy could come on over to Germany's house without a passport.

Germany moved his hair out of his face before finally opened his bedroom door. The moment his door was opened all three of his dogs raced to the front door. Germany silently stepped down his stairs quickly and got to his door. The banging stopped once the lock clicked.

Germany opened his door and he noticed two things. One: it was pouring rain outside, two: It wasn't North Italy at his door, but a soaked to the bone Romano.

"Romano?" Was all Germany could ask in surprise. Germany quickly realized that he was seeing a side of Romano that Romano usually keeps hidden away; as a sudden gasping breath left Romano's mouth.

"I-Is my _Fratello_ here?" Romano asked in an unnaturally soft voice. "He ran off yesterday and… he hasn't been back since. He's gotta be here right?"

Germany frowned and shook his head slowly. " _Nien…_ "

"Oh, no, no, no." Romano shook his head.

"It's okay, I'll call Austria, Italy might have run there-"

"I've tried-" Romano's curl suddenly started to scrunch up from destressing as Romano grabbed on to his the top oh his head as it became clear he was trying not to cry. "-You were my last resort."

* * *

" _Hei_?" Finland sleepily answered his landline. Under any normal circumstances, Finland wouldn't answer a phone at Three in the goddamn morning, but it was his landline that was ringing. The landline only rang in emergencies. Sweden shifted in the bed before sitting up; a dangerous aura already starting to seep from him.

"I'm sorry to call you at this hour, I couldn't get a hold of your cells and I had to look through my _Fratello's_ phonebook to find you-"

"Seborga?" Finland was tempted to hang up right then. "This phone number is only used for emergencies not because you want to talk to Sealand-"

"Veneziano is missing!"

Finland couldn't believe what he was told. A nation going missing surely that can't be right? "Missing?"

"Yes, he-he ran off about a day ago. He was so mad when he ran off y'know? I-I was there; it was the loudest I ever heard him yell… I didn't even know he could yell…" Seborga started to ramble and his breath became hitched. "I-I just thought I'd give him some space when he stormed out of the house and now...he just never came home. I was hoping maybe he'd be with you guys or Sealand might know where he went."

The desperation in Seborga's voice was enough to cause Finland sit up in bed now. "Oh, Seborga, I'm sorry. He's not here."

There was a silence before Finland heard the sound of Seborga swallowing. "Alright, well… Thank you for your time." Before he hung up.

"N'rth Italy is missing?" Sweden had asked.

"Yeah, I guess he got into an argument with his brothers and stormed out."

"He'll come back."

"..."

"I know where he is and who's he's with."

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"... No-" Finland laid back down, snuggling up close to Sweden's side. "I'll consider this North Italy's Christmas present."

Sweden snorted and laid back down as well. It's August but he guessed that it didn't matter to Finland. "This is going to become a meeting."

"Most likely."

* * *

Justin Trudeau knew something was up with Canada. First, Canada never made it into work yesterday. Justin just figured that Canada was still having a hard time coping with having to leave Italy, so Justin allowed the leave of absence. Even though Canada never called in saying as such.

but then today Justin had a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach the moment he walked into his office. Canada never showed, but the news of North Italy's sudden disappearance made Justin fear the absolute worse. He tried calling Canada but to no avail. After the fifth unanswered call, Justin _knew_. Deep down he _knew_.

So, when his shift ended Justin immediately rushed to Canada's home. When he pulled up to Canada's home, Justin took note that Canada's Pontiac was still in his drive-way. Parking behind the Pontiac Justin stepped out of his own car and first put his hand on the hood of the Pontiac feeling the hood for warmth.

Cold. It was as cold as… well, steel.

So, Canada hasn't left his house?

Justin bit down on the tip of his tongue and walked away from the car and up to Canada's front door. Where an envelope was waiting for him, taped to the door, with Justin's name on it in thick black marker.

_**Justin Trudeau.** _

Justin's heart was completely racing and he snatched the envelope off of the door. It was heavy. Unnaturally so. So, When Justin opened it he pulled out a familiar-looking phone from the envelope first. "Oh… Oh, Canada." Justin let out a shaky sigh. "I should have seen this coming…" Justin whispered to himself. He was ready to throw the envelope out, rush back to his office, and call _everyone._

But a soft rattle inside the envelope told Justin that there was still something inside of it. Upon opening it again he found a note folded up in the envelope. Quietly Justin unfolded the note and then he slowly sat down on the front porch as he started to read.

_Dear Justin,_

_God, I feel like I'm writing a loved one… am I? Regardless I'm sure you've probably come to check on me by now. Either from me not coming into work or you heard the news of North Italy and had a feeling. Well, I'm sure you put two and two together by now._

_I'm not running away like an angsty teenager whose father won't let them be with their boyfriend. Consider this a vacation for me. I'll be back within a week-_

That sentence though legible was scribbled out hastily and tried again.

 _ **-We'll**_ _be back. We just want to be alone for a while. I can imagine you're pissed, red in the face, angry ready to snatch me by the hair and drag my ass home where you'll lock Kuma and me up. And I know you have every right to and if you let me do this you have my word I will not fight nor argue with you when you do inevitably find and bring me back._

_Justin, I am truly sorry for doing this and I know I'm going to regret doing this, but…_

_I love him._

"Oh, Canada," Justin rubbed his forehead all the while shaking his head. "You absolute fool."

* * *

Thirty hours.

Thirty goddamn hours in a car.

Canada rubbed his sore bum. "I don't want to drive for a very long time," Canada whined as he walked up to his cabin door.

Out of all his homes, this cabin was the most secluded. In the more Boondocks area of Newfoundland, about ten miles away from the nearest town, surrounded by thick trees and bushes. It wasn't exactly easy to get to, let alone find.

The rustic wooden cabin itself wasn't very big, it was a one-bedroom one-bathroom sort of deal, with a kitchen and living room sharing the same space. While the only thing with a door was his bathroom. He mainly used this cabin for hunting.

"It's cute…" Italy suddenly came up to Canada's side. one of Canada's old winter jackets hanging limply around his shoulders.

"I know it's not much-"

"I think it'll be perfect."

Canada smiled at Italy before excitedly walking up the steps to the front door and unlocking the door. The door gave a loud squeaking protest and Canada took notice of how the hinges became rusted. ' _Jesus, when was the last time I came here again?...2011?'_ Canada knew he had some serious dusting to do.

Inside the cabin was cold and had a desolate feel to it, and yes, there was a thick layer of dust on _everything_. The good thing is that because he never really used this cabin was that he didn't have much so the dusting shouldn't take too long. His eyes fell on the pink rose couch that _everyone_ seemed to have in the nineties and mentally kicked himself for not thinking of putting plastic over it. Speaking of the nineties, Canada looked at the TV the couch was facing and could only chuckle once more. Man, that big ol' box TV made him realize that he was going to miss his flatscreen.

Canada did frown a little when he realized something. No heater. Just a fireplace. Now, didn't that sound familiar?

Kumajira came trotting on by Canada. He then snorted at Canada, calling for attention. "Yes, _Amour?_ " Canada asked without even looking up, his mind was still on those door hinges in front of him as he was thinking about else would probably need a good WD-40 bath.

"You're making a big mistake."

"I'm aware, Kumajiro. I know Justin will probably keep locked up in my home until he's out office." Canada laughed.

"You're going AWOL I don't think he's going to take this kindly."

"It's not the first time I went AWOL, Kuma." Canada finally looked down at Kumajiro and got down to the bear's level.

"Hiding away at France's is one thing, but this..."

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course I am…"

"C'mere." Canada opened his arms and Kumajiro complied. Canada then held Kumajiro in his arms for a few good passing minutes. "I'm a big nation, Kuma. I can take care of myself when it comes to it. I know I'm doing a bad thing, and I know the consequences are going to be… probably insane for both Italy and me."

Kumajiro rested his head on Canada's shoulder in response. "What if he arrests you? Puts you in a cell… I can't fend for myself for years!"

Canada nuzzled his nose into Kumajiro's soft white fur; it actually started to tickle the inside of Canada's nose as a result. "Don't worry, I'm not going away like that, I promise, and if for someone reason it does come to that, well, you'd probably go to America."

"Ew."

"I know."

"Last time I stayed with him he fed me hamburgers."

"I know and you gained about fifteen pounds." Canada put Kuma back down on the ground. "Don't worry alright? It'll be alright in the end." Was the last thing Canada told Kumabear before he got up and quickly went to help Italy with the bags.

Just as he was making his way to the car to grab the first bag from Italy, who then spoke up: "Is it always so cold up here? Not that I'm complaining-"

Canada laughed softly. "-It's fine, _Italie._ Yes, it is. Newfoundland is one of my colder regions, just be happy this cabin isn't in Nunavut. Nunavut always stays in the negatives."

"Brr." Italy laughed as he grabbed the second bag and both of them went into the cabin together.

* * *

Thankfully, Canada didn't have to cut any firewood (yet) he was lucky enough to have some stowed away in a closet from last time he was there. It was good and dry too so it lit pretty quickly without the need of a firestarter. (which was good because he didn't have any of those.) Since the cabin was small it didn't take long for the heat to disperse.

So, that's when they both went off to do different things. Italy immediately started to clean up the mountain of dust in the kitchen, while Canada was looking through his closets. He only had two, one in the hallway and one in his bedroom. He already looked through the hallway closet; aside from the firewood he found in there there wasn't anything else except a blanket. However, when he opened his bedroom closet he was surprised.

"No way! I thought I lost this!" Canada grabbed the pump shotgun out of his closet. "I secretly blamed America for this going missing for years!"

"Whoa, that's a big gun." Italy poked his head into the bedroom.

Canada quickly checked the gun to make sure it wasn't loaded. It wasn't. "Oh, this? Yeah, I hunt. Don't worry, I don't plan on using it any time soon." Canada reassured Italy as he knew the gun laws in Italy were a lot stricter than his. If Canada was right it wasn't even a right to bear arms in Italy.

Just by looking at Italy Canada could see that the shotgun was clearly making Italy uncomfortable as Italy was trying his hardest not to look directly at it. So, Canada quickly put the gun back into his closet. Italy seemed a lot happier once the closet door was shut.

Canada wanted to pry about Italy's hatred of guns, but the he realized it wasn't his place to do so. Everyone has their reasons for something and if Italy didn't want to tell Canada then clearly he didn't want Canada to know. So, instead Canada walked up to Italy and started to walk him out of the bedroom. "C'mon, _Italie_ , we have some dusting to do."

"Si! But the water… it's not coming out of the pipes." Italy looked up at Canada. "I, uh, don't know what to do about that."

"Oh! _Merde_! I forgot!" Canada slapped his palm to his forehead due to his own stupidity. "The pipes must be frozen! I'm so sorry, this doesn't happen to my other homes because they're mostly updated to prevent this, but this is just… why did I suggest this place again?"

"It's secluded."

"Right…" Canada shook his head. "I must not be impressing you, am I?"

Italy then laughed. "It's a perfectly fine cabin that just needs a little fixing up because from what I'm seeing its owner abandoned it for a few years."

"Like nine years…"

Italy pulled Canada close and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "We can fix this. Now, how does one unfreeze a pipe?"

"Well, before I do that I have to turn the water heater back on, because I'm pretty sure it's off right now."

"Okay, where is that?"

"With the washer and dryer." Canada promptly walked away from Italy while the thought was still fresh in his mind. Italy quickly followed Canada to the bathroom. It was a small little bathroom with all the basics, but this one was just a tad different as there was a subsection of a bathroom that was hidden by double closet doors. Canada opened it and there it was. A washer and dryer combo and next to that was a large water heater.

All it took was a flick of a switch and the heater sprang to life, only to be followed by the smell of burning dust. Italy scrunched his nose at the smell. "Okay, well, for now, while that heats up I have to get a heat-gun. I think I have one in my shed."

"... You have a shed here?"

"Oh, yeah, It's like right behind the cabin," Canada told Italy and the two of them walked out of the bathroom, and soon to the backdoor that was on the other side of the house at the end of the hallway. Canada opened it and showed Italy the shed.

The shed was just that, a small shed. "I put all my tools in there."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah." Canada rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, I won't be too long." With that Canada stepped outside, the nip in the air starting to bite at his nose almost instantly, but he didn't mind the cold, in fact he found it rather refreshing.

Canada unlocked the shed door with his keys and walked in. Like his cabin, everything had a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. A few spiders scuttled away for their lives once Canada turned on the bare bulb. All of his tools sat lifeless in his toolbox and It actually took a bit of effort for Canada to open the metal part of the toolbox as the hinges had rusted shut. In the end, after struggling with it for a few minutes, Canada grabbed the box by one end and held the handle in his other hand all it took was a slight pull and the top half ripped open with ease. Sure enough, his heat gun was there waiting for him.

He grabbed it and made it back to the cabin. Where Italy was waiting. "So, what do you do to unfreeze the pipes?" Italy asked and the two of them walked towards the kitchen.

"I gotta get under the sink and thaw the pipe," Canada explained he then handed the plug to Italy. "Plug that in, _Amour?_ "

"Uh…" Italy blushed at what Canada had said and even realized that Canada might not have noticed what had just left his mouth. Still, Italy felt a bit of pride swell up as he smiled and plugged the heat gun in as instructed. From there Canada stripped off his jacket and got down to his knees and opened the cabinet under the sink.

Italy watched as Canada then stretched himself out a little so he could reach the gun to the pipes. However, he stopped paying attention to what Canada was saying as a small bit of Canada's belly was suddenly exposed by his shirt lifting up. You see Italy took note of the blonde little trail that went from Canada's belly button down, down, down- Italy put his hand to his mouth as his face suddenly started to heat up.

"-it on… _Italie_?" Canada poked his head out from under the sink cabinet and gave Italy a confused look. "Did you hear me?" Canada smiled innocently at Italy.

"No, I'm sorry." Italy tried to play it off and hoped he was doing a good job at doing so. It did seem to work (or Canada decided it wasn't worth his time to ask) as Canada reasked his question.

"Could you please turn the sink on?" Canada sweetly asked.

"Of course!" Italy rushed over and flipped on the hot waterside. Nothing came out. Canda went back under the sink and started blasting the pipe with the heat gun. Italy waited and still nothing happened. Eventually, he squatted down so he could watch Canada for a few seconds. He then took note of the _Mr. Clean_ all-purpose cleaner and quickly snatched it up, he hoped it was as good as _Chanteclair._ He put the off to the side.

Then he heard it- a trickle of water hitting the metal sink. "It's working!" Italy clapped his hands happily.

"Yeah! It shouldn't be much longer now."

Italy watched rather amazed as the water coming out of the facet started as a trickle, before turning into a small stream, and eventually becoming a full fast stream of water. Canada quickly came out from under the sink after that. "Alright! Now, a word of the wise, to prevent this from happening again we shouldn't turn the faucets off at night. Keep the hot water running at night- not full stream just a little dribble should prevent the pipes from freezing."

"Si, Captain!" Italy gave a goofy mock salute in response making Canada chuckle.

"Alright, now-" Canada picked his jacket up and threw it to the dining table. "-I think we have some dust to get rid of!"

"Si!"

* * *

"You!" Justin stormed into the meeting room and ran up to, who he shamefully, thought was North Italy. "You have some goddamn balls!" Justin was running on fumes and obviously not thinking straight as he grabbed the nation by the shirt and pulled him in close "Where is he!? What have you done with Canada you goddamn-" There was an odd sense of fear in this nation's eyes, and something was clearly off.

This nation Justin had in his grip actually tried to struggle a little, but it was clear that he wasn't very strong.

Justin realized suddenly, the green eyes he was currently looking into, that he did not grab Northern Italy. And Justin was soon informed on who it truly was when the little brat known as Sealand came rushing towards him. "That is Seborga, you wanker!"

Justin could only cry out as Sealand's foot made contact with his shin. He was forced to let go of Seborga to clutch on to his, now throbbing, shin. That was when several other nations came into the small scuffle.

Justin was grabbed and hauled away by Finland, while Sweden grabbed Sealand by his middle picking him off of the ground. Angry yelling from Romano told Justin that a couple of other nations (Judging by the hair, France and Spain in particular) were trying to stop Romano from mauling Justin alive.

" _Enough!_ " Germany roared out as he came rushing into the room. Instantly any scuffle was quickly resolved and everyone turned their attention to Germany."Everyone, sit down in your assigned seats! Prime Minister Trudeau, if you put your hands on someone like that again you will be escorted out, am I clear!?" Germany demanded, an order was quickly placed and everyone sat down in their assigned seats however; Germany was quick to notice Seborga and Sealand about to sit next to each other.

"Nations only! No Micronations!"

"No way!" Seborga suddenly protested. "This is about my _Fratello!_ I have every right to be here!"

"Yeah, besides I'm a nation too!" Sealand chimed in.

Justin raised an eyebrow at that.

Germany sighed. "I understand you're worried, Seborga, but this is a _national_ matter. Two nations are currently missing from their homes and I'm afraid if we involve micronations it'll just make things messier than they currently are."

"It'll be like involving Florida from America… or Quebec," Justin commented. "And also, I want to apologize for grabbing you, you have to imagine the type of stress I'm under right now."

"Jackass, you ever put your hands on my brothers again I'll rip them off!" Romano huffed at Justin before focusing on Seborga. "Don't worry, _Fratellino,_ I'll catch you up after the meeting."

Seborga frowned, but in the end, he relented and left, taking Sealand with him. Despite Sealand's protests that he was in fact a nation. "Why was Sealand even invited?" France was the one to ask once the door shut.

"We couldn't find a sitter," Finland commented.

Justin Trudeau felt extremely out of place as he sat in the meeting with a bunch of personified nations. This was more Canada's thing and he kinda understood why being the only human in a room full of super-humans. He felt like a side-kick being around a bunch of superheroes. He just didn't belong.

' _One of these is not like the other, one of these things does not belong~'_ he mentally sang to himself. It's not like he hasn't been in meetings before, usually, if that were the case everyone else bosses would be there as well, but in this case, it was just him.

Justin tiredly rubbed his eyes, god, when was the last time he got some sleep? Canada's been missing for about two- no - three days now…

It's a shame he couldn't even get any sleep on the flight to Italy, (Everyone decided it was easier for Justin and America to come to them than the other way around as it was just strictly Europe and North America.) his mind was too plagued with the horrid thoughts of something horrible happing to his nation while he was absent. Or worse, Canada showing up while Justin was gone, which probably won't be the case by this point.

"America is going to be late," England claimed as he came waltzing into the meeting room. "He said his plane just landed."

"Please tell me he's not bringing the walking racist orange with him!" France was the one to ask, causing a few people, Justin included, to chuckle at his remark.

"No, President Trump will not be coming, this doesn't concern him."

There was a sigh of relief that seemed to go through the whole meeting room. The other nations started to quietly talk amongst themselves while waiting for America. Justin was very relieved to hear this as well, Trump would probably demand they do something stupid like… 'bomb them out' or something equally dumb.

Still, Justin sighed loudly and rubbed his temples. There was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at England. "How are you holding up, Chap?" England asked and then sat down at the seat next to Justin.

"My nation is missing, and ran off with another nation because he has this odd 'Romeo and Juliet' fantasy currently going on in his head… and I haven't slept in two days, I'm pretty sure Romano is planning my death because I grabbed Seborga by the shirt... I'm perfectly fine, England."

"Okay," England sighed in a very disapproving voice. "You know we don't approve of bosses putting their hands on us, correct?"

"Just bosses?"

"Don't be a jackass."

"... It's not the first time, I had done the same to Canada just a few weeks before he ran off…"

"Why on earth would you do something so stupid? Not only could you have caused some sort of protest because of it, but you could have gotten hurt. Canada's strength is nothing to laugh at." England started to chide Justin.

"He was about to strike me-"

Suddenly the door to the meeting room burst open, and off its hinges, as America stood there out of breath. "I'm sorry! I'm here!"

"Mate! Your plane only landed a few minutes ago!" England gasped out.

"It was one hell of a run to get here!"

"You _ran_ here!?" Finland gasped.

America nodded and slumped in his seat next to Justin's. "Couldn't…. Wait for a taxi- Thank you," America happily took the water bottle handed to him by a woman working in the building.

"I'm billing you for the door." The woman responded.

"Fair-" America started to guzzle down the water. With that, the woman walked on out. America drank the whole bottle of water in under a minute before slamming the bottle down on the table. "Okay…" America sighed out. "What do we know?"

"Both North Italy and Canada ran off," England caught America up to, the obvious, speed.

"Has anyone tried their phones?"

There was a murmur around the room of 'of course' and 'yeah' from the others. That was when Justin reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out Canada's phone, and unceremoniously it on the table with just a loud enough clatter to shut the others up. "Canada was smart enough to leave his behind."

"... I smashed Veneziano's." Instantly all eyes were on a regretful Romano. "I just got so mad at him, I snatched it from his hands and threw it against a wall."

"Okay, so no way to quickly contact them…" America jotted that down on a piece of paper in front of him. "Romano, is Italy still… you know… In Italy?"

"I don't think so, but he has to be with someone under the Schengen agreement! We took his passport and I.D. there's absolutely no way he could hide somewhere else."

"You say that-" Justin piped up suddenly as he thought back to the note that was currently sitting in his shirt pocket as well. "-Then how the hell is he with Canada? No cell phone and No Passport."

"Okay-" Germany was the one to speak up. "How do we even _know_ they're together. Yes, they're both missing but that could just mean that they both needed some space-"

Like the phone, Justin took the note out of his pocket and threw it to the table. "Canada also left that for me. They are a hundred percent together." Justin explained as Germany grabbed the note and started to silently read. Germany then sighed once he was finished and put the paper down.

"...But how? You're telling me within hours Italy somehow got into contact with Canada and got a plane to Europe and _nobody_ felt the two of them on their borders?

Justin never really understood the powers these nations have, and he just shrugged in response. "Well, it took me two days to figure out he was even missing-"

"-What if they never left Canada?" America suddenly spoke up as he started to tap his pen against the table. "Nobody feels North Italy or Canada on their lands or borders… so it would make sense for Italy to go to Canada."

Germany shook his head "He doesn't have a passport."

"...no, but my stupid brother could get one." Romano sighed and slammed his pencil down. "And knowing him that's exactly what he did!"

"You don't mean he got into contact with the Mafia, do you?" Spain blinked in surprise. "Not sweet little Ita!"

Romano snorted but didn't exactly say 'no' instead he just moved the subject along. "Okay, let's say for the sake that America is right, that they're both in Canada, that Veneziano got his hands a passport… How do we fish them out?"

"Oh, that's simple." England proudly stood up so all eyes were on him. "We put out a fake police report, don't worry the Canadain police will know this is fake as well, but we simply say they're dangerous criminals on the run. Soon the reports will come flooding in."

"That's a dumbass idea." America huffed. "What if someone, a civilian, takes it upon themselves to be a vigilante and attacks them thinking he's doing the world a service?"

"I'm sure Canada can handle a punch from a civilian. But fine, give me your good idea." England, rather snarkily, encouraged.

"... Let them get it out of their system."

"No way!" Germany interjected. "They can't be doing this, they're nations they have jobs to do!"

"Thank you!" England, obviously agreed.

"I disagree," France suddenly spoke up. "I'm with America, let them get it out of their system. It's not every day that something like this happens, and I'm sure that just for now they want to know what it's like to truly be in love."

"Thank you, France," America responded. "As much as I don't like it, I think, instead of making them resent all of us, just let them get it out of the system. Let them be happy if only for a little while."

"They have jobs to do. They can't go running off like this!" Romano huffed.

"I mean… maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic, but Romano, when was the last time you ever truly saw Italy do something this passionate?" Spain countered.

Romano sniffed angrily. "... World war two… for the potato bastard…" Romano muttered and lowered his head. At that Germany frowned as well.

"He did stick with us until the end…" Germany whispered more to himself than the others. However quickly he regained himself once he looked at Justin. "Right, Prime Minister Trudeau seeing how Canada is your Nation-"

England coughed.

"... what do you propose we do?" Germany continued.

Justin sighed out heavily and thought about it for a moment. "I did some snooping about when I learned that Canada had run off." Justin swallowed hard and picked up his briefcase off of the ground where he pulled out a paper.

"I had gone through his latest credit card statements to see if I could track him myself; last Friday he had taken out about three-thousand dollars. Before any of you ask, it was a local bank in the town near his home. I had also noticed that he left his Pontiac behind. So, I went to see which car he had taken with him. None of the cars that I'm aware of were taken. So, this means he had to take a car under a pseudonym that I'm not aware of. I even went and checked to see if he had signed off on a new car or if the name 'Matthew Williams' has been used in recent days. And you know what I found out?" Justin snorted through his nose and clasped his hands together.

Everyone looked at Justin in question. "I found out that 'Matthew Williams' is a _very_ common name. A name I'm sure Canada chose on purpose, but I also found out… he wants to be left alone. This is different from the time he ran away to France's where I was able to find him quickly. He's being clever and smart in his hiding… and… because of that, because I have never, ever seen him act like this… and as much as I hate to say it, people have been happier, the sky has been clearer, and because of this I say we let them get this out of their system."

"Unbelievable…" England slowly shook his head. "Absolutely unbelievable! They're doing something horrible and we're just going to reward them?!"

Silence.

"Let's vote on it," America suggested suddenly with a snap of his fingers. "Who wants to frame them as criminals and get them back to work as soon as possible?"

A few hands went up and America put wrote how many hands were up in the air.

"And who votes he let them get this out of their system and let them have some space together?"

Hands went up in the air, including America's own. America counted and wrote it down. "Huh, it looks like love wins," America said with a rather satisfied smile. "We let them get them out of their system."

"Okay, hang on! For how long?!" England protested again.

"England, dude. Listen to me on this, one: Canada is _huge_ it'll take us forever to find them anyways. Two: they have only so much cash on them. When they run out they'll have to use Canada's cards which Mr. Prime Minster there will be monitoring. If we let them wait it out we'll probably find them faster." America explained and leaned back into his chair.

"That's… actually rather smart." Romano muttered.

"Of course! It's like you guys think I'm dumb or something!" America laughed his usual obnoxious laugh.

"So… that's it?" Finland was the one to ask.

"I guess so, Meeting adjourned?" Germany honestly felt confused ending a meeting like this. It didn't seem right for them to just let Italy and Canada run off like this, but he was outnumbered. With that several nations started to get up and walk out. To resume their daily lives. Romano even got up and walked out seemingly chasing after England. That made Germany narrow his own eyes. So, against his better judgment went after Romano and England, leaving behind America and the Prime Minister of Canada.

Justin was in the middle packing up his things when America suddenly tapped on him the shoulder.

Justin looked at America with a raised eyebrow "Yes-"

"I don't give a shit that you're Canada's boss," America stated in his usual chipper voice. Justin took note of the clear threatening tone that was there. "If I hear you put your hands on Canada, or anyone else, again, I'll knock all of those pretty white teeth of yours in. Understand?" America leaned in dangerously close. He had a small on his face, but America's eyes were lit ablaze with fire.

"Y-Yes, America."

"Good." America smiled a little brighter. "See you later, Mr. Trudeau! Peace!" America flashed a peace sign and left the room as if nothing happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Dust. Dust everywhere. So much so that it was making Canada's eyes water and his throat scratch. He was outside, but he and Italy decided it was best to beat the dust off of the comforters, drapes, and sheets before washing them.

Canada had to take a step to the side away from the dust to cough. "I'm… alright…" He wheezed.

"Ve~ should I get you some water?" Italy innocently asked with a concerned head tilt.

" _Non_ … I'll be fine." Canada coughed one final time and managed to stand up a little straighter. "I just didn't expect that much dust." He lamely told Italy. "Maybe I should see if I have some masks in the shed."

"Dust doesn't bug me," Italy commented. "Then again working as an underling for Austria kinda did me in for dust… and it was the fifteenth century."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you were an underling at one point." Canada went back to flapping his comforter in the air as he mused on the thought. "I was one for France. He didn't make me clean though, instead, he just showed me off to England."

"... I think I remember that! You were 'New France' at one point, weren't you?" Italy suddenly stopped his drape beating and looked at Canada.

Canada blushed at that. "Y-Yep! That was me! I was 'New France' and America was 'The Colonies.'. I swear France and England just used us to gloat to one another."

Italy chuckled at that. "Their history of hating each other goes pretty deep."

"... Can I confess something to you?" Canada suddenly changed the subject and placed the comforter on the ground. It was being washed anyways. From there Canada sat down on the comforter.

"Uh… sure…" Italy blinked at the sudden mood shift and looked at Canada for a second before he stopped hitting the drapes. Canada patted the empty spot on the comforter next to him. Italy sat.

"... I… I know about the billion dollars."

Italy's eyes opened and he gave Canada a rather bewildered look as a result. "Ve~ How?"

"Seborga… the day we were on the phone face-timing. He told me and showed me."

"Oh…"

"And then he told America, thinking America was me."

"Seborga, no." Italy seemed to cringe and Canada could only laugh at it all.

"So, I wanted to ask, now that I know you got it all cleared… what was it? Who took the money? It's been killing me on the inside!"

"Oh…" Italy let out a sudden scoff before waving it off. "That. Just some lowly politician thinking he has the upper hand on me and Romano. Again, it was taken care of so there's nothing to really worry about… yet…"

"Hm?"

"I _still_ don't know what he did with the money, Y'know? We checked his bank statements and it wasn't there." Italy rested his head on Canada's shoulder. "It's rather odd."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Canada then, rather shyly, wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulders pulling him closer. Italy looked up at him and almost instantly Canada let his hand off of Italy. "Too fast?" He asked with a blush.

"No, no… I like it." Italy smiled at Canada in response. Canada placed his hand back down on Italy's arm. Then Italy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Canada's neck in such a way that it tickled and made Canada laugh while shrugging his shoulder up to get Italy to stop.

"Hahaha!" Canada laughed loudly. "S-Stop it!" He started to giggle.

And it seemed to strike Italy right there as he looked at Canada with big eyes. "You're ticklish…" Italy spoke almost breathlessly.

"No.." Canada backed up, but it was too late and Italy, much like a wild animal, lunged, sinking his fingertips into Canada's soft belly. "No!" Canada howled as his own nerves betrayed him and he started to twist and turn in an attempt to stop Italy's reign of terror. Canada couldn't hold back his laughter as Italy continued to tickle.

"I-If I kick you it's y-you-your fault!" Canada managed to gasp out between laughs. Then he snorted.

"Ah! It's so cute when you do that!" Italy started to tickle harder. This made Canada not only snort even more as he was trying to gasp for breath, but it also made Canada crave something else: Retribution. And he saw his opening when he was completely under Italy. He had a clear shot at Italy's underarms and he took it.

Italy let out a shrieking laugh that echoed through the whole forest area, scaring off some birds from their nests as a result. Italy clamped his arms down in an attempt to stop and immobilize Canada's nimble fingers as laughter escaped his mouth. It didn't work, all it did was secure Canada's hands in a sensitive spot and so Canada continued to tickle.

"Stop!" Italy laughed and started to struggle viciously in an attempt to free himself.

"Neveeer!" Canada cruelly teased and then soon he actually tackled Italy down so now he was on top of Italy and mercilessly started to jab his fingers into Italy's sides. Italy had tears rolling down his cheeks as he laughed louder and louder. Then Canada took it a step further and started to blow raspberries against the nape of Italy's neck, making sure to move his head from side to side as he did so.

"Wah!" Italy laughed. "Stop being gross!" Italy cried out and suddenly Canada felt Italy's hand on his forehead and, with a great deal of strength, Italy managed to pry Canada's head off of his neck. For a moment Canada realized the position they were in.

Canada was over Italy, his legs currently straddling Italy's hips while they were face to face, and Canada had his hands currently on Italy's sides. Once they both seemed to realize this both of their faces turned a sudden and surprising shade of red. "I'm so sorry-" Canada went to back up and get off of Italy but then suddenly his cheeks were grabbed by Italy's warm hands.

For just a moment Canada wondered if this would be it. Their first kiss.

Then Italy's traitorous stomach growled.

The two of them looked at one another before they started to snigger and simply pressed their foreheads together. "Let's go get some lunch, eh?" Canada suggested before finally standing up and offering his hand for Italy to take.

"Yeah, uh, where will we go?"

"Well, we're gonna need some food regardless, so we could go to the grocery store and pick some stuff up, now if I remember there might be a Tim Hortons in town… or was it a Mcdonalds?" Canada then shrugged. "We could eat there and then go shop for groceries."

"Sounds good, I know I'm so starved I could eat one of America's hamburgers right now!"

Canada laughed "Don't say that!"

So, they quickly put everything away inside and right before they got ready to leave, Canada called to Kumajinkies. "We're leaving, we shouldn't be too long."

"I can't go?" Kumabear whined in protest.

"Because it's bear hunting season here. If you get caught I'd die to think of what would happen!" Canada explained to Kumajieno before rubbing the back of his bear's ears. "This isn't like Quebec, I don't think I can tell them you're a dog this time."

Kumajiro lowered his ears in annoyance but accepted it nonetheless and then jumped on the couch. "At least bring me back some poutine."

Canada chuckled. "Alright."

"Cuba is right," Italy commented once Canada shut and locked the front door to the cabin. Canada noted how the temperature was starting to drop outside and hoped it wouldn't get too cold.

"Right about what?" Canada finally asked as they walked to the car.

"You _do_ spoil that bear."

Canada snorted. "Yeah, I guess I do. I just spent so long alone, he was my only company for the longest time and all I want to do is see Kumajira happy."

"He doesn't remember you half the time." Italy pointed out and got into the passenger side.

"Well, he remembers more than he lets on, seriously. Also, I have a hard time remembering his name, so it's even." Canada got on the driver side. He put the keys in the ignition and quickly took off once his truck came to life.

At first, there was nothing but silence between the two of them. Honestly, Canada had no clue what to say in this situation. 'We just ran away from our jobs and everyone is most likely pissed at us, what do you want to eat again?'

Canada looked at Italy out of the corner of his eye and noted how Italy was looking out the window with such interest. Hell, if it weren't for the glass, Canada was sure Italy would be hanging out of the window. Italy then curled on leg under the other and Canada saw his chance. "Something catch your eye?" Canada smiled at Italy.

"Your land."

Canada blushed at the comment.

"It's very pretty and the pictures I looked at just don't do it justice."

Canada blushed even harder. Did Italy even know what he was saying?!

"Y-You looked up pictures of my bo- land?" Canada managed to stutter out.

"Si, when I was painting that picture of you."

Canada had no idea why, but he chuckled at that. "That picture… it feels like we did that a million years ago."

"I know, right? I never got to finish it, sadly. Too much stuff came up and I just forgot about it… but I know when I go back home, if I'm not arrested for this then I'll finish it!"

"Right, I forgot your boss doesn't do house arrest."

"He does… but I don't think he will for this. I think I'll have a pretty little jail cell with my name on it this time."

Canada frowned at that. "I'm sorry." Maybe he was just so used to saying it, or maybe it was because Canada knew if it weren't from him they wouldn't be in this situation.

"You didn't do anything." Italy finally looked back over at Canada in confused.

"I...I just think if it weren't for me then maybe we wouldn't be… you know… on the run like this."

Italy frowned and then opened his eyes. "Canada, you didn't force me to come with you, you know that? I came here on my own free-will. I mean… I literally went behind my boss's back to see you! Trust me, if he locks me up it's a hundred percent my fault!" Italy laughed at that. "That is if the president doesn't try and kill me!"

"Same!" Canada suddenly found himself laughing as well at it all. "Oh, god. Justin is going to _kill me_. Provided England doesn't get to me first!"

"You know what!? Likewise! Because either Germany or Romano are going to _maim_ me for this!"

The two of them started laughing loudly like it was the funniest thing in the world to them. But in reality, the two of them knew deep down they were scared. Scared with how badly they both knew they messed up by doing this.

"..." It was like a switch was flicked and both of them stopped their laughter and the air suddenly became heavy between the two of them. Then only seconds later Canada felt Italy's hand on top of his. "We'll figure it out, I'm sure… but for now, let's just enjoy our time together!"

Canada saw the buildings suddenly come into view as he turned on a curve and smiled. "Right! Speaking of which it seems we're coming up to the town now."

"Oh! It's cute."

Canada honestly had a hard time remembering the town disappearing for nine years will do that to someone, but now that he was here he was starting to remember bits and pieces. There wasn't a lot, but enough in this town. A church, A bar (maybe two) a grocery store, a gun store (again popular hunting spot), and a fast food place Tim Hortons by the looks of it. Just enough for a small town to truly need.

So, they went to Tim Hortons first (Never go to a grocery store on an empty stomach!). But it seemed there was a small snag, they ordered just fine and Canada was ready to pay when the person behind the counter suddenly asked in a chipper voice "Can I get a name for your order?"

Canada panicked knowing better than to use his 'real' name. So, he had no choice but to go back in time before Matthew Williams and… "Sean! Sean Jeán!" He mixed two first names together.

All was quiet for a moment before Italy suddenly let out a snicker. Followed by the cashier.

"Yeah, my parents really hated me." Canada tried to laugh it off, but his laugh was stiff and unnatural. He paid and then he and Italy went to sit. The spot was secluded and the moment he sat down Italy started laughing.

"Sean Jeán…" Italy actually had to hide his head in his arms to stifle his laughter.

"I panicked," Canada explained through his own giggles.

"I couldn't tell." Italy teased with a shoulder push.

So then they ate all while making little jokes to one another and just all out having fun with it.

Canada tore off a piece of his sandwich and popped it into his mouth before he suddenly asked. "Okay, so then what does your new I.D. say then? Hm?"

Italy let out a sudden "uh." before he fished into his back pocket and pulled the card out. "Lorenzo Strauss."

"Oh, nice, no one would ever suspect Mr. Strauss."

Italy laughed with Canada. "Our names suck."

"Ah, but nobody will come looking for Sean Jeán and Lorenzo Strauss," Canada whispered trying to hide his laughter. Italy started to giggle as well.

" _Perfetto…_ " Italy covered his mouth as more snickers tried to escape.

"We should probably get going…" Canada sucked in a slow and deep breath to finally quell his laughter. "We gotta get some groceries."

"Yeah, I can get ingredients to make pasta, right?"

"Of course! I'd like to try your homemade pasta!"

They threw out their wrappers and then left for the truck outside. "Thank you!" Italy suddenly said once they were outside.

"It's no problem-" Then Italy grabbed Canada's hand into his own as they walked. Canada just looked at Italy's hand and smiled. He then held Italy's hand back as a result. The two of them walked back to the truck holding hands but had to separate so Canada could drive.

Off to the grocery store they went.

Together they went around the store, grabbing things and putting them in the cart. Italy was pretty happy to make his pasta and Canada smiled at Italy's wild enthusiasm at making the same thing he makes everyday. Yet, Italy's smile was contagious and was enough to make Canada's smile grow wider.

Their shopping trip wasn't long, they got the basics, plus a couple of snacks on the side, still they got enough to last them the week, because that's how long they were staying, just a week…

Right?

Canada felt the doubt start to float around in his mind. They were only doing this for a week and then they were going home…

Canada was in the middle of putting the groceries in the back of the truck with Italy as he thought about this. He felt a frown start to tug at his lips. ' _Only a week… only one week…_ ' He told himself and he slammed the trunk shut.

* * *

Kumajiro was pretty happy with his poutine gift and stayed away from them as they put the groceries away. It was almost like they were dancing as they put the stuff away, they moved together quickly while Canada was putting stuff away in the cupboard and Italy put things in the fridge. "Oh, sorry." Canada laughed a little as him and Italy were suddenly chest-to-chest.

"No problem let me just-" Italy moved to the left, but so did Canada.

"Oh!" Canada gasped out when they were still this close. "Well then I'll-" Canada went to the right as did Italy.

The two of them just started laughing as they were still chest-to-chest. "Let me just-" Canada then proceeded to grab Italy by his shoulders and effortlessly pick him up and place him down to Canada's left. "There you go."

" _Grazie_." Italy giggled.

There was a bit of silence as they finished putting everything away, then Italy asked: "Have you ever danced?"

"Eh?" Canada pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Dancing? No, not really."

"Do you know how?"

"What kind of dancing are we talking about here?"

"Waltz?"

"I think I remember how to do a little- whoa!" Suddenly Italy grabbed Canada by his right hand and pulled him in close. Italy instantly took the lead and wrapped his left arm around Canada's back just above his waist. Canada accepted this and placed one arm on top of Italy's left arm and secured his hand in Italy's.

"Ah, so you do remember a bit!" Italy smiled making Canada blush.

" _Oui_ , lest us forget I was adopted by France, he loved to dance."

"Austria showed me how to waltz once I was big enough!" Italy told him. "I think he showed France how to dance a couple of times."

"Oh, that's right, Austria created the waltz."

Italy took a step forward and Canada took a step back and before he knew it they were literally dancing in tandem. It was a simple waltz with no big dramatic movements, just either a quick sweep of their feet back and forth or side to side. Even though Canada was taller than Italy, Italy was one hell of a lead. He knew what he was doing, and even though it was rather awkward, Canada leaned down just enough to rest his head on Italy's shoulder. Italy quietly used his free hand to reach up and touch Canada's left shoulder for only a moment before returning it down to Canada's waist. They were comfortable and close.

Side to side, back and forth, even a little twirl being thrown in there for some flair. However; it was during one of those twirls did Canada steal his chance. He took that moment to properly take the lead. He quickly grabbed on to Italy's waist and gave him a classic dip. Making Italy lift one foot off of the ground and grab on to Canada's shoulders out of reflex.

"Ve~" Italy blushed suddenly once he realized what had just happened. "Cheater." Italy stuck his tongue out playfully. Canada's heart was absolutely beating as he looked down at Italy.

"No that's not cheating, this is." Canada shook his head in response, sucked in a deep breath Canada, against all of his better judgment, took it upon himself to steal a kiss. It had happened so sudden when their lips met. For just a moment Canada wondered if he was taking it too far or too fast.

So, he quickly broke the kiss to look at Italy.

Italy had a star-struck look on his face and his curl was curled up into a heart.

"Uh…" Canada breathed out neither of them knowing what to do or say at this moment. They both seemed to be breathless as they just stared at each other.

Then Italy spoke pointing up towards Canada's curl. "Your-yours does it to…" Italy smiled a cute little smile.

"Eh?" Canada's face must have been about ten shades of red at this point.

"Your curl, it takes the shape… of a heart as well…"

* * *

_Crash_

Canada opened his eyes. He looked over at his old alarm clock. It was just a quarter to four am. He looked over at Italy, thinking maybe the noise he heard was Italy getting up, but it wasn't as Italy was still fast asleep next to him. So, Canada sat up a little to look for Kumajiro's white fur, and suddenly Kumajiroa was in front of him wide awake.

"There's someone in the kitchen," Kuma whispered to Canada, his fur just slightly bristled with alarm.

"What?" Canada whispered back in shock and reached over to grab his glasses off of his nightstand. "Did you see who?" A bit of fear suddenly spiking at the bottom of Canada's stomach.

"No." Kuma shook his head slowly.

_Bang!_

It sounded like a cabinet was suddenly slammed shut and out of instinct, Canada jumped from his bed. "I don't know who it is, but they don't belong here!" Canada shot a scared look to Italy, thankfully Italy seemed to be a heavy sleeper and didn't even stir.

"What if it's another nation?"

Canada paused and frowned. "I don't sense anyone… but then again I've never been good at sensing when other nations were around. But, I guess we'll see." Canada went for his closet and took out his shotgun.

"Oh, I didn't take you as the killing sort."

"Don't be silly," Canada shook his head. "I don't even own any ammo, I'm just gonna give them a scare."

"And if it's America?"

"Then I might get my ass kicked. Watch Italy."

Kumajiro rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'm on Garlic-breath duty."

Canada left it at that and started slowly out of his bedroom, shotgun at the hip. He silently shut his door and now that he was outside of his room he was able to hear that someone was in his kitchen, they were rummaging around, and we're just being a poor thief as they had the kitchen light on. Slowly Canada crept down the hallway, making sure to keep the shotgun pointed downwards as he kept himself close to the wall. He stopped just on the other side of the corner.

Suddenly there was a curse in a voice so soft that Canada couldn't make out what was said, followed by the sound of something dropping on to the ground with a soft thud. Canada saw this as his moment and turned the corner: shotgun butt on his shoulder, held straight and stiff, one finger on the trigger, while his other hand was holding the grip, and perfectly aimed at the back of this person's head.

Canada pumped the shotgun and the person turned ridged. "Get out."

This person seemed to be just as tall as Canada himself, with dark chocolate brown hair…

Two curls… one on the left; one on the right.

Old clothing, odd it almost looked like he was wearing a toga… oh…

Oh, _Merde._

"Rome?" Canada let his shotgun slowly drop. "Is that really you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely wrote this chapter on mobile. This is the first time I've done something like this. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them as soon as I get my laptop back

Canada felt awkward sitting at his dinning table while Rome ( _ The  _ Roman empire!) sat across from him happily munching on a snack cake. 

"Mm! What are these called again?" Rome asked as he pointed to the snack cake.

Canada looked down at the black and white cake in Rome's hand before raising an eyebrow. "Zebra Cake…" 

Canada's shotgun rested against the nearby wall behind him. Rome let out a happy little hum and continued to eat. Canada interlocked his fingers, lowered his head, and gazed at Rome with a mixture of wonder and confusion.  _ ' Rome only comes around when Italy is in need of serious help… so, why the hell is he here?... Did Romano send him somehow?'  _

With a hard swallow; Canada sat up straight and breathed in a deep breath. "Man, if only they had these in my day!" Rome smiled and finished off his zebra cake. 

"Rome… is there a reason you're here?" Canada finally asked and narrowed his eyes just slightly. 

"Hm?" Rome looked at Canada for a moment with slightly alarmed eyes before relaxing. He then smiled broadly at Canada in such a way that his teeth had a little sparkle to them. "Of course! I've come to see my lovely grandson! I was surprised to find out he wasn't at home or Germany's!" 

"Uh-huh." Canada wasn't believing it. He put one leg over the other, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back into his chair. "Why do I find this hard to believe?" Why  _ did  _ Canada find this hard to believe?  _ 'Because last time I saw him he was against us.'  _

"It's true! Rome gasped out loud. "He's not at Germany's or at his home!"

_ 'the apple really doesn't seem to fall far.'  _

Canada sighed. "...Are you going to tell them?" Canada just cut to the chase. 

"Tell them?-Oh! That you're both here, right that's a current issue!" Rome laughed rather heartily. 

"Did Romano ask you to find us?"

"Oh Please,  _ Caro!  _ Us ancients don't get involved." 

"Bullshit." Canada suddenly scoffed loudly. "You literally helped the Axis powers  _ four times _ if I remember, and you helped Italy in 2012." 

"Now. We don't get involved  _ now. _ " 

Canada sighed loudly. "Alright then. Well, Italy is asleep at the moment."

"You seem rather protective of my grandson." Rome made an off-hand comment. It was bait pure and simple, and Canada fell for it. 

"Well, when you love something you're going to want to protect it, no?" Canada challenged back and then added: "But let's also remember the fact that you broke into my home." 

Rome hummed absent-mindedly and leaned back in his chair. "You do make a good point. Those guns of today-" Rome looked at the shotgun behind Canada. "-Sure are fancy. If you were in my time you'd have to duel with swords or be quick enough with a dagger." 

Canada rested his elbow on the table before placing his head on his open palm.  _ 'ask if he has me her.'  _ Canada thought for just a brief moment but then shook his head. It wasn't the time for that! 

"For real, Rome. I'm not dumb. Why are you really here? Italy isn't in danger." Canada settled on asking. 

Rome just smiled sweetly "You're both doing a bad thing, you know?" 

"I knew it," Canada rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. "We are aware that we're doing a bad thing, but… we just want to be together, yet alone, at least once." 

"Love is a beautiful thing. A beautiful and powerful thing." Rome responded. He then got up and helped himself to another Zebra cake. "It can push the best of people over the edge and even cause wars." Rome found his prize and sat back down before opening it. 

"I get the feeling you're implying something here…" 

"No implying. Simply stating." Rome smiled and took a bite. 

Canada tapped his fingers against the table and let out a slow sigh. "Is it… bad that we want to be with each other?" 

"Bad? No. Taboo? Yes. Nations don't usually fall in love with one another."

"Sweden and Finland."

"They live next to each other. There's an ocean between you two. Plus there's the fact that this relationship wasn't allowed." 

Canada frowned a little and lowered his head. 

"You two do need to be careful. This is a dangerous path you guys chose and the fact that you ran away… well, I don't think your bosses will let this slide so easily." Rome told Canada in a soft yet stern voice. 

"I know."

"So, I'm asking you. If you truly love my grandson then why don't you encourage him to go home? Lighter sentence from the boss?" 

Canada thought about it for a moment. He wondered if Rome was manipulating him into stopping this, and he felt a little mad about it. Still Canada kept a cool head. "Well… that would be up to Italy, wouldn't it? If he wants to leave and have a lighter sentence, then who am I to stop him? But it doesn't seem he wants to leave anytime soon." 

"I see… " Rome only smiled and shook his head. He took another bite of the sweet cake before sighing. "It looks like the sun is starting to rise." 

Canada turned around to look at the window and saw that Rome was right. The early rays of dawn were starting to poke over the horizon. "It seems so." Canada looked back at Rome. 

"Listen, I'm…" Rome sighed and rubbed his brow. "I love Veneziano, a lot. I just want what's best for him and if he finds you the best for him then who am I to judge?"

Canada blinked. "What exactly does that mean?" 

"It means I'll allow this relationship, as odd as it truly is." 

"Oh! Well thank you, it means a lot to me and Italy I'm sure." 

"It helps that Native America talks a lot of praise about you." Canada knew his eyes must have lit up, because Rome suddenly patted him on his shoulder. "She misses you and America."

Canada just looked away from Rome and down at the wooden coffee table. "That's nice to hear… Thank you- Rome?" When Canada looked back up Rome was gone. Completely vanished from the table and Canada's home entirely. The only evidence that he's been there at all were the Zebra cake wrappers. 

"Yesh, dine and dash why don't you?" Canada laughed to himself. He then quickly cleaned up the mess that Rome had made. When everything was done and cleaned up Canada stretched himself out, yawned, and decided to try and get some more sleep for a couple more hours if possible. So, he grabbed his shotgun and went back to the bedroom. 

"Took you long enough." Kumajinko scoffed the moment Canada stepped back into the bedroom. "I thought the robbers have gotten to you." 

"Not a robber-" Canada whispered and put the shotgun back in the closet. "-... An ancient."

Canada silently slipped under his covers. Almost instantly Kumajiro laid himself down on Canada's chest, putting a bit of pressure on Canada that he found rather comfortable. Slowly he started to put Kumajera behind the ears until he slowly managed to fall asleep. Italy still snoozing away none the wiser of what had taken place. 

  
  
  


There was a sudden "Hey!" Before a lot of pressure was suddenly placed on Canada's chest making him open his eyes. Canada expected Kumajira to maybe be moving about, but instead he was looking into Italy's amber colored eyes. Italy was now laying on Canada's chest.

" _ Buon pomeriggio, Matteo. _ " Italy almost whispered before suddenly pecking Canada sweetly on the lips. 

Canada blinked when the kiss was over. His mind was still a little groggy with sleep and before he could say anything suddenly Kuma started batting at Italy's head with his paws (not claws). "Lips off!" Kumajiro snarled slightly. The soft patting noise that Kuma was making was rather funny. 

"It's afternoon?" Canada asked softly. 

"Si." Italy ignored Kumajero and gave Canada another small peck on the lips. Suddenly Kumjiro forced himself between Canada and Italy's faces. Smothering Canada in the process. 

All Canada saw was white as Kuma's fur tickled the inside of his nose and pushed his glasses up (Oh, he never took his glasses off.) 

"Shoo!" Kumajira's body shifted and moved as he tried to wave Italy away. "Keep your lips to yourself!" 

"Kumajiro, I can't breathe." Canada spoke, his voice muffled by Kuma's thick white fur. Canada then decided he wasn't going to wait for Kumajena to get off of him. Instead he reached up with both of his hands and picked Kumajupiter up and off of him. 

Italy quietly got out of bed and was currently grabbing some clothes off of the floor. "Uh, can I borrow a shirt? Mine is dirty." 

"Oh, go a head. There should be a couple in my suitcase. I forgot we'll have to get you some new clothes."

Italy opened the suitcase in search for a shirt. "No need,really. Yeah, your stuff will probably hang off of me, but we're just staying a week." Italy explained. He picked out one of Canada's blue collared shirts.

"Oh, right." Canada muttered to himself. 

They were only staying a week. 

Canada sat up, placing Kumajina next to him. Kuma humphed and then decided it was no longer worth his time and jumped off the bed leaving the room.

"Ve~ I think your clothes look good on me." Italy grinned and even did a few mock poses. One including a hand behind the head while extending his hip. Canada slid out of bed.

Canada couldn't help but laugh. The shirt was too baggy on Italy and went past his waist. The sleeves dangled and moved whenever he moved. It honestly did look cute. It probably didn't help that Italy wasn't wearing pants at the moment. Boxers yes, pants no. 

"You look… rather cute." Canada admitted right off the bat. 

"Ve?" Italy blushed suddenly. "Really?" 

" _ Oui _ ." 

"Would I still be cute if I did this-" with no warning Italy charged. Canada sucked in a sudden breath and reached out grabbing Italy quickly around the middle. 

All it took was a hoist up from Canada and suddenly Italy had his legs wrapped tightly around Canada's middle and his arms around the back of his neck. 

Canada honestly had no clue he was touched-starved until that moment. It was almost exhilarating. His heart-rate spiked immensely and his face started to heat up. "I-I would say you are  _ very _ cute when you do that." Canada breathed out slowly. 

Italy grinned suddenly and with one hand suddenly he reached up. Italy then started to slowly run his hands through Canada's hair. 

Gentle, almost caressing, back and forth. It felt good to Canada. Borderline erotic. Nobody has ever touched him like this. Nobody. Canada then felt Italy's lips attach to his for the third time that afternoon.

No Kumajirao this time around to stop them. So they were able to actually kiss more than just a simple peck. Slow and natural is how they took it. Italy continued to move his hands amongst Canada's hair. Canada turned his head and Italy took this moment to deepen the kiss, and he tenderly kissed Canada's top lip.

Canada moaned softly-

And then: " _ I'm hungry! _ " Came Kuma's impatient roar from the kitchen. 

" _ Blocco di gallo _ !" Italy cursed and the mood was ruined and the kissing stopped

Canada looked up at Italy and smiled just a little. "Did you just call my bear a cockblock?" 

Italy's brow shot up in slightly amazement. "Oh, you understood that?"

Canada felt his brow furrow suddenly at the realization. "... I did…" he didn't know Italian right? Or… did he? A frown made its way to his lips. 

The mood was ruined, as stated earlier, so Canada gently placed Italy back down on his feet. "I feel like… I should look into that…" 

"Si, you should." Italy agreed with a nod. 

So, Canada and Italy went into the living room. Canada quickly gave a pouting Kumajiro his fish breakfast. While he did that Italy turned on the local news.

The two of them seemed to think alike. Then again they were both nations. If Italy just started understanding a language he didn't know then that meant that something was off balance within his land or people. 

90's TV or not they could both see what was happening pretty clearly as the news anchor spoke. Canada was just coming into the living room. 

"-A bizarre influx of Italian immigrants seem to be sweeping the nation. It had been reported that within the past couple of months that more than triple the usual amount of immigrants to come to Canada all almost seem to be Italian."

Italy looked back at Canada with some concern on his face. 

Immigrants. Of course how could Canada forget about that aspect. Of course there would be more. The more a nation hangs around another nation the more immigrants would come into their lands. It wasn't a bad thing, but the influx would be what was causing Canada to understand Italian. He still couldn't speak it, but he was understanding. 

"Oh, well. That's not bad." Canada finally waved it off and sat down next to Italy on the couch. Italy then took the opportunity to suddenly wrap his arm around Canada's shoulders. "You're being affectionate today." Canada smiled at Italy in response and then he leaned into the touch; resting his head on Italy's shoulder. 

Then Italy started to gently caress Canada's arm. "Ita?"

"Si?" 

"You're still not wearing pants." 

Italy just laughed softly at this. If he was going to reply he didn't get the chance to do so as with no warning a phone started to ring. 

Not a cellphone as neither of them had theirs. 

But the landline that Canada keeps over on the kitchen wall just above Kumajino's food bowl. 

Instantly the two of them looked at one another. "Do we…?" Italy asked and took his arm back. Canada sat up. 

The phone continued to ring.

"I.. uh… if it's them and I answer…" Canada breathed out. "But it shouldn't be, this is my private cabin." 

"Could they have found out?' 

"It's under a different name." 

The phone was still ringing. And then it almost struck Canada. "Wait. I know who it is!" With no warning Canada leaped over the couch and quickly rushed to the phone.

"Canada!" Italy might have tried to stop Canada, but it didn't work, and Canada answered the phone with confidence. 

" _ Bonjour,  _ Cuba!" Canada greeted. 

"I knew it, you sly bastard!" Cuba greeted back. Canada could just see the grin on Cuba's face. "I knew you'd be in that hunting Cabin! Also! You absolute  _ el coño _ !"

"Cuba!" Canada gasped. "That's not nice!" 

"You understood that?" 

"Yes! Yes I did." Canada put his fist on his hip in annoyance.

"Bah! It doesn't matter, because that's what you are! Have you gone  _ loco _ ?! You can't just do this! You can't take Italy and run! I knew you liked him, but this!" Cuba turned furious in a heartbeat. 

"Cuba-" 

"What's worse is that you didn't even tell me!"

"... I'm sorry. It was just a spur of the moment thing for the both of us." 

Cuba snorted. "Yeah, well your 'spur of the moment' is causing a lot of mayhem amongst everyone."

"Canada-" Italy suddenly called out from the living room. 

"I can imagine…" Canada responded to Cuba softly. "We're just gonna be gone for a week-"

"Ah, shit. Look something just came up. I have to go back to work. As do you! Come home. Stop being foolish before it gets the better of you." And with that word of advice Cuba hung up.

"Canada!" Suddenly came Kumajiro's yell that made Canada stop suddenly. So, Canada hung up the phone and raced back into the living room. 

"Whats-" 

His picture. It was his picture currently being displayed on the news. Italy looked up at him with a rather large frown and he turned the news up. Then it was like it was on que as Italy's own picture suddenly popped on up.

"-Government officials, Matthew Williams and Feliciano Vargas are both known to be armed and dangerous. It is advised not to approach him directly." 

"... What's the story behind us?" 

"We got caught smuggling drugs." Italy told him. 

"Oh boy…" Canada rubbed his forehead in thought. 

"I told you it would end badly." Kumajunki jumped up on the couch. "Now look at what's happening!" 

Canada picked Kuma up in his arms before sitting down next to Italy. "... Should we just call it quits?" Canada asked Italy. 

"Yes!" Kumajena jumped in suddenly. "Listen to me!" Suddenly Kuma's paws were on Canada's cheeks and Canada was forced to look down at his bear. "It's only going to get worse! I shouldn't be the voice of reason between the three of us!"

"One more day…" Italy suddenly said. "I just want one more day with you. Then we can go back. Please?" Italy attached himself to Canada's arm. "Just one more day to ourselves…" 

"One more day." It was shorter than what he originally wanted, but it was better than leaving now. 

"Okay. I agree. One more day. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." 

  
  
  


Justin was pissed. Seeing red. Livid. He wasn't the only one. As he was storming through the hallways to the meeting place he could hear yelling coming from the room.

He could make out a few distinct voices.

"That's not what we decided on!" America. 

"I don't give a shit!" Romano.

" _ Angelterre,  _ you didn't even give it a week!" France. 

"Enough on this! What's done is done! There is no use of fighting about it now!" Germany.

Justin sucked in a slow breath and entered the room making sure he had a scowl on his face as he slammed the door shut behind him.

America currently had England by the collar of his shirt looking ready to throw a punch if needed.

"This is not what we agreed on!" Justin ignored the tension and sat down at the nearest chair. "You went behind my back!" He cursed at England angrly while also pointing at the nation. 

"He just did what he wanted!" America snarled suddenly his fists now clenched by his sides as he let go of England. 

"I did what was best! You guys are just delusional! This is damaging them more than helping!" 

"I agree! I'm not sitting here doing Veneziano's work for him so he could… what? Pretend to be human for a week?!" 

"Pretend to be human? Where are your hearts! Can't you see they truly care for one another?" France interjected in his usual dramatic fashion.

"This is all just a delusion! They don't 'clearly care for one another' they're lonely and unsure of what to make of it." England responded back to France.

"Are you sure you're not the lonely one here, England?." America suddenly replied. He now had both arms crossed and an unpleasant frown across his features. 

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Canada is practically the last one there for you- or rather he was. Now he doesn't need you, now he has someone that actually makes him happy." 

"What the bloody hell are you implying-" 

"-You call, and Canada will come running! Now he won't! Now you're mad."

"Hey! Don't play innocent! You told me about them to start with!"

"Because I thought it was funny! It's not funny anymore and like always you have to take things a step too far!"

Justin leaned back in his seat honestly just taking this all in for just a moment before sighing out. "Stop." He didn't need to raise his voice, to scream, or anything of the sort. Mainly it was because a nation will almost always take an order of a leader. 

And they did in this case. 

Once all eyes were on him Justin spoke again. "Just. Stop. All of you." Justin put his hand to his head and allowed his head to rest against his palm. "I'm tired, I'm missing a nation, I haven't slept in four days, and now things are becoming worse. England. You went behind my back on this. We all agreed not to do your plan. Why did you do it?"

England frowned in response to being singled out. "I feel like I explained myself more than enough. You guys wouldn't listen to us-"

"Us?" America raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the potato bastard!" Romano huffed and crossed his arms. "We all decided that this was the best option!" 

America rolled his eyes and the room just stayed quiet and tense. 

"... I want those pictures removed." Justin finally said as he looked directly at England. England tipped his chin up just slightly. 

It was then that sides started to come out once more as America and France came to stand behind Justin. While Germany and Romano stayed with England. 

"It's too late for that."

"Then I'll have them removed myself." 

"I won't allow it." 

"I'm the  _ Prime minister _ !" 

"You still recognize  _ my queen _ as your monarch! Therefore my word is higher than yours." 

"God, you're such a dick." Justin rolled his eyes and went searching for a cigarette in his shirt pocket. 

"Thank you!" It seemed both America and France agreed with him on that. Justin found his smokes and started to beat the box upside down against his palm. Once done he pulled out a smoke and lit it. 

"This is why I couldn't stand to be one of your colonies any more, you know that?" America growled and pointed at England. "You just do whatever makes you happy, whatever suits your needs,"

"Oh, and you don't?!" 

It was like a bomb had gone off and the arguing resumed between the six of them. This just made Justin suck on his cigarette some more. Honestly at this point he was running out of steam and energy. He needed a nap and was debating just going home to lay down for the night. 

He was in the middle packing up, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he did so, he went unnoticed amongst the yelling and fighting. His voice was hardly heard at all when he did try and break it up. Justin's words kinda unheard and unheeded as he was pushed away. He almost felt  _ invisible- _

"Well… damn." Was all he could say. He puffed on his cigarette once more and just shook his head. "So.. that's how it feels like." Before all of this, Justin maybe was jealous of Canada whenever Canada would come back from a meeting upset that he wasn't noticed. As someone in the public eye Justin would love to be invisible, but now that he got a taste of it. 

And was currently watching as Romano was now trying to fight America (only to be held back by Germany). 

Justin had to say it didn't feel good. 

It felt rather sad. 

So, he decided he wasn't going to waste anymore time here where he wasn't really even acknowledged. And it was as simple as that. He walked out of the meeting room. Unnoticed. 

He hung the cigarette out of the corner of his mouth and ignored the dirty looks of passerby people. Justin made it back outside and made a bee-line for his car. Just before he made it, however; his briefcase, that he had failed to properly shut, opened spilling papers out all over the asphalt below. 

"Shit." Justin grumbled. He honestly debated leaving his papers and just straight up leaving, but he was better than that. So, he swooped down and started picking up his papers. 

Then came help. "Here, I caught this before it flew off." Came a familiar voice as a paper was suddenly shoved in his face. The thing is the paper was folded and clearly on notebook paper. Justin didn't own the paper. So without looking up he went back to collecting his papers. 

"It's not mine, but thanks-"

"It's yours." The paper was shoved in his face again. 

Justin sighed in annoyance "Buddy-" he finally looked up at the guy. "Cuba?" 

"I caught this,  _ Amgio _ , it's  _ yours. _ " Cuba urged as he ushered the paper forward again. 

Justin raised an eyebrow and slyly grabbed the paper. "Thanks?" 

"... I'd rather you have it than the others." Sighed Cuba before he turned his heel and left. Justin flicked his cigarette out of his mouth and stood up. He was rather curious about the note, but knew better than to open it out in public. So, he went to his car.

He placed the note in the passenger seat (along with his briefcase) and zoomed out of the parking lot. 

He didn't go far; just the local playground. (He wasn't going to get out of his car.) He then grabbed the note, unfolded, and started and read. 

_ Canada's private hunting cabin. _

  
  


"No way…" Justin shook his head once he realized he was reading instructions to this Cabin. He knew most if not all of Canada's homes, and as he was reading these directions he realized he never been or even heard of this place.

At the bottom of the directions there was another note from Cuba. 

_ Please don't be drastic. Just bring them home safe.  _


	17. Chapter 17

Private Jets were a wonderful thing. If Justin Trudeau wanted to go somewhere he could, anywhere in the world was his to go to if he wanted. Shame this jet ride had to be wasted on Newfoundland. Of course, he loved his country, after all, that's why he was doing this. To bring Canada home. "Your coffee, Prime Minister." The female flight attendant came over and handed Justin a styrofoam cup filled pretty high with coffee. So, high that Justin was actually a little afraid of spilling it.

Justin grimaced as his lips touched the scolding hot coffee.

"I dunno ho' y'u can dink tha'." America spoke, his mouth full of Canadian Mcdonalds. He didn't even bother to shift the food into his cheek like a chipmunk, he just spoke, bits of food flying out of his mouth as he did so.

Justin swallowed his coffee and focused on America. "Please refrain from speaking with your mouth full."

America swallowed. "Boo, you sound like England."

"Well, manners are something you need to learn. Regardless, what's wrong with my coffee?"

"It's black." America made a face. "It needs to be sweet… and cold."

"Typical America, not interested unless there's a lot of sugar involved."

America only shrugged in response making Justin roll his eyes. "Regardless. What's our Gameplan here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know why I invited you along to begin with. I mean you did threaten to kick my teeth in."

"Actually-" America took a bite of a fry and swallowed before continuing. "- threatened to punch your teeth in."

"You know that's been bugging me-"

"Stop grabbing us and I won't threaten you."

"No. Not that. How did you know? If I'm correct you were running from the airport to the meeting place."

America just smiled. It wasn't his usual happy smile. It was just a smidge more creepy and almost unsettling. "Don't worry about it, bro! Just know… I know things!"

Justin decided not to press after that, and he wasn't given a chance too as America just as quickly changed the subject.

"Man, Canada sure is lucky though."

"How? We're basically going to drag him away from Italy."

"True! But at least we'll be nice about it."

"Right… you know I can't let this go unpunished right? Canada abandoned everything-" Before Justin could finish America let out a raspberry.

"Dude, I get it, I just don't like hearing about you grabbing us. We may be nations, but we still have feelings too. Also, one wrong move can and will end you in the hospital. Be glad you never grabbed me, I would have put you through the building." America leaned back in his chair and took a bite of his burger. "Jus' d'nt b' an as'ole 'bout it."

Justin shook his head with a slow sigh. "He stopped taking things seriously, you know, like being a nation didn't matter to him anymore."

America swallowed his bite down. "Maybe because at the time, and even now, it doesn't matter. This might sound sappy and shit, but Mattie has found someone that made him happy and not so lonely."

"So you agree he's lonely?"

"Ch-yeah, I know it." America went for another fry from his bag.

"So why don't you, you know, help him by not being so lonely?"

"I'm the _United States of America!_ I can't just drop everything because my brother is lonely. Do you know how often I have to leave my own home? Kinda a lot. If I'm lucky I get to lay down in _my_ bed once or twice a week. I don't have the privilege that Mattie does."

"Hm, I guess I didn't see it that way."

"You know, you guys never see it from my point of view? I bet you all just look at me and go 'Dumb American.'."

"I mean…" Justin rubbed the back of his head as an embarrassed blush suddenly crept across his cheeks.

"Everyone does. But do you guys really know how busy I am? Like, Mattie had the balls to imply I took a loan from Italy because of my debt!"

"Yeah, he might have mentioned that."

"I'm not as dumb as I look, okay? And let's just leave it at that."

Then there was silence. America kept on eating his fries while Justin sipped on his cooled down coffee. His mind thinking about what America had said. He thought back to his words and suddenly an odd thought struck him. It sounded stupid, preposterous even! Yet, he knew America enough to think it might be true. "...America?" Justin put his coffee down on the table beside him.

"Hm?"

"...D-Did you bug my office?"

America just smiled "Don't be silly, Dude!" Justin felt relief at that and allowed himself to relax. That was until America spoke in the same chipper voice."The less you know the better!"

* * *

"We have to go back tomorrow." It wasn't a question, but just a statement that left Italy's mouth in a forlorn tone. Italy sat on the edge of Canada's bed and kicked his legs. He still wasn't wearing any pants, by the way, Canada didn't really mind.

"Yeah, we do." Canada couldn't help but be just as sad as Italy was about it. Canada started to strip down so he could get into his pajamas.

Italy sighed. "Back to work."

"Probably going to be forced apart." Canada laid down on the bed, on his stomach once he was in his nightclothes. Italy laid down on his back and turned his head so they were faced to face.

"It sucks." Italy stuck his tongue out rather playfully. Canada reached up and quietly pushed some of Italy's hair out of his face.

"Yeah, it does.

There was a heartbeat of silence before Italy reached over and wrapped himself close to Canada. Canada had to shift on to his side so it wouldn't be so awkward. Canada then rested his chin on top of Italy's head. Then came Kumajira. Kuma wasn't as forceful as he was that morning, but Canada did feel him wiggle his way under the covers and lay in between the two of them. Not forcing them apart, but reminding them that he was still there. Italy let out a soft hum but nothing else was really said between the two of them.

Canada felt himself start to doze off after a little while, perfectly happy and content with Italy in his arms. Still, the lingering fear was there hidden in the back of his mind. Knowing that tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow (if they drive back that is), Canada knew that this will probably one of the last moments he'll get to have with North Italy, and it made him rather sad to think about. Knowing that Italy will soon be ripped away from him, forced back to his own home where he'll most likely be locked up. Same with Canada, there's no way Justin is going to let this slide-

Oh and the world Summit coming up? Forget about it. No way he'll be allowed to go, if he would be odds are there'd be extra security in place to stop them from sneaking away.

It sucked, but he knew that there'd be nothing he could do to stop it. He could already hear England chastising him. Maybe even grabbing him by the ear like he did all those years ago. ' _I wonder if I could stop being his Commonwealth.'_ He thought for just a moment before forgetting about the idea, because love or not, he couldn't just abandon England. Not like America had.

There was a lot on Canada's mind. So much so that he found himself falling asleep still thinking about the millions of things that he knew he and Italy would have to face sooner rather than later. Still, Canada felt at peace and it was enough to help him fall into a semi-peaceful rest.

It was the thunderous _Bang!_ That woke all three of them not even three hours later. Italy and Canada both sat up quickly.

"What was-" Before Italy could finish his sentence the bedroom door was kicked open causing both of them to let out a startled shriek. Instantly Italy glued himself to Canada for protection.

It was like an alarm went off as their startled screams mixed with the demanding yells of whoever had broken the door. No lights were on so neither Canada nor Italy could see who was yelling at them. Until he was able to make out one command. "Hands up!"

Cops.

These were cops.

" _Merde,_ " Canada hissed under his breath and put his hands up in the air. Upon seeing this, Italy, though trembling, put his hands up, but still remained by Canada's side. Canada felt movement by his leg, and within seconds Kumajiro popped his head up to see what was happening.

"Is...Is that a bear?" One of the cops suddenly asked and all of the other cops looked at Kumajiro questioningly. Some of them even lowering their guns as they just stared at Kumajiro.

Canada hesitated "...He's a dog."

"That is no dog, mate…"

"Okay… he's not a dog. Just put the guns away." Canada explained to the police officers he wanted nothing more than to grab on to Kumajiro and hold him close, but he knew if he moved the officers would see it as a sign of aggression.

Italy was still trembling, and letting out soft scared whimpers of fear.

"Okay…" One officer took a cautious step forward towards Canada. Still eyeing Kumajiro up and down with a sense of caution. "Get up. Both of you." It was a command. One Canada followed. Slowly he slipped out of his bed, hands still up in the air. He looked at Italy who was doing the same, though he saw Italy nearly slip off of the side of the bed.

"Turn around, hands on your head."

' _Well, this could have gone better.'_ Canada couldn't help but think as he complied with the cop showing that he wasn't a threat. ' _How did they even find us?'_ he could only wonder. The first officer, who was still side-stepping a glaring Kumajiro, made it to Canada and grabbed his right arm first. "Just one question." Canada finally asked once he was sure he was in the clear. At least he wasn't being pinned to the ground.

"What?" The officer huffed.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"A nice woman told us she thinks a 'Sean Jeàn' might be who we're looking for."

"Ah."

Canada thought this was it as he and Italy were currently being handcuffed and ready to be hauled away. Kumajiro let out a loud whine and jumped from the bed to follow. "Uh, can you do something about that?" The cop was nice enough to ask as he stopped dead at the bear now following them.

Canada sighed. "Kuma-"

"Uncuff them!" Came a familiar yell.

"Justin!?" Canada whipped his head as his Prime Minister completely shoved his way passed the cops.

Justin was sweating, out of breath, and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was haphazardly pushed to one side like he was constantly running his fingers over that one spot. He had a horrible pepper colored five o'clock shadow and his clothes… when was the last time he changed out of that particular suit?

Justin put one hand on the wall, breathing in and out like he just ran a mile. "Uncuff… them…" He ordered again. This time pointing at Italy and Canada respectfully.

"P-Prime Minister-?"

"Just do it!" Justin demanded with a bark, and he even hit the wall with his balled fist to emphasize his point. That made the cop jump. In an instant, Canada's cuffs were removed as well as Italy's. The two of them quickly shared a look before looking back at Justin. "They work for me-"

"Sir, I believe they smuggled drugs into-"

"I pardon them."

"Sir, you can't-"

Then came America, and Canada inwardly cringed. "Listen, you did a fine job finding them, okay? You did what you were told and I'm proud of all of you. Just please listen to me when I say they've both been pardoned." America walked over to the first cop and put a hand on his shoulder, making sure to grip it nice and tight. "They're not drug smugglers, they're… well, they're congressmen… _Conservative_ congressmen. Are you getting what I'm laying down, son?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." The cop huffed in slight annoyance but then gave Canada and Italy the once over. "So, you're telling me there was no drug smuggling? They're just… liars?"

Justin spoke up this time around. "The truth got out, and some of the other _conservatives_ just weren't too happy. So, just look the other way this once?"

The officer scratched his head and looked at the other cops. They seemed just as confused as he was and honestly… Canada found this all rather hilarious. Italy didn't. In fact, he took this moment to glue himself to Canada's arm, kinda helping the story Justin was spinning.

' _I'm sure America could charm a duck into giving away all its feathers.'_ Canada thought with a bit of respect for his brother.

"Well…" The cop slapped both hands to his side. "Who am I to argue with the Prime Minister?" The man shrugged finally. He then rubbed under his nose and gave Canada and Italy a bit of a look. "Watch yourselves out there, you two got seriously lucky this time around."

And with that final warning, the cops all hustled out of Canada's home. Everyone watched them go, Canada and Italy staying behind Justin and America. Italy was clearly shaken by the whole event. Italy was mumbling softly in Italian, even though Canada knew a bit, Italy was mumbling why too fast for Canada to understand. "It's okay." Was the only thing Canada could think to say at this moment. He then turned to face Italy and gently pressed his forehead against his in an attempt to get Italy to calm down.

"Easy, okay?" Canada spoke again in a more calming tone as he grabbed on to Italy's trembling hands. "It's all going to be okay. Just breathe. In… out..." With heavy breaths, Canada didn't stop until Italy was breathing at a normal rate.

Canada was quick to feel eyes on him and Italy, he wanted to ignore them, but he knew that was not an option, not anymore. So, he could only let go of Italy, and with his head down, not exactly able to look into their eyes at the moment, he spoke: "C...Can you guys chew me out tomorrow?"

"Did they hurt you?" Justin suddenly asked, making Canada blink in surprise.

" _Quell?_ " Was all Canada could say.

And in a slower, more patronizing, voice Justin tried again. "Did. They. Hurt. You?" Justin tried again.

Canada expected rage, anger, yelling, screaming, the whole works! Compassion from his, surely ticked-off, Prime Minister was not something he expected. " _Non._ " Canada whispered. "I'm fine." He managed to spit out while still just _confused._

"Are you okay, Feliciano?" Justin turned his attention to Italy.

"Yes, sir. Nothing serious."

Justin let out a slow breath showing his absolute relief. "Thank god, now, I will not yell, I will not scream, I will not drop-kick you for your insolent behavior!" Justin seemed like he was telling himself that Canada couldn't tell if it were directed towards him or Italy, but he just let it be and didn't speak up. "Not yet anyway. Pack up, you're both going home before this gets anymore out of control."

"...Yes sir." Canada was the one to speak. His voice soft, just hardly above a whisper once more as he hung his head in the shame and guilt that was starting to overtake him. Canada could safely say at that moment he felt like a teenager who just got in horrible trouble. And in a weird sense, Canada realized that's almost exactly what he and Italy were. They were just that.

* * *

Quiet.

Italy really hated how quiet the jet ride back to Ottawa was. The Prime Minister was fast asleep in his chair (It looked cramped as he had his head against the armrest while his legs were dangling off the other armrest), while America stayed awake, Idly playing some app on his phone. Canada was sitting away from Italy, gazing out of the jet's window while petting Kumajiro (Who was asleep in his lap).

It was wordless like they could read each other's minds once they got to the jet they knew better than to be next to one another. They figured they shouldn't utter a single word either. That would just dig them deeper into the grave they made for themselves.

Romano was going to yell at him, Germany was going to be disappointed in him, his president was going to lock him away for this, and what's worst of it all? He wouldn't be able to reach out to Matthew for any sort of emotional support. He knew he wasn't getting his phone back anytime soon and his emails/computer history was going to be checked.

It was all horrible.

Italy looked at Canada, he was so close but also so far away. He was just a few feet away from Italy, so close that all Italy had to do was reach his arm over to grab his hand. Italy needed comfort right now and surely so did Canada, right? No harm in just holding hands-

"Nah-uh." America spoke up making Italy bristle with sudden fear. He forgot America was actually really vigilant. It actually made Canada look away from the window in slight surprise. By the time Canada turned to look at Italy, Italy had already looked away from him his hands now quietly sitting his lap.

Canada snorted and in a brazen act of defiance reached over and took Italy's hand in his own without a second thought. Italy happily squeezed back.

"You know it's this behavior of yours that's currently getting you in trouble, right?" America decided to ask. It wasn't with any tone or attitude as he was still focusing on his mobile game.

"Oh, and you've never been defiant? If I remember correctly a certain war with England proves that wrong." Canada snorted just a little indignant about this whole ordeal.

"I could have used you being a little defiant back then, you know?" America placed his phone down in his lap so he could look at Canada. Italy felt his heart start to jump into his throat.

"Not this shit again." Canada tsked out with a headshake. "It almost always comes back to that with you, doesn't it?"

"You chose England."

" I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I wasn't given a choice."

"Please don't fight…" Italy breathed out almost ready to take off for the bathrooms to hide. Yes, no yelling had occurred yet. In fact, they both kept this rather civil, but Italy knew if buttons kept getting pressed then yelling would occur. It was causing his anxiety to spike.

"We're not fighting." Canada patted Italy's hand in reassurance. "Right, Alfred?"

"Whatever…" America huffed in annoyance and quickly went back to his game. Italy felt himself start to relax, but only for a moment as America spoke once again. "I mean, it's not like you had to fight for your independence anyways. It was just given to you."

"Oh, fuck you." Canada spat back rather quickly. Italy wished he could just vanish at that moment. "If you would have waited-"

"Waited? Excuse me-" The phone went down once again. "You weren't the one being taxed out the ass."

"I _was_. All of England's colonies were! It wasn't just you at that time, you know! Oh, but silly me, I forgot you seemed to think that you were his _only_ colony, but how can I blame you, you were always the favorite in England's eyes! Australia, India, and me? We were nothing to him. Especially not after you left… _I_ was nothing to him, all he could do was cry about you. It's always been about you." Canada snorted at the end and then crossed one leg over the other.

Italy put a hand over his mouth. ' _He sounds a lot like Romano...Is that how Romano feels about me…'_ Italy thought. Romano mentioned how favored North Italy always was compared to him, of course, Italy usually just shrugs those sayings off. Romano was loved by Grandpa Rome and by Spain!

Yet, hearing Canada talk like this; the resentment clear in his eyes, the borderline detest in Canada's voice, It was all there, and…

He sounded almost exactly like Romano. Especially when Romano gets fed up and goes on a tirade.

It made Italy think back to all the times he was favored over Romano. How he heard about Spain wanting to switch Romano for Italy, how Grandpa Rome would often tell Italy how good and talented he was. How often Romano was pushed to the side while Italy got all of the spotlight.

How all Romano wanted Italy to do was just say something, _anything_ , nice to say about him, and Italy just couldn't.

And learning this information just made Italy realize something: He, North Italy, was a bit of a jerk to his _Fratello._ and running away as he did probably didn't lessen that fact any.


	18. Chapter 18

After they landed in Ottowa, Canada and Italy were instantly separated. Canada being grabbed and marched away by his Prime Minister, but not before the Prime Minister turned and spoke to a secret service agent that was standing by. "Make sure North Italy makes it home."

"Yes sir."

Italy didn't even get to say goodbye to Canada, the only thing he could do was look longingly at the back of Canada's head. Before Canada was out sight he did turn out just brief enough to give Italy a rather dejected look, before being pushed away by his Prime Minister. "Keep it moving, Canada." Was the last thing the Prime Minister said before they stepped through a door and vanishing. This left just Italy as America whistled loudly and stepped off the plane.

"You're leaving as well?" Italy asked in a small voice as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Yep! My home is just next door, my work here is done!" America laughed his usual laugh and quickly walked away.

So, it was just Italy. He looked at the Secret service agent and honestly debated if he could outrun him… Italy determined he probably could, nobody has been able to outrun him yet, but that didn't mean he wanted to outrun this man or attempt. He already knew he was in trouble and decided it was best if he'd just go home and face Romano and his President.

His heart raced with fear at the thought of it. He didn't want to get yelled out, but he knew that they were not going to let this insubordination slide. Italy huddled himself up on his chair and looked down at his shoes, well, his boots. Funny story about that, he was in such a hurry to leave his house that he snatched his old army boots instead of his tennis shoes.

He remembered in his anger, with his brother smashing his phone and his president screaming at him to end the affair, that he managed to correctly tie and lace his boots up properly, something Germany might have been proud of, but probably won't care about now. Would he be there? Would he yell and scream at him like everyone else?

Italy shook his head and decided not to think on it, no he would going to think of ways for him to make this up to everyone. He knew he messed up, and this time he messed up big time. It was strange he just couldn't get Canada out of his mind and even now more than ever. He wanted Canada to be there when he would get confronted by his brother and president. For Canada to hold his hand.

But Canada wouldn't be there.

It would just be him and him alone.

"The jet is taking off within ten minutes, do you need anything before we take off, Mr. Vargas?" The secret service agent was nice enough to ask. Italy shook his head.

"No, _no grazie_."

The agent just shrugged and decided to sit with Italy then. At least he wasn't so alone now. There was a moment of silence between them neither of them knowing each other. So, Italy decided to be the one to break the ice: "Have you ever been out of Canada before?"

"Yeah, I work with the Prime Minister a lot, and where ever he goes I go."

Italy rested his head on his knees. "Do you work with Matthew?"

Instead of answering the question, the agent dodged it and asked a new question. "If you don't mind me being so bold. What's going on here? Between you and Mr. Williams, I mean."

Italy frowned just a little before looking out the window. The jet started to rumble slightly letting Italy know that the jet was getting ready to take off. Italy was never good at keeping a secret so he felt no need to lie. He just looked at the guard and felt his lips form into a rather sad smile. "I love him, and he loves me."

It was at that moment that the plane started to go down the runway, and Italy decided to just leave it at that. He didn't want to talk. Not now anyway.

* * *

" _We'll talk about your behavior tomorrow, I know you must be tired right now, but also because England is waiting to have a word with you," Justin explained as he walked Canada to a car with a driver already waiting for him._

" _He knows?"_

" _I couldn't keep him in the dark forever, he's a dick, but he's still a rank higher than you. Just call me if he gets too much, I'll try and help."_

_It was at this moment Canada actually wished he had Alfred with him, but Alfred quickly left back home. So, It was Canada and Canada alone facing England it seemed._

Canada was a patient man. He was more patient than Alfred and England combined. That being said; being harshly grabbed by the arm by England was _not_ something he would stand for. He wasn't a child anymore and England had no right to grab him like this. Hell, Canada didn't even yell at him, England was waiting for Canda at his home! The moment Canada showed up England grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" Canada spat out, and England did the moment he opened Canada's front door. He harshly threw Canada into the darkened house. England might not have been the British empire anymore, might not have been as strong as he once was, but the shove was honestly enough fro Canada to accidentally trip over his own feet and fall to his side with a sudden cry.

"Enough." The word shot out of England like pure venom. Instantly Kumajiro came up to Canada and put himself between Canada and England. He wasn't baring his teeth, yet, but he was showing England that he wouldn't put up with any sorts of abuse towards Canada. "No more North Italy, you're going to remember your place from now on. You're a _nation,_ not a human, you have responsibilities, and falling for that complete and utter _idiot_ is not one of them."

"... He's not an idiot." Canada instantly went to Italy's defense.

"Don't." It was a simple word with a lot of impact behind it.

Canada was no longer feeling like the big strong nation he truly was. On his knees in front of an enraged England berating him in a dark room, it made Canada feel like a child again.

He hated this feeling and was trying to squash it down the best he could.

"Here's what's going to happen from now on. A meeting will be called and you will apologize to all of those you made worry and you're going to publicly announce that you're done with North Italy. Then maybe, just maybe I might let you out of your house by next spring."

Canada just looked up at England and suddenly felt brave. Really brave, stupidly brave. American levels brave. In what felt like centuries Canada finally found his voice: "No." He said finally, and firmly with a voice that even surprised him.

"E-...Excuse me!?"

"No. I'm not doing any of that, England. You want to know why?" Canada didn't let him answer. "I'm my own damn nation!" Canada stood up and was quickly closing the space between him and England. "You can't boss me around like I'm still a colony!" Canada was getting loud now and when he actually got loud he knew that he sounded almost identical to Alfred.

"You're only a nation because of me, and you still see the queen as your ruler-"

"To hell with the queen!"

England let out a loud hurtful gasp. "How dare you! What the bloody hell happened to you? You sleep with Italy suddenly-"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! The increase in immigrants? The fact that you two ran off to be alone for almost a whole week to some private cabin of yours!?"

"We didn't sleep together!" Well, they did sleep together but not in a sexual way! "What is your stupid obsession with that!?"

"I'm not going to watch you throw your life away again, _Alfred_!"

Canada stopped his eyes going wide for just a moment.

He waited for England to apologize.

But England didn't. Instead, he just kept going like he didn't even realize what he had done. "You're so impulsive and stupid, and this, _this?!_ You need to stop-" At this point, Canada blanked out. All he knew was that he was just standing there just staring at England's mouth that was still moving a mile a minute. The words started to blend together and England just wasn't making sense to Canada anymore.

' _Alfred… Alfred… of course, he's only being this way because I look like Alfred. That's all I'm ever going to be to him, isn't it? Alfred's clone. I bet if I looked more like Australia or even just looked like Norway- If I just had a different face! He wouldn't be acting like this! He'd actually give a shit about me and my feelings!... That's why he's so obsessed with me sleeping with Italy because he sees Alfred, not me… He sees Alfred wanting to get with North Italy and he hates it.'_

"-Well?" England suddenly demanded.

"Get out of my house." No more politeness. No more quiet, shy, or timid Canada, no more just taking the confusion in stride. Canada was done.

"I will not- _Ow!_ " Much like how England had grabbed Canada by his arm, Canada treated him the exact same way, no longer showing any type of restraint towards his strength. No, he grabbed and he squeezed _hard._

Canada snarled "Get out! Get out! _**Get out!**_ " The ground tremored as Canada marched England to the door. England dug his feet into the ground but it did no good. A lot of nations seemed to forget that Canada was just as strong as America.

"Ow!- S- you're hurting me!" England actually whined. Canada wasn't listening.

He got England to the door and, rather ungracefully, threw, yes, _threw_ England out of his doorway. England let out a cry as he landed on his shoulder in the driveway. " _ **Don't come back until you can tell me apart from Alfred!**_ " Canada absolutely roared at England before slamming his front door shut so hard that the wall cracked from the force.

Canada was breathing heavily as he put his head against the cooling wood of the door.

"...Do I need to leave?" Kumajiro asked in a rather soft voice. Canada didn't look back at his bear, not he just looked at his right hand that was resting against the wall. His fingers were shaking, he was mad and this type of anger wasn't one to go away lightly. Canada could feel the anger inside him bubble over the edge.

"That would be best."

Kumajiro left, but Canada didn't see him go. All Canada knew was that his bear was gone.

And now he was alone.

He was alone and furious.

For the longest time, Canada just stood there, breathing almost manically as he stared at his cracked wall. He needed to calm down, he already knew he caused some sort of ripple across his land by his behavior.

But a sick part of him didn't want to calm down.

He was pissed and he wanted _the world_ to see it. He wanted everyone to know how mad he truly was. After what had to be hours of looking at his wall, Canada marched into his kitchen. A beer would calm him down.

He grabbed one from the fridge. Chugged it.

His anger was still there.

Beer number two, three, four, five- soon the whole case was gone.

Canada was still seething. He went for any alcohol he had. Beer Cuba left? Down the hatch, precious wine from France and Italy respectfully? Gone. A fifty-year-old bottle of Vodka that Russia once gave him and Matthew was too nice to throw out? Gone. He didn't even drink the vodka with anything, he drank it straight from the bottle.

Then he dropped the bottle by accident.

The bottle shattered.

The sound of the glass hitting the tiled floor was like music to Canada's ears. He stepped on the shards of glass, relishing the sound of the glass made. Canada ground his heel into the glass turning it into fine glass powder.

Before he knew it, he was opening his cabinet. He grabbed all of his cups and glasses.

_Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!_

With each glass game more vigor. Harsher and harsher Canada threw against the ground. Eventually, he ran out of cups, but the cups weren't enough. He went for his other cabinet grabbing his plates-

_Smash!_

Canada knew he was absolutely losing control and instead of fighting it he accepted this and just went absolutely ham. The plates were gone, followed by the bowls. He was sure at one point he ripped a cabinet door off of its hinges. It still wasn't enough! The glass crunched under his shoes as he went off for his bedroom.

Canada wasn't even thinking. He was just letting his body do everything, he was heavily drunk and still absolutely furious about this whole situation. He grabbed his hockey stick from the closet and swung.

The first thing to meet its fate was his TV. A sickening crack sounded as the TV crackled. He went for it a second time. No crackling. It was dead.

Knick-nacks that he's collected over the years that he always kept neatly on a shelf near his bed (Some of which couldn't be replaced) were next to go. With one clean sweep of his hockey stick they fell, some broke some survived. That's what he did to his whole room. He absolutely _destroyed_ it.

He wasn't finished there. The study was next. Papers flew as he knocked them off of his desk, He beat the living shit out out of his filing cabinet. He really didn't waste time in there. Nothing made that satisfying sound. Well, his hockey stick did when he broke it on his desk. It shattered in a million splitters. Canada just threw it to the ground as he left his study.

The anger was still coursing through his veins, fueling him to keep going. So when he got to his bathroom his eyes instantly fell on his mirror.

And for the first time that long night, he saw himself.

His eyes were bloodshot. He could see tear stains down his dirty cheeks. He didn't even remember crying, but the proof was there. His hair disheveled and unkempt, his own curl jagged and crunched up showing extreme distress. His eyes… it was strange his eyes almost seemed to be a different shade of purple and he had these _horrible_ bags under them.

Still despite all of that he realized… he still looked like Alfred and nothing was ever going to change that. Canada looked down at his hands, they were shaking, bruised, and scratched. He focused on his right hand before he looked back at his reflection.

Canada, still shaking with rage clenched his fist. When he looked back at his reflection it was too late, all he saw was his own snarling face before his fist made direct contact with his reflection. This was the strongest punch he's probably ever thrown. It was so strong that the whole mirror shattered on impact, but it didn't stop with just the mirror. The whole house shook as the crack ran up the wall sending dust, drywall, and bits of plaster down on Canada's face.

Eventually, the shaking stopped, and Canada finally felt his anger start to slowly dissipate. Canada sucked in a slow breath and touched his face. He felt like he's gone crazy and maybe he had for a short minute there. "What's wrong with me?-"

A part of the ceiling fell right on top of his head.

* * *

The first person to greet Italy was Seborga. Seborga joyful jumped the moment Italy stepped off of the jet. With a happy jump and a bit of a skip, he rushed towards his brother and wrapped him in a hug. "I was so worried!" Seborga practically cried as he managed to lift Italy up just a few inches off the ground.

"I missed you too," Italy spoke once Seborga put him down on the ground.

" _Idiota!_ " Romano suddenly struck Italy behind the head with a harsh resounding _smack_ that made everyone flinch. "Don't you ever, _ever!_ Run off like that!-" Romano then grabbed Italy by his collar and pulled him in close. "Ever again. Am I clear, _Fratello?_ " Romano growled between clenched teeth.

"Si… I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You better be." Romano let him go. "If you ever do that again I will personally knock all of your teeth out of your skull." Romano threatened harshly and then turned just slightly away from Italy showing his anger.

Italy felt himself start to tear up just slightly. With an impulse that he couldn't help he hugged Romano tightly around the middle. "I'm sorry!"

"Get off!" Romano demanded as he tried to push Italy away from him. That never worked, not for Italy. Like a vine, he's attached himself to his brother with no intention of letting go.

"I'm really sorry! I know I'm impulsive and annoying, and I know you're really mad at me-"

"Stop crying and let go!" Romano put his hand on Italy's forehead in an attempt to pry him off of his waist. "Dammit, let go!" Italy only clung tighter like a weed. "You're doing this shit on purpose aren't you!?" Romano huffed and finally just gave up. "Are you hurt?" Romano just wound up asking as Italy still clung to him.

"No." Italy sniffled and used his palm to wipe the tears away. "Canada was really nice to me."

"Well, good. Now, let's get you home, and get you some dinner because this will be the last bit of good food you'll get for a while. The president is rather pissed."

"I know. I know."

"He… doesn't know you're back yet. We'll leave that for tomorrow, okay?"

Italy nodded. "Si, I'll take whatever punishment he throws at me!"

"You brat-! Oh… Yes! Yes! You will!" Romano corrected himself, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "But for tonight lets just get you well-fed and in bed- oh, the fake I.D."

"Oh, Si, si." Italy fished out the passport and fake I.D. out of his pocket. Romano took one look at the name and raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you went with a German last name disgusts me." Was all he could say as he shoved the two items in the nearest trash can.

"I didn't pick it!"

Seborga came up the moment Italy let go of Romano and attached himself to Italy's arm instantly. Italy smiled at his little brother in response. "You caused a rift between everyone, _Fratello._ "

"Ve?"

"Seborga." Romano coughed, successfully silencing him. "He doesn't need to know."

Italy looked between his two brothers and just decided to shrug it off. He didn't want to know anything that will upset him, not now anyway. He decided he'll save all those nasty emotions for tomorrow when he would speak to his president. No doubt he'll be locked down, unable to see Canada again for a long time.

Italy looked at Romano and frowned, he knew his brother had to be disappointed in him and it made Italy feel rather awful to think about. He knew he left a lot on Romano's shoulders when he ran off, and he knew that he was going to have to do a lot to truly make up to his brother for this whole thing.

Still, Canada was in the back of Italy's mind the whole time. Still there, his smile, his shining violet eyes becking Italy to come forward while he had one hand outstretched toward Italy. It pained Italy to have to turn his back to the fake Canada in his mind, but he knew that this is what was best and it was time for him to get Canada out of his mind for a good long while.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little fun fact. I wasn't sure if the scene where Canada destroys his house in anger was actually going to make it in! It was in the very first version of this story and I scrapped it, and then recently I was wondering if I could actually add it in and it fit almost perfectly with everything going on!
> 
> I'm sure someone might have caught it, but yes, there is a major Steven Universe reference in this chapter. Intentional? Kinda.
> 
> I know, me posting and author's note again? Lol. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's commented and liked my story so far! It's really appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

A 7.8 earthquake hit Nazko, Canada. One of the worst earthquakes seen in recent history. Nazko wasn't a very populated region but there was still some serious damage done. Roads were upturned, trees uprooted, and buildings fell. Some humans were injured but none killed, thank god, an earthquake like that could have killed the small population, so it was truly a miracle nobody died. Still, they weren't in the clear yet as the threat of a possible tsunami loomed over the coast and right now the small population, as well as people who lived on the coastline were all currently being evacuated.

It gets worse though. On top of the earthquake, closely around the same time an oil rig in Alberta just… blew up. This one killing two workers and injuring several others. Nobody knows the cause of the blowup, but the clean up was going to be costly. Justin was just glad that the rig was in the ground and not the ocean when it happened. Still, an oil rig just up an exploding was never ever good, the environmentalists were going to have a field day with this one regardless of land or sea.

But, it gets _worse_. Quebec and Montreal broke out into riots. Riots that stormed into the streets with hundreds of thousands of people attacking one another. The reason? Justin didn't know. They just _happened_. In his five years in office, he's never seen riots just break out without a cause. Not even when Canada fled to France, at least then the riots were about Justin, but this. This was something Justin just couldn't explain.

The people went insane and started rioting, looting, setting fires, and injuring one another. No deaths, but several horrible injuries. The people were pissed off and if the people were pissed off that meant one thing. Canada himself was completely and utterly furious.

Another telltale sign that everything that's happened in the past twelve hours was in fact linked to Canada was the smaller 2.1 earthquake that just so happened to be located around this area. This earthquake was the first one to hit and told Justin everything he needed to know.

The agents positioned outside of Canada's house found him first. Apparently half of Canada's home just crumbled, a 2.1 earthquake couldn't have caused that damage, but Justin had no other explanation. So, back off to Canada's home he went. He expected to find ambulances, firetrucks, and policemen to be surrounding the home.

There were none.

Just a lone Canada sitting on the hood of his Pontiac while one agent stood on guard as the other one was currently dabbing some something on Canada's forehead with a cotton swab. Instantly Justin felt alarm bells go off. He put his car in park and got out.

The guard on duty approached him.

"If he's hurt then why wasn't an ambulance called?" Justin started in a whisper.

"His request."

Justin straightened his jacket and felt his brow furrow in slight anger at the situation. "Call an ambulance."

"It's not what he wants, sir."

"I'm the Prime Minister."

"He's _literally_ Canada."

Justin snorted. "Call it, that's an order."

The agent almost seemed split before he just gave up with a shrug. While the agent walked off to call for an ambulance Justin walked over to Canada and the other agent, who was finishing up. Justin saw just what he was dabbing with the, now bloodied, cotton ball. Canada had a nasty gash that started front he crown of his forehead down to his left eyebrow.

Justin honest to god gasped at the sight. " _Mon Dieu!_ " Justin tilted Canada's head to get a better look at the cut. It was still bleeding, lightly but still bleeding nonetheless. It needed a bandage. "What happened?!"

Canada did something surprising. He pushed Justin away, not with a lot of force, but enough to almost throw Justin off balance. "It's nothing, stop making a big deal out of it." Canada chewed on the inside of his cheek as he dismissed Justin. When Canada waved his right hand Justin caught sight of blood. It was his own fatherly instincts when he reached out and snatched Canada's wrist.

His second knuckle was split. He was bleeding, heavily, from the knuckle. Justin felt sick once he had a horrible realization. He could see bone. Justin dropped Canada's hand in shock. "What did you _do?!_ "

Canada let out a 'tsk' and looked down at his hand. "It's not that bad, Justin."

"Canada-"

"I'm fine -"

"-You call this fine?! Your lands' in shambles! You have riots destroying Quebec and Montreal respectfully- What… happened to Quebec?" Justin noted the fact that Canada's glasses, Quebec, was missing from his face.

"Lost in the rubble."

"Canada, how did this happen? Please just tell me."

Canada's face scrunched up in anger before he turned away from Justin. He mumbled his answer and Justin blinked.

"I just got _so mad_ ," Canada whispered under his breath. Justin almost didn't even catch it. "I drank and drank to try to stop myself, but I couldn't. I was just a time bomb waiting to go off, and I finally blew up last night."

"Canada-"

"I did this-" Canada looked at his ruined home. "I just got so angry with England."

"What did he do to cause this?"

"He called me Alfred."

* * *

Italy hummed softly, his own humming echoing around in the cold jail cell. His boss went on with his threat, so here he was. At least it's not too bad. He was guarded, had his own private cell, and was fed twice a day. Granted the food wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. He was always watched by guards and still protected. This was just the ultimate grounding in all reality. He was to sit in this cell for a month as a punishment for running off.

Not the worst place he was forced to stay in for a month. At least he wasn't behind enemy lines.

Italy hummed again, they were nice enough to give him a desk so he could work his belated paperwork.

He did miss having a computer though.

" _Italien._ " Came a familiar voice.

"Germany!" Italy happily jumped out of his seat and ran to the cell door. "You came to see me, how nice!" Germany's face held no expression, almost perusal at the point, yet, when Italy looked into his eyes he could see a bit of guilt.

"How have you been?"

"Well, it's only been a day, but I'm fine."

"I meant…" Germany coughed and turned his head away before blushing slightly.

"Oh! You meant with Canada?"

" _Ja_."

"It was fun! Canada was really nice."

"Did he treat you okay?"

"Of course! He was really nice." He saw Germany frown just slightly and quickly Italy decided to speak again. "But that being said, I missed home."

"You're not going to run off again, are you?"

"I don't plan on it!"

"And this inappropriate relationship between you and _Kanada_ is over?"

Italy frowned, he knew he frowned because Germany frowned in response. "... _Italien._ " there was a warning tone in his voice. One that Italy knew all too well. Italy looked down at his feet.

"Yeah. It's over." Italy then looked back up Germany. Italy then looked away, trying to not let his tears show. "It's over." He sighed and then sat down back at his desk. "I have a lot of work that needs to be done now. Thank you for stopping by." Italy spoke softly to Germany. He grabbed his pen and started to write on the paper.

He heard Germany sigh out. It almost seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Germany simply left Italy be. Italy counted to thirty and turned back around. Germany was gone. He let out a low sigh and leaned back into his chair. " _Merda._ " He cursed softly. He knew he would have to put Canada out of his mind. He had to forget about Canada and just move on with his life.

But, he couldn't. The idea of doing that made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want Canada to be forgotten. He wanted to see that amazing smile of Canada's again, but…

He had a job to do. He knew this. Canada knew this. They couldn't be together unless it was something their bosses wanted.

It just wasn't fair.

Italy guessed that was one good thing about being alone for a month. He leaned back on the back two legs of his chair and looked up at the jail cell ceiling. At least in here, they couldn't tell him that he couldn't be thinking about Canada. It made him feel better about being in this mess anyway. He would think back on the couple of days he got to spend with Canada and smiled.

**Okay, short chapter is short and I'm sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Look- Yes, I understand what I'm asking." America huffed as he paced around on his phone. "-Well what about the third brother? Well, I don't know his name. Can't he come if that's such a big issue?" The voice on the other side replied and he rolled his eyes in response. "It can't be him- Yes… okay… Thank you." America gave out yet another huff of annoyance and hung up his cellphone.

What a headache.

Hopefully, this other phone call will be a lot easier. He put his, now warm, cellphone back to his ear and listened as it rang. After the third ring, he finally got an answer. "Hey, Finland!... No, there's no danger, I just have a question…. Can I borrow Sealand and Ladonia for the weekend?"

* * *

The month past with no incident for Italy. (Okay one incident that involved a guard knocking Italy's food on the ground, but aside from that nothing.) Once home after his punishment, the first thing he did was sleep in his own bed. He missed his bed so much. Nothing much really happened after that. Another whole month passed by this point October now the summit was just around the corner and something amazing happened to Italy.

He, with the help of Romano and Seborga, put his paperwork into the computer.

"Good you're almost caught up, you just need to finish up your treasury forms and you should be all done. Congrats, you did a whole year of work within four months." Romano chuckled as he patted Italy on the shoulder. Italy turned in his chair with a happy.

"Ve~ Yay!" Italy then lazily spun around in his chair. "Now what?" He asked after a few seconds of just turning.

"Now-" Romano stopped his chair from spinning. (Almost making Italy fall out of it with the sudden stop) "You get back to doing your regular work."

"Ah, yeah, I guess that would be best." Italy instantly went for the paperwork on his desk. It had been piling up from him focusing on last year's work. "It's a lot."

"Bah, it's not too much-" Romano was cut off by his cell phone ringing. His phone was on the desk so when Italy saw it was the President calling he and Romano shared a look with each other before Romano answered, he was nice enough to put it on speaker.

" _Ciao._ " Romano and Italy greeted at the same time to the President. Seborga didn't greet the president.

" _Ciao._ " Came the President's, blunt, reply. "Look, I know it's your day off and all but I have an emergency on my hands, I need all three of you in."

"All three of us?" Seborga asked suddenly, kind of reminding the other two that he was in there as well.

"Yes, all three of you, already got a driver coming your way."

Italy just couldn't help himself "If you want us to be there faster I could driv-"

" _No._ " All three of them replied to Italy at the same time.

"Worth a shot." Italy shrugged.

With that Romano said a quick goodbye to the president and hung up. "I wonder what the emergency could be," Romano asked once the line went dead. "What did you do?" He questioned Italy.

"Nothing that I'm aware of!"

Still, Romano frowned but didn't bring it back up. A few moments of silence between the three brothers before Seborga broke it with some small talk towards Italy. In which Italy replied. Soon it was just the three of them making small talk with each other until the driver eventually arrived.

They all quickly went outside and to the car where they all piled in the back. Romano in the middle as he was the shortest of the group. "Bullshit…" He grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest.

It honestly didn't take too much longer to get to their work building. The three of them marched up the stairs to his office once out of the car.

" _Buongiorno,_ Mr. Vargas." The secretary greeted all three of them.

To which all three of them replied with " _Buongiorno!_ " As they went right past her desk and towards the president's office. Romano didn't even knock he just walked right on in.

"Good, good. Sit down." The president urged.

They did so. There was a moment of silence as the president wrote down on a piece of paper. He then put his pen down and looked at the three of them. "This morning-" The president started. "-I received a phone call from America."

"Oh?" Romano was the one to ask. "What does that dumbass want now?"

"He says he requests Veneziano to visit him. He, apparently, wants to have a talk of sorts."

"Absolutely not! He just got back from North America! He doesn't need to go back! I'll go."

"America was adamant that it'd be Veneziano and there's the fact that at the moment we need at least one of you two-" He pointed to Italy and Romano respectfully. "-Here with the cabinet to get work done before the world summit."

"... Then I won't go."

Romano did a double-take in mild shock. "What?"

"I won't go."

"No, no." The president shook his head with a sigh. "You will go, we all know if America doesn't get his way it gets… _personal_. This is why I asked for Seborga to be here as well. You see I have my own reservations about you leaving to North America, that should be painfully obvious given your current record." Italy looked down shamefully at his lap. "But, young Seborga here could keep an eye on you. So you don't go running to America's neighbor to the north."

"If that's what Seborga wants then I see no harm in it," Italy answered in a rather soft voice as he glanced at his brother. All eyes were quickly on Seborga.

"Oh… uh, I mean I get to see America again, that'd be... _nice_ , I guess." Seborga quickly went along with the idea most likely because he was put on the spot.

"Good good, You're going to need this, I reckon." The president opened his top drawer and pulled out Feliciano's passport and ID. Instantly Italy grinned as his items were returned to him.

" _Grazie_." He took the two items back and pocketed them instantly.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow morning at eight am sharp. Both of you get packed and ready. Alright?"

They both nodded. All three of them went to get up, but the president spoke again. "Romano, stay. I have something to ask of you. Alone."

They all three shared a look before Italy just smiled. "We'll wait outside." With that, he linked his and Seborga's arm together and walked out with his little brother. He made sure to shut the door behind him, but the moment the door shut the two of them shared a knowing look and Italy let go of Seborga. The two instantly pressed their ears up against the door.

" _Cazzo._ " Seborga cursed in a soft whisper. "This door is thick."

"Watch your language, and yeah, I expected nothing less. Now hush." Italy shushed Seborga and pressed his ear up against the door even more. The sad thing was he could hear talking, but the door was so thick (probably done on purpose he guessed) that he couldn't hear what was being said. Then Romano seemed to be getting angry as his voice was coming through more.

"... I know what you're doing!..."

Italy and Seborga shot each other a shared look, but it turned out that Romano was _not_ talking to the president when a sudden, and loud, _BANG!_ Shot against the door. Not just making the door hit the two of them but also making them jump in shock, thus giving them away. "Shoo! Both of you!" Romano demanded without even opening the door.

"Aw man." Seborga rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore ear. "How'd you know?"

"Don't stand so close to the door, _Idiotas!_ Your shadows gave you away, now go!"

Italy blew a raspberry and together he and Seborga left the doorway and went back to the reception desk. Where Seborga, rather quickly, started to flirt with the secretary while they waiting. Any other day Italy would honestly join in and strike up a conversation with another working lady. He didn't want to now.

Part of it was because, obviously, his forbidden current relationship with Canada, but another part was because of America. What did he want with Italy? Why almost instantly take him away from his home after he's been released from jail? Did it have to do with Canada? Or worse, _England_? Italy shuddered at the thought of England, yes the war was over, but England still scared Italy and, well, Italy was technically impeding on _his_ land by insisting on staying with Canada. England was a force to be reckoned with. One Italy doesn't want to remember.

Italy also thought of Romano and the president. What were they talking about? Why would they not include him?

Then he thought about poor Seborga. Did he even want to go to America? Or did he just agree because he was put on the spot?

This was a lot to think about.

Italy got so lost in his swarming thoughts that he didn't even hear Romano come up to him. "Here." Romano's voice caused Italy to jump, but the phone suddenly dropped in his lap made him stop in confusion. It was a nice looking phone for sure. It looked new. Italy looked at Romano in confusion.

"Ve?~"

"It's a gift from the president."

"Ve~?!"

"You can't go without a phone. Now, don't get too excited, there are strings involved with this new phone and that's this." Romano took out his own phone and showed Italy an app. It was a tracking app.

"I will be monitoring where you go, Veneziano, so don't get smart and try and run off to Canada, hear me?"

"I won't, I promise."

"There's something else. That phone right there has been cloned. The president has the clone meaning-"

"He'll catch me if I add Canada in my contacts or message him in any way that's not work-related …"

" _Esattamente!_ If you are caught running off, or even so much as messaging that Canadian bastard it's back to the jail." Romano sternly told Italy. Italy nodded slowly.

"I understand."

"Don't muck this up." Was the last thing Romano said before he went for the car outside of the building.

Once Romano's back was turned Italy opened his eyes and pouted. He honestly couldn't wait to get a new President!

* * *

Italy jumped when the plane he was on hit an air pocket and violently rocked back and forth. He hated turbulence and it didn't help that they were flying through a storm right now.

Seborga didn't seem to mind as he slept peacefully next to Italy without a care in the world. ' _Four more hours to go.'_ Italy thought as he pulled his new phone out of his pocket. He had taken the liberty to change the wallpaper. (The Italian flag naturally)

Assuming that'd be okay with his boss, that is.

Was he salty?

Of course not, he was sweet little North Italy! He'd never get salty. That's sarcasm by the way.

He was incredibly salty about this whole situation. This was his own damn fault, he knew this, but this just felt like overkill. Honestly, a part of him just wanted to take a picture of him flipping the bird and make _that_ his wallpaper, but Italy was better than that. Honestly, he was going to do that, he didn't care, but he then he actually _thought_ about it.

Romano told him the phone was cloned.

Why didn't the President just give Italy the phone and tell him he cloned it himself? It seemed more reasonable than asking to speak to Romano in private.

Then it hit Italy. Romano was warning him. The president probably wanted to keep it a secret.

Meaning the President didn't know that Italy knew it was cloned. The phone was going to be a _test_.

Italy honestly made a mental note to thank Romano when he got home.

The plane shook again and Italy grabbed on to the armrest for dear life, but for now, he was going to focus on the airplane ride as he was sure his life was passing before his eyes.

* * *

Italy's stomach gurgled in protest as he and Seborga walked through the American airport, suitcase rolling behind him, he should have grabbed dinner on the plane. Oh well, he was sure America will probably stop at a fast food place on their way to his home. Italy almost walked right past America, mainly because he wasn't expecting America to be there, he expected secret service agents.

America was in blue jeans, his usual, now faded, bomber jacket, and a white tank top underneath the jacket. Italy smiled on the outside at America- but on the inside Italy's stomach absolutely dropped to his knees.

He never truly realized how much Canada and America looked alike, and being away from Canada for two months just made Italy feel even worse about this whole situation. Still, he couldn't let America see this. "Hi, America!" Italy walked up and gave America a quick hug.

"Hey dudes!" America hugged Italy back going as far as to lift him up just a few inches off the ground. "How was jail? my dude!"

"Psh!" Italy chuckled as he was put back down on his feet. "Jail…" Italy dismissed the question entirely and asked a new question. "You remember, Sebor-..." Italy coughed. "Sebastion! My little brother."

"Of course!" America offered his hand. Seborga took it and they shook hands. "You were at my birthday party, right?"

"Si." Seborga answered in a rather awkward tone as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well great! Feli, after you," America ushered the two of them along.

"How's your boss?" Italy made small talk as they walked towards the doors. Italy had to admit as he looked around the airport with wide eyes, that this airport was huge. It was almost more like a mall than an airport! Shops everywhere that sold everything.

"He's okay." America left it at that and Italy decided not to pry.

After about ten minutes of walking (How big was this airport?!) did they finally found the doors to lead outside. The moment they stepped outside Italy was met with wet humid air that instantly made him uncomfortable and made the air feel way hotter than what it actually was. "Whew! Hot night out."

"Yeah, don't worry it'll be cooler tomorrow."

They went down some steps to get to the lower floor of the parking area. Eventually, they found a car waiting for them, America took it upon himself to drive, Italy sat in the front while Seborga sat in the back.

The car ride was… awkward to say the least. Quiet, too quiet. Usually, America would have some sort of old rock n' roll station blaring or just something along those lines. Not this time, however, he just kept the station off. They all just sat quietly and tense. Italy took this moment to look out the window and look at the bright lights. They were in New York and man those buildings were something else. He watched in awe at every building they would pass, all the advertisements that seemed to liter every turn. It was truly amazing.

Italy's stomach suddenly growled, breaking the silence. America laughed.

"Hungry, broheim?"

"A little." Italy blushed with embarrassment. "Nothing on the plane sounded good to me."

"Ah, we've all been there! Don't worry, I have food at home!"

"Okay." Italy gave America a sweet little smile, but then quickly looked out the window. He felt almost ashamed to say that looking at America would make him uncomfortable because of the fact that America looked so much like Canada. He just hoped America wouldn't take note of this.

The rest of the ride was just quiet after that. Silence, not a word was spoken. Not until they got to America's home. When America pulled into his driveway Italy finally spoke.

"So, what did you need help with that you couldn't ask Romano?"

"You'll see," America smiled and Italy's stomach dropped this wasn't sitting well with him. Still, Italy grabbed his suitcase and opened the car door. Italy was making his way towards America's home when America was suddenly in front of him. He didn't block Italy's path but was in front of him making sure he was a literal step ahead.

America then stopped at the front door with a sigh and he spun around to face both Italy and Seborga. "I have to admit something before we go in." America started as he looked at the duo. "... I'm not alone, not now anyway. Something has come up and I really do need your help, Italy. Not Romano's, yours."

"What's going on?" Italy looked over at Seborga, afraid of what he accidentally got his youngest brother into.

"..." America didn't answer, instead he just opened his front door. "Someone wants to see you."

For just a moment Italy wondered if it was Canada, yet he knew America wouldn't arrange for them to meet in secret.

So, Italy stepped into America's home.

"Seborga!" The first person to greet him was Sealand, who ignored Italy and went straight for Seborga. They shared a brief hug before Seborga happily kissed both of Sealand's cheeks in greeting.

"Hello, _Italien_." Ladonia sauntered up to Italy. "Seborga."

"Hello, Ladonia." Seborga greeted first, not so enthusiastically this time around.

Italy looked at America with confusion. "Sealand and Ladonia want to see me?"

"Seborga! Seborga! We're watching _Hamilton_ on Disney plus! Come watch it us!" Sealand took Seborga's hand and lead him inside the house with great enthusiasm. "America bought pizza and we got all the snacks-" Sealand's voice started to fade as he went further inside with Seborga in tow.

"No, they're here for Seborga." America put a hand on Italy's back. He then started to push Italy inside the house. "We needed him distracted."

"We?"

America didn't answer. He just kept directing Italy further into his house. Past the kitchen, (Italy's stomach was telling him to nab a slice of pizza, but he decided against it.) past the living room where Seborga was now sitting with Ladonia and Sealand indeed watching _Hamilton_. They were surrendered by treat wrappers and pink paint (?), Soon they were out of the living room and down a hallway.

Italy felt dizzy. Who wanted to see him? Why? Was it Canada? There's no way! They weren't allowed to see each other anyways! (Not that it stopped them at all.) Was it England!? He wanted to run, run away! Was this just a trap?! The war was over! He and America were on good terms!

A voice.

Italy was quick to pick up on this voice coming from, what he assumed to be, America's bedroom. High pitched and familiar.

"-me pink! I hate children!"

"Well calm down and just let me get you in the tub-" Another deeper sounding voice suddenly spoke up. There was a crash, followed by the same voice going "You hellspawn! Come here!"

"I'd rather die than get in the tub!"

America rasped on the door with his knuckle. "Everything okay in there?" He asked as he opened his bedroom door. The first thing Italy saw from under America's arm was a pink stain on the carpet. The second thing he saw was Kumajiro now currently standing on one of America's bedpost.

Blotched and colored.

In pink paint.

The next thing he saw was pink smeared on the walls, the carpet, America's bed, and most importantly of all: A pink smeared man who was standing on America's bed clearly trying to grab Kumajiro.

Italy was sure he's seen this man from somewhere.

The man was wearing, what looked to be a tailored suit, but without a jacket. His white long-sleeved shirt was stained pink and smeared all over. " _Venez ici!_ " The man roared in French as he lunged up and grabbed Kumajiro.

"No bath!" Kuma whined loudly and tried to struggle out of this man's grip.

"How does Canada put up with you!?" The man snarled as he held the bear by its scruff.

"I…" Kumajiro suddenly let out a sudden and sad noise. Italy then noted the tears that were currently prickling in the corner of his eyes. There was a sad sniffle that came from the bear before the 'dam', so to speak, broke and the tears started to flow. "I-I miss him! He's gotta be lost without me!" full-blown sobs started to leave his mouth it was enough to make Italy grimace just slightly. He's never seen Kumajiro so upset before.

"Here, give him to me." America brought his arms out and Kumajiro was passed on. Kumajiro rested his head on America's shoulder and let out several soft hiccups.

"Canada's missing?" Italy asked in a soft voice.

"Italy, I don't think you've met him before. This is Justin Trudeau, Canada's Prime Minister."

Italy quickly shook hands with the Prime Minister. "What happened to Canada? Is he okay? When did he go missing?"

"Calm down," Justin ordered in such an authoritarian voice that it made Italy's mouth shut with an audible ' _pop'_. "We'll explain what we know, I need to ask though, and please, _Italie_ be honest." Justin put both his hands on Italy's shoulders. "Is he in your land?"

Italy shook his head. "No. He never came to me, and I've haven't been in contact with him at all."

"You can't sense him with that… odd power you guys have?"

"No, sir."

Justin nodded slowly. "Okay… okay." He then sat down on the bed. As he did this America took this moment to shift a still slightly sobbing Kumajiro before deciding to leave the room for his private bathroom as it was becoming clear that talking about this was upsetting the bear more and more.

"I'm going to go ahead and give the little guy a bath. You two catch up." America explained before shutting the bathroom door. Kuma didn't put up a fight this time around.

"Sir, when did he go missing?" Italy asked once he was alone with Justin.

"Two weeks ago." Justin rubbed his forehead before shaking his head. "I knew he was having problems, I thought that maybe the hospital could have helped him-"

"Hospital?-"

"-but it didn't and he just up and left. God, I didn't even know he was gone-"

"-Wait slow down-"

"-I went to pick him up and they said he left on his own. I tried his house, all of them, even that stupid sex cabin he took you to-"

"-I'm pretty sure it was a hunting cabin we didn't even-"

"-But he wasn't there, and what's worse! He left his hellspawn behind! He never leaves that bear behind! Ever! I'm starting to think he's been taken or worse!-"

"-Sir!" Justin jumped when Italy yelled at him. Quietly, and carefully, Italy sat down next to Justin. "Start again, this time from the beginning. I want to know _everything_ that's lead up to his disappearance."


	21. Chapter 21

_Loop._

_Push._

_Pull through._

_Loop._

_Push._

_Pull through._

_Loop-_

Canada sighed loudly and put his yarn and crochet hook down. God this was mind-numbingly dull. Dressed head to toe in baby blue scrubs, aside from his white sock-clad feet he looked at the other patients who were happily crocheting.

"Matthew-" The head nurse came over to him. "-You've stopped your hobby. Is something wrong?" she asked in a rather overly sweet voice.

"I'm… not feeling it. Sorry." Matthew left his yarn and crochet hook on his hard plastic chair and went off to his room. It was a private room, so no roommate which was good. Still, he just wasn't feeling… well, anything aside from loneliness. This was Justin's idea that Canada went with…

Well, it was a choice. After Justin found out about all the damage Canada caused all because England had called him the wrong name.

" _I love you, platonically, obviously! But… Something's deeply wrong with you and I can't sit idly by anymore. So I'm giving you a choice. Hospitalization and rehab for your depression and anger for a couple of months or I'm sending you to England's house until the summit is over."_

" _...France?"_

" _England. No one else. I know he'll set you straight."_

Canada, obviously, chose the hospital. Partly because he really didn't trust himself around England, partly because he just didn't want to look at England not after how he (quite literally) exploded on him. At the time it seemed like a good idea to take the hospital, but now he just felt so disconnected from the world and if anything it was hurting him, even more, being here than out there.

He's only been in here for a month and he wanted to call it quits, but he wasn't going to go to England. Canada sat down on his bed and reached into his bag. Where he pulled out a withered and dried magnolia. It once showed a vibrant pink hue but it was now an ugly brown. Any normal person would have thrown it out by now, but not Canada. It was honestly the only thing he had of Italy. He didn't even have a picture of him or anything else. Well, he also had those hockey tickets, that he did pack along, but the flower just reminded Canada of Italy.

He missed Italy. It's only been a month and god did he miss Italy.

Quietly he laid on his side with the flower still in his hand. He also missed other things, more mundane things that he didn't realize would be taken from him. Like his shoelaces, belts, even his long-sleeved shirt was taken. ' _Is this normal?_ ' Canada wondered to himself as he wiped away a tear. He wasn't crying, but his eye was indeed watering ' _I'm a nation! I need to be stronger than this! But… I'm not. I should have exploded the way I did, but I did.'_ Silently he pulled his pillow close to his chest and put the magnolia back into his bag. He really did hope that this hospital would help him.

As he laid there he thought about what would happen if he were with England and not here. How England would berate him like he did when Canada was just a child. Canada still remembered that first night with England, when he was taken away from France. How he cried and cried and cried until he fell asleep only wake up and cry some more. If he remembered correctly he actually cried so much that he had gotten himself sick. He missed greatly France that day.

And right now he was missing Italy the exact same way- minus the tears and vomit. He wasn't going to cry! He's wasted enough time crying- okay that was a lie, he hasn't cried at all being in this hospital- he honestly hasn't cried since the night he destroyed his home, which he didn't even remember crying.

Canada didn't even remember passing out right there in his bed, but he did because he was woken up by a nurse. "Lunchtime, Mr. Williams!"

"Wah!" Canada sat straight up, startled by her voice.

"Sorry, sweetie!" The nurse giggled. "Still, come and get some lunch before it's over."

He rested his hand on his heart and exhaled a slow breath. "Okay, I'll be in the cafeteria shortly."

The nurse smiled at this and left. Canada waited for his door to shut before he stood up from his bed and stretched his back. He walked towards his door and stopped just before he touched the handle. He frowned something didn't feel right. With a head shake, and realized he forgot his pop. He grabbed two cans and then he finally walked out of his room he then made his way to the cafeteria. He paused to see what was being served. Meatloaf, peas, and jello.

He took a seat at a table.

"How old are you?" A teenager asked him as she sat next to him. Like him, she too was wearing baby blue scrubs, she couldn't be older fourteen, and that kind of broke his heart. She had a bit of a

Canada blinked in surprise and just gave her a small smile. "Older than you think."

"Hm… eighteen?" She guessed with a smile.

"Twenty."

"No." She gasped dramatically. "I was so close, yet so far." Canada smiled at her and rested his head on the table. "So, what'd you do to get lock up with the rest of us loons?"

"Not even going to ask me for my name, just straight to what lead me here?"

"Well, just call me Riley, and you are?"

"Matthew."

"Nice to meet you, Matthew, so what'ja do?"

Matthew chuckled at her before shaking his head. This girl was a bit of a card. He then eyed her up and down. She had black hair that was choppily cut in such a way that would make France faint. She also seemed to have blue, pink, and purple hair chalk through her locks making her look rather crazed. She had dark brown eyes, and skin to match.

"I kinda threw a bit of a tantrum." He told her. "Destroyed my house… hurt my… adoptive father in the process."

"Whoa, didya punch 'em in the jaw?"

"No, nothing like that. I grabbed him rather hard and… threw him out of my house. He fell and hurt his shoulder."

Riley gave Canada a weird look. "You're only twenty and got your own home?"

"I make a lot of smart investments."

"Barbie, what do you want to drink." a nurse called out and Riley rolled her eye with an over-exaggerated groan.

"I told you, Janice, it's Riley!"

"Whatever. What do you want to drink for lunch?"

"Pop."

"No Pop for you! You drank all of yours anyways"

"Ugh!"

Canada chuckled. "Here, I hope you don't mind coke." He offered one of his drinks to her. She happily took it and opened it.

"Williams-" A nurse came up to him, and suddenly pulled him out of his chair to take him away from Riley. "-Don't do that again." She told him in a bit of a warning tone. "You need to understand that certain people can't have certain things. For all, you knew she could have been allergic." She started to berate him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Canada felt a bit of sweat start to form at the top of his head. "You said she drank all of hers. I figured it was harmless."

"-And for all, you knew she only got caffeine-free soda. She could have been allergic to Caffeine and you could have caused an allergic reaction."

"I… I'm sorry."

"She's not allergic, but next time a nurse says 'no' listen to them. We know what we're doing." With that, the nurse stormed away from him. Canada let out a slow sigh once he was alone.

"That's nurse Lilia for you." Riley turned the corner, pop in hand. "Always has a stick up her ass."

"Young lady that is not a kind thing to say." Canada, only lightly, berated her.

"I'm not a lady," Riley whined before scrunching her nose up slightly. "Whatever... you wouldn't understand, no adult does." With that Riley turned her back and got ready to march off back towards the cafeteria.

Canada shut his eyes for a moment, sighed, and spoke: "Try me."

Riley spun around. "Eh?"

"Try me." He challenged again. "I've seen a lot. Try me."

Riley grinned a dumb little grin and happily lead Canada back to the cafeteria. They sat back down at the same table and Riley started: "As stated, I'm not a lady or a girl for that matter. That's why I'm here. Mom and dad think I'm delusional when I say I'm a boy!"

* * *

Canada quietly brushed his hair with a comb.

"I think it's bullshit that they don't let us have actual brushes." Riley groaned from his bed. He sat crisscrossed and was currently browsing through Canada's books.

"Language. And yes, it is ridiculous, but they're just trying to keep us safe."

"Well, I'm just saying, I can off myself easier with a comb than a brush. All I gotta do is essentially shove the comb down my throat."

"Riley."

"It's true. Can't do that with a brush."

Canada huffed. Ever since that day in the lunchroom, Riley attached himself to Canada's side and refused to be left alone. "All that being said. What did you do to get your hair so… luscious?" Riley asked as he was clearly admiring Canada's hair.

"Genetics."

"Lucky."

"Hey-" Riley was currently going through Canada's bag. "-What's with this dead flower?"

"Be careful with it!" Canada spun around quickly. "My...boyfriend gave it to me."

"Oh! _Now_ it all makes sense!" Riley grinned like an idiot once the bomb was dropped. "You hurt your father because he's a homophobe!-"

"-No- yes- _no!_ He's not that! He just didn't want me getting together with that particular guy. It was only part of the reason I hurt him."

"What's the other part."

"You pry too much, you know that?"

"Tell me! Please! I'm so curious!" Riley dramatically draped himself across Canada's bed. With a heavy sigh, Canada walked over to Riley and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I can't tell you everything, you have to understand that, but I'll say this. I have a brother-a-a- a twin brother."

"Wow! You're a twin!?"

"Yes, and because we're twins we look a lot alike."

"Like Mabel and Dipper? Or like Zach and Cody?"

"... Identical."

"Zach and Cody. Got it."

Canada gave a snorting laugh through his nose. "Well, regardless. We may look alike but we are very different personality-wise I mean."

"Oh, really like Zach and Cody then."

"Yes well, Alfred, my twin, is very loud and rambunctious whereas I was rather quiet and timid. Over time I just started to blend into the background while Alfred got all of the attention from En-...Arthur."

"Arthur, your douchy adoptive dad, right?"

Canada snapped his fingers "Right. Well, to make a long story short I'm often mistaken for Alfred. A lot. So much so that even my best friend who hates Alfred will occasionally try and fight me thinking I'm Alfred."

"That's rough, man… Can I braid your hair while you talk."

"Sure."

Riley started to braid Canada's short hair into tiny little braids and Canada continued. "Well, I think you can guess where this is going right?"

"Arthur calls you Alfred?"

"A lot! And… he called me Alfred that day and I blew up. I had enough."

"You should make yourself more distinct from your brother."

"I _tried!_ I tattooed a maple leaf on my forehead-"

"What?!"

"Then my brother covered it up with an American flag."

"... Why would he do that?"

"The patriotic bastard said it was to save me from years of embarrassment-"

"Patriotic? He's American?"

"... It's a long... _long_ story."

"I believe you."

Riley continued to braid Canada's hair even though Canada stopped talking at this point. "I got it! We could put your hair up in cornrows!"

"Heavens no! Papa will _maim_ me!"

"I take it 'Papa' isn't Arthur."

"No. He's Fran-Francis!"

"Fran-Francis is it?"

"Just Francis."

Riley hummed in response and had started moving to the back of Canada's head. There were a few seconds of silence before Riley spoke again. "Tell me about your boyfriend."

"He's Italian."

"Spicy. I bet you like that sausage."

"Stop that! Regardless: He's a bit of a crybaby… but a sweetheart nonetheless…"

* * *

Three more weeks and Canada will be freed from this hell known as voluntary hospitalization! he couldn't wait to go home- in Montreal as his Ottawa home was currently… half-collapsed.

As of right now, Canada had some time to himself as it seemed Riley was still in bed. He noticed that Riley had a habit of sleeping in whereas Canada liked to get up bright and early for breakfast. Well, breakfast was over and it was almost 10 am now. He knew it wouldn't be too long before his little friend would find him. So, Canada decided to try and finish his crocheting.

Well… he was trying to, but then he accidentally dropped his hook and the hook rolled under the dresser. " _Tabarnak_." Canada quietly cursed and placed his yarn down on the bed. He got down on his hands and knees and looked under the dresser for the hook. It rolled all the way in the back and what's worse? Canada's hand couldn't fit under the dresser to grab the hook. He turned around and looked at his door. Shut.

"Okay-" He got up. The dresser itself was made of wood. Heavy-duty wood at that. No normal human could be able to pick it up without help.

Good thing Canada wasn't human.

The dresser was nothing to Canada. He held it easily in his hands- the issue was that it was bolted down and he ripped it out of the ground- _whoopsie._ He held the dresser up with one hand while reaching for his hook-

"What the _fuck_?"

Canada dropped the dresser with a loud ' _thump!'_ and spun around to face a wide-eyed Riley. "Riley." He gasped out.

"That- Wah!" Canada grabbed him, pulled him inside, and quickly shut his door. "Whoa, man! It's okay! I get it you're on 'roids."

"No! Riley! I'm not." Canada started pacing back and forth in front of his door. "I can't believe I was so careless… this is bad, this is bad."

"I'm a little freaked out here, man."

Freaked out now Canada started to pull on his hair, run his fingers through it, and even started chewing on one strand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that… well, I'd rather it'd be you than a nurse. Still, I'm in so much trouble for this."

"... Are you an alien? Because judging by your reaction-"

There was no way out of this. Canada knew what needed to be done."-I'm not an alien… No, Riley, I'm…" He looked at him. Canada then put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "-Listen to me. I'm about to tell you something, and I know it's going to sound like I'm crazy. I'm not."

"That's always a good start…" Riley looked uneasy and frowned a little. "Are you like… _the hulk_?"

"No, I'm not a superhero in hiding, nothing like that. Riley-" He leaned in so nobody could hear him through the door. "I am the nation of Canada."

"What?!" Riley jumped back and jerked away from Canada. "That's- You're weird if you think I think that's true!" Riley all but snarled in response. "How can a _landmass_ be human- Superhuman at that! I knew you were sick but I didn't know you were delusional- huh?"

Canada had already grabbed his wallet and showed Riley his personal ID. He then pointed to the "Special access." Stamp on the ID.

"S-So you work for the government! What's that gotta- what are you _doing?_ "

Canada grabbed the comb and snapped off a tooth. He then spun around and jabbed the blunt tooth into his skin. _Hard_. He drew a bit of blood which started to heal right away, by the time he ran his thumb over the spot it had already healed. Riley's breath got caught in his throat. "I'm not human, but I'm not an alien either. I'm a nation, Remember that big earthquake that happened in Nazko? Or the oil rig that blew up in Alberta? Or even the riots? Those all happened because I lost my temper and destroyed my house-"

"..." Riley's eyes went wide and he shook his head slowly. "-Stay away from me!" With no warning, Riley ducked under Canada's arm and managed to run out of his room in record time. This left Canada alone. Honestly, Canada figured it would end like that. Still, with a human knowing his secret Canada felt worried.

* * *

Honestly, Canada figured Riley was absolutely done with him and wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. However, he was surprised when the third day after the big reveal he caught Riley poking his head into Canada's door frame. It scared the living shit out of him as he didn't even know Riley was there.

"... What do you eat?" Riley whispered in a voice that would scare Canada if he heard it at night.

"Eh?"

"... What do you eat?"

"Riley- Food- I eat food. You've seen me eat food."

"... What's Alfred?"

"Riley?"

"Is he America-"

"Shush! If you're going to ask questions then come in and shut the door." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Riley slowly entered the room and shut the door behind himself.

"Okay, Yes, Alfred is America and to avoid further questions. My boyfriend is North Italy, Arthur is England, and Francis is France."

Riley opened his mouth and only look rather shocked. "Really? France is Francis? That's a horrible name for a nation to have."

"He picked it."

"Did you pick your name?"

"I did, every so often we have to change our names to avoid confusion."

"What do you mean North Italy? Italy is just one nation."

"Yes- and no. Italy is unified now, but at one point in history they were split into two and even now today there's a North Italy and a South Italy. The south is… not as pleasant as the north."

"So are you literally North America while America is… South America? That's weird."

Canada laughed at Riley's question. "Riley, I'm Canada and America is America."

"What about Quebec are they alive too?-"

Canada moved his glasses up and down with a smile on his. "Quebec is literally a part of me. My glasses in particular." He saw Riley's eyes go down south before looking back at him with a disturbingly curious look. "Don't ask."

"I won't. So like you have super strength?"

"... Yes."

"...Can-...Can you hoist me up on your bicep?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon! That'd be so cool!"

"No, Riley."

"You can hold a dresser but you can't hold me up?"

"Oh, I can pick you up one-handed, I'm just not going to."

Riley stuck his tongue out in protest. "Fine… but like, how do I know you're a…" He looked around before whispering: "...A nation? And not an alien?"

"When you get a hold of your phone google 'First prime minister of Canada' Find the group photo and you'll see me in the back."

"I'm… not going to remember that." Riley ungracefully plopped down next to Canada on his bed. He then looked Canada up and down for a few passing seconds before speaking again. "So, why is Canada here in a hospital? I figured you guys would be… stronger than us mere humans."

"I told you why. Everything I told you was absolutely true." He lightly patted Riley's head and then ruffled his hair.

"Can I admit something to you?"

"Sure."

"This is a lot to take in. Like _a lot_!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I never had to tell you."

"I know, I kinda wish you didn't either. You know, you could have just agreed that you were on 'Roids, man. I would have left it at that." Riley brought his knees to his chest as he spoke. "Now I'm starting to believe some of those crazy conspiracies… is Justin Trudeau a lizard in human skin?"

"No! No, nothing like that." Canada laughed at the absurdity of it. "He's just my boss!"

Riley sighed heavily and rested his head on Canada's shoulder. "Do you have any social media?"

"Unfortunately not."

Another heavy sigh left his mouth before he suddenly chuckled. "Nobody is ever going to believe me." Riley let out a laugh.

"No. They won't."

"This is crazy, man. Just crazy…"

* * *

Two more weeks. Just _two more weeks_ and he'd be home free. Still, he's grown so close to Riley now he felt bad about having to leave them behind. Still, it'll be nice to have his shoelaces back again.

Speaking of Riley: "Dude, dude! Lift a cafeteria table up and watch everyone go _nuts_!"

"No, Riley. I'm not misusing my strength like that." Canada shook his head at her in disappointment. He walked over to his bag and opened it. He pulled out his book and got ready to sit down on his bed to read when a knock came at his door.

" _Entrez_." Canada spoke and Riley gave him a wide-eyed look.

"How many languages do you know?" Riley asked in a serious whisper.

Canada didn't get to answer as a nurse came in, a tiny package in hand. "You got a gift." The nurse smiled as she handed the package over.

" _Merci_." Canada thanked her and gratefully took the package and looked it over.

The nurse left, shutting the door behind her. Riley got close to Canada. "Is it from North Italy?"

"He… doesn't know I'm here. Nobody knows except- ah." He pulled out a letter first. "My boss." He opened the letter.

_A gift from the wife. Homemade praline for making it this far! See you in two weeks.- J. Trudeau._

"... can I keep that letter?"

"No. You're just gonna sell it!"

"... found out!" He snapped his fingers like a villain who's plan had just been foiled.

"But what you can have is a praline!" Canada reached in and handed Riley a plastic-wrapped praline. Riley's eyes went wide.

"I was never allowed to have these before…Mom and dad would refuse every time I asked." He happily took it from Canada. Canada grabbed one for himself and unwrapped it. Together he and Riley took a bite out of their own candies.

Canada smiled "Mmm." It was sweet and tasted like pure candy, of course, it was candy. He absolutely loved praline and will probably eat the rest on his own. He went for a second bite when suddenly-

"Gk!"

He looked at Riley. Riley had his hands around his throat, praline on the ground. It was at that moment that Riley started to scratch at his throat. Canada stood up quickly. "Riley?" Riley didn't respond, a horrible wet cough left Riley's mouth.

"Can't…" Riley managed to spit out his voice hoarse before he suddenly fell to the ground clutching his neck.

"Shit… Shit!" It was like a bucket of ice water suddenly washed over Canada. Canada spun on his heel and rushed to his door throwing it open. "Nurse! _**Nurse!**_ " The floor rumbled below him. ' _No no no, not now! Not now!'_ He grabbed on to his hair, his stress levels rising. Obviously the ground trembling caused everyone to look at the ground in interest.

"For fucksake! _I need a nurse!_ " Canada roared out so loudly that soon all attention was on him. Of course, attention was on him, he didn't even sound like himself.

"Sir-" A nurse tried to grab him and get him to calm down, but Canada was quicker than her and so he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"Riley! Its Riley!" He yelled at the nurse as he rushed to Riley's side. Riley was still gagging, horrible bumps rising on his face while it looked like his tongue was starting to swell up.

"Shit! I need help in here!" The nurse screamed out in the hall. "Get to Barbie's room! Find an Epipen!" She yelled to the nearest nurse who took off. "How'd this happen!?" The nurse took notice of the praline on the floor and look at Canada.

"I-I…" Canada shook his head as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "I-I… didn't know…" Canada sniffled loudly. "I didn't know…"

The second nurse came running in. "There's no pen!"

"Shit." With that, the first nurse instantly started CPR on Riley "Call an ambulance! You-" She pointed to Canada aggressively. "Get out of here!" She straight-up demanded.

Canada shook violently as the tears started to fall down his face "I-"

"Go!"

' _I didn't know. I didn't know! I DIDN'T KNOW! IDIDN'TKNOW!_ _ **IDIDN'TKNOW!**_ ' Canada made it to the main room where a crowd had started to form. He couldn't breathe. His chest hurt. He was hyperventilating, he hurt Riley- _**He hurt Riley!**_

It was right there in front of him! His parents wouldn't allow him to have praline!

He couldn't see faces as he looked out at the crowd. They were just smears but they were all staring at him. No body shapes, but just outlines of bodies. Canada has had mental breakdowns before but never like this. He grabbed on to his face and gritted his teeth.

' _Leave, just leave! That's the second person you've hurt! Maybe even killed! Go! Get away! Go!_ _ **GO!**_ '

He did just as the voice in his head told him to do. He ran. He was sure he pushed a paramedic down as he ran out of the front door.

He wasn't aware of anything, his mind was a buzz and his head seemed to vibrate. All he was aware of was his tears. He couldn't make out faces or shapes anymore the more he ran the more blurry things became to his mind. He just ran.

And ran.

And ran.

And ran.

He was a menace at this point and needed to stay away from his people, from _everyone_ for their safety. It'd be better this way. Much better.

Nobody would miss him anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

' _Snow.'_

Canada looked down at his fingers as the world started to come into view for him. He must have blacked out at some point. How long has he been moving again? Canada reached down at the ground and felt the snow that was beneath him. It was fresh. When he looked up at the sky several snowflakes landed right on his face and glasses. He watched as the snow continued to flutter down like little specks of white glitter.

He wasn't in the mainland anymore. Again, Canada was becoming aware of the fact that he must have blacked out for some time to get here. The main fact that he was realizing this was his clothes. No longer dressed in the blue scrubs but he was dressed in winter clothes. _His_ winter clothes.

He knew the outfit he was wearing instantly. The brown coat with four large pockets, the dark brown crisscrossing straps usually used to help hold his ammo, thick olive green pants, and his old winter boots. Canada reached up, he didn't feel his goggles, then he realized his goggles were on his face, of course; they were used to keep the snow out of his eyes after all. He looked down at his mittened hands.

He was in his old World war two outfit. He must have gone home at some point. His body on autopilot knew to wear something warm.

So, the question remained. Why did his body bring him here? And where exactly was here?

' _I remember running… I remember I had hurt Riley… but… after that…'_ Canada shuddered as a particularly cold gust of wind went rushing past him.

He wanted to get away from people. That's why he was here. He didn't want to hurt anybody anymore! So when he blacked out, his body took him to a secluded territory. One where nobody would ever look for him…

" _Kanata._ " Canada spun around. He knew that voice. It almost sounded like the wind to him and for a moment he wondered if he was just… going even more crazy. " _Kanata…_ " Nope, he definitely heard a voice that time and he knew that voice.

"Mom?"

" _Kanata_ … This way."

It was coming from the west, and Canada didn't even stop to think of it. He went running after the voice.

* * *

" _It's Canada again, isn't it?" Seborga stopped Italy as he was ready to leave with Justin Trudeau and Kumajiro. (America wasn't coming as someone had to watch the micronations.) Turns out Seborga was rather clever- then again…_

_Italy looked at Sealand, the moment they locked eyes Sealand lowered his head behind the couch guiltily while still peering up just enough to look at Italy._

" _Isn't it?" Seborga demanded in a tone that made Italy frown as the guilt overcame him instantly._

" _... He's missing."_

_Seborga snorted slightly and Italy saw that Seborga had his fists clenched at his sides before he let out a low sigh and unclenched his fists in defeat. "Give me your phone. It's being tracked, remember?"_

" _Seborga, I don't want you to get in trouble for me-"_

" _Just give me the phone, Idiota! I'll text random people so it looks like you're active."_

" _Seborga-"_

" _Please-" Seborga extended his hand out. "-Just give me the damn phone."_

_Italy sighed and fished into his pocket for his phone. Once he had it, Italy went to give it to Seborga, but not before hesitating for just a moment before he finally put it in Seborga's hand. "Thank you."_

" _Just go."_

Italy stared blankly as he looked at Justin. The Prime Minister about a good ten paces in front of Italy as they were coming up to the hospital. Justin mentioned something about wanting to revisit it on the plane ride back, but Italy wasn't exactly listening as to what the gameplan was.

Italy had every intention of following Justin and his secret service agents inside- if he hadn't of caught Kumajiro out of the corner of his eye. Kumajiro was going for the side of the building. Italy stopped walking for a moment.

He watched as Justin took no notice of this and just kept on walking towards the building. So, Italy decided to follow Kumajiro.

"Kuma." He called after the silly little bear. He went down the side of the building but stopped when he ran up to a fence. It was gated with a clear 'no trespassing' sign on it. It didn't seem to stop Kumajiro as the bear just hopped the fence and kept on walking.

"This bear is going to get me arrested," Italy sighed out and so he stepped over the fence, careful not to hurt himself as he balanced between both sides, he then managed to step down on the other side. Italy kept a lookout before following Kumajiro once more.

Kumajiro was sniffing the ground now, following a scent it seemed. Italy looked about rather frantically for any nurses or security coming his way. It seemed to be in the clear now. Soon, Italy realized they weren't near the side anymore, instead they were going for the back of the building.

Kumajiro stopped right in front of the big dumpster out back and sat down. It was one of those construction dumpsters with an open top. It was also filled to the brim with trash. The bags were clear so Italy could see inside them. It mostly looked like old food, but he was able to make out clothes and personal items. "What's wrong, _piccolo_?" Italy bent down so he was level with Kumajiro.

"I smell Canada."

"In the trash!?"

"Yes." Without another word, Kuma got down on his haunches and then jumped so he was in the dumpster.

"Oh! _Caro!_ You'll get filthy!" Italy gasped out loudly. Kuma didn't feel the need to reply as he started to dig through the trash. He dug and dug, throwing bits of food out of his way, making Italy step away so he wasn't hit by the old food. Then Italy heard irritated growling before a whole bag was just tossed out of the dumpster. That was also filled with food, the bag wasn't thick as it burst on impact sending filthy food liquid flying and landing on Italy's clothes. Italy gagged at the sour smell. This food had to be weeks old! His nose winked and he plugged it hoping he wouldn't stink because of this.

Italy looked up at Kuma, who now had a bag in his mouth and was trying to tear it open with his teeth. Eventually, Kuma got it open and was now digging through the bag with vigor. His white fur now staining brown as he undoubtedly stunk from doing all this. ' _I'm going to have to bathe him… or just hose him down… if he doesn't maul me first.'_

Lost in his thoughts for a moment Italy failed to see the bag that was thrown. He was then struck right in the face with said bag. It wasn't a trash bag but a bookbag. It was mainly white- _at one point-_ say for the red maple leaf in the middle of it. Italy quickly opened it. Thankfully, the contents were still dry inside. At first, Italy didn't seem much of interest, a few dollar store novels, a couple of candies, a dried flower-

Italy stopped and pulled the dead flower out of the bag. He instantly recognized the wide petals to be a magnolia. "I mean… It's a popular flower…" Italy looked back into the bag. He opened another pocket and found two things, a wallet, and a small rectangular box. One big enough to hold a gift card. He should have opened the wallet first, but he didn't. He opened the box.

Hockey tickets.

Italy didn't need to look into the wallet. "C'mon Kuma," Italy spoke through his slightly gritted teeth. He pocketed the tickets and wallet. "Let's catch these people in a lie." Italy was not one for confrontation, but this was different. What did they do to Canada? He snatched the bag off of the ground and marched back to the front of the building. He hopped over the fence and walked to the front of the building. They weren't gone for too long, maybe ten minutes at most.

Justin was already inside and talking to the head nurse. He didn't even care that they were in the middle of a conversation. He walked up to Justin and handed him the bag. "Canada never checked out. I found this in the trash. Oh-" Italy reached into his back pocket and pulled out Canada's wallet. "-How I know it's his."

Justin opened the wallet and looked then looked at the nurse. His eyes were narrowed, his lips were pressed into a thin line, and his brows were furrowed in anger. "You want to tell me the truth now? Because This man: This man right here-" Justin pointed at Canada's ID photo. "Is a good friend of mine."

The nurse looked conflicted for just a moment as she kept opening and closing her mouth until she sighed out. "I'm just doing what I'm told." She whispered.

"Well, you're about to lose your license if you don't start telling the truth. Now." Justin threatened.

"... He ran away." The nurse sighed. "We think he purposely caused a resident to have an allergic attack-"

Italy was instantly calling B.S on that theory before he could open his mouth he took note of a couple of patients who were starting one of which seemed to catch his eye. A teenager with choppy short cut hair that was colored with different colored hair chalk. This teenager was looking directly at Justin Trudeau with wide eyes before they looked at Italy with even wider eyes, if possible. The moment they locked eyes the teen took a step back before beckoning Italy over with their index finger.

Italy felt crazy as he walked up to the teenager. This teen walked away, telling Italy he should follow. Again, against his better judgment, he just followed until they were away from the people, away from Justin Trudeau giving that nurse a good piece of his mind over this whole issue. They made it into a private room. The teen spun their heel and spoke:

"First things first: Is that an actual bear?"

Italy looked down at his feet, Kumajiro was right behind his every step. "Yeah. It is." Italy leaned down and picked Kumajiro up into his arms. "Don't worry, he's docile."

"...Are you North Italy?"

Italy nearly dropped Kumajiro in complete shock. "I-I-Uh-" Italy stuttered drastically; unable to form a response.

"It's okay. Canada told me-"

Kumajiro jumped from Italy's arms instantly and waddled up to the teenager. Kumajiro walked around them sniffing their feet and legs. The teen looked shocked and only mildly freaked out as Kumajiro circled them. "You're not going to eat me are you."

"I only eat fish-"

"It-" The teen's hands went to their mouth in shock as their eyes went almost impossibly wide.

"Kuma!-" Italy grabbed Kumajiro by his scruff in an attempt to pull them back.

"-They already know about you and Canada- Hey, you-" Kuma used one of his paws to point at a shocked teenager. "-Canada? He's my owner."

"This shit is freaky… but… Okay, if landmasses can be human then I guess a bear can talk...I'm Riley, by the way. I befriended Matthew a while ago. Look! I'm just going to tell you what really happened. I didn't know I was allergic to pecans!"

"...Ve?~" Italy tilted his head to the side in question.

"The allergic reaction, dude! I didn't know I was allergic and neither did Matthew!" Riley swung their arms around as the spoke. "They said he ran out, that he used me to escape- I know Matthew would never use me to get free of this hellhole!"

"Oh!.. given what's been happening to him as of late… I could only say that he might have fled out of fear..." Italy gasped. "Do you know where he went?"

"..." Riley turned their head away so they were looking down at the ground. "No." They admitted.

"Oh…"

"Why would the nurses lie? What do they get out of it?" Kumajiro snarled slightly as he limply hung in Italy's arms.

"Well… an escapee isn't exactly good for business, is it?" Riley asked back at Kumajiro.

"I suppose you're right." Kumajiro muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Is he in trouble?" Riley asked Italy.

"No. He went missing; we can't find him anywhere." Italy told Riley. "But thank you. You helped a lot-"

"When you find him!... Can you tell him to write to me? I miss him…" Riley whispered and fidgeted with his fingers slightly. "And… tell him it's not his fault. I didn't know either."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I want that hospital shut down." Justin snarled as he marched out of the hospital. "That has to be the most unprofessional staff I've ever seen! If I would have known I wouldn't have suggested it-"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Prime Minister." Italy spoke softly as he kept in step with Justin.

Justin huffed. "I know that, I just…" Justin stopped walking and put his hand to his head in annoyance. Italy watched as Justin pinched the bridge of his nose before talking. "...I don't know where to look next. That's the issue. Great, he ran off, not checked out, that's all fine and dandy but that leaves me with a question: where the hell is he?"

When Italy didn't reply Justin kept on talking. "I mean we're _two weeks_ behind him now. Those assholes-" He pointed to the hospital. "-Should have called me the moment he got out! Not tell me he 'checked himself out.' _I_ should have known something was wrong with that, but I didn't. I just believed them like a damn _hoser!_ " Justin groaned out loudly and he put his hands to his face in shame.

"Mr. Prime Minister, there's no need for such aggressive language." Italy lightly padded Justin's shoulder. He took note of a couple passerbyers filming the Prime Ministers currently going mental breakdown. He took this moment to turn Justin's back to them. "We… should get out of here…" Italy told Justin as he was now noticing a news truck coming their way. "Reporters are coming-"

"... That's it…" Justin suddenly straightened himself up, he slicked his hair to the side with his fingers, straightened his jacket, and all in all, made himself look a little more presentable. "We might be able to call him out via the news or better yet… I have an idea! But I need you to follow along, okay?"

"Si, whatever you want to do."

"Prime Minister Trudeau- _Prime Minister Trudeau!_ " A pretty blonde reporter came rushing up to them, microphone in hand, all while the poor camera guy came rushing right behind her camera on his shoulder. "Do you have a minute to talk to CBC news!?" The woman yelled as she ran, in heels on top of all of it, she brought her microphone out but was stopped by a secret agent.

"Yes actually, I do." Justin smiled at her.

She was clearly not expecting that response as she blinked in surprise before grinning a wide grin. "Great! Well, to start off I'm Ashley Trake and can you answer the rumor floating around?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that one of your children has been admitted to this mental health hospital?"

"No actually-" With no warning, Justin took the microphone from the reporter and immediately faced the camera with a smile on his face. "-You see CBC, one of my nephews was admitted to this hospital and due to negligence, he got out. His name is Matthew Williams-"

"-Williams? And not Trudeau?" Ashley came back trying to take her microphone back but Justin wasn't having it.

"He's from my wife's side of the family!" Justin jerked the microphone back so she wouldn't grab it. "Regardless, here's a picture of him." Justin quickly flashed Canada's I.D. to the camera (making sure to keep his 'special access' hidden from view as well as a couple other details.) "He's not well-"

"Prime Minister Trudeau, this isn't the same Matthew Williams that was caught smuggling drugs into the country is it?" Ashley asked.

It was Italy's time to shine. "Of course not! My dear bella! They just share the same name!" Italy swept on in. "I'm his friend… Leopald Strauss-" (Italy heard Justin hide a snort of laughter.) "-Matthew, he… well he's not _well_ mentally right now."

"So you're saying he's mentally unstable?"

_Merda._

"He's not unstable! He's just unwell. There was a reason he was admitted to this hospital-" Italy suddenly snatched the microphone from Justin. "Which is why I'm here! Please! Canadian citizens I'm reaching out to you! I know just by looking at this picture you may think he looked like every average joe or I know he may just blend into the background with you, but not to me! He's a good friend of mine… and please, just take a moment to look at him for longer than a second! And Matthew… if for some reason you're watching this… I love you, come home, _Amore._ -"

Justin took the microphone back. "You're crying…" Justin whispered as he shooed Italy away.

Italy wasn't even aware he was crying, but when he managed to walk out of the camera's line of sight he realized the tears were indeed there. He swiftly brought his arm up to wipe his tears away. He sniffled loudly, used his fingers to wipe away a few stray tears from his face, and spun back around. He decided to just let Justin finish up.

Justin did, and once the camera was put away Justin said one thing and one thing only to the reporter. "Show it in its entirety. Come on Mr. Strauss." Justin waved Italy back. "Let's go back to my office, I'm sure the lines will be ringing before too long."

* * *

"The reporters are going to have a field day with you on this one, sir." Justin's chief of staff commented as Italy, Justin, and all of his workers (apparently) huddled around the TV to watch the news report. "I can see the headlines now: _Trudeau is a bad uncle!_ And you had to ambush the poor woman-"

"Oh, don't give me that. She ambushed me." Justin bit on his thumbnail.

"You couldn't have at least called a conference?"

"To explain that my 'nephew' went missing? No way. That would have taken too much time as it is."

Italy was listening, but he was away from the rest of the people. No, he was crouched down; petting Kumajiro behind the ears. He heard his voice echo from the TV and he shuddered ' _Do I really sound like that?_ ' he thought for a moment.

"So now what do we do?" The chief of staff asked as Justin started to walk away. "We're still missing Canada."

"We wait. I have policemen already waiting on the lines. Once a solid lead comes through we'll follow up on it."

"Justin, if I may be frank here, _you_ should stay out of it." The chief of staff argued with an upturned nose. "I think you've done more than enough for Canada at this point. It's clear he doesn't even want to be found! If he wants to run away like a child then let him be-"

"-With all due respect, shut your mouth because you have no idea what you're talking about! He's not acting like a child." Italy jumped in suddenly. He stood up fully to look at this person. "He's _scared_ there's a difference! Why… I think he may even be on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point. Which is _bad_ for us. We aren't like you, humans, if us nations get overworked to the point of a mental collapse it's bad. The economy will fall, people will get hurt, and worst yet, disaster will happen."

The chief of staff gave Italy a bit of a curled lip in response. "Enlighten me then-"

"Nazako: Earthquake. Alberta: Oil rig explosion. Quebec and Montreal: Riots" Italy snarled. "Do those places ring a bell to you? They should because of his recent mental breakdown. Those all happened because he was under extreme stress, and if this is truly that bad he may even go on autopilot."

"What's autopilot?" Some random person had asked, reminding Italy that they weren't alone and that not everyone in office knew about nations and their functions.

"Also, Feliciano, please refrain from… doing whatever it is that you're currently doing." Justin spoke up. At first, Italy was confused until he looked down at his hands. He was making 'the horns' but turned to the side.

Italy dropped his hands quickly and blushed. "Autopilot is when we blank out, like you, but we have no clue what we're doing during the time. The blackout could last days or weeks, and before anyone asks… we go on autopilot when our minds need to rest. I went on autopilot once it lasted three weeks. I went on autopilot after being shot in the chest. It's _not_ a fun experience to have."

There was a sober silence throughout the whole room. A lot of the people looked down, even Justin took a sudden interest in the paper that was on his desk.

"Now… I'm going to get something to eat." Italy huffed. "I'll be back."

* * *

Italy looked at himself in the bathroom. His hair was a mess from running about, he had a couple of stains on his clothes, bags under his eyes, and his curl, oh his poor curl it was all tangled up- "Ah! I left my stuff at America's!" Italy groaned out at the realization. "I'll have to get more stuff…"

He looked down at his shoes and noticed they were untied. With a huff of annoyance, he got down to tie his shoe. ' _How'd it go again… tighten, tie… loop.._ ' Italy was debating on just getting velcro shoes to stop this embarrassment when the door to the bathroom opened. In came Justin Trudeau. Italy gave up on his shoe at this point.

Justin had a strange look on his face. He looked mostly bewildered. "... Someone is on the phone… they insist on talking to you."

"Huh? Me?"

"They called the red phone."

"Meaning-"

"It's got to be another nation."

Italy sighed slowly. "Okay…" He knew this meant trouble. Did Seborga tell Romano? Italy wouldn't blame his brother if he did.

The walk back to Justin's office was slow and almost painful for Italy. Still, they made it after a few minutes of walking. Justin was nice enough to hold the door for Italy. When he walked in all eyes were on him.

He kind of hated this.

Still, he walked over to the big red phone, something that looked like it came straight from the eighties. Italy put his hand on the phone, picked up the receiver, and spoke. " _Ciao_?"

" _Hei_ , _Italia_! Look, I don't have long to talk, but I was just browsing CNN, as one does, and I couldn't help but see your face! Mr. Strauss."

"I-"

"He's in Nunavut."

"... He is?"

" _Joo_."

"I appreciate this… can I ask why-"

"-Because you've been really good this year! And… I just couldn't stand to see you sad, I can see you truly do care for him."

"Thank you, Finland…"

"You're welcome. Just make sure he's safe, okay?"

"Si, I owe you for this, _Finlandia._ "

"Yes! Yes, you do!"

With that, they hung up. Italy looked at everyone, they were all standing there with bated breath waiting for his response. Italy smiled. "He's in Nunavut."

Justin put his hand to his mouth and shook his head. "That's… not good. Nunavut is huge!"

"But not as big as all of Canada." The chief of staff argued pretty quickly. "It's a good lead." A few people mumbled in agreement with her. Italy sat down in a chair and honestly just listened to what everyone had to say about it.

"Yes, but Nunavut is broken up, don't forget that. What part could he be at? Or worse, what _mountain_ could he be on?" Justin retaliated. He then shook his head and rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "Why would he even go to Nunavut to begin with?" Justin rubbed his temples.

Italy really didn't need to think about it. "Because it's big… and broken up, nobody would think to look for him there. He wants seclusion."

"Okay, good point. But that leaves another problem. Nunavut is freezing this time of year. Without the proper clothing or equipment, it'd be a suicide mission." The chief of staff pointed out.

"Not only that but they're expecting a blizzard." Someone on the staff had chimed in. "Going there now will kill you, Prime Minister."

Italy paused, he knew what he had to do and it scared him, but at the same time...Canada could be in serious trouble. "Then I'll do it-"

"-Absolutely not. The Prime Minister will not be responsible for the death of a nation." The chief of staff argued.

"We can't die. I was shot in the heart, and If I'm correct America was once lynched."

"That… doesn't change things! You just said if under stress your land and people suffer. I won't allow it." Justin suddenly huffed. "It's my responsibility as a Prime Minister to ensure your safety as well. I'm sorry Italy."

The betrayal was strong. "But we're close to finding him!" Italy argued.

"I'm sorry, but I have to put my foot down."

Italy felt indignant all of a sudden. His anger flashed and he couldn't stop what came out of his mouth. "You called me to help find him. How are you just going to just go back on it just because it is dangerous!?"

"I'm-"

"-We're _nations!_ I fought in both world wars, I fought for my independence against Austria, I watched as countless of my men were killed on the battlefield, I fought against both America and Russia, not once but twice! They could have wiped me off the map! I've flown airplanes-" Italy could have _sworn_ he saw a little spark in Justin's eyes at that mention. "-I've steered battleships, I got shot multiple times, so don't talk to me about danger!... I can handle a blizzard, Mr. Prime Minister."

"...Give me a moment alone with North Italy, please," Justin spoke with no emotion in his voice. That alone chilled Italy to his core, but he didn't back down. One by one the rest of his staff left the room leaving Italy alone with Justin.

"Italy, I understand you're worried about Canada, I am too, but I can't have you jump headfirst into danger!" Justin roared as he grabbed a sheet of printer paper and started to write on it. "-I _especially_ can't tell you where and how to find an aircraft to fly off to Nunavut to." Justin sighed out loudly. "-But I can tell you-" Justin pushed the paper closer to Italy showing Italy that it was instructions before Italy could take it Justin pushed it back towards himself. "-If you were to go off and do something foolish then it's my job as a Prime Minister to generally report it within twenty-four hours… understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wear warm clothes, understood?" Justin whispered. "It's going to be _cold_. I'm talking almost Russia levels cold."

"Yes, sir."

Justin slowly pushed the paper back towards Italy. Italy hesitated for just a moment before he took the paper off of Justin's desk. He gave the instructions a quick once over. Justin straightened his back a little before straightening his tie up. "Well, let's give the rest of my staff a show, yeah?" He whispered to Italy.

Italy nodded. "You know what?! I don't know how Canada puts up with such a lazy Prime Minister!" Italy yelled for show as he went for the door making sure to be nice and loud.

"I don't know how he could fall in love with the likes of you!" Justin yelled back, just a tiny smile on his face as he did so. "When he is found I will make sure he has nothing more to do with you!"

Italy opened the door, sure enough, the staff was waiting outside just looking at him. He kept the play going and decided to top it off with a well known Italian gesture. Italy moved his right arm up in an L-shape, keeping his fist in the air, and then brought his left hand up to slap right in between his elbow. It was a classic move that garnered a couple of gasps from his staff.

Italy then turned, head held high, and walked through the throng of people without a single word to them.

When he turned a corner is when something barreled into the back of his legs. He looked down at Kumajiro in question. "I'm coming with you." Kuma simply said and left it at that with no room for arguments. Honestly, Italy was glad for the company. At least he wouldn't be alone.

"Great, can you tell me where I can get some winter clothing?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a pilot. So something about planes will probably be wrong. Please be nice.

After buying some much-needed winter clothing, he was honestly surprised when Kumajiro informed him that he would need _three_ layers of clothing. He settled on thermal underwear, a shirt, pants, and then a dark blue suit that was called "Mountain hardware." that had a fuzzy hood, and of course two layers of gloves. The mountain hardware would cover his mouth so a scarf wasn't needed.

"This isn't going to be a winter wonderland, Garlic breath." Kumajiro had informed. "This is going to be a frozen hellscape. The only reason Canada doesn't need such thick clothing is that it's his land and he's used to the temperatures, you'll turn into a popsicle before you touch the ground."

Then came the next part, flying.

Italy didn't like riding airplanes. But he honestly loved being the pilot.

When he got to the hangar, one that seemed to be either Justin's or Canada's own personal hangar as it had almost no security. He made his way to the building where an airplane was waiting for him covered in a sheet, no doubt for years judging by the dust.

Italy had to admit, he expected a little two-seater, but this airplane was rather big. Bigger than he would have suspected Canada to own. He walked around the sheet for a few minutes wondering what this aircraft could possibly be.

He decided to stop dawdling and he grabbed the sheet pulling it cleanly off of the aircraft. A surprised gasp left his mouth once he realized just what he was looking at.

" _Merda…_ and Avro 652A." Italy breathed out as he touched the cold metal. "How the tables have turned." He grinned dumbly at the old war world two bomber plane. "Never thought I'd see that day I flew a royal air force plane!" Italy opened the cockpit doors to check out the pilot seat. The leather was worn and cracked showing its age. Everything seemed to be in working condition, of course, Canada took good care of his things. Italy just needed to fill it up.

"You know…" Kumajiro spoke up as Italy was unwinding the fuel hose that was off to the side. "You might want to fly low… but either way, I don't see this ending too well."

"What do you mean?" Italy asked as he attached the hose to the tank and started to pump the gas.

"You're flying an old bomber plane, idiot. Air traffic control won't like that. I'd say flow low to avoid detection, but at the same time civilians are going to see it regardless."

"Well… it's the only choice I got. I'll try and find a midground where air traffic doesn't see me and where I won't get caught by civilians"

Italy topped off the tank and capped the tank, he turned the gas pump off and rolled the hose back up. He picked up Kumajiro into his arms. He then jumped into the cockpit and placed Kumajiro on the ground. "Oh right," Italy grabbed the mask.

"You were a Luftwaffe air fighter, right?" Kumajiro asked, making Italy sweat almost instantly.

"At one point in my life, yes," Italy explained as he put his air mask on. He made sure he was properly attached. "But not anymore, Germany, Japan, and I both realized those ideologies we stood behind were horrible."

Italy then turned the airplane on, the engine roared and the propellers sputtered to life. He honestly felt like he was back on the battlefield for just a second. The smell of the airplane's oil, the mask that hung off of his face, the sound of the propellers, it was all bringing him back.

"Now, I just have to remember how to navigate." Italy laughed once he realized that there was no GPS in this plane. He slowly and carefully drove the plane out of the hangar.

"Please, tell me that was a joke," Kumajiro asked as he nuzzled himself beside Italy's leg.

"Sure."

Once straight he stared down the strip and he looked up at the sky. The sky was dark now, showing the snow that was most likely about to come his way. He sucked in a slow breath and moved the stick shift forward and the plane did as it was told.

It started slow, as it usually would, but eventually, the speed began to pick up, Italy continued to pull the stick shift forward as well, matching the speed. Faster and faster the plane went, Italy felt his body fight this as it tried to push back into the seat. Until suddenly he was off the ground. Higher and higher he went. The plane clearly didn't like this as it rocked violently as it hit turbulence. Italy's heart was racing now. Soon he was in the clouds, and the plane rocked from all directions. Italy couldn't see or focus on anything aside from the rocking.

"I'm- ah!" Kumajiro stuttered suddenly as his whole body violently moved up and down, at one point it even lifted him off of the ground. "-I'm not a pilot! But I would suggest bringing the landing gear _up_!"

Oh right, the gear was still out.

Italy flipped the switch, there was a mechanical whirring sound, followed by the familiar 'clunk' of the landing gear going back into place. It helped immensely as the plane began to smooth itself out. Higher and higher Italy went. He could hear Kuma whimper just slightly and realized that Kuma didn't have oxygen or cabin pressure.

"Kuma, get in the copilot seat," Italy ordered. He then moved the plane a little to the left to try and get it completely straight. Eventually, the plane finally leveled out, this gave Italy a few moments to let go of the steering wheel and reached over for the second mask.

"Hold still, okay?" Italy put the mask over Kumajiro's face and tightened it accordingly. "Better?" Italy quickly grabbed the wheel as he felt the plane start to shift. He could hear Kumajiro sucking in oxygen greedily. He took that as a yes.

"Wah!" The plane started to rock again as it hit an air-pocket. Italy turned the plane to the right and the plane leveled out again. "Okay… okay…" Italy breathed out. He looked at Kumajiro. Italy then focused on the outside. This plane didn't go too high, which was good, just high enough for him to go into the clouds, but not high enough to go over the clouds. Once Italy found this out he decided to stay under the clouds so he could see the ground.

"Okay… let's see if this radio works." Italy used one hand to grab on to the radio receiver. "I miss when we had four or five people on board." Italy gave an awkward laugh and he flipped the radio on.

"Hello, can anybody hear me?" Italy called on the first channel.

The radio went quiet for a few passing seconds before it crackled to life.

" _ **Who is this?**_ " A more serious, and confused, voice came on the radio. Italy could only assume he got into contact with air traffic control.

Italy swallowed hard and he answered in a clear yet firm voice. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, I have taken control of an Avro 652A and I'm currently heading towards Nunavut, Canada."

There was a second of silence before: " _ **Did you say you've taken control of Avro 652A?"**_ The disbelief was there and strong.

"Si. I'm aware it's an old WWII bomber."

Italy didn't have to wait for a response. " _ **That's all well and good, sir, but there's a blizzard heading for Nunavut, we cannot have you fly. Low visibility."**_

"I'm already in the air, under the clouds."

" _ **Then we must respectfully ask you to turn around and land."**_

Italy sighed out loudly. He looked at Kumajiro, who was looking back at him in question. Italy had to think about what he was going to do next. He couldn't just ignore air traffic control, but he couldn't wait for them to call the Prime Minister either. He was going to have to do something, something he's promised Canada he wouldn't do again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I must repeat my name back to you: I am Feliciano Vargas. This is a code:..." Italy paused. What could Canada's own personal code for danger be? Well, Italy's own personal code was PASTA so Canada's had to be something personal, something only uniquely Canada. - "Code: Maple leaf?"

" _ **Sir, that code doesn't exist."**_

_Merda._

Then Kumajiro came in. He snatched the receiver from Italy's hand and spoke. "Code: Not America." Kumajiro spoke firmly.

A second passed, then two, three, ten-

" _ **Have a nice flight."**_

Italy let out a slow sight. "Thank you, Kumajiro."

"Just focus on flying this death trap. Nunavut is about a four-hour flight." Right as Kumajiro said that it started to snow outside. It was then that Italy remembered the downside of flying a WWII aircraft as the temperature inside started to drop. It was a good thing he was wearing a lot of layers.

* * *

The news of the Prime Ministers missing nephew hit CNN within hours and honestly really just stayed relevant in Canada. (Aside from one nosey Finnish man.)

But as the first day was coming a close, and a new day was just starting; in the early hours, a new news story took the world by storm.

It started to snow in North Italy. Now, this wouldn't usually be a surprise, but it was middle October. This was something completely new, a complete phenomenon as just the day before it was almost Thirty-two degrees Celsius (ninety in Fahrenheit). It wasn't just light snow either, no schools closed, as did jobs, and shops.

The funny thing was that, well, South Italy didn't have the same cold treatment. South Italy was nice and cozy warm. This was a complete and utter phenomenon; one that Romano quickly knew the answer to as looked outside the window to watch the snowfall.

He then looked down at his phone.

_It's snowing._

Was the only text he sent his brother. There was a moment of silence before he got a text back.

_I'm cold._

Romano snorted at the blunt reply and walked away from the window while giving a text back in response.

_I want a picture of the outside of America's house._

Silence. Ten seconds passed, then twenty, then thirty.

 _Now, Fratello._ Romano demanded.

No response. Romano knew Veneziano was probably freaking out being caught in a lie. So, Romano decided to call.

He expected to hear Veneziano's panicked voice on the other side of the phone call trying to explain what was happening. He honestly didn't expect America to answer. America sounded like he was just woken up for this, his voice gruff and sleepy sounding.

"It's like midnight, dude…"

"Put Veneziano on the phone," Romano demanded in a less than friendly tone. "Please." He added at the end for good measure. There was a moment of silence. He could hear America shifting around in his bed. Probably sitting up.

"Uh… The best I can do right now is Seborga."

"Where is my brother, America?"

_Click!_

That asshole did not just hang up on him!

* * *

" _What are you doing?!_ " Seborga roared at America as he just hung up the phone. "He's going to know something is up!"

America, who was currently in his bed as Seborga had been the one to wake him up for help. Just sleepily looked at Seborga. "I… legit couldn't think of anything to say." He mumbled sleepily as he handed the phone back to Seborga.

Seborga wished that just hearing America's voice would put Romano's suspensions at bay. Obviously it wasn't working as his phone was now vibrating once again.

"Can't you just… I dunno, pretend to be Italy? You two look enough alive." America yawned and then fell back down into his bed. Seborga looked unimpressed at the American as he just went back to sleep.

Still… _Could_ he mimic Veneziano's high pitched voice?

One way to find out.

He hit answer, against his heart's wishes, he felt his anxiety go through the roof when he spoke.

"Hi, _Fratello!_ " He answered in the highest voice he could muster. ' _I… sound… awful. There's no way he's going to buy this-'_

"What's the big idea, Veneziano!?"

' _There's hope for this after all.'_

"I'm sorry! I just got sick all of a sudden, you see I think I caught the flu." Seborga lied on the spot hoping this would justify any off-putting sounds he was making. His throat already starting to hurt and scratch from this pitched voice he was pulling. "I've been throwing up."

"It's snowing, _Fratello!_ "

"I'm sick! I've got the chills like you wouldn't believe!"

There was a moment of silence from Romano. Seborga hated lying to either of his brothers, but he knew that if Romano knew the truth it wouldn't be pretty. Seborga coughed suddenly.

"Yeah… you sound it…" He could hear Romano grimacing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry-ack!" Seborga's voice cracked.

"Jesus! Get some rest-"

"Seborga? What's going on?" Sealand must have heard Seborga talk and came out of the guest room to investigate. Still half-asleep, in his PJ's while rubbing his right eye sleepily.

Seborga put a hand to his lips signaling for Sealand to be quiet.

But it was too late. "Uh-Huh…Seborga."

Seborga grimaced. "No?" He tried to lie in a high pitched voice, but it didn't work.

"Stop lying to me. Where is your brother?"

"..."

"I'll be there shortly with the Potato bastard." _Click!_

Seborga groaned out loud. " _Merda!_ " Seborga then slammed his head on a nearby counter. "We're fucked."

* * *

Italy felt his whole body shiver violently as the temperature in the cockpit had to have dropped into the negatives. Of course, he's basically in a fridge at this point. His breathing became heavy, and he had to flip the fur-lined hood up to keep his face and ears warm.

He could hardly see out of the cockpit as the snow was coming down heavily now, all he could see was white. He could only guess he was in Nunavut now. Now came a bigger problem. He needed to land.

He was going to contact other pilots via the communications radio, but two things hit him at the same time. One: _No_ other pilot would be stupid enough to fly during a blizzard, and two: a propeller had stopped working. He only knew this because the plane violently shifted to the left. "Oh no, nononono." Italy breathed out as he tried to control the plane.

"I think it froze." Kumajiro answered in a calm voice.

" _Cazzo!_ I forgot in the war we wouldn't fly in the icy months! For this _fucking_ reason!" Italy cried out. The plane wobbled violently. In a panic, he started to feel around his seat for an ejector cord.

It didn't have one. This one wasn't made with an Ejection seat! Because it was made in 1939!

Italy could hurt somebody right about now. "Kuma! Get in my lap!" Italy ordered. The bear looked at him quizzically for a few seconds before doing as he was told. He jumped from the Co-pilot seat and wiggled his way into Italy's lap. Italy gripped the steering wheel tight and pulled it down before pulling down on another lever. He then grabbed the radio and opened all communications so anybody out there could hear him.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas! I'm crashing in the Northwest of Nunavut! I'm in an Arvo 625A! It's an old military bomber plane! It's got the Candian Royal airforce crest on its side!" He then hung the radio up before anyone could reply. He then flipped a lever up, with that the plane began to nosedive.

In a few heart-racing seconds Italy moved. He made sure his stuff was properly buckled, and then he held Kumajiro close to him as he huddled his head down. He then braced himself for impact.

And boy did the impact come.

Italy's head actually bounced back up, as he wasn't properly braced with him holding Kumajiro. His head snapped up, and then down, and then back up with such a force that Italy was sure he felt something snap.

And… well… it all kinda went black after that moment. He couldn't remember the whole impact if tried.

He awoke to something wet licking his cheek. Italy opened his eyes only halfway and looked at Kumajiro. He then groaned and shut his eyes again. "Hey, Garlic breath, you still alive?" Kumajiro asked him. Even though Kuma was right there in front of him he sounded like he was a mile away.

"Yeah…" Italy coughed loudly. "Just barely…" When he opened his eyes again he became aware of the fact that his arms were dangling limply above his head and that Kumajiro was upside down.

"How long was I out for?" Italy asked with a rasping breath escaping his mouth.

"Not long maybe about ten or so minutes… also… thank you. If you didn't have a hold on me I might have gone out of the windshield." Kumajiro sighed. "I don't know if I'm immortal like you or Canada, and I don't want to find out the hard way." Kumajiro then reached up and started to gnaw at Italy's seatbelt. "Is an'th'ng br'ken?" Kumajiro asked as he still continued to gnaw.

"I think I broke my neck, but I'm pretty sure it healed by now. _Gah!-_ " As Italy was talking Kumajiro managed to snap the seatbelt in half freeing Italy. Because he was upside down he fell onto his side, actually hitting his head on the hard cold glass of the windshield. Italy felt nauseous almost instantly as his head spun. "Oh second thought, I think my neck is still heal-" He passed out.

He woke up yet again to something wet licking at his face. "Ugh…" Italy groaned. He was still on his side. He could hear the wind outside a little more clearly than he had before. The wind roared and beat against the airplane with such a force that it reminded of a hurricane.

"Hey, are you going to be able to make it?" Kumajiro asked in a soft voice that was laced with concern.

"Yeah… I think my body is healing, you'll just have to give me a few minutes…" Italy breathed out uneasily. The wind was making him nervous and all he could feel was cold even though he was wearing an abundance of clothes. It was like Kumajiro sensed that he was cold because soon the bear came over and laid down next to his chest. The warmth was welcomed greatly.

Italy winced in pain as he realized that his bones were reconnecting in his neck. It's not as bad as when he got impaled by a pole, but it still wasn't exactly a joyous feeling.

So, Italy tried to focus on anything else other than the pain, which was hard. The only thing he could focus on was the wind as, again, the plane was upside down. The wind was practically howling now. He could hear the snowflakes bounce off the metal of the plane as well as chunks of ice slamming against the side of the plane.

Several agonizing minutes passed and the pain was starting to pass. "I think I'm good," Italy whispered to Kumajiro.

"Are you sure? Because I can't have you passing out in the snow." Kuma whispered back. "I can keep you warm in here, but not out there."

"I'm ready, I can't imagine how scared Canada has to be right now."

Italy slowly sat up so he was just leaning on his side. Kumajiro took this moment to move away from him.

Kuma then laughed. "You think he's scared of a blizzard? That's like saying Russia is scared of a blizzard."

"So, you think he'll be alright?" Italy rubbed the side of his neck where most of the pain was radiating from.

"Oh, he'll be alright, and wearing fewer clothes than you are, but… I can't imagine him being too thrilled right now… if he's not on autopilot then he must alone and probably doesn't know where exactly he is."

Italy finally stood up, it felt trippy looking up at the seats and cockpit, but he could only ignore it for now. He went to the door and realized he couldn't open it because it was facing the ground.

"How are we going to get out of here exactly?" Kumajiro nervously asked as he sat by Italy's feet and looked up at him in curiosity.

"Ah, you see, Kumajiro, this is not my first plane crash." Italy joked while winking but Kumajiro wasn't laughing, in fact, he looked rather unimpressed. "I've crashed upside down before, we leave the same way bombs do in this situation."

Italy walked over to the cockpit and prayed it had power. He couldn't hear the engine running over the howling winds, but when he pulled on the lever to 'drop the bomb' so the speak. There was a mechanical whirring followed snow. Heaps of snow just fell inside the cockpit from the outside. Italy shivered and made sure the flap was up and over his mouth, this only left a small window of his face opened to the cold.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting to tell you something." Kumajiro suddenly gasped. "Goggles!"

"Goggles?" Italy yelled over the howling wind as he walked towards the opening. "I'm not swimming!"

"No, dumbbutt! Goggles for the cold! Canada has a pair that he always wore! It would have protected your face from the windchill!"

"Well, it's too late for that now!" Italy took his first step into the snow, grateful for the winter boots he had bought earlier. He then jumped and grabbed on to the bomb doors and hoisted himself up. The wind nearly knocked him off the plane entirely as well as the fact that the whole bottom of the plane was completely slicked over with ice. He turned and reached his arms down into the doors so Kumajiro could jump into them. Once in his arms Italy held Kuma close to his chest and slid down the side of the plane like a slide.

The snow was thick, deep, and soft.

"Oof!" Italy whispered as he fell face-first into the pillow-like snow. He stood up, still very thankful for the layers he was wearing, and let Kumajiro go.

Kumajiro instantly vanished in the snow.

"Kuma!"

"I'm right here!" Kumajiro jumped from his spot on to another spot. It helped, but barely he blended it just too well. It didn't help that the snow was already up to Italy's calves.

"Well, stay close to me, okay!? I can hardly see you!" Italy screamed over the howling wind that was even worse on the outside.

"Okay!"

And thus began his trek.

Kuma and Italy walked away from the plane. Italy wasn't able to carry a lot with him, but what he did have was a compass, a fully loaded flaregun, (with two extra's in his pockets) and something else that he honestly felt a little silly carrying with him. He took out his compass and saw that he was going northeast. He didn't know where Canada was, but he knew that he sure wasn't going to find him by not moving.

The wind almost managed to tip him over from time to time as it whipped from side to side almost violently. The little space that was exposed to the element was already numb. He constantly had to shake his head to get the snowflakes away from his eyes.

Italy was actually a lot slower than Kumajiro, Italy came to realize this when Kumajiro would go about ten paces ahead of him, stop, and wait for Italy to catch up to him. Of course, it wasn't a mystery as to why this was, Kumajiro was built for the snow, Italy? Not so much.

The longer Italy walked the more he started to notice that the snow was starting to stick to his eyelashes and eyebrows. Over time the exposed area started to become hard and even sensitive to the touch, which wasn't a good sign.

' _How long have I been walking?'_ He could only think as he continued to walk more and more. His legs were starting to hurt and get tired from the snow weighing them, his body fatigued, god how he wanted to stop and take a break, but he knew to do that now would mean freezing. He panted heavily, his breath warming up the lower half of his face well, but not helping the exposed half. Snow actually started to cling to his clothes before too long.

Then something else happened that Italy couldn't believe it. He's been in the cold before, but never before has ice started to stick to his eyelashes. He squinted and tried to wipe the ice off but it didn't work, in fact he was sure he lost eyelashes trying to do that, so he could only leave it be.

Farther and farther he and Kumajiro walked, but then Italy just couldn't walk anymore. He fell to his knees.

His clothes were soaked from snow melting from his body heat they were just too heavy for him to keep going. He couldn't feel his fingers anymore for the same reason. His eyes stung from the snow constantly growing on his eyelashes, and even getting into his eyes. He couldn't even feel the skin around his eyes anymore.

"Hey, don't give up now." Kumajiro came running back to Italy.

"I-I'm n-n-not. I just need to res-rest." Italy stuttered as his teeth clattered together. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

"Don't rest for too long! You'll freeze!"

Italy believed it, hell, he was sure his clothes were freezing at this moment. He counted to thirty and stood back up. A thin layer of ice cracked and broke at his arms, while loose snow clung to his knees. "Okay, I'm okay." He whispered to himself and continued to walk forward. He kept his arms close to his chest as he walked against the raging winds.

Kumajiro stayed by his side… right? Italy was having difficulty seeing at that moment and just stared down at his feet, he was sure Kumajiro was there next to him, but he just couldn't see the bear, but he could see the footprints and that was good enough for him.

Forget working out with Germany, this alone was the mother of all workouts. His legs felt like they had an extra ten pounds added them and every step was just torture at this point.

Then he heard it.

A growl.

And it wasn't coming from Kumajiro.

Italy turned his head towards the growl. He almost couldn't see what it was from the snow, but then once he saw those yellow eyes and pink gums, he knew exactly what was staring him down.

A wolf.

Italy has wolves, and because of that, he knew better than to run. If he ran then that would give the wolf what he wanted, a chase. He put his hands up and backed away slowly, all while looking into those eyes.

The wolf wasn't letting up. Instead, it cautiously snarled and took a step towards Italy. That meant one of two things. One: This wolf has been fed by humans before and wanted food from Italy, which he didn't have. Or Two: This wolf was _starved_ and willing to take its chance.

Well, it turns it this was an ambush.

Italy hardly had time to react when another wolf came up from behind him and snatched his hood, this sent Italy to the ground. Italy screamed when he fell to the snow. That's all he could see was snow. He kicked, screamed, and blindly tried to seize his hood back.

He heard growling and snarling when he took his eyes away from the second wolf to see Kumajiro now fighting with the first wolf. All he really could see was a flurry of teeth, snarls, and claws. Then the wolf, who was a lot bigger than Kumajiro, had the bear in his jaws by his scuff. The wolf started to shake Kumajiro. Italy saw blood run from Kumajiro's neck.

' _Oh, hell no._ ' Those were the only three words to register in his mind at that moment. Forgetting about the wolf that had his hood, Italy pulled out the flare gun. He had one shot, and now wasn't the time to fuck up. He aimed for the wolf's head and fired.

The gun recoiled and echoed all-around Italy, it was almost ear-shattering. The sound of the flare was enough for the wolf that Italy's hood to run off with its tail in between its legs.

There was a bright red light that exploded from the gun and it hit the wolf right in the skull. The wolf dropped Kumajiro and whimpered. Italy then realized that the flare had some impact to it and stuck to the wolf's skull as the flare was _still burning_. The wolf was still alive when it ran away whimpering violently.

Italy smiled at Kumajiro who was still standing.

But then Kumajiro did something else. "...Bring him home safe for me." Kumajiro whispered to Italy, Italy almost didn't even hear him. Before he could ask Kumajiro what he meant, Kumajiro got down low before he took off running."Come and get me you overgrown dog!" Kumajiro baited himself and suddenly took off.

It turned out the second wolf wasn't done just yet as it came barreling after a retreating Kumajiro.

" _Kumajiro!_ " Italy screamed loudly, so loudly that his voice echoed into the snow. Both animals were gone "No! Come back!" Italy cried and he took after the animal prints, but it wasn't too long into his running that the snow and the wind quickly worked together to cover the tracks.

"Kumajiro! Come back! _Ritorno!_ " Tears filled Italy's eyes as he yelled out into the snow. His foot slipped and he fell on to his knees sinking into the cold unforgiving snow. He couldn't see past his tears at this point.

"Come back…" he whimpered weakly. The tears were started to freeze the moment they left his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no…" Italy shook his head almost violently at this point. He just wanted to sit there and wait for Kumajiro to come back to him, but at this point, that would be a death sentence, even for him. The wolves would come back and pick him off.

Still, Italy sat there for too long as the tears on his face started to freeze over and give him frostbite. Italy shook in his spot before he finally stood up. Even though he knew Kumajiro and the wolf were both far gone, Italy cupped his hands over his mouth and spoke "I'll come back! I promise!"

* * *

Italy has honestly lost count of how long he's been walking. Long enough for the sun to go down, long enough for his face to get frostbite from the tears that froze on his face, and long enough for him to get completely disoriented. All he saw from all sides was white snow.

His head spun because of this, he didn't know which way was right and which way was left anymore. The compass was pointless to him as he was already horribly lost. He panted heavily and his knees knocked together before he just completely fell into the snow. A small whimper left his mouth. Italy lifted his head off the snow and tried to crawl forward but he couldn't even muster his strength to do that. Instead, he just rested his head in the snow in defeat.

' _I should have learned from the war that this was impossible.'_ was a thought that floated around his head. Italy felt snowflakes go up his nose with each breath he took, his airways stung from the cold, and he just didn't have the energy to move on anymore. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, but he knew sleeping would result in him freezing over.

Nations can't die as humans can, so being a popsicle didn't exactly sound like a fun time. He had to get up and get moving, but his energy wasn't there. Still, he wasn't going to give up, he didn't bring a white flag with him this time!

With shaking arms Italy pushed his body up and out of the snow. ' _C'mon_.' He gritted his teeth and managed to finally stand up. He was determined to find Canada, even if it was the last thing he ever did!

He took a step forward, then another step, then he fell to his knees.

' _I know I'm weak, but now isn't the time! I have the eighth strongest army in the world! I'm stronger than Germany in that regard! I can do this!'_ Italy's knees felt like noodles at this point, his whole body protesting getting back up. ' _Who am I kidding? I can't do this!'_ Italy whimpered as the tears suddenly came back, but didn't last as they froze the moment they hit the cold air. He brought his hand up to wipe the ice away from his face, but the most that did was actually break his brittle skin. Any blood that threatened to spill froze.

' _Canada, forgive me._ ' He was going to freeze there, he knew it.

He thought of Germany and how disappointed his friend would be in him once his body was found. He thought of how angry Romano would be, how he probably let down America and Justin Trudeau respectfully. How Seborga would probably get in trouble for covering for him. How Kumajiro sacrificed himself for nothing!

He was prepared to give up right then and there.

Until he felt a presence. A familiar presence. It took a lot of energy for Italy to left his head up and look to his left. There was a silhouette of a person that contrasted heavily against the white of the snow. Italy knew that silhouette anywhere.

"Grand..pa?" Italy crawled towards the silhouette the best he could, but when he blinked the silhouette had moved farther away. "Don't… leave…" Italy wheezed loudly his chest felt like it was ready to cave in any second now. Still, Italy continued to military crawl through the snow, following his grandfather. Italy coughed loudly and managed to get some of his voice back, "Grandpa!" He bellowed over the winds.

He heard something being yelled back just off in the distance. "I can't hear you!" He yelled to the silhouette. Then… the silhouette vanished. "No…" Italy dragged his body across the snow. "Come back!-"

Italy suddenly tumbled down off of a hill that he wasn't even aware he was on. His hands went to his head to protect it as the world spun over and over again. Within seconds Italy was done spinning as he fell to the ground, face first at that. "Urgh…" That did it, and he lost what little he already had in his stomach. The smell alone made him throw up straight bile the second time around.

Not wanting to be face down in his own vomit, Italy used what little strength he had to flip himself away from the vomit and on his back. He looked up at the gray sky and the never-ending snow that seemed to fall from the sky. Snow started to land on his face and Italy just didn't have the strength to wipe it away.

Italy did move his head to the side in a lame attempt. "Grandpa?" The silhouette was back.

There was an echo that seemed to bounce all around Italy. That made him blink in confusion. He could hear that someone had said something but not what was said. The silhouette seemed to be beckoning him forward. Italy groaned and rolled on to his stomach from there he started to crawl again.

The silhouette was moving back the closer Italy got. He didn't know why his grandfather was doing this. Still, he kept moving, closer and closer and still his grandfather's silhouette kept moving back away from him, making him keep moving.

Then out of nowhere his grandfather moved farther away from him. Italy could see him, but he was just so far, only just a speck really.

"Come back…" Italy wheezed out to the nothingness of the snow. He shivered violently against the snow.

" _Use the flare…_ " A voice in his head told him, and Italy did just that. What else did he have to lose?

With shaking hands he pulled the flare gun out again. He had two more shots. It was hard for him to open the flaregun with his trembling hands, but he managed it. Then he pulled the flare out of his pocket and went to load it. He missed the first time, missed the second time, and finally go it in the third time.

Italy steadied himself on the ground with one arm and then slowly he flipped himself over onto his back. It hurt to do so, so much so that it took the air straight from his lungs. For several seconds he laid there just trying to catch his breath back. His mouth was open but no air was coming in until suddenly it all came rushing into his body. A loud shaking gasp rocked his whole body.

Finally, he raised his flaregun to the sky and he fired.

* * *

"Mom!" Canada bellowed for his mother. His voice echoing all around the frozen wonderland. All he could see was falling snow and white ground. Canada shook his head a couple of fleeting snowflakes went up his nose. His hair whipped in front of him as the wind direction changed. He wasn't freezing as someone would be. This is his land and he was adjusted to the temperatures as low as they could go.

That didn't mean the wind and constant snow wasn't annoying, and it took a lot of energy to just move against the violent winds.

"Native America!" Canada tried a different approach. He knew what he heard and he knew he heard her in particular.

' _Ancients don't get involved now.'_ Rome's voice echoed in his head. Canada knew from the start that was a big ol' lie. He was sure Rome would protect and help Italy till the day he's officially no more, and it was the same with Native America! He knew his mothers voice anywhere!

Canada stopped walking and decided to try something else. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out, he shouted so loud that he was sure his voice could be heard for miles away. " _ **Mom!**_ "

" _Kanata, come this way._ " He heard his mom call from him just off to his left.

"I'm coming! Just stay where you are!" He yelled after her. He then took off in the direction her voice was coming from.

He walked and walked for what felt like forever until-

"Wah!" Canada only _just_ managed to stop before he went flying off the edge of a small hill. " _Tabarnak_ that was close…" He whispered to himself. He then carefully slid down the side of the hill as not to harm himself.

The moment he made it to the bottom of the hill he slipped and fell. Canada leaned down and moved some of the snow away so his immediate suspensions could be quelled. The moment he did so, he was right. "Ice…" He whispered as he stood up. He must have fallen on to a lake. It may have been brave or may have been dumb, either way with the heel of his shoe he stomped against the ice. It didn't give. "I'll just have to be careful."

He looked out against the vast nothingness and wondered if maybe he was just imagining Native America at this point. He didn't see her anywhere. "Who am I kidding…" Canada was honestly ready to turn around and try and find some shelter elsewhere. He turned his back to the lake already ready to take his leave-

Until there was an echo that sounded exactly like a gunshot when he spun back around towards the echoing gunshot. He saw the familiar orange color of a flare shoot up into the sky that had be a few hundred meters away from him.

' _A civilian!'_ Was the first thing his mind said and instantly his mother was forgotten as he went running towards where the flare was shot. Someone dumb must have thought hunting was a good idea!

Canada charged past the angry winds with ease and the closer he got to where the flare was shot the more he realized why he didn't see this person to start with!

For starters: they were covered in snow. And secondly, they chose blue to wear, they should have picked orange or green something reflective! But Canada really didn't have time to think on that.

"I'm here!" He yelled to the person, who was face down in the snow. Canada then slid down to his knees expertly. "Are you-" Canada helped grabbed the person and pick them up enough so their face wasn't in the snow. His voice died in his chest once he saw this person's frostbitten and practically frozen face. Their eyelashes were icicles at this point, they had open and bleeding scars where it looked like they've been crying, and immediately Canada recognized those amber eyes looking back at him. " _ **Italie!?**_ "

* * *

Italy fired.

A few seconds passed as he opened his eyes to watch the flare go up into the air. It stayed lit for a few seconds, but not too long as the wind took it away. Italy's arm fell limply to his side.

He then looked at the silhouette and realized it was running towards him and not away from him. Like… it was charging towards him.

The silhouette wasn't his grandfather, it didn't have the same shape or build. It was getting closer and Italy was able to make out a few key features about this person.

The beige coat looked so familiar to Italy, the black boots, the ammo straps.

He knew this person.

Then the person grabbed him. "Are you-" That sweet and soft voice asked before cutting off in complete shock and before he knew it Italy was looking into two shocked violet eyes. " _ **Italie?!**_ "

Italy knew he probably sounded crazy when he laughed loudly at it all. He then, with the rest of his strength wrapped his arms around Canada's shoulders. "You found me! It's supposed to have been the other way around…" Italy laughed and laughed until tears started to fall down his cheeks. His scabs reopened from smiling and laughing so hard.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Canada whispered as he immediately pushed Italy back, just enough to let Canada take off his jacket.

"No-" Italy put his hands over Canada's. "Don't… you'll freeze-"

"Stop it!" Canada snarled and then jerked his hands back. "Idiot!" Canada could stop his anger as he finally got his jacket off and wrapped it around Italy's shoulders. "What were you thinking!?" Canada felt the cold sting his arms and his flesh rise up in protest. He could handle it though.

"I was thinking about how scared you must be all alone up here…" Italy whispered just enough for Canada to hear him.

Canada got down on his knees and presented his back to Italy. "Get on, lets get you out of here before you freeze." Italy did as he was told. Canada stood with Italy hoisted on his back and he started to walk.

"Canada?"

"..." Canada was mad at this whole situation. At first, he was mad at Italy for coming out in such dangerous weather, then he was mad at himself for being the reason Italy came out in the first place. Still, he knew Italy's heart was in the right place, even if he did do something extremely reckless. "Yes?"

"R-Riley didn't know they were allergic. They said it's not your fault."

Canada almost stopped walking at that news. A small smile couldn't help but form at his face at that. Still, he kept on walking. "Thanks, Italy."

"C-Canada?"

"Shhh…" Canada shushed Italy. "Don't talk too much, _Amour_ , you need to save your energy."

Canada felt Italy slump his head against his shoulder. He could only think that Italy passed out.

Canada felt his exposed arms protest against the freezing elements and hoped that he'd find shelter soon. For his and Italy's sake.

" _Kanata._ " Canada stopped his trek and turned his head.

He wasn't crazy. There his mother stood in all of her glory. She looked exactly as he had remembered all those years ago. She said nothing to him after that, instead she pointed to her left. For a moment the two of them just looked at each other before she gave him a nod and just like that it was like the wind had carried her away. "Mom…thank you." He breathed out as a smile graced his lips.

A particular hard gust of wind told him that he shouldn't be wasting any more time. He followed where his mom had pointed. It looked like she wanted him up the bank of the lake or pond. So, it wasn't easy with an unconscious person on his back, but eventually, Canada made it up the side.

"Well, son of a bitch." Didn't Canada feel just feel silly.

He looked out at the hamlet of Rankin Inlet just off in the distance. He would have completely missed it if it weren't for his mother. "Don't worry, Italy! Help is just around the corner!" Canada shifted Italy on his back and took off in a jog towards the small town. Italy mumbled something along the lines of:

"Can't keep Justin, Kumajren, Seb, and America … waiting."

"Just hang in there, _Amour!_ "

"Kumajiro!" Italy tried to protest (?) Canada wasn't sure about that one. Still, Italy moved his hand back behind Canada, and Canada realized he was pointing.

"I'm sure he's fine." Canada ignored what Italy was trying to say.

Italy groaned and rested his head on Canada's shoulder. Italy was out of it and really needed some medical help. "Airplane…" Italy whimpered against the crook of Canada's neck.

"Shhh. Okay, we're going to get you some help."

Italy only breathed in defeat.

* * *

The nurses in the hospital nearly all had a heart-attack when Canada came into the hospital covered in snow and _not wearing a jacket_. But their attention quickly shifted to Italy. They had to strip his clothes off of him, it was there that Canada discovered something interesting.

The back of Italy's jacket had a big hole in it that looked close to teeth marks. ' _Had he been attacked by an animal?'_ Canada had thought as he examined the fabric. Regardless, the hole in his clothing that most have gone unnoticed was the leading factor for him getting stage two hypothermia as the snow had leaked into his second layer of clothing and caused his clothes to get wet as a result, thus cooling him down even more.

They quickly covered him in blankets and put a heart monitor on him.

As Canada was sitting there in the waiting room a nurse had came up to him and draped a blanket around his shoulders. "Here." She handed him some hot chocolate. "Get warm, okay? That was a brave thing you did, but also a bit reckless."

"I'm just lucky we were so close to the town."

Canada commented as he took a sip of the hot chocolate it tasted like heaven to him.

"That you are." The nurse smiled at him.

* * *

It took a grand total of two days for Italy to properly wake up from his stupor. The blizzard was done and gone, thank god.

"Grandpa Rome helped me find you." Was the first thing Italy had said to Canada.

Canada handed Italy a nice hot cup of coffee and hummed in thought. "That's interesting because my mom helped me find you." Canada sipped his hot chocolate. While Italy happily sipped his coffee. For a moment there was silence as they just stared at each other and smiled at the thought.

Canada then looked up at the TV in Italy's room as it was playing the news, it was on silent so he was focusing on the subtitles that spoke out of time with what the reporter was saying. Canada then chuckled when his own name flashed in the subtitles.

"Justin's Nephew?"

"It was the best he could come up with on the spot." Italy shrugged while also chuckling. Canada focused back on the TV. A few more stories played, the weather then flashed on the screen and Canada whistled at those negative numbers about to hit Nunavut.

Then the scene changed to a breaking news story-

And Canada promptly spat out his hot chocolate. "Is that my plane!?" The plane in question was currently showed half-buried in snow, upside down showing a piss poor landing. Canada recognized the 'Canadian Royal Airforce' sticker on the side of the plane and the fact that it was the last plane of that make and model!

He then turned to Italy for answers. Italy shrunk in his bed and started to fidget with his fingers.

"Oh right, did I forget to mention that little detail?"

Canada knew he must not have looked impressed because Italy shrank even further into his bed. Canada snatched the remote off of the stand and turned the volume on.

"- _Feliciano Vargas! I'm crashing in the Northwest of Nunavut! I'm in an Arvo 625A! It's an old military bomber plane! It's got the Candian Royal airforce crest on its side!"_

Italy's own voice echoed through the room. Canada turned back to Italy. Who was now under the covers.

"We are asking anyone with any details to please come forward and help us find Feliciano." The reporter spoke to the audience.

"Italy…" Canada couldn't help but laugh at Italy's reaction.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Italy responded back, not coming out from under the covers. Canada sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, not today anyway, but you're going to have to say it a lot to make up for that plane."

Italy peeked out from under the covers. "I love you."

Canada laughed.

Italy then pecked Canada's cheek. "I love you." He spoke against Canada's skin. Canada laughed a little more loudly.

"Okay-" Canada tried to get him to stop, but then Italy took his mouth by surprise. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I love you," Italy responded once he broke away.

"... Forgiven." Canada smiled and then took Italy's mouth in his own kiss. "And, I love you too."

Italy's curl took the full shape of a heart and Canada was pretty sure his did as well.

But then Italy's curl suddenly deflated, completely as it scrunched showing sudden distress. His eyes went wide and Canada could only look at him.

"What's wrong-"

"Kuma! I forgot about Kuma!"

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Kuma! I-I was attacked by wolves!-" Italy suddenly jumped out of bed and went for his clothes. "-He got them away from me! He ran off! We-We- We have to go back out!"

"No! _Non!_ I'll go out, you are not, do you hear me-" Canada grabbed Italy by his shoulders. "He's my bear, I'll go out and see if I can find him, you need to rest."

"I've rested enough, Canada! I need to help find him as well. It's my fault he's missing to begin with!"

"No, I can't have you go into danger-"

"Canada, look at me." Italy grabbed Canada's face and forced Canada to look at him. There was an issue with that. Italy was currently only wearing his Italian flag boxers. "It's safer if we both go together. There are wolves out there! _Wolves_! We're better with the two of us versus alone."

Dammit, he had a point. "Fine." Canada relented. "Get dressed." Canada went for his jacket while Italy went for his first layer.

While Italy got dressed, Canada's mind went to Kumajiro. His poor bear attacked by wolves! Kumajiro may have been a bear cub but he was still a pet regardless, probably too domesticated to live out in the wild for too long. Canada was pacing back and forth at the thought. Nunavut was a large terrain and Kumajiro could be miles hundreds if not thousands of miles away! What if he wasn't even in Nunavut anymore?

This was just adding stress to Canada.

"I'm ready-"

"Hell no." Canada took one look at that blue jacket Italy was wearing. "It's torn for starters," Canada spoke. "You'll get hypothermia again."

"It's not snowing! And It's all I have."

"... Fine, but if you get cold, tell me I'll give you my jacket."

With that, the two of them quickly collected their gear and went down to the lobby of the hospital. Canada walked up to the head nurse and offered her a smile. "He's ready to check-out now."

"Oh… I see…" The nurse muttered as she looked at Italy then back to Canada. Italy just smiled and gave her a little wave.

"All better! See!" He told the nurse with his own smile on his face as he flexed his arms so show his improved health to her. Canada smiled at her.

The nurse cleared her throat. "Here are the forms for checking out."

Italy rather swiftly came up and helped Canada sign them. "Thank you," Canada said as he finished signing them and together he and Italy walked out of the building.

"Okay, this would be easier if I snowmobile, but I don't have one, and I don't have a plane either… so…" Canada paused as he thought about it for a few seconds, but the problem was Canada found it hard to focus with the sound of a helicopter coming closer.

"Must be a news chopper," Canada muttered to himself, but the sound was getting loud and the blades were so close that it started to pick snow off of the ground.

Then came said helicopter as it came over the building.

It wasn't a news helicopter, but Canada really couldn't focus on that. Because the snow started to get into his eyes, Canada took his glasses off and put his goggles over his eyes. " _Merda,_ " Italy whispered as he clung on to Canada's arm.

Canada tried to see who was in the helicopter, but couldn't- until the door suddenly opened and out came a very annoyed looking England. His eyebrows were furrowed into an angry look as he had a scowl on his face. But his look of intimidation didn't last when suddenly he knocked down into the snow by a laughing America.

America just pointed and laughed at England.

That was until he was suddenly given the same treatment, by a familiar white polar bear. " _Move it!_ " Kumajiro screeched as he knocked into the back of America's head, thus knocking him into the snow. " _Canada!"_ Kumjiro raced to Canada and ran right into his arms. Canada started to pepper Kumajiro's face in kisses as a result, and Kumajiro responded by giving Canada licks to the face.

"Kumajiro!"

Canada laughed as he held Kumajiro close to his chest and rubbed Kuma between the ears.

"Kuma! You're alright!" Italy reached up and scratched Kumajiro behind the ears.

"Psh! You think some dumb wolf can get me? Ha!"

"How'd you get away?"

"I Ran."

Italy just gave Kumajiro a disapproving look. But he soon realized his look was nothing compared to the look Romano gave him as his brother came out of the helicopter holding, a slightly crying, Seborga by the ear. Italy could only wince as he truly did feel bad for his youngest brother.

When the helicopter turned off and the pilot stepped out did Italy suddenly hide behind Canada for protection. As the pilot in question was Germany. " _Merde…"_ Canada breathed out under his breath.

" _Merda,_ Indeed."

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." England snarled at the two of them as he approached. Canada's protective mode was quick as he put himself between England and a fearful Italy. England sneered just slightly. Before speaking between gritted teeth.

"Just get to the helicopter. You will explain what the hell happened on the way back to America's-"

"-Then _you_." Romano snarled as he stormed up and pointed at Italy. "Are packing up and coming home!"

"Ve~" Italy breathed out in fear.

Still, Canada slipped his hand into Italy's despite the angry looks. It felt nice. And Italy smiled in response. "Of course, we'll explain everything," Italy spoke softly as he walked towards the helicopter with Canada's hand still in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time to say it. One more chapter to go guys! I can't believe it's almost over!


	24. Fin

Everyone sat in silence in America's living room. America was sitting in his reclining chair, while Romano, England, and Germany sat on the couch, Seborga on the floor next to the coffee table, all of them looking at Italy and Canada (Kumajiro laid in Canada's lap fast asleep) who sat on the loveseat together.

First, the others told their side of the story. How England was called in by Justin, how Seborga had tried and failed to be Italy and ultimately got caught, thus bringing Romano and Germany into the picture.

They caught wind of the airplane crash and went to investigate, where they had ran into Kumajiro, who was waiting for Italy and Canada at the said airplane. They left before the news had shown up, they were checking around the local towns hoping that they'd be there first and how they just got to Rankin Inlet in the nick of time.

Then it was Canada's and Italy's turn for their side of the story.

To say Romano, Germany, and England wasn't exactly impressed with the story that was being told was a bit of an understatement. In fact, they all had various looks of disappointment on their faces

America and Seborga seemed entranced by the story and what they both went through. In fact, it was America that asked the first question to Italy. "So, let me get this straight, you... _you_ went headfirst into a blizzard, flying a war world two bomber plane, crashed said plane, fought against wolves, and almost froze… just to find Canada and make sure he was safe?"

Italy felt his face blush. "Yeah…"

"C'mon guys, I know you three are pissed! But that's gotta count for something!... He's… He's the hero!"

Italy blushed even more at the compliment. "I'm not, besides I wouldn't have made it too far if Kuma hadn't of gotten the wolf away of me. Also in the end Canada had to be the one to save me."

Kuma was still fast asleep in Canada's lap and this time Canada blushed this time around.

"That and it turned out to be just reckless as Canada didn't even need saving." Germany pointed out.

"Well, that's not true. I still had no clue where I was or even how I got all the way to Nunavut. So if Italy hadn't of come after me I would probably still be lost." Canada was quick to argue.

"I would like to point out that Nunavut is huge, the fact that Italy even found out was just pure luck-" England tried to argue against Canada, but Canada shut him up with one simple word.

"Mom."

"Pardon?"

"Mom. Mom and Rome helped us find each other."

There was a silence before America spoke in a serious, almost out of character, tone. "You saw mom?"

" _Oui_ …"

"Is she… okay?" America asked his eyes wide with curiosity.

"From what I could tell… yes."

"Did… did she mention me?"

' _No.'_ Canada thought and he almost said it, but there was something about America's eyes. That yearning of validation from their mother. "... Yeah… she said: That you're a good brother." Canada lied… kinda, even though America was a bit of an idiot and extremely impulsive he was a good brother after all it seemed. America fell for it as he suddenly had stars in his eyes. Canada could tell that this was going to go to his head.

"Rome and Native America are okay with your relationship?" Romano's tone was incredibly incredulous as he spoke.

"I believe they are," Canada said as he reached over and grabbed Italy's hand and for Italy smiled at the affection given to him. It was at that moment did everyone look at one another in question. If the ancients were okay with this relationship then surely...

England gave a bit of a bitter snort and then crossed his arms before crossing one leg over the other. "I... " England snorted suddenly as his brows furrowed in slight confusion. "I need time to think about this." He finally said before he leaned back into his seat.

"I don't like this relationship, not one bit. I think you two are just being foolish and childish about this whole thing… but even I can't deny that… Italy wouldn't just run headfirst into a blizzard for just anyone… and if the ancients are all right with it…" England tapped his face slightly before shaking his head. "As I said, I need to think on it! For now, I think it's time you two had some well needed time apart. Italy, for the love of god mate, go home and stop sneaking across the border! And Canada, go home, fix up your house, but just, please… _stop_ for the time being?"

After a few moments, Italy was the first to nod his head. "Okay… I need to get back to work anyway."

"Yeah, I think I'm okay with taking a break to get caught up on my work as well." Canada chuckled while he rubbed his nose.

"...Right! Right you will!" England huffed in response to the two of them.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Before America could even go to open it in came Justin Trudeau. "Where is he- Canada!" Canada gently moved Kumajiro to the side, not waking him, and stood up to face his boss. "Thank god! I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Justin." Canada bowed his head slightly. "Running away was not on my agenda this time, I promise."

"I know, are you hurt?"

Italy decided to take his focus away from the two of them to look at Germany and Romano before bowing his head. "I really am sorry. I know it'll take me awhile to get your trust back…"

"America explained that he did, in fact, bring you here under false pretense. So, I won't blame you for that one." Romano huffed. "But that doesn't change the fact that you still ran off."

They both had a disapproving look on their faces that made Italy bow his head in shame. "Can I ask you two a question?" Italy suddenly asked.

"... What?" Germany warily asked back.

"I'm being serious when I ask this… If Prussia-" He looked up at Germany, and then looked at Romano. "-Or Spain, Suddenly went missing and you had no clue where they went wouldn't you do what you can to find them?"

"Well, _Ja_ that is my brother after all…"

Romano scoffed "No."

"Seriously?"

For a moment the two brothers stared at each other before Romano just sighed in defeat. "Fine. Fine. _Maybe_!"

Seborga suddenly shifted so he was also looking directly at Romano, and Italy simply leaned back with crossed arms and looked Romano right in the eyes. Romano started to sweat before- " _Fine! Yes!_ " He roared out with an exasperated yell. "I would search for the Tomato Bastard and drag him back!"

"That was me with Canada at that point. I didn't do it just because I love him, I crossed the border because he's still my friend at the end of it all… and… he's an ally, don't forget that. Isn't it our job as nations in the UN to protect and help one another?"

Romano pouted almost instantly. "Damn… he's right about that one." Romano then grumbled angrily to himself.

"You do make a valid point there… but _Italien_ what if it were… England who went missing? Would you have gone into a blizzard to save him?" Germany countered, despite the fact that England was still right there.

"Would you?" Italy quickly shot back. He wasn't being malicious in his questioning; it was a simple question. A question that made Germany narrow his eyes just slightly. "Or would you wait until the blizzard was over and go out and save him? Because I would probably do that instead because I'm not going out in a blizzard ever again!"

For the first time, that night both Romano and Germany laughed suddenly. Well for Germany it was just a little "hm." of amusement while smirking, Italy was going to take it!

" _Italie_?" Canada suddenly came up to the back of the couch making Italy crane his neck back to look up at him. "I'm leaving now."

Italy blinked and then smiled, he was sure his curl had curled up into a heart while he blushed. "Have a safe trip home." Canada then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I will, you stay safe as well, okay?"

"Si!"

It was with that did Canada lean down and picked up a still fast asleep Kumajiro. "Goodbye, everybody." Was the last thing Canada said to all of them before he turned around and left with Justin.

The door shut and Italy just sighed and stood up, trying to not let Canada's absence show on his face, he faked stretched and said: "I should go and get my things."

* * *

"The president doesn't know." Romano suddenly spoke from the doorframe. Italy and Seborga were both ready to leave when he said that. For a moment all three brothers just looked at each other. "... I didn't even tell him I left… seeing how today was my day off after all…" Romano bit the inside of his cheek as he said that.

Italy awkwardly stood there for a few seconds. "Oh… Are you going to-"

"-No… I figured… you've been punished enough getting hypothermia and whatnot-" Before Romano could finish his sentence Italy suddenly attached himself to his brother. Romano blushed slightly and turned his head. (Most likely to hide his curl that was in the shape of a heart)

" _Grazie_ ," Italy whispered to Romano.

"Yeah, well… I don't want to see you in jail anymore-" That was when Seborga suddenly came up and hugged Romano's other side. "Gah! Off!" With a yell Romano suddenly tried to push both of his brothers off of him, but they both had a vice grip on him and weren't letting up. So, Romano did the only thing he could do at this point. He gave up. "Okay, okay…" In a moment of weakness, he wrapped one arm around Seborga, and another around Italy in a group hug. "Let go of me now." Romano finally demanded in a more serious voice and they both compiled.

Romano watched as they both grabbed their luggage and let out a little happy sigh. It seemed that now maybe things could go back to normal. At least as normal as it could get.

* * *

Canada wiped the sweat off of his brow as he looked up at his handiwork from the ladder he was on. ' _Finally._ ' He thought to himself as he stepped down from the latter to get a better look at his newly spackled bathroom ceiling. It wasn't much, but it was better than having no ceiling.

The past few weeks he's been keeping himself preoccupied with fixing up the house he destroyed. It took a whole week for him to just clean the glass off of the floor. He took a lot of trips to the dump, to say the least. It did break his heart to have to throw away all the knick-knacks he had broken and even to throw out his precious hockey stick (that was now in splinters). He's learned his lesson on bottling emotions and it helped that he was now taking a form of anger management and learning to set boundaries for how he was going to be treated by the others from now on.

"Who are you?" Kumademona's voice came from behind Canada.

"I'm Canada." Canada grabbed Kumajenko up and held him on his hip. "Who are _you_?" Canada questioned as he 'booped' Kumajena's nose.

"You know who I am." Kumajiro snorted rather indignantly. "I'm hungry!"

Canada smiled and put Kumajena down. "Okay, well, just give me a moment, _Amour_."

"Okay." With that Kumarakin walked away. Canada only smiled as he quietly put the lid back on his spackle container. Once done he put that to the side and walked out of his bathroom. It was going to take a while for his home to return to the state it was once in, but Canada knew it would be worth it.

The sun was just starting to set into Canada's home by the time he got into the kitchen. This told Canada that it was time for a well-needed break!

Once he was in the kitchen he gave his hands a quick wash and then went for the freezer. He pulled out a fish and plopped it down into Kumajino's bowl. Before Canada could grab something for himself his doorbell rang making him and KumaGnote stop.

"Now, who could that be?" Canada thought out loud. He wasn't expecting company.

He got to the door and peeped through the peephole before he opened the door. "Justin?" He tilted his head at his boss. "Is something wrong? Why are you here?" Justin stood there not exactly looking formal as he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Canada wasn't allowed at the summit and so Justin had to go in his place.

"Ah-Yes… well, you see as you know it's the world summit today-"

"I'm aware, The world summit you forbade me to go to for obvious reasons."

"Not my fault England still hasn't given his blessing." Justin shrugged. "B-but regardless! I need your help with something." Justin slightly stuttered.

" _Oui_?"

Justin coughed. "Yes, grab your I.D. and Passport… Can you leave Kuma alone till tomorrow night?

"Oh shit, it's that bad?" Canada went into his house and while he back was turned Justin spoke again.

"Yeah, don't worry I just need your help… with France."

When Canada couldn't find his wallet he went for his bedroom. "What's wrong with him?!" Canada yelled from his bedroom to Justin who was still in the main room. He found his wallet on his bed and his passport in his sock drawer. When he grabbed his passport Justin spoke.

"He's _insistent_ on seeing you!" Justin yelled back. "Something about wanting to see 'his baby boy Canada during these troubling times!' you know how he gets."

Canada came back into the living room. "Yeah, that sounds like Papa, but you're allowing this?"

"Yeah, well, you've had one hell of a year it seems and I figured… you earned a break." Justin winked.

"Aw, that's so nice."

"Yeah, well I'm kinda on the clock here, you know the next meeting and all and it's a bit of a drive-"

"Oh shit, yeah! Let's go!" Canada quickly ran for the outside, but not before yelling at Kuma: "I'll be back tomorrow!" He then shut and locked the front door.

"I don't know what's funnier, the fact that you have to report to your pet, or the fact that you have a doggy door for your _pet bear_."

Canada laughed, "What can I say, he likes to hunt on his own sometimes. I just can't leave him alone for too long because he's still domesticated." Canada stepped down his front steps and walked over to Justin's car only to be stopped by Justin himself.

"Actually, if it's not too much, could you bring your car? France carpooled."

"Okay…" Canada instantly had sudden suspicions before just shrugging them off, if France did carpool then they would need better transportation to wherever France wanted to take him. Yet, that being said America had _drivers_ for everyone. Then again; Canada wasn't allowed, so it did make sense for him to have his own car. "I'll follow you."

"Great! Now I do need to make a quick stop on the way there, don't worry too much about it."

"Kay."

Canada will say this. He was hella excited to fire up his baby again. His pontiac roared to life and he just couldn't stop the grin on his face. How he missed that sound. He backed out of his driveway and followed behind Justin. He quietly tapped his fingers against his steering wheel as he focused on the road, while also thinking about France and smiled. It was nice to get out even if he wasn't allowed at the summit. France was always pleasant to be around, though other nations (England mostly) would like to argue.

So, they drove and drove, but before they left for the border is when Justin made his sudden stop, which actually confused Canada because at this point it was well around midnight. His stop? A gas station, which honestly wouldn't be too odd… if it weren't for the fact that Justin didn't stop at a pump. He pulled up at the next parking space next to Justin with raised eyebrows.

"Your stop was just a gas station?" Canada asked as he stepped out of his car.

"Well yeah," Justin leaned across his hood. "They don't have 'All dressed' chips in America. I have to get my fix before I go back."

Canada snorted. "Alright then, you go on, I'm going to have a smoke."

"I thought you quit?"

"You know damn well that didn't work."

Justin laughed before heading inside. While Justin went inside Canada lit up a smoke and leaned against the frame of his car. He was only a quarter of the way done when a second car pulled up about a couple of spaces away from his. He didn't give it too much thought and just continued to smoke and wonder what the hell was taking Justin so damn long. ' _Are you buying out all of their chips, Justin?'_ Canada thought as he looked at the time on his watch.

He took another flicked the ashes off of the cigarette when a familiar voice suddenly spoke. "So you're just trying to kill us all, is that it?"

Canada's head whipped around so fast he was afraid he almost gave himself whiplash. "Riley!" He cried out at the boy who was on the other side of his car. "Holy maple!" Canada dropped his cigarette and ran around his car to give Riley a good and proper hug; lifting the teen way off of the ground in the process.

"Holy shit!" Riley gasped once he was off the ground and was now being squeezed. "Okay big guy! Let me breathe!" Riley 'tapped out' so to speak by rapidly tapping Canada's bicep. Canada got the hint and placed them down.

"I knew you were okay, but I had no means of contacting you! It's so good to see you again! I'm so sorry! If I would have known- and I just panicked-"

"Dude! Chill… It's cool, I didn't know either, you know. Trust me, it's not your fault, no matter what that bitch Lilia says."

"Don't call her that-" Canada frowned at Riley's (still) crude language.

Riley pouted at that a faint blush tanning his cheeks. The pout didn't last long when he noticed Justin Trudeau, finally, coming out of the store. A bag of open chips in his hands. "Oh!" Justin gasped out suddenly and folded the bag. "You're early-"

"Whaaaa-" Canada instantly narrowed his eyes at that. "Justin, did you have something to do with this?" Canada asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Justin just straight up admitted it with a shrug. "And… I'll tell you something now, France actually doesn't want to meet with you."

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong. He was in fact ranting about wanting to see you, and I'm sure he'd _jump_ at the chance to see you right now. And if I have to hear him whine about you anymore I might just punch him, but that's all beside the point." Justin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out something that looked like a paystub. He handed it to Canada. "I do think that you need a break and even if it is odd, and I had to _beg_ Barbi- I mean Riley's parents to allow this. I figured you guys could have some fun together."

It was a hockey ticket. Canada saw that it was actually behind the glass seat as well, but there was one big problem.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but there's only one ticket here."

"I know, that's Riley's. He has the other two." Was all Justin said before he got back into his own car. Canada suddenly spun around to see Italy leaning against the other car. Two hockey tickets in his hands.

"I...got home and realized that I had accidentally taken the hockey tickets home with me," Italy explained as he walked up to Canada. "I had them on me since I found your pack. I told Justin to give them back to you- and then he had a better idea."

Canada's hand found his mouth as he turned to Justin. "Don't say I don't do anything for you. And don't say Romano hates you." Justin said with a shrug. "Go, enjoy your game, boys. I have a summit to get to before the sun rises." With that, Justin shut his car door and drove out of the parking lot.

Once Justin was gone Italy attached himself to Canada's side. "I missed you, _Amore_ ," Italy spoke as he nuzzled Canada's neck with his nose.

"You two aren't going to start making out, are you?" Riley asked in a slightly grossed-out voice, reminding them of his presence.

"Riley, I have to ask, how did your parents agree to this? Did Justin really have to beg?"

Riley snorted. "I had to do some begging to…" He bit the inside of his cheek. "My parents are conservative, that's no secret, and it's no secret that the Prime Minister is a liberal. So they weren't keen about this whole ordeal. It _really_ didn't help when I tried to explain that I met you in the hospital." Riley started to fidget with his fingers before he just sighed in defeat. "So we had a compromise. I can go with you guys to the hockey game… but I gotta start dressing like a girl again…"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

Riley just sighed. "Don't be, save your pity for another time. Besides! we have a hockey game to get to!"

"Hockey!" Both Italy and Canada roared with agreement. 

It was going to be a night that none of them would forget anytime soon.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Italy decided during the Hockey game that he was definitely going to show Riley off to Mrs. Hungary. Hungary will just absolutely love him. "Fuck him up!" Riley roared with excitement as a hockey player was slammed into the glass. Riley nearly dropped his popcorn. Italy just felt himself sweat at Riley's excessive vocabulary.

"Riley, you really shouldn't say things like that." Italy tried to tell the teen. "Right, Canada-"

"Where are your fucking eyes?! you piece of shit referee! That's not a foul!" Canada suddenly bellowed so loud that Italy himself nearly fell in fear that he was with America. Canada stood up from his seat.

"You were saying?" Riley joked. While Italy sweated in his seat.

"Nevermind."

Canada sat back down in his spot and took a drink of his beer. He had to admit, even though he hasn't been in my hockey games of his own he can get why this is exciting the sound of the skates against the ice, the violent action, the players shoving one another. It was all blood pumping. It was basically Football (soccer) but on ice and a lot more danger.

Italy leaned against his seat and cheered when their team made a goal.

" _Fuck yeah_!" Both Riley and Canada cheered and then high fived one another. Italy just laughed at it.

" _ **Looks like it's time for the kissing cam!"**_ The announcer came on and the screen showing the fight flickered to the dreaded cam.

"Aw, man." Riley huffed. "All this mushy stuff."

A few people were shown, some kissed, some didn't, one guy even pulled out a note explaining he was with his sister. (Talk about being prepared!) Then, as Italy was looking down at his phone, he suddenly felt his arm being pat by Riley. "You're on, Romeo!" Italy snapped his head up to see that it was his and Canada on the screen surrounded by a heart- no wait, it was pointed at Canada and the girl next to him. Canada was actually trying to signal that he wasn't with the woman.

' _Oh! Hell no!'_ Italy wasn't taking that shit. He grabbed Canada's face and pulled him into a kiss. The crowd cheered and he was sure the girl next to Canada was actually laughing.

The kiss started out short and sweet… started.

Italy would be lying if said he didn't enjoy it when Canada actually deepened the kiss a little.

"Gross," Riley commented. "It's like watching my parents make out. And I have to watch it on the TV too..."

The mood was ruined and they stopped kissing. "That's odd…" Canada suddenly commented as he nudged Italy with his elbow. Italy blinked and looked up at the TV. It was still on them.

"You got your show!" Italy yelled out in a non-aggressive way to the cameramen.

"Move on!" Riley urged all while shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Canada just blushed and shook his head.

But then the screen on the TV flickered. "Huh?" There was a murmur amongst the crowd and the screen kept flickering like it was trying to take control of itself . Then Italy heard it. His _own_ voice coming through the speaker.

" _ **-With all due respect, shut your mouth because you have no idea what you're talking about! He's not acting like a child! He's scared there's a difference! Why… I think he may even be on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point. Which is bad for us. We aren't like you humans, if us nations get overworked to the point of a mental collapse it's bad. The economy will fall, people will get hurt, and worst yet, disaster will happen"**_

" _Italie_?" Canada looked at Italy with his eyebrow furrowed. "What's happening?!" He suddenly stood up. Italy stood up as well both of them with wide eyes as the TV finally changed to a station. The roaring of the crowds hushed as the lights dimmed and the TV played a sloppily recorded video of Italy confronting the chief of staff as the audio played out again.

" _ **With all due respect, shut your mouth because you have no idea what you're talking about! He's not acting like a child! He's scared there's a difference! Why… I think he may even be on the verge of a mental breakdown at this point. Which is bad for us. We aren't like you humans, if us nations get overworked to the point of a mental collapse it's bad. The economy will fall, people will get hurt, and worst yet, disaster will happen"**_

Italy shook his head "No…" He whispered.

" _ **Enlighten me then-"**_ The chief of staff spoke up against him in the video and just like what actually happened Italy replayed count for count.

_**"Nazako: Earthquake. Alberta: Oil rig explosion. Quebec and Montreal: Riots. Do those places ring a bell to you? They should because of his recent mental breakdown. Those all happened because he was under extreme stress, and if this is truly that bad he may even go on autopilot!"** _

The screen flickered but Italy's voice just kept talking. It wasn't the same conversation, but it was his voice. As it played over a video of Canada lifting a dresser with one hand while in the hospital.

_**"We can't die. I was shot in the heart, and If I'm correct America was once lynched!"** _

" _ **We're nations! I fought in both world wars, I fought for my independence against Austria, I watched as countless of my men were killed on the battlefield, I fought against both America and Russia, not once but twice! They could have wiped me off the map! I've flown airplanes, I've steered battleships, I got shot multiple times, so don't talk to me about danger!... I can handle a blizzard, Mr. Prime Minister."**_

"How- Who?" Canada whispered as his breath suddenly hitched in his throat. The video switched again and it turns out it wasn't just them whoever this person was as it cut to America clearly not noticing he was being filmed as he spoke over the phone.

" _ **Hey, Finland! Do you think I can borrow Sealand and Ladonia for the weekend?"**_

"We have to leave!" Canada suddenly hissed. "Now!"

Riley and Italy didn't protest as they got up from the seats. However, Italy paused as he looked at the next scene playing out. This one seemed to be some sort of security footage, one from the UN headquarters in Canada. It showed Justin talking with everyone else. _**"I'm tired, I'm missing a nation, I haven't slept in four days, and now things are becoming worse. England. You went behind my back on this. We all agreed not to do your plan. Why did you do it?"**_

_**"I feel like I explained myself more than enough. You guys wouldn't listen to us-"** _

"Feli!" Canada grabbed him by the hand to try and urge him away from the seats and screen. "Before they recognize us."

 _ **"Us?"**_ America had been the one to ask.

" _ **Me and the potato bastard!"**_ Romano, rather proudly stated.

' _So that's what Seborga meant when he said everyone was split…'_

"Feli!" Canada suddenly picked him up off the ground and shook him to get his attention. "We have to go," Canada stated firmly.

Italy still looked up at the screen one last time as they finally made their exit. Some people had recognized him and started pointing. Italy just ran faster with Canada and Riley in tow. The moment they were outside a horrid thought suddenly hit him.

"I promise I never told a soul!" Riley loudly yelled once they were outside.

"I know you didn't, and I know you would never. This was an inside job. A leak if anything. Maybe we can cover it up as mad ramblings... but why would someone leak that? What was their goal or reasoning?!" Canada muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought. Italy looked down at his shoes as a wave of panic washed over him right as Canada said that. Realization hitting him strong in the gut.

"Canada?"

"Yeah?" Canada asked with raised eyebrows.

"I think I know where that billion dollars went…"


End file.
